


Stranger

by pcworth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 97,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcworth/pseuds/pcworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma meets a stranger in a bar one night while out in Ruby. But she isn't really a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was in need of blowing off some steam so when Ruby suggested that they go out, even if it was to the Rabbit Hole, she thought it sounded like a great idea. With the second casting of the curse, by her mother no less, the town had gotten an influx of new faces. They were people somewhat ill-prepared to live in this world. She had given out more traffic citations in a week than she had in all her previous time as sheriff. It seemed like a day hadn’t gone by that she wasn’t getting called by the dispatchers to respond to something early in the morning or the dead of night.

What she needed was more officers, a request that Regina said she would bring up at the next council meeting.

If she hadn’t needed to unwind so badly she would be home in bed.

Ruby was having her normal fun being the center of attention. After the song she was dancing to ended she came back to the table she and Emma were sitting at. “You have to dance at least once tonight,” Ruby said taking a drink of her beer.

“You know that isn’t going to happen.”

“But you are supposed to be having fun.”

“I should be home getting some sleep," Emma said over the noise.

  
“No, no, no. You said you would go out with me so I have you for the evening. Unless of course you get a better offer.”

“Then it looks like I am yours for the evening.”

“Then go get me another beer,” Ruby said downing hers.

Emma just smiled at her friend and made her way to the bar; she ordered two tall drafts and waited. She was standing next to a guy, who looked like he belonged in a dive bar full-time who was talking to a woman, although Emma hadn’t gotten a good look at her because the man was rather tall and wide.

“I said I am not interested,” the woman said.

“I think I can get you to change your mind.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Why don’t you come back to my table and give me a chance?”

“I would rather sit at a table with an ogre, although if you keep up whatever non-diet you are on, you will surely end up the size of an ogre. Still, I am not interested. Move on.”

“Hey did you call me an ogre? I think you owe me drink for that.”

Emma’s drinks came and she handed over the money. She considered going back to the table – tonight was not a night to be sheriff, but she also couldn’t let this continue.

“Hey,” she said reaching to tap his shoulder. He turned to her. “The lady said move on, now move on.”

“This ain’t none of your business,” he said.

“No, it’s not, but if you keep harassing her I am going to make it my official business,” she said pulling her badge out of her pocket just in case the idiot was unaware of who she was.

He grumbled something and walked off.

Emma could now see the woman – and she could see why the guy was hitting on her.

“Thank you sheriff,” the woman said. She was almost Emma’s height with shortly, cropped blonde hair. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt which showed off her figure very well. She had a tattoo on her forearm just over her wrist of an eagle. Her eyes were as close to grey as Emma had ever seen eyes be.

“You’re um welcome,” she said. “Although you probably didn’t need my assistance.”

“Probably not but it was welcome anyway,” she smiled.

“You are supposed to come back with the beer,” Ruby said approaching them. She grabbed her beer off the bar and then seemed to notice the woman Emma was talking to.

“Hi, I am Ruby,” she nodded.

“Sara,”

“I take it you are new around here,” Ruby asked.

“I am still trying to get my bearings,” she replied.

“I am one of the main cheerleaders for being here – curse and all. Once you get used to things like cell phones and TV, you aren’t going to be missing home that much,” Ruby said. “This is Emma, although I guess you met.”

“Sort of,” Sara said. “She chased off a nuisance for me.”

“Yeah, some of the guys in this town you have to be careful of,” Ruby said. “Others will just steal your heart away.”

Sara smiled, “the guys, they aren’t really my type.”

“Oh,” Ruby said. “Well if that is the case, you should be careful of the women too. We can be real pains in the asses. For instance, I sent Emma here to get us beer and she couldn’t even accomplish that.”

“You two are together then?”

“No,” Emma said a little more forcibly than she meant to. “I mean there would be nothing wrong with it; you know if you are into that, I mean she and I we aren’t like dating or anything we ….”

“What my non-better half means to say is Emma and I are friends,” Ruby said putting her arm around Emma’s shoulder.

“But not like friends with benefits,” Emma said quickly.

“I got that,” Sara said taking a sip of her drink.

The music changed and Ruby gave a primal yell before putting her beer down and heading to the dance floor.

“I didn’t mean anything negative by any of that,” Emma said feeling like an idiot.

“You didn’t hurt my feelings,” Sara said. “Why don’t you sit? If nothing else it will keep me from being hit on.”

They sat there talking and Emma told her more about Storybrooke, and some about her own life. She learned that Sara had grown up on a farm where her father bred horses back in Fairy Tale land until he passed away. She had gotten a job caring for horses at the stables here in Storybrooke.

Emma enjoyed talking to her that she lost track of time until a now drunk Ruby came up to her. “I should get her home,” Emma said.

“It appears so.”

“Well, it was really great to meet you Sara,”

“Likewise.”

“Maybe we will um run into each other again.”

“I hope so,” Sara smiled and she leaned over and kissed Emma. The kiss caught her off guard and she barely got to kiss back before Sara was backing away. “Good night Emma.”  
Sara got up and headed toward the restroom while Emma sat there. “You have the stupidest grin on your face,” Ruby said. “Stupid, but cute. Aren’t you glad you came out tonight?”

“She’s beautiful.”

“Later. I need bed now.”  
…  
Sara entered her home through the backdoor. She was careful to make sure no one saw her or followed there. She went up to her bedroom and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw she was still smiling. Kissing Emma Swan was not on her to-do list for the evening, but it was the most satisfying part of her evening.

Her smile had everything to do with Emma.

Then she started to get sad, knowing she could never see her again – at least not like that.

She waved her hand and the faux persona disappeared.

Regina looked at herself in the mirror for only a moment more before returning to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was reviewing some paperwork when her secretary buzzed in on the intercom.

"Sheriff Swan to see you."

Regina hesitated. It had been three days since she had seen Emma at the Rabbit Hole. Although there was no way for Emma to know it was her in the guise of Sara she was nervous. She took a deep breath.

"Send her in."

Emma came in her normal brazen way, striding up to her desk. "I need those additional officers," she said putting her hands flat down on the edge of the desk. 

"I told you sheriff that is up to the city council. I can only suggest it."

Emma huffed and took a seat. "I've been to enough of these council meetings to know it takes three readings of the legislation to approve the funding of additional officers. Council meets twice a month so I am looking at 6 weeks there and at least another two weeks to hire and then training after that. Do you know what I called out to this morning at 4:40 a.m.? Vandalism at the elementary school."

"I heard."

"With the influx of all of these people crime is going up."

"I understand ..."

"I don't think you do."

"Sheriff Swan, you are right it takes three readings of the legislation. Unless of course it is declared an emergency ordinance," she said picking a piece of paper up off the desk and handing it to her. "As you can see I have had the emergency ordinance drawn up. And you will note it will fund you four additional officers not the three you asked for. Now if council passes it at the Monday meeting I will sign it immediately and you can start your hiring process."

Emma examined the document, biting her bottom lip a little as she concentrated. Regina couldn't help but stare at those lips.

"Wow. Thanks," Emma said. "This is actually really great."

"Don't sound so shocked. I do care about the safety of the town and its citizens."

"I didn't mean ..."

"It is not a slam dunk as I believe you would say and there are those on council who are staunchly opposed to major expenditures, especially if they aren't going to get their three readings to grandstand during the discussion of it," Regina said. "You need to get at least one of them and possibly two to see it is a reasonable request. I suggest you come to the meeting prepared to state your case which means having crime rate numbers to show how they have increased, and things like the overtime the department is incurring because of them."

"Crime stats, overtime, I can do that," she said.

"This isn't just a public safety issue it is a budgetary issue and that is how many will see it, so you need to show them it is worth it. That is why I asked for four officers because if the opposition isn't going to fund four, they may be willing to fund three so we can always amend the ordinance and you still get what you want."

"You really thought this through. I mean of course you did, but I mean you didn't have to. So um yeah thanks I guess."

"Thank me after you get the approval," she said. "Now is there anything else, I need to get back to other matters."

"No," Emma said standing and handing her back the paper. She got about part way to the door and then turned. "Actually there is something else."

"Yes Miss Swan," she said trying to sound annoyed. Actually she was annoyed as she had been admiring the view of Emma walking away.

"I had a question about the Storybrooke Stables."

Regina knew this couldn't be good.

"I understand that they are a non-profit set up to provide the chance for young people to learn to ride horses."

"Thinking of taking some lessons?

"No. I ... well someone told me you are like the sole benefactor to it; that you fund it."

"Technically an endowment funds it, but yes that endowment is funded primarily by money I used to start it. They also take donations and have a fundraiser equestrian show."

"Do you um you know like handling the hiring of the personnel that work there? I um have a friend who is maybe looking for a job."

"A friend?"

"Yes."

"I fund the work they do out there," Regina said looking down at the desk. "But it is not some place I go to."

Shit Emma thought, she should have realized the stables would be a sore point with Regina after Daniel. 

"You should inquire with the stable manager," Regina continued. "He would know if they have any openings for your friend."

"Ok. Thanks," Emma said, leaving.

Shit, Regina thought, Emma had to be asking because Sara had said she worked there. This can't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma waited another couple of days before she worked up the courage to actually go to the stables. She had only been out to them once when she was first learning her way around town. She purposely waited until later in the day. It was her understanding from asking questions around town that while the stables were open at 8 a.m. until 8 p.m. most of the lessons during the school year took place later in the day.

She parked her car and then had to work up the courage to actually get out of it. It was just after 6 p.m. and she couldn’t really see much from her car so she cursed her own stupidity and got out. She walked over to a fence line where she saw horses in several rings. One looked to be one for beginners as the horse was smaller as was the child. A handler was leading the horse around the ring. Another bigger ring was being used by someone who was barrel racing.

She didn’t see Sara anywhere.

Emma walked into the actual stable – it was a larger building than she realized and she wondered how many horses were stabled there. The main office was just past the entry way and she went into it. She had never met the stable manager that she knew of, but his name was Silas Mann, according to the people she had spoken to.

He was an older man than she had expected – his hair entirely grey. But she could tell in his youth he was probably good looking and he still had good musculature.

“Sheriff, what brings you out here?” he said when she entered.

“Not much, I was just on patrol and realized I hardly ever come out this way so I thought I would stop.”

“I would be more than happy to give you a quick tour if you would like.”

“That would be nice of you.”

She was only half paying attention to what he had to say as they walked around. She kept looking around for Sara. She was beginning to feel really stupid about the whole thing. She was sheriff, and a former bail bondsman, she should be able to find one woman in a town that wasn’t exactly huge.

She had debated if she should even try to look for her, but Ruby – once she had sobered up the next day – had pretty much insisted on it. She had to admit, she had enjoyed the short amount of time she and Sara had spent together. She felt no pressure around the other woman, just an easy flow of conversation after she stopped stumbling over every other word.

They were headed back to the stable – the tour over and so was her pathetic attempt at running into Sara – when she saw the other woman coming out of one of the stalls. Sara was guiding a wheelbarrow out of it, from the looks of it she had finished mucking out the stall. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, boots and a dark blue T-shirt. She pulled a blue bandanna out of her back pocket and wiped down her neck to gather up some of the sweat from her work. It was then that she noticed Emma.

“Emma,” she smiled.

“Hey,” Emma said, feeling like an idiot already for not having something better to say.

“You’ve met one of our newest employees I see,” Silas said.

“Only recently,” Sara said. “The stall is clean, whoever cleared it before didn’t do a very good job of it. There was a small layer of moldy hay at the bottom, which would probably explain Starfire’s colic.”

“Sara is quite the horse expert,” Silas said. “In the short time she has been here she has put some of the others to shame.”

“I don’t know about that,” Sara said, and Emma noticed she blushed a little bit at the compliment.

“Well sheriff, I need to get back to it,” Silas said. “If you ever need anything – like a mounted sheriff patrol, let me know.”

“I will,” Emma said. “Thanks for the tour.”

Silas walked off, leaving her with Sara.

“A tour of the stables for the sheriff,” Sara said. “It must be a slow day in law enforcement.”

“I am actually off shift.”

“Is that so,” Sara said. “Unfortunately, I am not.”

She picked up the ends of the wheelbarrow and started to walk out of the stables and Emma followed her.  They ended up at a pile of rather smelly horse dung for Sara to dispose of the contents of the wheelbarrow.

“Not exactly pretty work,” Sara said.

“But it is honest work.”

Sara didn’t respond.

“So um I was kind of hoping I would run into you by coming out here,” Emma said, now completely aware that she had crossed the line of a purely random run in. “I … I enjoyed talking with you the other night. It was nice.”

“I enjoyed talking with you too.”

“Good. I was wondering if you maybe you would like to get together sometime and you know do that again.”

“You mean talk?”

“Yeah, talk.”

“I am free on Saturday evening.”

“Tomorrow? Tomorrow is good for me.”

“What’s your number?” Sara asked pulling a cell from her back pocket.

“555-4534.”

Sara dialed in the number and called Emma’s phone, hanging up immediately.

“There you have my number now. Text me and let me know when and where,” Sara said. “Now I really need to get back to work.”

“Yeah,” Emma said backing away with a smile. “I will see you Saturday.”

…

Regina got home that night feeling exhausted. She went upstairs, removed the spell that made her appear as Sara before stripping down and getting into the shower. She needed to wash the smell from the stables off of her body.

After Emma had come to see her at the office, she had immediately called Silas to get him to hire “Sara.” She vouched for Sara’s skills and told him to make her part-time (evenings only and some weekends – after all she was still mayor and still had shared custody of Henry). Silas owed his livelihood to Regina’s funding of the stables so he readily agreed to whatever Regina wanted when it came to Sara.

She then had to get a new cell phone for Sara. She used her magic to mask her Mercedes into a more suitable car for Sara as well.

The next day she had showed up there as Sara and gotten to work. At first she felt weird about being there, and had almost cried at one point when the memories of Daniel surfaced. Then she buckled down and got to work – forgetting how physical stable work could be. The horses though, she loved the horses and loved being near them again.

Her thought was she would be Sara there for a week and if Emma never showed up then she could quit the job and quit being Sara.

Being Sara was never supposed to be like this. She hadn’t meant to use the persona that way.

But when Emma showed up at the stables, she felt happy. She found this not-so confident side of Emma to be endearing.

Now Sara and Emma were getting together, and while Regina knew it was probably not a good idea in the long run, she couldn’t wait until the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma had offered to pick Sara up at her place, but the other woman had told her she would meet her. They were just having dinner at Granny’s – unoriginal she knew, but she didn’t want to go to a bar or anywhere that was crowded or noisy. This was her weekend to have Henry but he wanted to spend the night with a friend, so she allowed it. 

She was dressed fairly casually mostly because she wasn’t really sure what she was doing. When she had suggested they get together, she hadn’t said the word date. Even though Sara liked women, Emma didn’t want to assume that Sara thought this was a date. When they had spoken the first time they hadn’t talked about their sexualities beyond Sara stating her preference.

Another reason she had chosen Granny’s was because Ruby was working and she hoped Ruby might be able to observe and help her figure out if Sara indeed liked Emma in a more than friends kind of way. Ruby was one of the few people in two who knew Emma was bisexual. Her parents knew as well, as did Hook. She wasn’t ashamed of it, but she also didn’t feel any need to inform people. Ruby had figured it out on her own – much to Emma’s embarrassment it was because Ruby had caught her checking out Regina more than a couple of times. 

Hook, well she had slept with him, and she always believed in being honest with her sexual partners. That was a relationship that went no where, which is part of why she found Sara so intriguing – it had been a while since she was simply able to enjoy herself in another person’s company. 

She was already at Granny’s, in the last booth for a little privacy when Sara came in. Emma stood so the other woman would see her. Sara smiled and walked over. Emma was glad to see that she too was dressed casually.

“Hi,” Emma smiled.

“Hi.”

They each took a seat and Ruby came over to get drink order from Sara, who ordered ice tea. 

“Did you have to work today?” Emma asked.

“I did for a few hours this morning,” she said. “Starfire, she’s the horse whose stall I was cleaning the other day. She’s been sick, and the vet came out this morning so I was there just to sort of keep her calm while he examined her. It’s nothing serious and she should be ok in a week or so.”

“That’s good. Are you enjoying working there?”

Emma studied Sara as she seemed to consider how to answer the question. She had a thoughtful look on her face, but Emma also detected a hint of sadness.

“I am,” Sara said finally. “It’s different from back home, but I don’t know, the sounds, the smell of stable they don’t really change from place to place. There was a time when I sure I would never set foot in a stable again, but I have and I like that it feels familiar.”

Emma didn’t press on why she thought she wouldn’t ever step foot in a stable again, sensing that it was maybe too personal of a question.

“By the way how was the tour of the stables the other day?”

“I think we both know the only reason I was there was to track you down,” Emma said, feeling a little more confident. 

“You succeeded. Excellent detective work.”

“The stables were the only thing I had to go on, but I’ve found people with less. I used to be a bail bondsman. When people jumped bail I would find them and return them.”

“Did you enjoy that kind of work?”

“It wasn’t bad. I mean you had to deal with some of the worst of humanity sometimes but that made it all the more satisfying when you caught them. There was this one case …”

They continued to sit there and talk, Emma telling some of her more amusing tales of from working as a bondsman. Sara would listen intently and never seemed bored as she would ask questions, or laugh – especially at the story where Emma had posed as a hooker to catch a guy. When she laughed Emma thought it sounded innocent – almost like a child and it made her smile.

At one point Emma glanced over at Ruby who gave her a thumbs up.

As Granny’s was getting ready to close for the evening Emma walked Sara out to her car. 

“I had a great time,” Sara said as she stood next to her door.

“I did too,” Emma said. “Would you like to do it again, say Wednesday night?”

“I can’t on Wednesday,” Sara said. 

“Oh, you have to work?”

“Yeah,” she said looking away. The real reason was she had promised Henry she would take him to see a movie that night. “Um … maybe we could do lunch though on Wednesday?”

“Sure,” Emma said. “Lunch would be great.”

Sara opened her car door and then turned to Emma again. She had her hand resting on the top of the car door and Emma could see her tattoo.

“I meant to ask you the other night, is there a significance to the tattoo?”

Sara looked at it, as if she had forgotten it was there. “Yes,” she said. “But I don’t think I am going to tell you. Not yet at least.”

Emma looked at her questioningly.

“When you decide if you want to get together and talk, or if you want to ask me out on a date then I might tell you,” Sara said and she leaned in and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. “Something for you to think about.”

Sara got into her car and drove off and Emma just stood there. 

“You like her,” Ruby said coming up behind her.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Completely,” Ruby said.   
…  
Regina knocked on the office door before entering. 

“Good afternoon,” Archie said. 

Regina took a seat on the couch.

“How have things gone since our last session?” he asked. “Did you do what we discussed?”

“I did,” she said, before standing and walking to the window, looking out at it.

“I take it didn’t go well.”

“No, it went well, great actually. I took your advice, and I went out under a magical disguise to see what life might be like if I could just be me without people seeing me as Regina, the Evil Queen. And it was great,” she said. “But I may have taken it too far.”

“How so?”

“I met someone. Technically, I have met them before, but you know under this other persona I met them. Now I … I don’t know what to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Regina, sit down, take a calming breath and explain to me what happened,” Archie said.

Regina didn’t want to sit and she certainly didn’t want to take a calming breath, but she did both. “I used my magic to mask my identity. It was a complete transformation. No one would know it was me and I changed my voice. At first I went to like the grocery store and the post office, sort of like a test drive. Then a week from Saturday I decided to go out, out. I went to the Rabbit Hole. At first I admit I was kind of bored. I mean I didn’t know what to do so I sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Some guy came over and hit on me…”

She continued to tell him about Emma that night and how Emma had come to her office to see Regina clearly asking about the stables because of the Sara persona, and how she arranged for Sara to work at the stables where Emma tracked her down. She told him everything including how she kissed Emma on the cheek.

“Wow, um … not exactly what I had in mind when I suggested this,”

“I know,” Regina said looking at the floor. She knew she had messed up, but she didn’t know what to do now.

“Do you believe that Emma likes you in a more than friend manner?”

“I think she likes Sara that way yes.”

“You are Sara.”

“But I am not, not really.”

“The point of this exercise was for you to be able to be you without the pressures of your past. Emma may be a perfect example of this. Without your past you are able to talk freely with her, enjoy each other’s company.”

“You can’t mean that you condone what I have done.”

“I am not here to judge you, I have told you that. Do I think what you did was wise, no, but it’s not the end of the world. You do need to come clean with Emma though.”

“She’ll hate me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do,” she sighed. “I just … I really liked spending time with her, and I like being Sara. She doesn’t have all this baggage. She isn’t hated. She is allowed to be herself.”

“Sara can’t become a crutch. You may be her, but Sara isn’t mayor. She doesn’t have the same responsibilities, she doesn’t have a son. What you need to do is embrace the parts of Sara that you like and allow them to be in you Regina.”

“I don’t know that I can do that.”

“Alright, let’s back up a moment. This magic that you used to transform yourself, could you have used it to make yourself appear as anything or anyone?”

“Yes.”

“Is it merely an illusion, or could you actually change your features?”

“It’s only illusion, but yes, technically if I wanted to go to the trouble I could actually change my features. An illusion is much easier though so there is no need for anything more intrusive.”

“Hypothetically, could you use your magic to turn yourself into a man? Not the illusion of a man, but a man?”

“Yes, I suppose. It would be complicated magic and it wouldn’t last but yes.”

“Then let me ask you this, if you wanted to have sex with a woman why not make yourself into a man?”

Regina was startled by the question and disgusted by the thought. “It doesn’t work that way,” Regina said. “I don’t want to be a man to have sex with a woman. I am not a man. I am a woman. And I didn’t do this to have a one-night stand with some woman either.”

“No but part of the reason you did was to be able to explore your own sexuality, something we have discussed.”  
Regina bit her lip. She was still uncomfortable with discussing her sexuality with anyone, much less Archie. “I may be free to sleep with women as Sara, but it doesn’t mean I intend to.”

“You are free to sleep with women as Regina, you choose not to. If you want to be happy Regina, you are going to have to learn to be who you are, not who you think you should be, not who people like your mother wanted you to be, and not who people perceive you to be. It’s going to mean being honest with yourself, and you can’t do that as Sara as great as it may feel to be her. You know it can’t last.”

“I know,” she said. 

“Have you considered the possibility of trying to have a normal, relaxed conversation with Emma as Regina?”

“No,” she said. 

“But if spending time with her makes you happy as Sara, then it stands to believe that would make you happy as Regina, does it not?”

Her head was starting to hurt thinking about all of this. “Maybe. But how do I get Emma to see I can just be someone to talk to?”

“Try being yourself.”

She sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina sat at her designated spot at the council meeting listening to Emma give her report on the up tick in crime and how additional resources would not only help, but also keep department overtime down. She had to admit Emma was doing a pretty good job of stating her case. She seemed nervous when she first started talking but now it was going better.

She tried not to stare at the sheriff. Tried not to think about sitting and talking with on Saturday night or placing that kiss on her cheek. She tried, but was failing.

Finally, she tore her eyes from Emma. This was her fault entirely; there was no debate about that.

Of all the people to see at the bar when she went out as Sara, it had to be Emma Swan. She couldn’t deny that her attraction to the blonde was immediate. While Henry’s birth mother showing up had set off warning bells in her head, she couldn’t help but also give her a few appraising looks. The woman was simply all together sexy.

But she was also aggravating as all get out.

Emma had broken her curse. Emma had essentially stolen her son from her. Emma even managed to wreck the one relationship she tried to have since Daniel by bringing Robin’s wife back.

Yet, Regina had to admit that beyond Henry, the curse hadn’t really made her happy. Henry was really want mattered and both she and Emma realized that which is why they now had an amicable custody arrangement that allowed them to share the parenting responsibilities. And at the this point, even Tink was willing to admit that something – whether it was Emma going back in time or Regina initially rejecting the idea of soul mate Robin – was amiss with the whole fairy dust pair up.

Things had settled down between her and Emma.

But that didn’t mean that Regina would ever dare to do with Emma what she had done as Sara. There was no way she as Regina could just be like with Emma.

As Sara though, she could be that way. She could be relaxed and talk about things she enjoyed without the pressure of being Regina Mills.

“Madame Mayor?”

Regina awoke from her musings, realizing someone was addressing her. It was the council president. She vaguely recalled him asking her, her opinion on the ordinance.

“The sheriff makes very valid points,” Regina said. “Frankly we can’t afford to do nothing because the problem isn’t going to go away and it’s not going to get better. I urge you all to consider that and give the ordinance a passing vote so Em … Sheriff Swan can begin the process of hiring new officers and getting them out on the streets.”

…

While Emma almost laughed when Regina was clearly caught daydreaming, she was grateful when the mayor addressed council on her behalf. She couldn’t believe Regina had almost called her Emma as well. That was one thing she wouldn’t mind seeing in the official council minutes. Or even in a headline in tomorrow’s paper, “Mayor finally called sheriff, Emma.”

All joking aside she was pleased when the council gave her a unanimous vote to add all four officers. She waited around a bit until Regina was done talking with other members of council after the meeting ended. She caught up to her at the door and walked with her toward the parking lot.

“I just wanted to say thank you for all your help,” Emma said. “I am not sure that would have gone as smoothly if you hadn’t had helped me out like you did.”

“Somehow I believe you would have been just fine on your own, but you are welcome all the same. How long do you think it will be before you can hire the officers?’

“I don’t know. I have a couple of people in mind who might work out, but I need to get the job description posted at the station, city hall and in the newspaper as well. I hope it won’t be too long of a process. If nothing else I could use the sleep.”

They reached Regina’s car, and Regina couldn’t help but be struck by the parallel of when Emma walked Sara to her car the other night.

“Henry tells me you are taking him to the movies on Wednesday night,” Emma said.

“Yes,” Regina said giving a small smile. “I have to admit that I wasn’t real sure about some of is movie selections, but so far they’ve actually been pretty good. It’s been nice to have something he and I can share together because video games are clearly not it for me.”

“Oh, they aren’t so bad once you get used to them.” Emma said. “I mean the kid kicks my ass at them for the most part but I have a few respectable showings.”

“Respectable? He told me about your respectability with one of them. A fifth level wizard, really? You actually have your own magic which is I am sure is higher than fifth level.”

“Hey I will have you know that I am at level six now.”

“Truly powerful I am sure,” Regina smiled.

“Watch it. I will get Henry to make you play and then we will see how far you get,” Emma said returning the smile.

“We’ll see,” Regina said.

“Well, I should let you get moving. Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome again.”

…..

After exchanging a few text messages, Sara ended up bringing lunch over to the station for her and Emma to eat. Neither woman wanted to go to Granny’s again, but couldn’t quite agree on some place else so Sara offered to make up lunches and bring them to the station. There weren’t a lot of places to eat and Emma didn’t want to use the break room so she ended up taking Sara into one of the interrogation rooms, after introducing her to her father who was also on duty.

Emma thought she caught a slight hesitation on Sara’s part when she introduced her to David, but she chalked it up to Sara just being caught off guard. She couldn’t remember if she had mentioned to Sara that her dad worked with her at the sheriff’s office.

“I certainly hope you didn’t bring me in here to grill me,” Sara smiled.

“Maybe some other day. Today let’s just have lunch.”

Sara insisted on serving Emma since she had made the food. It was shredded chicken sandwiches, along with pasta salad and some watermelon. Emma bit into the sandwich first.

“Damn this is good. Did you make it yourself?” Emma said taking another bite.

“I did.”

“You did a wonderful job.”

“Thank you. I enjoy cooking. I don’t get to do it as often as I would like.”

She actually didn’t. When Henry was growing up, she cooked for the two of them all the time. They didn’t eat out very often. But with her now sharing custody of Henry with Emma, the amount of time she spent cooking had decreased. It was why she had suggested that she bring them lunch. The fact that Emma enjoyed it made her feel even better about the idea.

As she watched Emma eat though, she couldn’t help but feel bad. She had told herself after meeting with Archie that she would merely distance Sara from Emma. It would be the easiest way to handle it, she reasoned. Yet here she was sharing another meal with her.

“I heard you were given city council approval to hire more officers, congratulations.”

“Thanks. I certainly rested easier on Monday night after that was over. Really the credit goes to Regina though. She was the one who created the ordinance, asked for more than what I had originally intended and told me what I needed to be prepared with as far as talking to city council.”

“That was nice of her.”

“Yes it was,” Emma smiled thinking for a moment how good it felt to work on something with Regina that didn’t just involve Henry. The woman really had changed, even if some people in town didn’t see it. “So do you have a lot of work to do at work tonight?”

“Oh, you know work around a stable never really ends,” Sara said giving non-specific answer since she wasn’t in fact working tonight.

“Kind of like law enforcement,” Emma said.

“Yes, kind of like that.”

They ate the rest of their meal while talking. Emma dominated the conversation, speaking a lot about Henry which seemed to make Sara brighten up even more.

“Do you like kids?’ Emma said.

“Yes,” Sara said. “That’s one of the great things about the stables. There are kids in there all the time learning to ride. The little ones are cute because their faces light up the first time they get to sit on top of a pony. For some of them, they will take that first ride and they will just know that this is where they should be. They make a connection with a horse from the very beginning and that horse becomes like a friend to them, and sometimes the stables will be a refuge for them from the stresses of life as they grow older.”

Emma thought Sara looked a little sad at that last part, and not for the first time she wished she knew more about her. Sara usually skirted around specific questions about her past though. It was clear in talking to her that she loved her father and loved horses, but Emma wondered why she never mentioned a mother.

“Well I should get going and you should get back to work.”

“Here I will walk you out,” Emma said and she escorted her to her car. She felt an odd sense of déjà vu, not from walking to her car on Saturday night, but instead she thought about walking Regina to her car on Wednesday night.

“Thanks for lunch.”

“You’re welcome.”

Again déjà vu.

“Um, so about the other night,” Emma said. “When you said I should decide if I just wanted to get together with you for talking or if I wanted to ask you out on a date, well I would like to ask you out on a date.”

“You would?”

“Don’t act so surprised. Why wouldn’t I want to ask you out on a date?”

Sara, rather Regina, stopped breathing a moment. She knew she should cut this off now before it went any further. There was no way this ended well.

Emma saw Sara pause as if thinking so she decided to be bold. She leaned in and captured the other woman’s lips with hers. After enjoying the feel of those lips against hers when Sara kissed back, Emma pulled back.

“So about that date?


	7. Chapter 7

Emma changed her clothes for what she guessed was a personal record of nine times before settling on an outfit for her first date with Sara. After going back and forth – she wondered what Sara did on her free time because scheduling it wasn’t easy – they were now going on their first official date. They had gotten together casually, lunches mostly, but this was time Emma could really call it a date.

And she was nervous.

It had been a while since she had been on a date with a woman, but that wasn’t why she was so nervous. Sara was unlike most people she had ever met. She had this side of her – the one that clearly loved working with horses and being around kids, then there was this other side that was serious and cultured.

She was also flirty and some times silly, both which Emma enjoyed.

It was almost enough for Emma to ignore the warning bells in her head because there was another part to Sara that Emma was troubled by – the secretive part.

Sara was a master at not answering a question directly. For instance, Emma still had no idea where the other woman lived. When she asked her once, Sara said she was staying with a friend and hadn’t really settled on a place. Emma knew she wasn’t being truthful. Then Emma went to surprise her at the stables one night when she was supposed to be working but she wasn’t there.

She didn’t know why Sara would feel the need to lie to her. Sara once said she had trouble trusting people, and Emma was almost willing to chalk it up to that because she really liked the other woman. She must like her, seeing as she even told Regina about her. She had dropped Henry off on a Sunday night and it was dinner time. She was surprised when Regina invited her in, saying she had made more than she and Henry could want. Henry excitedly accepted the invite for her and the next thing she knew she was sitting at Regina’s table having dinner. Regina had made lasagna and it was so amazing, Emma had two pieces. Afterward, she sat there talking with Regina while she was doing dishes.

 

_“How did you meet her?”_ _Regina_ _asked._

_“At a bar on one of my rare times out with Ruby. Some guy was hitting on her and she wasn’t having any of it so I stepped in.”_

_“Playing the role of savior even in a bar?”_

_“Hardly. Plus she didn’t really need my help. She isn’t the kind of woman who let’s people get the upper hand on her.”_

_“I take it since you said she works at the stables that she is the friend you were inquiring about getting a job for?”_ _Regina_ _asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“Um, actually, all I knew about her after meeting her was that she worked at the stables, so I was trying to find out more about her. I mean I’ve found people with less to go on. I didn’t really want to wait until I randomly ran into on the street, which is a good thing because I have never randomly run into her in this town.”_

_“You are lucky you are sheriff. She might have turned you in for stalking.”_

_“Look at you trying to make a joke.”_

_“Only at your expense.”_

 

Emma was smiling just thinking about it. Regina seemed more relaxed lately, more likely to smile or just engage in small talk. It suited her, Emma thought. A knock on the door brought her out of her musings and she cursed out loud. It had to be Sara and she wasn’t ready yet. A quick look at the time showed Sara was punctual as always.

She ran to the door and opened it.

“Wow.”

“Is it too much?” Sara asked.

“It’s just wow,” Emma said taking in the sight of her. Sara was wearing a black skirt, matching heels that showed off her toned legs, and a short-sleeved, low cut red blouse that Emma wanted to reach out and touch.

“Can I come in?”

‘”Oh, yes,” Emma said moving out of the way. She wondered when, or if, Sara would ever stop making her feel like she was some sort of klutz with her words and actions. “Um make yourself at home. I need to finish up.”

Emma went to her room so Sara took the time to look around the place. She hadn’t been in there before but she had to admit the place seemed like Emma. The TV and video game system for her and Henry were obviously more money than the couch and chair. The kitchen was clean but she needed to put away her dishes that had long since dried. There was a half-empty glass of water on an end table – no coaster.

Sara picked up a framed photo. It was of Emma and Henry in New York. They were both smiling broadly and Sara realized Henry had the same type of smile as Emma. She had never noticed before.

She was also nervous for this date, although she was doing a better job than Emma at hiding it. She had changed clothes over and over – having bought new clothes to wear. She didn’t want to wear a skirt or shirt that were already hers, already Regina’s. She wanted something new for Emma.

Based on Emma’s reaction she had chosen well and that made her happy.

Emma finally came out, having changed outfits again. They walked out of the apartment and Emma locked up, taking Sara’s hand in hers to walk out. They drove to a small Italian restaurant on the edge of the city proper to eat.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question about the Enchanted Forest?” Emma asked part way through the meal, where she had lasagna that wasn’t as good as Regina’s.

“I don’t mind at all.”

“It’s kind of personal so feel free not to answer, but I was wondering if being gay or bi or whatever was as big of an issue there as it can be here. I mean when I came out to my parents, they were ok with it but I sort of figured that was because they are my parents so they tend to be ok with things because I am their daughter.”

“I would say it’s not as contentious but that may be because here you have TV and other media that everyone has access to. Back home you don’t so it may be a bigger issue there if people could communicate better if that makes any sense.”

“It does. I forget how different the two worlds are sometimes because everyone here was given memories to fit in. Was it hard for you to come out?”

Sara put down her fork and looked at Emma. “When I had my first real kiss it was with a girl. When my mother found out, not only she did essentially force this girl’s family away from where we lived she made it abundantly clear what would happen to me if she ever caught me engaging in such activity ever again. My mother, she could be … controlling.”

“I noticed before that you’ve talked about your dad but never mention your mom.”

“My relationship with her was never what it should have been. You are lucky to have parents who are understanding.”

“I am sorry you had to grow up like that,” Emma said.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get the chance to grow up with your parents.”

Emma was surprised by the heartfelt apology that she paused a moment before shrugging, “It wasn’t your fault,” she smiled. “What say we talk about more pleasant things?”

Instead of going to a movie like they had planned, Emma suggested they go for a walk after dinner.

Sara raised an eyebrow, “you don’t have to make excuses to hold my hand sheriff, you have my permission.”

The way she raised her eyebrow struck Emma in that moment and she suddenly thought of Regina. Shaking off the feeling she took Sara’s hand to walk.

They returned later to Emma’s place where they sat on the couch talking for about 10 minutes before Emma leaned in and kissed her. It was slow, the barest brush of the lips at first until Sara leaned into it. Once she did Emma increased both her speed and pressure.

…

Sara woke to the sight of Emma asleep next her and she smiled at the dead-to-the-world blonde. They were both still naked from their activities from the night before. She reluctantly slipped from the bed to go the bathroom. Catching the sight of herself in the mirror she cursed. Her magic had worn off over night. She was Regina again.

She was thankful for waking first because she could only imagine the shock Emma would have had if she had woken next to Regina. She was about to put the Sara persona back into place when she stopped. She thought about Emma lying out there in bed.

She was being completely unfair and selfish. She knew this before the date. She had sworn she would just go on the date and after that she would tell Emma the truth. But she hadn’t planned on having sex with Emma either.

Why do I fuck things up so badly, she thought.

Regina turned back into Sara. She returned to the bedroom, found her clothes and dressed. She stared down at the still sleeping form of Emma, kissed her gently on the forehead.

“I’m sorry,” she said and then she left.

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Emma woke to find Sara was gone she didn’t get worked up about it. Sara had told her the night before she had to be at the stables early the next morning. When Sara had first said it earlier in the evening, she thought maybe Sara was giving herself an out if things didn’t go well. But things had gone even better than Emma could have imagined.

She rolled over on her back and put her hands behind her head. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about the date. Everything about it seemed perfect – dinner, the walk, the kissing and …

She smiled just thinking about it.

 

_Emma kept kissing Sara, leaning her body into her. Sara matched her pace, slipping her tongue inside Emma’s mouth where neither woman seemed ready to concede control. Emma ended up pulling back first. She just wanted to see Sara’s face, which was smiling at her.  
”You are really good at that,” Sara said._

_“So are you,” Emma said diving back in. She brought their lips together and placed a hand on Sara’s thigh, just at the end of her skirt. She let her fingers trace light patterns there as she continued to enjoy the feel of those lips against hers._

_Sara brought her hands up to Emma’s neck and urged her to move forward even more. Sara was pressed back against the couch and Emma used her strength to move her so they were both now horizontal – Emma on top. Things were progressing faster than she would have expected, but Sara wasn’t protesting and appeared to be just as eager if not more than Emma as she pulled Emma’s shirt out of the waistband and laid her hand against Emma’s back._

_On one particular deep kiss, she felt Sara dig her nails in slightly and Emma moaned in appreciation. She wanted more of this woman. She wanted to see more of her. She lifted up so she was practically hovering over her._

_“You’re beautiful,” she told Sara. “Just beautiful.”_

_She lowered herself so she could again kiss her, but this time instead of on the lips she moved a little lower, kissing her on her neck. She felt Sara squirm underneath her as her tongue hit a spot just behind the ear. She would have to remember that spot for later, she thought as she ran her tongue down her neck and then up, kissing along the jawline before returning to those lips._

_Sara’s hand went lower, slipping under the pants, squeezing one of Emma’s muscular cheeks. Emma had one of her hands on Sara’s hip and she took Sara’s wandering as a sign that she too could partake. She moved her hand up under the blouse, feeling along Sara’s side. She could only move it so far in this position, but she took was she could get._

_This time when she pulled back, she took a moment to just take in this woman below her. She moved her hand out of her shirt and brushed it lightly across her cheek._

_“I want you,” Emma said. “But if this is too quick, and it’s ok if you think it is, just tell me what you want.”_

_“I want you too,” Sara said moving up kiss her._

_“We might be more comfortable in the bedroom,” Emma said in between kisses._

_Once Sara made a noise of agreement, Emma got off of her, offering her hand to help her up off the couch. She kept a hold of that hand as she led her to the bedroom. She led Sara over to the bed but she didn’t get on it. Instead she pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her and kissed her. They stayed like that standing and kissing until Sara pushed her back against the bed. Emma toppled over and almost took Sara with her. Sara merely grinned at her._

_Emma watched as Sara carefully, and seductively unbuttoned her shirt. She pulled the garment off, letting it hit the ground. She then turned her back to Emma, looking over her shoulder. “Can you help with the zipper?” she said, and Emma wasted no time sitting up and reaching for the zipper to lower it. It too fell to the ground, and Sara turned. She was now wearing only a bra, stockings and panties. Emma placed her hands on Sara’s hips and felt down along her thighs. Sara took Emma’s face in her hand and bent down to kiss her once more._

_Emma pulled Sara down on top of her, moving back farther onto the bed. Sara straddled her and gripped Emma’s shirt, pulling it up, forcing Emma to sit up to get it off. Emma went ahead and removed her bra at the same time and she saw the look of appreciation – almost awe – on Sara’s face as she looked down at her breasts. Sara was almost tentative about touching them, but once she did she gave them all of her attention – kissing around them, licking, sucking and tweaking the nipples until Emma thought she might actually cum from it._

_She wasn’t about to go that easily though and grabbed Sara’s arm and quickly, but carefully flipped their positions so she was now on top. The move caught Sara off guard but she smiled at Emma in apparent appreciation of the move and the strength it took to pull it off. Emma was kneeling between Sara’s spread legs and she ran her hands along them. Reaching the top, she looked at Sara for confirmation before pulling the panties and stockings off. Sara removed her bra as Emma stepped off the bed to remove the remainder of her clothing._

_Emma put a knee back on the edge of the bed and took a few seconds to admire the body that now lay before her. She moved so she was again on top of Sara, using her arms to hold herself up above her before moving lower for another slow, drawn out kiss. She couldn’t hold herself up forever so she slowly lowered her body down. She felt her tits rub against Sara’s -- both of them with their nipples still hard from how turned on they were in this moment._

_As she was kissing her, Emma reached down and made her first excursion to Sara’s nether regions, running her finger gently along the slit. She didn’t enter, merely used her finger to tease the outside. She could feel the wetness already leaking out and when she did slip her finger between the folds it immediately became coated. Sara deepened the kiss and ran her hands along Emma’s back, again digging her nails in. Under other circumstances Emma may have thought it hurt, but now right now – now it only served as more fuel for to want to see this woman come completely undone at her hands._

_But Sara wasn’t ready to concede total control yet as she wrapped her legs around Emma and rocked her over to the side, so now they facing each other on their sides. Sara reached down and unlike Emma, dispensed with the teasing as she moved her fingers to her clit and began to manipulate the tiny nub._

_She circled it and applied pressure to it and Emma knew if she kept it up, she wouldn’t last long, so to even things out by entering Sara with two fingers. Sara cried out in pleasure from the intrusion. Emma noticed Sara was not only wet, she was tight, as she felt like the flesh was capturing her fingers with each thrust. Sara lost some of the rhythm she had going on Emma’s clit as she was overwhelmed with her own pleasure. Emma picked up the pace, keeping her eyes locked on Sara. She wanted to see her the moment she came and cum she did, crying out with an almost animal sound of pleasure._

_Emma watched as the orgasm rocked Sara’s body and as Sara’s eyes closed during it, Emma leaned in and kissed her._

_Forgotten was her own pleasure for the moment as she watched Sara breath in and out – recovering._

_Once she recovered Sara opened her eyes and looked at Emma. She kissed her this time and then pulled back. “I want to taste you,” she said._

 

Emma felt herself getting wet just thinking about it again. Before going down on her, Sara had admitted she had never done it before. Emma found the admission made Sara seem even more endearing to her. Emma told she didn’t have to if she didn’t want to, but Sara assured she did and she wanted Emma to be her first. And whether it was a testament to Sara, to how turned on she was, or combination of both, it didn’t take long before Emma was calling out Sara’s name as she came.

Emma got up out of bed, still naked, and found her cell phone. She dialed Sara’s number, a little disappointed at getting voicemail, but she figured Sara was probably busy at the stables.

“Hey, it’s me,” Emma said after the voicemail prompt. “I just wanted to let you know that I woke and I was thinking about you. I had an amazing time last night and I can’t wait to see you again. Call me.”

She stared at her phone a moment. She really couldn’t wait to see her again. While she hadn’t known Sara that long she felt this unbelievable connection with her. She wondered if it was possible to have fallen in love that quickly.

…

Regina listened to third voicemail that Emma had left for “Sara” that day. She had turned the phone off after the second one. The message from that morning had meant so much to her, but also made her feel guilt ridden. By the third one, where Emma tried to sound like she wasn’t worried about Sara not calling her back, Regina felt like the lowest person on the face of the earth.

Never had she felt such regret. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Regina listened to the voicemail for the fifth time before calling Emma.

“Hey,” Emma answered with a little hesitation in her voice. It was not at all like Regina was used to hearing when “Sara” called.

“Hi. Sorry I hadn’t called you back until now.”

“That’s ok. I probably sounded like an idiot in my messages.”

“No you didn’t. I especially liked the first one. I was thinking about you all day.”

“You were?” Emma said her voice instantly cheering up.

“Yes. Last night was … it was more than I could have imagined.”

“I feel the same way. I admit I was getting a little worried that I might have done something wrong since I hadn’t heard from you.”

“No, you were perfect,” Regina said, and she meant it. “I was wondering if we could get together and talk.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“Sorry,” Regina said. “I don’t mean for it to sound that way, but … we need to talk.”

“I could come over to your place right now.”

“Are you at home?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be over in a little bit then.”

…

Emma didn’t stop pacing since she got off the phone with Sara. She knew something was wrong when Sara hadn’t called her back all day. She knew and despite playing the evening back in her mind several times, she had no idea what it was. Sara had enjoyed the evening as much as Emma had.

And yet again Sara wouldn’t let her come over. What was she hiding? Maybe that is what she was coming over to talk about. She was driving herself crazy with thoughts until there was a knock on the door. She opened it to Sara who was dressed similar to what she had been the first night they met. Only the shirt was different but everything else appeared to be the same – except Sara wasn’t smiling at her.

“Come in,” Emma said.

Sara came in and they both went to the couch – Sara taking one end and Emma the other.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked.

“Last night was one of the greatest nights of my life,” Sara said. “You are … I can’t even begin to say how amazingly wonderful you are because every time I think I can say it the words seem inadequate.”

She lapsed into silence, looking away. Emma inches closer, taking Sara’s hand. “Whatever it is that’s got you so upset, just say it. If I did something …”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Please believe me when I say that,” Sara said. “It’s me. I … You deserve better. And I can’t … I can’t keep lying to you.”

“Lying to me about what? Is this about why you won’t let me know where you live or why you are always busy?”

“Yes.”

“Then just tell me what it is. Tell me the truth and we will go from there.”

“If you knew the truth you would hate me forever and I don’t know that I could live like that. I came here tonight to say we can’t see each other anymore.”

Emma stood up and ran her hands back through her hair. “You are being serious right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Emma walked away a moment, trying to gather the whirlwind of emotions that were suddenly pushing against her chest. “Don’t I get a say in this? I mean you said yourself that last night was great. I feel the same way. To me it was … special. And now you are saying what that you are liar and you can’t tell me about what but it means we can’t see each other. I can’t accept that. I won’t accept that.”

“You have to,” Sara said getting up. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten involved with you at all. I knew better, but … I just wanted to try and be me even if it was for a little while.”  
”What does that even mean?”

“It means if you knew me, you wouldn’t like me. It means I hurt you because that is what I do. I hurt people and as much as I didn’t want to hurt you the moment we met it was inevitable. But I do have a choice in walking away now and not hurting you anymore than I already have. I wish there was another way. I’m sorry.”

Sara made it part way to the door when Emma caught up to her, spun her around and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Sara not wanting to let her go. Sara kissed her back but then tried to pull away. Emma held on. “Please, just let’s sit down and talk about this. Whatever it is, I promise I won’t hate you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I know we haven’t known each other long, but I feel like I’ve known you for years. I …I care about you. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Sara kissed her this time and then pulled Emma’s arms off her and stepped back. “It means more than you will ever get to know. I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that. Stop saying that when it’s not true. How can you be sorry if you knew you were going to hurt me? Is anything you ever said to me even the truth?”

Sara looked away and then back at her, “I guess maybe the answer is no.”

She turned and walked out.

….

Regina sat in Archie’s office for her normal session, having just finished telling him about what had happened.

“Why couldn’t you tell her the truth?” he asked.

“You know why,” she snapped. She was angry, not at him, but at herself, at the world. She knew how badly she messed up and she also knew there was no way to fix it. “This was a stupid idea from the start. The only person I can be is Regina, mistakes and all, that is who I am in this town. No one is ever going to see past that. I’m trapped here and the irony is I did it to myself.”

“You aren’t trapped here. You can cross the border anytime you want. You could go out into that world and live your life there where no one knows your past.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Henry. I couldn’t leave Henry. Besides if no one knows my past how could they ever really know me?”

“Exactly. Your past experiences are part of who you are – the good and the bad. You aren’t happy as Regina because you feel your past limits you on showing people who you really are. You aren’t happy as Sara because you can’t show people your past so they know who you really are. You aren’t going to be happy until you can reconcile that.”

“Great so I am never going to be happy.”

“That would be your choice entirely.”

Regina looked down at the carpet. She tried to think about why she had started coming to see Archie in the first place. Originally it had been for Henry, to try and learn to live a life without magic. But that hadn’t ended well. She had started coming back to him for a completely different reason – she wasn’t happy, and she doubted from the beginning that this would make a difference.

“Maybe this should be our last session,” she said.

“If that is what you want. I don’t recommend it though. Regina, believe it or not but you have come a long way. You knew from the beginning this wouldn’t be easy. It’s not in your nature to trust people, to open up to them. You are making progress. I’ve said this before, and I will keep saying it as long as you will listen – this doesn’t work if all you want to do it scratch at the surface of things. You are limiting your own healing when you refuse to talk about the things you have never dealt with – Daniel’s death, your marriage to the king, your mother. You can’t ignore these things and think they won’t affect you even after all of these years.”

Regina stood. “Thank you for trying to help,” she said and headed to the door.

“Regina, two questions before you go, and you don’t have to answer it out loud just think about it. How deeply do your feelings for Emma go, and could she make you happy?”

Regina didn’t pause before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

The public safety committee wasn’t exactly something Regina needed to go to as mayor. She would get the minutes of the meeting regardless, but it had been just over a week now since she had seen Emma and as sheriff she would be there. Once Regina went though, she wished she hadn’t.

Emma was there and gave her report, updating everyone on the new officers and areas of safety concern. She kept it brief and when she was finished she sort of slumped down in her seat as if this was the last place in the world she wanted to be. Regina wasn’t even sure she was listening through the second half of it.

Regina had spent a lifetime learning how to mask her emotions so people wouldn’t know if she was upset – beyond showing her anger. But Emma wasn’t that kind of person and right now Regina could tell she was hurting.

And it was all Regina’s fault.

After the meeting Emma was the first to the door, and Regina had to move quickly to catch up. “Emma, um sheriff,” she said reminding herself who she was. She wasn’t Sara she told herself.

Emma turned, “what is it?”

“Is everything ok?”

Emma seemed taken aback by the question, and Regina assumed it was because of who was asking.

“Yeah, everything is great.” The tone in her voice suggested deeply that it wasn’t true, but Regina didn’t know how to begin to address that with her.

“Um, well I just wanted to let you know that Henry has a birthday party he would like to go to this weekend. It’s Saturday afternoon,”

“I think he mentioned it. Do I need to go pick up a gift for him to take?”

“No. I got it already. Since it’s your weekend I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

“Yeah, got it,” she said turning and leaving.

Regina exhaled, trying to remain calm. There was no way for her to fix this.

…

Sara brushed down the mare, taking comfort in the routine. She didn’t know why she was here or why she continued to come here in the hours that she could spare. It’s not like she couldn’t come to the stables as Regina, but as Regina she couldn’t very well do what she was doing now.

She finished the task and walked the horse into its stall, which she had cleaned out earlier. If nothing else the work she had picked here was making her arm muscle seem more defined, she thought. She closed the stall, took off the work gloves and sat down on a hay bale and took a drink of her bottled water.

She knew part of the reason she kept coming here was because she found when she could concentrate on a task, she didn’t think as much about Emma.

Lately her thinking had taken the turn of wondering how things could have been different for them if she had just been born in this world as Regina and Emma and had met under normal circumstances.

Despite knowing how useless that line of thinking was, she found she still thought about it.

It wasn’t fair.

Her anger started to get the best of her just thinking about how wrong her life had gone. She tried to temper the anger down but she felt it there at the surface of her being. She knew when she got this way that she was dangerous. She had worked hard on not giving into the anger, but it felt overwhelming to her in this moment.

She stood and threw the water bottle as far as she could to the other end of the stable. She put her hands on her hips and looked up the ceiling trying to keep her cool. Instead of anger though, she suddenly found tears in her eyes – streaking down her cheeks.

The sound of stable door creaking behind her had her hastily wiping away those tears before turning.

“Emma.”

“Hey,” the blonde woman said approaching her. “You disconnected your phone so I didn’t know how else to get a hold of you. A smarter person probably would have gotten the hint and gave up, but I’m not that smart. I needed to see you, I needed to … were you crying?”

Sara turned wiping at her face another time, before turning back. “No … I just …what are you doing here?”

“I miss you,” Emma said cupping her cheek. Sara leaned into the gesture, closing her eyes.

“I miss you too.”

Emma kissed her lips even as Sara kept her eyes closed. She didn’t mean to kiss back, but she did but then pulled away.

“At least I know you still like kissing me,” Emma said giving her a small, but sad smile. “Sara, can’t we please talk about this?”

“There isn’t anything to talk about.”

“How can you say that? Was it all some fling to you because I don’t understand. I thought we were headed somewhere. I don’t know where, but I thought I don’t know that there were feelings here on both of our parts. Tell me something, anything, please.”

“It wasn’t a fling,” Sara said taking a step toward her but then stopped before she got closer. Emma could tell it was taking effort on Sara’s part. She was purposely holding herself back. “I do care about you more than you could possibly know.”

“Then why? Why can’t we try this?” Sara looked away and Emma could see she was struggling. Emma moved closer, took her hand. “Please tell me what this is all about.”

“I can’t. I can’t.”

“Yes you can. You’re a strong person. Whatever it is, we can deal with it.”

“I … hurt people.” She pulled away again. “I am a bad person. I hurt everyone I come in contact with. Before you, before you I didn’t really have anyone in my life. No friends. Nothing. It’s for the best.”

“You aren’t a bad person. I know you aren’t,” Emma said grabbing her hand and pulled it up to her chest so it was just over Emma’s heart. “I know you are a good person because I can feel it in here.”

This time Sara kissed her. Emma wrapped her arms around her, wanting to hold on to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma pushed Sara back against the stall, keeping their mouths attached. She broke it off just long enough to pull Sara’s shirt up and off. She let her hands run along Sara’s side, feeling the sweat that had built up while she had worked with horses. She kissed Sara’s neck, tasting some of that sweat right there.

She sucked hard on that spot, wanting to leave a mark, wanting to leave something lasting on her.

“Emma,” Sara said. “Emma, we um …”

Emma stopped and held Sara’s head in her hands. “I want you. Tell me you don’t want me and I will stop.”

Sara answered by pushing Emma back against the next empty stall, and reached around to the latch, sliding the door open and pulling Emma inside with her – shutting the door behind them.

Sara reached for Emma’s pants, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. She pushed her hand down into the panties, pressing her fingers against Emma’s clit, while Emma unhooked Sara’s bra and reached for her breasts. They again kissed each other – hard and fast.

Sara pulled out of her pants, dropped to her knees and pulled Emma’s pants and panties down. She sunk her tongue into Emma, relishing that taste once again. She felt Emma’s hand grip her hair urging her on. Sara wouldn’t stop now short of someone pulling her off of Emma.

She ran her tongue up and down, teasing that nub and sucking on it.

Emma felt Sara’s tongue run along her slit and she wanted to spread her legs but because Sara pulled her pants down and not off, her legs were trapped. She held on to Sara’s hair as that tongue continued to move and revved her up.

She was moaning at this point just enjoying the feelings. When Sara pushed two fingers into her she cried out from the pleasure. Never had she been with someone where everything came so naturally. Sara’s fingers moved inside of her, pushing her against her walls.

“Sara,” she said as she was getting closer. She closed her eyes knowing it wouldn’t be much longer. “Sara. I …” She came before she could say anything else.

Sara stood back up and kissed her. Emma didn’t need any time to recover. She kicked off her own shoes finished stripped, grabbing Sara and pushing her into the fresh pile of hay.

…

 

Sara opened her eyes, and realized she must have fallen asleep after her last orgasm. The hay was poking at her and she sat up but immediately felt the pull on wrist.

“Sorry, but I didn’t want a repeat performance,” Emma said.

“You cuffed me to you,” Sara said tugging at the cuffs.

“I just didn’t want you to sneak off again,” Emma said unlocking the cuffs.

Sara rubbed at her wrist as soon as it was off. She got to her feet and started to pick up her clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said again. “I just … would you have left if I hadn’t?”

Sara looked away and Emma knew she had her answer. She got up and began getting her own clothes on. She followed Sara out of the stall where Sara picked up her shirt. They dressed in silence.

“I have to go,” Sara said once she was finished dressing.

“Don’t,” Emma said grabbing her arm. “You can’t just leave. We have to talk about this. We have to.”

“There isn’t anything to talk about. We …I’m sorry, but this was a mistake. I shouldn’t have … I’m sorry.”

She made it to the stable door.

“I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Sara’s hand froze on the door. She forced herself to not turn around and look at Emma. Her hand started to shake and she felt a tear on her cheek.

“I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I’ve fallen in love with you. I love you Sara. And I know, I know you feel something for me at least. I know you do. Just tell me you feel it and whatever it is that is holding you back, I swear we can work it out. I’m asking you to trust me. I am asking you to have faith in me.”

Sara turned toward her, more tears streaming down her face. Emma came up to her and Sara pulled her in, kissing her. She held their foreheads together after she was done kissing her. “I love you.”

Emma stood there as Sara left.

…

Emma sat in her cruiser staring at the house. She knew what she had done went well beyond her limits as a sheriff, but she wasn’t thinking like a sheriff when she did it.

She finally got out of the car and strode up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited.

“Sheriff Swan,” Regina said after an initial pause.

“Where’s Sara?”


	12. Chapter 12

“Where’s Sara?” Emma repeated as she forced her way inside. “Sara!”

“Sheriff. I am not sure what this is all about, but I assure you that it only Henry and I here,” Regina started to say but Emma turned on her.

“Where is she Regina? I put a GPS tracker on her car and it led here.”

“You did what?”

“I tracked her car to here. I suppose you have it stashed in your garage,” Emma said moving through several rooms. “Where is she?”

“If you would calm down …”

“I am not going to calm down until you tell me where she’s at.”

Henry came down the stairs after hearing Emma yell. Emma came up to him, “Henry is there a woman in this house?”

“Um…” he looked at Regina.

“She has short blonde hair, her name is Sara,” Emma said.

“No,” he said in confusion. “What’s this all about?”

“Henry, go to your room while I talk to your mom,” Regina said.

Emma nodded to him when he looked at her.  “Where is she?” Emma said again as soon as Henry was gone.

“Come with me,” Regina said. Emma hesitated. “Please.”

Emma followed her into the study and Regina closed the door behind them.

“I swear Regina if you have done something to her.”

“Is that what you think, that I have done something to her?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. You tell me why Sara is so secretive and so afraid. Something has her scared. I just didn’t think it was someone who had her scared. What, is she one of the poor wretches that did nothing to you in the Enchanted Forest, yet you feel the need to punish them. Did you think you lucked out when she came through during the second curse? You know I was actually thinking you had changed, that you could be a good person, but I guess I was wrong.”

Regina looked away from Emma. “Wait here,” she said moving to the door. Emma made to stop her and Regina stared her down, “wait here.”

Regina left the room and went upstairs. She couldn’t believe Emma had put tracker on her car. The last thing she expected was Emma on her doorstep asking where Sara was. Regina went up to her bedroom, going to her closet and quickly changing her clothes into something “Sara” would wear. Even as she put them on, she knew this would be the last time she did so. She looked at herself in the mirror once more and then used her magic to become Sara.

Emma was pacing back and forth when she entered the room. “Sara,” Emma said rushing up and wrapping her arms around her. She felt Sara tense up. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Sara said pulling away. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

“Did you think I was just going to let you go? I love you, and you love me, and I get it, I get that some thing has been holding you back, and whatever Regina’s involvement is, I will protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection from her.”

“Just tell me what this is all about. Has she done something to you? Did you get mixed up in something she is doing? Whatever it is, I promise I will help you,” Emma said coming forward and taking her hand. “I’m not afraid of her.”

Sara pulled away again. “I tried to tell you. I tried to tell you that I was a bad person, that I hurt people. I never wanted us to get here to where we are now, and it’s my fault. It’s completely and utterly my fault because this is what I do, I make stupid decisions. My entire life is one stupid decision after another. And this ends only one way, with me getting nothing. You would think after all this time I would realize it’s because I don’t deserve it.”

“I don’t know what any of that is supposed to mean.”

“You can walk out right now Emma. Walk away and the hurt will be as minimized as I can make it. But if you stay, you’re going to get hurt more than you think. Walk away, please.”

“I am not going to walk away and leave you here with her,” she said taking her hand again. “Come on, let’s go. Let’s get out of here together. She won’t stop us. I won’t let her.”

A tear went down Sara’s face. “Hey, hey, don’t cry,” Emma said kissing her. “I know this is probably scary but I’m right here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Why wouldn’t you just walk away?” Sara said moving back away. More tears were now coming down.

“Because I love you,” Emma said.

“No you don’t. You can’t. I don’t deserve it,”

“Sara …”

Regina dropped the magic as Emma took a step toward her. Emma stopped.

The two women stared at each other, Emma breaking eye contact first to look at Regina from toe to head. She looked her in the eyes, which were still glistening with unshed tears.

And then she turned and left.

…

Emma was surprised when Archie came into her office. “Hello Emma.”

“Hey Archie, is Pongo missing again?”

“No, he is fine. Do you mind if I sit?”

Emma indicated that it was fine to do so.

“I ran into Henry the other day. I could tell he was bothered by something but he wasn’t ready to talk about it quite yet. We chatted about little things and that is when he told me that he was worried about you.”

“Worried about me? I don’t see why. I am fine.”

“Yes, he mentioned the word ‘fine’ gets used a lot lately by both of his moms.” Archie noticed Emma tensed at the mention of Regina. “Did you know she has nightmares? She’s had them most of her life she said, but they started to get worse, along with migraines, most likely caused by stress. Henry was worried about her and suggested she come see me. I imagine nothing short of Henry asking her to do so would have gotten her to my office.”

“Of course Regina, being who she is, it wasn’t easy – especially not those first few sessions. But slowly she would open a little, reveal more about herself.”

“Is there a point to this?” Emma asked, not wanting to hear about Regina.

“I don’t know what happened between you and Regina. She stopped coming to see me before whatever happened. I do feel somewhat responsible. I am the one who encouraged her to find away to go out and interact with people where her past wasn’t an issue. I encouraged her to find out who she really is. Sara was the result.”

Emma looked away. “Did you tell her to lie and manipulate people, or should I just assume that is Regina being Regina?”

“She has spent most of her life lying to herself. The point of this exercise was for her to determine who she is – right or wrong, good or bad.”

“Well congratulations your exercise proved she is what people think she is – the evil queen. Now if that is all, I have work to do.”

Archie stood up to leave. He paused at the door. “I don’t think you are right about what it proved. If anything it proved that people will never see her as anything more than the evil queen, even people who claim to have cared for her.”


	13. Chapter 13

Regina dismounted from the horse she had taken out. She waived off the stable hand, letting him know she would handle it herself. She had been making a habit of going out for rides lately, and she always cleaned out her own stall and brushed down her own horse. Sara may no longer be around, but Regina wasn’t ready to give up spending time at the stables.

It had been a long month.

Ever since Emma, no she told herself, she wasn’t going to think about it. She had spent too much time already thinking about it.

She concentrated instead on the task at hand. She took her time brushing down the mare. It relaxed her to do the rhythmic brushing. It calmed her. It kept the demons at bay.

She had come to realize the a few things in the last month. She knew the only person in her life – for the rest of her life would be her son.

She hated that Henry had found her on the floor of her study crying after Emma left. He had asked her what was wrong, and in a moment of weakness she told him the G-rated version of what had happened. Then she came to realize, it wasn’t weakness. She needed someone in that moment and Henry was that person.

One of the other things she realized was that she enjoyed coming to the stables. She enjoyed everything about it – even the memories it brought up. She knew why she had avoided the place for years – she feared her memories of Daniel and his death. But she knew now that memories of Daniel were not anything she needed to fear. He had loved her, and she had loved him.

She also realized that she wasn’t Sara. Sara was a part of her, but not all of her and that is where she really failed. She thought she could be Sara – at least in a limited fashion for a time but that was nothing more than fantasy.

A fantasy that had cost her.

….

Emma watched as Henry ate his dinner. It had been several days since Archie had stopped to see her, but she couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said.

“Hey kid.”

“Yeah?”

“You know, when I say I am fine, I really am fine. You don’t need to be worried about me or anything. I’m good. It’s just that Archie came to talk to me the other day and he said a few things about you maybe being worried about me and I want you to know that I am fine.”

“Ok,” he said turning back to his food.

There, she thought, Archie was mistaken. She went back to eating her food. “You do believe me, right?”

“That you are fine?”

“Yes.”

“No,” he said “But mom’s not fine either and she says the same thing.”

Emma paused. “How is your mom doing?”

“She’s … she’s been volunteering at the stables. She even took me out there for a lesson. It was pretty fun.”

“That’s good. I am glad you had fun with it.”

Silence.

“You said your mom wasn’t fine either, what did you mean by that?”

Henry shrugged, “she’s not happy, like you. She pretends like she is ok, but I know better.”

“Um … does Regina have nightmares?”

“Some times. She doesn’t think I know, but some times I hear her.”

“They must get pretty bad if you can hear her.”

He shrugged again. “She’s had them for as long as I can remember. After everything calmed down I thought Archie might be able to help, but I guess not. I think she misses being Sara.”

“She um…she told you about that?”

“Yeah. She said that is why you two don’t speak anymore because she lied to you and she hurt you. I figured that was why you were unhappy. Is that why?”

She again pauses. “Yes that and I …I miss Sara.”  
”But Sara is my mom too.”

“No she isn’t.”


	14. Chapter 14

Emma entered Granny’s and found people were eagerly talking to each other. She went up to the counter. “What’s going on?” Emma said indicating the many people who had the newspaper out and were talking.

“You didn’t go to city council last night?” Ruby asked.

“No,” Emma said. She hadn’t gone unless it was absolutely necessary – which it hadn’t been – since she found out about Sara. She wanted to limit any contact with Regina.

“Regina is stepping down as mayor.”

“What?”

“Yeah. She told city council last night that she is stepping down at the end of the month. The council is going to appoint an interim mayor and then there will be special election to choose a new one. Wild isn’t it?”

“Did she say why?”

“Personal reasons is what the paper said. But I’ve also heard she’s been working part-time up at the stables for the last month or more. She apparently mucks stalls and everything if you can believe it. I’ve heard she doesn’t demand any special treatment up there, even though it’s her money that supports the place. People were a little wary at first, but one of the stable hands was in the other day and she’s a hard worker, knows her stuff and doesn’t complain. So I don’t know what is going on.”

“Neither do I,” Emma said. “I got to go.”

“Don’t you want your morning coffee?”

“Maybe later,” she said walking out. Regina was stepping down as mayor. That made no sense. Being mayor was the last way she had to assert authority over anyone. She got in her car and drove to the station thinking about it. Did Henry know about this?

She spent most of the day feeling distracted. Every time she had a spare moment to think, she was thinking about Regina and why she would step down. She knew she would keep wondering until she got an answer.

…

Regina sat behind the mayor’s desk preparing things for her successor. She wasn’t sure she would miss being mayor. There were things she actually enjoyed about it and they weren’t the things people probably thought she enjoyed. Her mind tended to want things organized and neat and as mayor she used that to make her town organized. People could hate her if they wanted but they couldn’t ever say that she didn’t take care of issues immediately. Even if it was someone whose house got skipped on a trash pick up, she would interceded and get it done.

But she was ready to move on from it.

The few people who had asked her why she was stepping down she had told the same thing. It was time. She wanted to do other things.

She wasn’t sure entirely what those things were, but to her it no longer mattered as long as she was the one making the choices.

She still had a couple of weeks before she officially stepped down. She hadn’t wanted to just quit; she wanted to give the council time to find a replacement until a permanent mayor was elected. It would be interesting to see who would sign up for the election.

Her intercom buzzed.

“Sheriff Swan to see you Mayor Mills,” her secretary said.

Regina didn’t answer back immediately. Why would Emma be here to see her? It must be an emergency or she wouldn’t. Henry.

“Send her in.”

Emma came in and Regina stood, “is Henry ok?”

“What? Yes. He is fine,” said a confused Emma. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

“I just assumed since you were here it must be an emergency of some sort.”

“No, nothing like that.”

Regina sat back down. “What can I do for you then Sheriff Swan?”

Emma paused unsure for a moment why she had come. She looked at Regina and for a second all she could see was that moment when Sara turned into Regina.

“Why are you stepping down?” Emma finally asked.

“I would you think you would be happy to hear that I am stepping down. It practically guarantees we have limited contact,” Regina said not looking at her. She fiddled with some paper work on her desk that was meaningless.

“As Henry’s other parent I think I have the right to ask about sudden changes that may affect him and his well-being.”  She had told that same lie to herself in order to justify why she was here now.

“Henry will be fine. He has no concerns about this. We are currently looking at a smaller house to move into as well, but you will be given more than enough advance notice of that when it happens as Henry’s other parent. Now if that is all Sheriff Swan.”

Emma stepped back as if to leave and then turned back and put her hands on Regina’s desk leaning over. “Just tell me why you are doing this.”

Regina looked at her finally. “Because I am tired. I am tired of living a lie. If I had never been queen, I would never have been mayor. And it was never my idea to be queen. That was my mother’s dream, not mine.”

Emma stood up straight. “Be sure to let me know when you plan on moving,” she said before leaving.

…

Emma parked her car outside of the mansion to drop Henry off.

“Big move this weekend,” she said.

“Yep,” he said.

Regina had let her know two weeks ago that she had bought a house and would be moving this weekend. She did so my sending a note with Henry. They still weren’t talking and now that Regina was no longer mayor the only reason they had to talk was Henry. Both women were doing an excellent job at keeping all contact to a minimum.

“Is everything packed?”

“I guess I will find out when I get in there.”

“It’s probably going to be a lot of work with just the two of you.”

“No, some of the stable hands and trainers offered to help, plus Tink will be there. She’s probably in there now helping.”

“That’s good that you will have other help there. Um Tink, you say she’s probably in there helping now. Has she been around a lot?”

“Yeah,” Henry said. “She and mom have been hanging out a lot. They go riding together sometimes; she comes over for dinner and stuff. If she’s there helping tonight she will probably just spend the night.”

“Spend the night? Is that something she has done before?”

“Occasionally she does.”

Emma resisted the urge to ask in which bedroom she had been spending the night in. It was none of her business after all.

“I should head in.”

“Oh yes. Love you.”

“I love you too,” he said before exiting the car and heading inside. She sat there a moment more.

Regina and Tink. No way, she thought.

…

She knocked on the door and finally Ruby answered.

“Took you long enough,” Emma said.

“Sorry, I was getting ready to go out. You want to come?”

“No thanks.”

“Afraid you will run into Sara?”

Emma hadn’t told anyone, not even Ruby that Sara was Regina. She simply told her that she and Sara agreed to break it off because they were just too different. Not a complete lie in Emma’s mind.

“No I don’t feel like going out.”

“Then what brings you to my door on a Friday night?”

“Do you have something to drink?”

“Something tells me I am not going to get to go out tonight,” she said.

She got a beer for each of them and they sat down. Emma was fingering the label on the bottle not saying anything.

“Ok, out with it,” Ruby said. “You have been moody since you and Sara called it quits. If you are that hung up on the woman then why did you agree to break it off?”

“Are Regina and Tink seeing each other?” she blurted out. She knew if anyone in town would know if they were romantically involved it would be Ruby.

“Not that I know of,” Ruby said. “But I haven’t really seen either one of them lately. Why, do you suspect they are dating?”

“I don’t know,” she said tearing at the label. “Henry says Tink has been spending a lot of time over there and has even spent the night. Tink is helping her move tomorrow too.”

“So this is a jealousy thing?”

“What? No. I just think as Henry’s other mom I have a right to know who is hanging around with my kid.”

“That’s a real convincing answer. Do you want to try again?”

“If I tell you something, do you swear it never leaves this room?”

“Um hello best friend here. It’s like written in the code book that we keep each other’s secrets. Now what gives?”

Emma looked around the room a bit before finally settling on making eye contact with Ruby. “Sara was Regina.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sara was really Regina in disguise.”

“No way.”

“I wish that were the case, but it isn’t.”

“Why would she be going around as Sara?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you ask her?”

“No. When she told me the truth, or rather showed me the truth, I walked out on her and haven’t exchanged but a few sentences with her since then. Archie came to see me and told me that he had encouraged Regina to find a way to try and interact with people in way where her past wouldn’t be an issue. Apparently that way was transforming herself into Sara.”

“Wow, so you fell in love with Regina?”

“No. I fell in love with Sara.”

“But you just said Sara is Regina.”

“She is, but she isn’t,” Emma said getting up and starting to pace. “I mean looking back some of the things she said as Sara made sense that they were about Regina. Like her mother. Sara definitely had an issue with her mother, and well we all know how that worked out for Regina. And then there are the stables. Sara worked there, and now Regina is working there. Then Regina quits as mayor, and I … I went to see her. I asked her why. I don’t know why it mattered but I wanted to know.”

“What did she say?”

“That she was tired of living a lie. Ironic, don’t you think?”

“Let’s step back a moment. You were in love with Sara, who turns out was really Regina in disguise because she wanted to interact with people without them knowing her past, which she did because Archie encouraged her to, and when you find out you are understandably mad and upset so you walk out, you’ve spent all this time now ignoring Regina and yet you want me to believe you are here asking about her and Tink out of concern for Henry and not because you are jealous that Regina/Sara may have found another love interest. Did I miss anything there?”

“I’m not jealous,” she said. “I just …I don’t see it. Regina and Tink. They didn’t even like each other in Neverland when they first came upon each other.”

“With all due respect you and Regina didn’t like each other either. Do you think Regina was doing the whole Sara thing just to mess with you?”

Emma sat back down. “No. That’s the problem. I don’t think she was. Even as Sara she tried to warn me away, tried to stop seeing me but I kept pressuring her. Then that disaster of a night when I put a GPS tracker on Sara’s car to find out where she lived.”

“Um creepy.”

“I know, but she was clearly scared by something, and then when it led me to Regina’s I …”

She told Ruby all of what happened that night. Even though she had been there it still made her stomach upset to say it out loud. By the end of it, Ruby was the one up and pacing. She sat down on the couch next to Emma.

“Alright, we can get through this, but you have to be able to answer one question.”

“What’s that?”

“What’s the endgame here?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you want to happen? Do you want to just get over the whole thing, move on with your life? Or do you want to get back together with Regina?”

“I was never with Regina. Don’t you understand that? I was with Sara. Sara is who I want to get back together with, but that’s impossible.”

“Again, Sara is Regina.”

“But they’re not, not really.”

“Well you can’t have Sara then, so you have door number one and door number two, which is it?”

“Door number one,” she said. “It’s time I got over it.”

“Then I guess it doesn’t matter if Regina and Tink are dating then.”

“No it doesn’t,” she said standing up. “Thanks for the beer and the talk. Have fun going out.”

Ruby walked her to the door and shut it. She was in no mood to go out now. No, now she needed to figure out a way to make her best friend happy again. And it looked like the only way to do that was to reunite her with Sara, whom her rather stubborn friend needed to accept was really Regina.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina came out to the UHaul to grab another box as did Tink who was walking at her side.

“Your stalker is still in her car,” Tink said.

“Funny, but our sheriff is hardly a stalker,” Regina replied. Emma had parked down the street about 20 minutes ago, something Tink had noticed and pointed out to Regina.

“Maybe I should go knock on her window and invite her to help us instead of watching us. What is she doing anyway?”

“I am sure she is here to check out the house since she will have to park her car outside of it when picking up and dropping off Henry.”

“She’s known what house it was; she could have stopped by at anytime to scope it out. Instead she chooses the day you are actually moving to do so.”

“Perhaps she is merely worried about Henry,” Regina said, picking up a box. “After all the poor sheriff must lose sleep over all the horrible things she imagines I am still doing.”

Regina knew she shouldn’t say such things out loud in case Henry should hear, but the truth was she was hurt by the fact Emma was so sure she had done something to Sara. That interaction told her all she needed to know about what Emma Swan thought of her. She still saw her as the Evil Queen and that wasn’t likely to change.

Yes, it was her fault. She was willing to accept that going around as Sara was a bad decision. The story of her life could be written from one bad decision to the next. But even as Regina, she had thought maybe she and Emma were doing better, actually getting along.

She added it to the list of things she was wrong about.

“I think you should go up and say something to her,” Tink said. Regina had told her about what had happened with the whole Sara deal, and while Tink was inclined to add this to the list of poor decisions Regina seemed to make, she also didn’t understand how Emma could claim to love her as Sara. If she did truly love Sara then she should love Regina – at least in Tink’s mind.

They placed their boxes in the house and returned for more. There were three people from the stables, co-workers or maybe they were becoming friends, Regina wasn’t sure, were carrying in the larger furniture items. She left Henry inside with them so he could tell them where to put it. They had come to the house when she had him last and sort of mapped it out. He was surprised when she let him have a say in it, and she reminded him that she wanted this to be their home. The mansion had been her home before Henry and she had decorated it accordingly, but she wanted this place to feel like her and Henry.

That wasn’t to say she wouldn’t be using her impeccable taste in decorating the new house.

“She’s still there,” Tink said as they reached the UHaul.

“Give it up,” Regina said and she reached up and rubbed her neck a little.

“Still hurt?” Tink asked.

“It’s just a little stiff,” Regina said. One of the trainers had a sick child two days ago and Regina stepped in to handle her lessons with her students. And then she had worked her normal duties on top of packing up everything. Her neck had gotten sore.

“Here let me,” Tink said setting aside her box and massaging the area that Regina had been rubbing.

“Thanks.”

…

Emma was sure at least Tink had seen her park her car. It’s not like it was an inconspicuous vehicle. But she also didn’t care.

She just wanted to see where her son was going to be living is all.

Yet instead of sitting there for a few moments, she continued to sit there watching as Regina and Tink went back and forth from the house. Both were talking to each other, there were a couple of smiles, a laugh, but no outward sign that they were anything but friends.

That was until Tink started massaging Regina’s neck.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Fuck, she thought, they are dating. How on Earth are they dating? It wasn’t like it had been that long since she and Regina had broken off. Wait, she said to herself, I was never going out with Regina. I was going out with Sara.

Thankfully the massage didn’t last long and the two women went back inside. Emma put her car in gear and left.

…

Ruby still wasn’t sure how to get Emma and Regina back together until the morning about a week after Emma’s confession that Sara was Regina when Emma was drinking her morning coffee at the counter and Tink walked in.

Like most people in town Tink usually ordered the same thing each time she came in, which wasn’t often. When she did, she would drink milk regardless of what meal it was and if it was breakfast, she wanted pancakes. So when she ordered a milk and coffee with cream and no sugar to go, Ruby knew she wasn’t staying for breakfast but she also knew who she was going to go see with that coffee.

“Taking Regina something to drink?” Ruby asked once Tink told her what she wanted.

“Yeah, we’re going out riding this morning.”

“Sounds like fun. I can’t remember the last time I rode on a horse,” Ruby said. “Of course some animals like horses can sometimes sense the wolf in me and it makes them skittish. But I hear that Regina is quite a good rider.”

“She is,” Tink said. “She makes it look so natural.”

“How is the whole not being mayor thing going for her?”

“Great,” Tink said happily. “She’s so much more … I don’t know. When I first met her she was still innocent – more or less – and it’s like she’s getting in touch with the person she could have been all along. It’s been wonderful to see.”

“She does seem happier the couple of times I have seen her,” she said handing her the coffee and going to get the milk. She noticed Emma was openly staring at Tink, and it seemed Tink now noticed as well.

“Hi Emma,”

“Hi.”

Tink came up to her. “You know you could have helped on Saturday with the whole move since you were in the area.”

“I was following up on a call,”

“Really, because I didn’t see you getting out of the car.”

“I didn’t realize my comings and goings were of that much interest to you,” Emma said coolly and Ruby noticed that neither woman seemed to be in the mood to back down to the other.

“I am just saying you could have helped, but then again we did have it well in hand so it’s not like you were needed.”

“No you seemed to have it all in hand from what I could see.”

“We did. You know it’s a shame you can’t see that Regina’s changed. It might be nice for Henry to see his moms getting along. But since you can’t see that, maybe it’s best that you continue to stay away. Good day sheriff.”

Emma didn’t bother responding but Ruby could tell from the look on her face that she wanted to respond, and probably not just with words.

“Did she just tell me to stay away from Regina?” Emma asked.

That’s not what she thought Tink meant by it exactly. Ruby knew by now there was nothing going on between Tink and Regina beyond friendship. Tink was merely defending Regina’s character, but hey she thought if Emma wanted to take it that way.

“I think she did,” Ruby said. “And I think you have your answer as to whether they are dating or not. Plus she sort of smells like Regina.”

“I didn’t smell anything.”

“Wolf senses remember. And it’s a recent scent.”

Emma looked pissed but she merely got up and muttered “stupid fairy” and walked out.

Definitely jealous, Ruby thought. She could work with this.

…

Ruby had to actually ask around to find out where Tink lived. She was working at the library with Belle and renting an apartment nearby. She didn’t drive and walked most places. She knocked on the door and found she was curious as to what the place would look like.

Tink answered the door. “Ruby? Um hi.”

“Hi Tink. Look I know we don’t know each other super well, but I was hoping I could come in and discuss a proposition with you.”

“What kind of proposition?”

“The kind where your friend Regina is happy and my friend Emma is happy. Thus making the rest of us happier. Are you interested?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Ruby came in as Tink stepped aside. The apartment was very simple as if Tink hadn’t gone out and bought anything for it. She was fairly certain the apartment came furnished and Tink hadn’t changed anything. There were a few plants and goldfish in a bowl, but otherwise it was kind of sparse.

The TV was nice though and Ruby wondered if she spent her first paycheck on it.

Tink noticed her looking at it. “I’ve been trying to learn about this world from the TV and Belle has also given me some books to read. It’s all so different from where we come from.”

“Yes it is, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I preferred it here. The flushable toilets alone are worth it to me.”

“You think you have an idea of how Regina can be happy?”

“Regina and Emma. Yes. I am going to make a guess here that you know about Sara.”

“I do,” Tink said. “I can understand why she would want to go out as someone who wouldn’t be judged like she is, but she still handled it wrong.”

“I think we can agree on that. As Sara though she fell in love with Emma and vice versa. We just need to get them together as Regina and Emma.”

“I don’t see that happening. Sorry, but Emma said some hurtful things to Regina and she already has trust issues. Plus the way Emma has been acting like Regina has the plague and won’t come near her, I don’t see Emma wanting to start anything up with her.”

“I admit there are obstacles, but can you honestly tell me that Regina doesn’t love Emma still?”

Tink paused, “she still does.”

“Good. I am certain Emma loves Regina too, she is having difficulty seeing it because of the whole Sara thing. She loved Sara. We need to get her to realize those feelings were for Regina – something she isn’t ready to admit yet.”

“If she won’t admit it, what makes you think you can change her mind?”

“I don’t think I can. I think you can, which is why I am here.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because Emma is jealous of you.”

“Jealous of me? What possible reason would she have to be jealous of me?”

“Because she thinks you are having sex with Regina.”

“What! Why would she think that?”

“You two have been spending a lot of time together. Henry mentioned you spent the night a few times.”

“I spent the night two nights in a row because my electric was out and Regina insisted and I spent the night to help her move that’s it. Don’t get me wrong, I like Regina, but she and I are not having sex together.”

“Well I may have also indicated to her that you had Regina’s scent on you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“To make Emma jealous.”

“How does that help?”

“Because the more jealous Emma becomes the more she will be forced to accept that she has feelings for Regina.”

“Oh,” Tink said, as if the simplicity of it just hit her. “So your plan is for me to make Emma jealous.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“Don’t worry, I will teach you everything you need to know.”

“But isn’t this also deceiving Regina? I don’t really want a part in doing that.”

“The idea isn’t to get Regina to believe you are in love with her or anything. What I will show you will be subtle things that won’t mean anything to anyone but Emma.”

“I still don’t think Regina will be willing to trust Emma again even if we get Emma to accept her feelings.”

“Lucky for us, I have already lined up two other co-conspirators. Henry is on board. And the second was even more reluctant than you are, but he’s willing to help in a more indirect way.”

“Who is it?”

“Archie. You need to get Regina to start seeing Archie again, which will be vastly easier than me convincing Emma to see him. All he has to do is what he does already and the result will hopefully be to get the two idiots to see they are in love with each other. Are you in?”

Tink considered for more time than Ruby expected before saying, “I’m in.”


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby kept the smile off of her face when Regina, Henry and Tink came into the diner. Regina sat on one side of the booth probably thinking that Henry would sit next to her, but instead he slid in on the other side and Tink took a seat next to her. It was Wednesday night and Emma should be there to pick up Henry soon enough.

Ruby walked over, “what can I get you tonight?”

“Henry wants ice cream,” Regina said and Ruby turned and took his order and then Tink ordered a sundae as well. “Anything for you Regina?”

“No thank you,” she said.

A few minutes later Henry and Tink were eating their sundaes. Henry had been insistent about getting ice cream, which Regina allowed only after he finished his homework. She had sent a text to Emma to let her know she could pick up Henry at Granny’s instead of the house. Emma has simply texted back “ok,” which was at least better than the argument that Regina had expected because she knew Emma preferred to park her car outside and wait for Henry. Anything to limit contact with Regina.

She supposed Emma could park outside of Granny’s as well so she was surprised when Emma came in – 20 minutes early. She went straight to the counter to talk to Ruby, leaning over it slightly. Regina couldn’t help but let her eyes trail up those legs to Emma’s ass before looking back down at the table.

“You should really have gotten ice cream,” Henry said to her.

“I am not a big ice cream person as you know.”

“I didn’t know that,” Tink said. “That’s a shame, it’s really good. Here at least try some.”

She took a scoop of the vanilla ice cream that was covered in chocolate and held it out for Regina.

“Really, I am good,”

“Oh, come on a little taste won’t kill you.”

“Yeah mom.”

Feeling outnumbered, Regina leaned over slightly and accepted the ice cream that Tink spoon-fed her when it was clear Tink wasn’t going to just hand her the spoon.

“Well?” Tink asked.

“It’s good,” Regina smiled. “I don’t think I could eat a full one though. Too rich for my tastes.”

“Wait, you have a little …” Tink said as she reach up and pretended to wipe away some stray chocolate that wasn’t even there. She let her thumb glide just under and along Regina’s lower lip. It was one of the techniques that Ruby had taught her.

Ruby tried not to openly look at the table but it wouldn’t have mattered if she had as Emma wasn’t paying a bit of attention to her. Her eyes were on Regina and Tink the moment Regina turned to take the ice cream. At least before that she was only looking at them with her peripheral vision.

She was proud of Tink when the other woman used the wiping imaginary stain technique. It was all going as planned, as she had asked Emma to come over early in order to get her to see this scene play out. What she wasn’t expecting was what Emma did next as she pushed herself back from the counter and walked over to the table.

“Hey kid,” Emma said sliding in next to Henry. “Got any left to share?”

“Sure,” he said, sliding the glass over to her. She took the spoon and took a taste of it, making sure she kept her mouth on the spoon longer than was really necessary. She then licked her lips when done. “Thanks,” she said sliding it back to him and putting an arm around him. “How was school today?”

“It was good. We are learning about the constellations. Mom was telling me about some of the stories associated with the stars from the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma looked directly at Regina for the first time. “I am sure she is good at telling stories.”

“Actually, Henry’s class is having parents come in and talk about their jobs,” Tink said. “Henry asked Regina to go in and talk.”

“Which I declined,” Regina said. “I told him it would be more appropriate to ask you to do it. A sheriff outranks a stable hand any day of the week. I am sure the children would much rather hear about your job.”

“There is nothing wrong with being a stable hand,” Henry said.

“No there isn’t,” Emma said. “Especially if it makes you happy.”  
Regina was surprised Emma had said it, shocked actually that she was speechless for a moment. After Emma had made the comment about her being good at telling stories she thought maybe they would be heading for a fight – something she would have tried not to do in front of their son. So for her to say that was stunning.

“It does make me happy,” she said.

“Which is why you should go,” Tink said. “I’d come hear you speak.”

“I appreciate that,” Regina said smiling at Tink. “But I don’t need some kid asking me about my life as the Evil Queen nor do I want to make the other parents uncomfortable. For some people, I will always be that person.”

She looked directly at Emma that time.

“Well kid, are you ready to go?” Emma asked.

“Yeah,”

They got out of the booth and Henry hugged Regina when she got up and said goodbye to Tink as well. The two women took seats again, this time with Tink sitting opposite of her.

“She didn’t upset you did she?” Tink asked.

“No. It was fine,” Regina said. “I suppose her even talking to me is progress.”

“Speaking of progress, have you given anymore thought about going back to see Archie again?”

“I have.”

“And.”

“And you maybe right. Talking to him has helped me sort out a few things in my head.”

“Good,” Tink smiled. “You’ve had a lot of changes in your life in a short amount of time. I think he might be able to help you figure out what it is that you want.”

Regina thought about Emma when Tink said that but shook it off immediately. The best she could ever hope for there was that they have a civil relationship as parents of Henry. Emma was one of those people who saw her as the Evil Queen. She had made that clear enough. And those were the type of people Regina didn’t need to be around.

It’s what she liked about Tink. The other woman knew she had changed. Tink had reason enough to dislike her as anyone else, but yet here was Tink sticking beside her. It was refreshing to have someone like that in her life.

…

“How is the new house?” Emma asked as she drove them home.

“It’s great. It feels more like a home than the mansion did and mom let me help with some of the decorating.”

“That’s good. I um I see Tink is still um hanging around a lot.”

“She’s really cool,” Henry said. “I’ve been teaching her how to play video games. The other night she and mom played Mario Kart against each other. It was pretty funny.”

“Who won?”

“Tink, but I think mom let her win. Tink celebrated like she just won the World Series or something. I think that was why mom let her win, just to see her so happy like that.”

Emma fell silent until they got home.

“So do you want me to come in and talk to your class?”

“Yes, although you should probably know they will ask a lot of questions about if you have ever shot anyone.”

Emma smiled, knowing at that age she probably would have asked the same thing of a sheriff. “I will be sure to leave the gun locked in the car,” she said.

“You weren’t upset I asked mom to do it, are you?”

“No, of course not,” she said. “She’s just as much your parent as I am.”

“I wish she would have done it. I think it would be good for her, you know for people to see she just wants to be a normal person.”

“Maybe it’s too soon for her to want to talk about it. I imagine being there at the stables is emotional for her.”

“You mean because of Daniel?”

“Yes,” Emma said, although she was also thinking of Sara’s time there. “Has she ever talked to you about him, about Daniel?”

“Not really,” he shrugged. “I remember when I was a kid I asked her once why she wasn’t married. She got sad and told me the man she had intended to marry died. That’s when she showed me his ring. Otherwise she has never really talked much about him.”

Emma thought about her time with Sara, who had also gotten sad once when she told Emma about how she was engaged to be married but he had died. She had felt bad for her when she said it because she could tell it still bothered Sara. Now she knew who that man was that Sara had talked about. It was Regina’s Daniel. As Sara she hadn’t given him a name, just described him as his simple country man who was kind, considerate and who loved her with everything he had.

Emma had asked how he had died, and Sara had said, “his heart gave out one day.”

Not entirely the truth and not entirely a lie – it was a good way to explain a lot of what Sara had to say.

…

“You scared the shit out of me when you went over to their table last night,” Ruby said the next morning when Emma came in for coffee.

“I wasn’t going to do anything.”

“Why did you go over there in the first place?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Maybe to save my son from the PDA that was going on over there.”

“Um, what PDA was that exactly?”

“You didn’t see Tink spoon feeding Regina ice cream?”

“Oh, yeah I saw that. I guess I didn’t think anything of it.”

“Hey if they want to do that stuff in private more power to them, but this is a public place and Henry was right there in full view.”

“I think you might be overreacting a bit,” Ruby said. “It seemed pretty innocent to me.”

“Innocent. Did you see Tink run her finger along Regina’s lips? That isn’t innocent, it’s foreplay.”

“Can I make a recommendation without you getting upset?”

“Of course.”

“Have you considered talking to someone – other than me – about this whole thing with Sara and Regina? I am not saying you can’t come to me, but I was thinking that maybe talking to someone like Archie might help.”

“You think I need to talk to a therapist?”

“Need to, no. But it might be helpful. I love you to death Emma, but ever since this whole thing happened it’s like the only thing on your mind. And I know you said you aren’t jealous of Tink and Regina, but it sure seems like you have this hostility that is built up inside of you.”

Emma looked down at her cup of coffee.

“I get it,” Ruby said drawing her eyes back up to her. “You loved Sara and you lost her. You may think I don’t get it but I do. I know what it is like to lose someone you love. But holding that inside of you isn’t going to make it better. If Archie can’t help, then you don’t have to keep seeing him, but as your friend I am asking you to give it a chance. I just want you to be happy and right now you aren’t.”

She wasn’t happy. She could admit that, but the idea of talking to someone other than Ruby was daunting. Part of the problem was she felt humiliated. She had been played by Regina and whether it was on purpose or not, she should have been able to see that Sara wasn’t who she claimed to be. How could she sit down and tell someone that she had fallen in love with someone who didn’t exist?

“I will think about it,” she said finally.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina sat in Archie’s office for her first appointment since she had quit coming to see him. He had been overly welcoming to her when she arrived, saying how pleased he was to get her call. They had spent the first part of the session with her talking about quitting being mayor, moving and working at the stables full time. He merely listened as she talked, breaking in only occasionally to ask a question.

“When you first came to see me I asked you what goals you had in mind in wanting to come here, I am going to ask you that again. What do you hope to get out of this?”

She shrugged, and realized she probably did the same thing the last time around. “I guess I want to find my way in this world. Find a way that makes me happy.”

“And the life changes you have made recently, are they making you happy?”

“Overall, yes.”

“You say overall. Does that mean there is a source of unhappiness folded up in all of this?”

She nodded. “Emma.”

“Ah. That is still an unresolved issue then?”

She filled him in on what had happened since she had quit coming to see him. Again no judgment from him, and he interrupted only if he had a clarifying question.

“I feel bad for what I did,” she said. “But at the same time I am hurt that she thought I was holding Sara as a captive or something. She never once had another explanation for why Sara was in my house. For her to be there it had to be something bad. I thought … I thought outside of Sara, that Emma and I had been doing better. We were getting along and co-parenting Henry well. I guess I was just fooling myself on that account.”

“Do you still love her?”

“I don’t know.”

 

………..

 

Emma sat there staring at Archie.

“You do understand that the way this works is for you to actually talk?” Archie said.

“I lost a bet that is why I am here,” Emma said. She was still unhappy with Ruby over it.

“Ok, but regardless you are here now so why don’t you tell me why you are here?”

Emma looked away from him. “I am here because … because Ruby thinks I should talk to you about Sara.”

“You mean Regina?”

“No I mean Sara,” she said getting angry. “I was going out with Sara, I was having sex with Sara; I wasn’t doing those things with Regina.”

“Would you have though? Done those things with Regina?”

“No! Why would I … why do you think that Sara is Regina?”

“Why do you think they are separate people?”

“Because they are,” Emma said. “Sara is … she was … you know this was a stupid idea.”

“Why are you getting so angry over this?”

“I’m not angry, I’m … why did Regina do it? Why did she keep up the charade of being Sara? Was it some game to her to see how much she could draw me in?”

“I can’t discuss another patient’s therapy with you.”

“I thought she quit.”

“She did, but she’s back to seeing me. And while I can’t discuss what she says to me in confidence, do you really believe she did this to draw you in?”

Emma didn’t say anything at first, but finally shook her head no.

“Why do you think she kept up being Sara?” Archie asked her.

Emma shrugged.

“You can’t think of any reason she might want to be Sara?”

“You said it yourself; she wanted to interact with people where her past wasn’t an issue.”

“Yes, but beyond you and her work at the stables she didn’t actually interact with people. And the only reason she was at the stables was because she told you that was where Sara worked. Is there any part of you that can accept that she, Regina, wanted to spend time with you?”

Emma didn’t answer at first. Then she stood up, “I was right, this was a stupid idea.”

She walked out.

…

Regina let the horse underneath her have a bit of free rein, encouraging it to run at a reasonable pace. She felt its muscles as she kept her legs clamped to it. This was a young horse, one that would run at a breakneck speed if she let it. She told her students that the secret to riding a horse was knowing what it was capable of, and knowing when to control it and when to let it be free.

This was a horse that needed to feel like it was free when in fact Regina was the one in control.

For the first time in a long time Regina was beginning to feel like she was in control of her own life. Even when she was queen she wasn’t in control, at least not really. She had been ruled by her emotions, her desire for revenge.

Now though, now she was being her own person and she found it brought her a feeling of freedom that she hadn’t felt since she was young. She let the horse have a little bit more free rein and it picked up another notch of speed.

If there were anyone out there to see her, they would see the smile on her face as she leaned over more and really let the horse run.

…

Tink made sure she was at Regina’s house when Emma was dropping Henry off for his weekend with his other mother. She conveniently was close to the door so she could open it for him as he came up the walkway. Emma had parked her car as usual, but Tink didn’t look at it as much as she wanted to. Ruby had been explicit that she was not to do that because by not looking it would show Emma that Tink didn’t consider her a threat to her “relationship” with Regina.

The truth was, Tink wasn’t actually staying around. She had stopped by at this time merely to drop off a book that Regina had let her borrow, at least that gave her the excuse for her presence there as far as Regina was concerned. Now that Emma was gone, she could actually get going home. There was some TV she wanted to watch tonight. She still had much to learn from this world.

Ruby had offered to take her out to a couple of bars so she could experience the night life and what Ruby said was “far superior alcoholic beverages” compared to what they had in the Enchanted Forest.

She was happy that she was making more friends there in Storybrooke, even if it did mean plotting behind Regina’s back. But Ruby assured her that what they were doing would be best for Regina and Emma in the end.

Tink certainly hoped so.

…

“I didn’t expect to see you back here,” Archie said to Emma.

“I didn’t expect to be back.”

“Then why are you back here?”

Emma shrugged.

“You must have some reason,” he pressed.

“I understand that Regina was Sara. I do. It’s just I knew Regina and I knew Sara and it’s hard to see them as the same person.”

“Why is it so hard?”

“She … Sara, there was a sadness in her. You could see it creep up on her some times. Usually when I tried talking to her about her past. I know being Regina and her not wanting me to know she was Sara that she wouldn’t want to give real specifics. But she would mention things, make comments that told me enough. I could tell Sara hadn’t had the best of childhoods. Still, Sara had a fire, a feeling of life of wanting to live life that I found to be … intoxicating. It was like working at the stables, it’s hard work, but Sara didn’t care. There was a certain peace about her when she would talk about it or when I saw her there. It just seemed to fit if you know what I mean.”

“And you don’t think working at the stables fits Regina?”

“I don’t know,” Emma said. “I guess not, at least not the Regina I know.”

“So tell me about the Regina you know.”

Emma paused, “Well she um … she’s the mayor, or was. You know she likes to control situations. She’s made some really bad choices for reasons she thought were justified. She’s changed though. She loves Henry, that’s not an issue nor would it ever be. She’s not the Evil Queen anymore despite the things I said to her.”

“What do you mean by that last statement?”

Emma told him the things she had said that night to Sara when she thought maybe Regina was holding Sara against her will.

“Did you really believe Regina was capable of that?”

“You have to understand I wasn’t thinking rationally that night. I wanted to know why Sara was running away from me, away from what we clearly had and then find out she is at Regina’s and all I could think of was this was it, this was Sara’s big secret.”

She paused, looking away from Archie. Finally, she turned back to him.

“Believing Regina might have some influence over Sara that was unwanted was easier to believe than the alternative at that moment.”

“What was the alternative?”

Another pause.

“That Regina and Sara were involved – intimately.”

“Do you feel bad about the things you said that night?”

“Of course I do.”

“But you haven’t said you are sorry, have you?”

Emma shook her head no.

Archie sat forward in his chair. “If you really want to examine this, to continue to see me then there are going to be tough times, tough things you will need to examine about yourself. Is that something you are willing to do?”

It was not something Emma wanted to do, but she also knew she wasn’t happy.

“Yes,” she finally said softly.

“Good. When you come to your next session, be ready to tell me how you plan on apologizing to Regina for the things you said that night.”


	18. Chapter 18

“How was your week?” Archie asked Regina.

“Good, nothing too exciting.”

“Are you ready to pick up where we left off last time?”

Regina nodded.

“Ok. You said in the last session that you weren’t sure you were still in love with Emma. Let’s talk about that. Has your answer to that question changed at all?”

“No.”

“Let me ask you this, how sure are you that you were in love with her?”

The question surprised her.

“Um … I don’t know. I’ve been in love before.”

“And it felt like that?”

“Sort of.”

“Can you elaborate?”

She was silent for more than a minute. “Regina, you know you can trust me.”

She nodded again. “Daniel.” It sounded like she had to force herself to say the word.

“Daniel,” she said again. “He was …”

She fell silent again. Archie knew this would be difficult for her. He wondered how many people, if any, really knew anything about Regina’s relationship with Daniel. Yes, they all knew the story associated with it, that he was killed and she blamed Snow which it what brought on the years of anger and hatred. But how many had she ever talked to about him?

“Take as much time you need,” he told her.

“I was young,” she said looking at him, as if she needed to explain herself. “I didn’t really know about the world. All I knew was that beyond my father I hated my home life. She …”

He didn’t need to ask who “she” was. That was another one of the demons that Regina needed to face if she was going to be whole.

“When I met Daniel, I didn’t even pay much attention to him at first. He was simply this boy who worked in the stables. He was cute. I did notice that. His smile … anyway, the first time we really talked I had come into the stables determined to take a horse out. My mother had done something, I don’t even know what it was now, but I was upset. I have always found a certain freedom in riding and in that moment I just needed it. He brought me out this stallion and Daniel looked at me with those beautiful eyes and he said, ‘Horses sense the mood of their riders. Don’t push it today.’”

“I was very dismissive of the whole thing. I don’t think I actually said anything to him just looked at him and took the reins. I did the exactly the opposite of what Daniel said. I pushed that horse to the brink and I lost control of it. It bucked me off and I … I must have hit my head. The horse ran off straight back to the stables, which is how Daniel knew something was wrong. He saddled another horse and he found me. I was awake by that time, and he helped me on the horse and got up behind me. There are times I can still remember what it felt like to have his arms around me on that ride back.”

Archie watched as Regina appeared to have gotten lost in the memory of it. “You loved him very much,” he said to her.

“I did,” she said. “And I was foolish enough to believe that he and I would actually get to have a life together.”

“It wasn’t foolishness.”

“If you knew my mother you wouldn’t say that.”

“You don’t feel the same way for Emma as you did for Daniel?”

“I don’t know what I feel for Emma anymore,” she said. “If you had asked me as Sara I wouldn’t have hesitated to say that yes I loved her and she loved Sara. But um, she doesn’t love me and after the things she said that night I know how she really feels about me.”

“Do you believe that? Do you believe that she meant those things?”

“She was talking to Sara; I have no reason to believe that she wasn’t telling her the truth.”

“It bothers you that she saw you that way.”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Regina said standing up and walking to the window. “Even without Sara I thought … I thought Emma and I were at least getting along better.”

“You don’t see any chance in you two reconciling?”

“No.”

…

Emma sat in the public safety committee meeting trying not to think about the fact that Regina was sitting a couple of chairs down from her. She had given her report already and the fire chief was now giving his.

They hadn’t said anything to each other the entire time. She occasionally looked up from her paper work trying to figure out if maybe Regina was looking at her. She wasn’t.

Probably thinking about what she is going to do later with Tink, Emma thought.

The committee meeting broke up and Emma got to the door and out quicker than anyone else. She went back to the station and finished up some more work. When it was time to go home she took what was becoming an all too familiar route as she swung down the road that Regina lived on. She never stopped, but she always drove by.

She got home and fixed dinner for her and Henry. They spent a quiet evening together. She was mostly quiet because she was thinking about her session with Archie that was the next day. She had thought about what he had said, about her apologizing to Regina and she realized she didn’t have a clue as to how to do that. As it was right now just being in the same room with her was making her uncomfortable.

She went to bed that night without a plan to tell Archie.

…

Emma walked into Archie’s office and sat down.

“Shouldn’t Regina be apologizing to me?” she asked first thing. “She was the one who was masquerading as another person and lying to me. Don’t you think I deserve an apology?”

“Do you think you shouldn’t have to apologize to her if she doesn’t apologize to you?”

“No. That’s not what I am saying. All I am saying is that she did some shady stuff and I think she should apologize to me.”

“Ok. Let’s say she apologizes, how are you then going to apologize to her?”

“I don’t know.”

“You were supposed to come prepared to talk about this.”

“I know, and it’s not like I haven’t been thinking about it all week, but it’s not easy.”

“What’s not easy about it?”

“It’s not like I can just go up to her and say I’m sorry that I was a bitch and by the way I don’t really think you are the Evil Queen and I know I said some stupid ass shit, but I didn’t mean it so I am sorry.”

“Why can’t you say that to her?”

“Besides the fact that it sounds stupid? Maybe because I find it difficult to even be around Regina. Like yesterday; yesterday we had a public safety committee meeting. This is a meeting that Regina doesn’t have to be at. It’s more for the council people than the mayor, yet I get there and there she is. And we don’t talk and as I am giving my report she isn’t looking at me and then when the fire chief is talking she is looking at him but she never looks at me. What is up with that?”

“First question, does Regina normally go to public safety committee meetings even if she doesn’t have to be there?”

“Yes. She usually attends all committee meetings she can because she wants to stay abreast of what is going on in the town. She isn’t mayor anymore, but she has been helping out still with the interim mayor.”

“And would it have made you uncomfortable if she had looked at you while you were giving your report?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“But you wanted her to look at you?”

“Some acknowledgement wouldn’t be a bad thing. Just because she’s probably busy planning her wedding to Tink is no reason to ignore people.”

“Whoa,” Archie said. “Wedding?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “they’re not getting married. It’s just … it sure didn’t take her long to move on.”

“Does Regina moving on bother you?”

“Yes,” she said standing up and moving to the window. “She and I have this whole unresolved thing going on. She shouldn’t be shacking up with Tink when she and I haven’t even talked about this.”

“I have gotten the impression from you that you don’t want to talk to her about it.”

“Well maybe I do. If nothing else if Tink is going to be around my son don’t I have the right to hear about it from Regina?”

“Are you worried about Tink being around Henry?”

“No. She’s harmless.”

“So your concern is her being around Regina?”

“What has Regina said about Tink?”

“You know I can’t discuss other patients with you.”

She looked out the window. “If you would like though,” he said. “I could ask Regina if she would be agreeable to meeting with you here in my office with me present. That way you can present any concerns you have and she could do the same. I would merely be here to mediate if conflict arises.”

“You mean like couple’s counseling?”

“If you want to look at it that way, yes. I could speak to Regina about it later today and see about setting something up for next week if you want.”

Emma thought about it for several minutes before saying, “Yes, let’s do that.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Wait, Emma has been coming to see you?” Regina asked Archie who explained how he was willing to be a moderator if the two women wanted to meet. “How long has this been going on?”

“Not long. Don’t worry her sessions are private, as are yours, but I think it would be beneficial to you both if you could sit down in a non-threatening environment and talk through things.”

Regina was still stuck on the idea that Emma was seeing Archie in a professional capacity. She wondered what the two of them talked about and how often her name had come up. Was Emma seeing him because of her and what she had done in the guise of Sara?

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea,” Regina said. “Not yet at least.”

“You don’t feel like you are ready to talk to her one-on-one?”

“I don’t even know what we would talk about,” she admitted. “I could apologize to her. I want to apologize to her, but …”

“But what?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I just feel like no matter what I do now in regards to her it is one giant mistake after another. I’m trying to get back to being comfortable in my own life and in making the right decisions for myself and my son. I don’t know that adding to the tension between her and me is the best for either of us right now.”

“You are that certain it will turn out badly?”

“I have no reason to believe otherwise.”

“When will be the right time to settle this matter with Emma then?”

“I don’t know, but I am certain now isn’t the right time.”

“Ok. I will let her know.”

Archie had come to see her at the stables outside of their regular appointment not just to talk to her about meeting with Emma, but he also wanted to observe her a little bit in this new environment. It was so different than the way he was used to seeing her as mayor. While he had noticed differences in their meetings – mostly in the way she dressed – out here he could see it was so much more than her clothes.

Here at the stables she interacted with people, not in a boss-employee way even if they did defer to her on some things. No, here she was a co-worker. She was the employee and it didn’t seem to bother her when the stable manager told her to do a task. Out here she didn’t need to be the one in charge.

The other thing that was clear to him was that she loved the horses and helping the young kids learn to ride. There was a passion there in her face that he had never seen before. Having never met her as Sara, he couldn’t help but wonder now if she was becoming more like her alter ego and if so, did she even realize it?

He firmly believed her and Emma needed to sit down together and discuss what had happened with each other. Even if it didn’t end up how Ruby and Tink wanted it to end up, neither woman would really be able to move forward until they dealt with this. But he also knew Regina was in a delicate spot right now – for the first time in her life maybe she was actually giving considerable thought to what was right for her life. She had been pushed by forces all her life; and now wasn’t the time to continue that trend.

He could only hope that Emma, who was also in a tenuous emotional spot right now, could see that.

…

“What do you mean she doesn’t want to meet yet?” Emma said, once again up and moving around the room instead of sitting still on the couch. “Did you explain to her that you would be there?”

“Yes, I explained that I would be there as a moderator. She isn’t against the idea; she just isn’t ready to do it yet. And maybe you aren’t either.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Emma, you are in a highly emotional state and have been each time you come here. If you go into a meeting like that with Regina do you really think that things will turn out ok? Do you even know why you want to see Regina in this capacity?”

“I told you, if Tink is going to be part of her life then I have the right to know as Henry’s other parent.”

“Are you sure that is the extent of your concern because last time you also expressed that you didn’t think Regina should be moving on with Tink while things between you two remained unresolved?”

“You are the therapist; do you think she should be moving on so quickly?”

“People move at different paces. Again, I can’t divulge things Regina says in therapy to me anymore than I can tell her things about your sessions. Emma, please sit.”

She looked like she was about to walk out the door instead of sitting, but she did finally take a seat on the couch.

“Let’s talk about you for a moment. How is your life going right now?”

She shrugged, “Ok.”

“Could you elaborate?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I have finally settled down, you know that I’ve finally found a home. I’ve got Henry and my parents. I like my job and it has been better since we got the new officers. It’s taken some of the stress off so I don’t feel like I have to respond to every little thing that happens in this town.”

“Feeling like you have a home, you value that highly don’t you?”

“Well yeah, I think every kid that grew up in the system without ever really having a home wants that. I never in a million years thought this would be the result of it, but I like Storybrooke. For all of its weirdness, you can’t say it’s a boring place.”

“No you certainly can’t call it boring,” he smiled. “Did you ever have a permanent home while in the system, at least for an extended amount of time?”

“Yeah,” she said then she paused a moment. “When I was just a small child a couple took me in and I was with them for a bit, but then the woman got pregnant and they were having their own kid so back into the system I went. From then on, no, I didn’t have a permanent home.”

“That must have been tough to deal with.”

“I survived.”

“Before you came here, had you made a connection with anyone – a strong personal connection with anyone besides Neal?”

“I dated people yes.”

“Dating isn’t the same thing as strong personal connection.”

She shrugged again. “If this is the part where we talk about my lack of trusting people or letting people get close to me, I think we can skip it. I am well aware of it. My poor tragic life.”

“A life that wouldn’t have been that way if Regina hadn’t cast the curse …”

Emma looked directly at him and then looked away. “It happened, there is nothing I can do to change that and continuing to hate her for it would be as pointless as hating my parents for their choice to send me away from them.”

“So you don’t hate Regina?”

“Not for that.”

“Which would suggest you hate her for something else?”

“I don’t hate her,” Emma said after awhile. “It’s not that. I just … she deceived me. When she cast that curse, it wasn’t personal to me. This was personal. She may not have known what she was getting into, but she sure as hell knew what she was doing and who she was doing it to.”

She was getting angry again and stood up. “She could have just had her fun that night at the bar and left it at that, but she didn’t. She kept it up. She didn’t have to do that. Each time we met, each time we talked, each time we … she knew it was me.”

“Yes she did, and she chose to keep coming back to you.”

“And now she won’t even meet with me. I guess that just confirms she is a coward,” she said. “Looks like our time is up anyway. See ya next week doc.”

…

Regina sat on her couch reading, enjoying a quiet Saturday night. Henry was spending the night at a friend’s house and after a week at work that featured her and the other stable hands rebuilding a north end fence, she welcomed a relaxing evening. She had taken a bath and taking some time to herself, which is why when the doorbell rang, she almost ignored it. Then again anyone ringing her doorbell would know that she was there by seeing the light from outside.

She got up half expecting it to be Tink. She looked through the peephole – it was Emma.

She had no idea why Emma would be at her home, but when Emma knocked on the door she had the feeling she wouldn’t be able to merely ignore her like wanted to.

Regina opened the door, but she didn’t say anything.

“Can I come in?” Emma said.

“What do you want?”

“I want to come in and talk,”

“I am not sure that is a good idea.”

“Just let me in,” she said moving past her and not waiting for an invitation. Regina closed the door behind her.

“Since you invited yourself in, you might as well come all the way in,” she said leading her to the main room. Emma stood there looking around at the place, which had a distinctly different feel from the mansion. Even in the few seconds she had been inside she knew this felt more like a home than Regina’s former home.

“What do you want Miss Swan?” Regina asked after Emma continued to stand there.

Emma turned to face her, “why wouldn’t you meet with me?”

“I imagine Archie explained that to you.”

“Yeah, he said you weren’t ready.”

“Then you have your answer,” Regina said feeling increasingly nervous.

“Well I am ready,” Emma said. “You aren’t queen anymore, not even mayor, so things don’t get to happen just because you say so.”

“Get out,” Regina said.

“No.”

“If you think I won’t call your own sheriff’s office on you, you are wrong,” Regina said taking a step toward her. “Get out of my house.”

“So I am not welcome here, is that what you are saying? Because I bet Tink is. Hell Tink probably has her own key by now. I am surprised she isn’t here or is she. Is she upstairs?”

“What are you talking about? What does Tink have to do with it?”

“Is that how it’s going to be? Are you going to pretend that you and Tink haven’t been shacking up?”

“Miss Swa …”

“Don’t. Don’t call me that,” she said. “I hate it when you call me that. Do you have any idea how aggravating it is when you say those two words?”

“Fine, sheriff, or whatever you want to be called, get out. I know I owe you an apology, and I know what I did was wrong but you have no right to come into my home and question me about my life.”

“I have every right to question you about who you are sleeping with. We share a son remember, so I think that entitles me to know who you are letting stay under this roof when Henry is here,” she said stepping closer so they were right in front of each other. “Tink is nice and all, but really that is who you choose to rebound with.”

“I am going to say this one more time. Get out of my home,” Regina said.

“Damn it, just answer the question.”

“What question?”

“Are you fucking Tink?” she practically yelled.

“No!”

Emma grabbed her and kissed her. The moment their lips came in contact Regina began to kiss back. Her hands wrapped around Emma’s body in order to pull them closer together. She felt Emma’s hands on her ass, grabbing each of the firm cheeks through her pajama pants as she deepened the kisses.

Her whole mind was blank suddenly. All she could do was feel Emma touching her and react to those touches with ones of her own. She released her own hold on Emma, giving herself enough room to move her hands and begin to unbutton the shirt Emma was wearing. Emma moved to kissing her neck as she got to the last button and undid it. She pulled Emma’s shirt back off of her shoulders and the blonde took the hint, helping with the process of taking it off.

Meanwhile Emma’s hands had moved off her ass just for a moment as she brought them back down after slipping them under the pants and panties. She literally had to handfuls of Regina’s ass and she was squeezing it while kissing all around Regina’s neck and jaw line.

Regina made quick work of Emma’s bra, again necessitating a quick move on Emma’s part to get it all the way off, but as soon as it was gone, Regina’s hands were there molding her flesh. She palmed both of them and ended with grabbing the nipples and giving each a slight pinch. From the noise Emma made it was a welcome feeing so Regina repeated it.

“Couch,” Emma said between kisses, trying to move her back towards it.

“Bed,” Regina responded, and she broke free from Emma pulling off her own tank top as she headed toward the stairs. There was no hesitation on Emma’s part as she followed stopping Regina on the stairs for more kisses before proceeding up.

Once they were in the bedroom, both women stripped as quickly as possible with Regina beating Emma to it and thus able to beginning touching Emma as she finally got out of her shoes and jeans. Regina kissed her while again moving back to touching her breasts. Emma stood there enjoying the feel of Regina’s touches before deciding to enter the fray. She grabbed Regina, practically pushing her on to the bed and was on top her just as quickly, kissing her and getting her own time in with Regina’s breasts, moving down to take one of them into her mouth. She felt Regina run her fingers through her hair as Emma sucked hard on the nipple.

Emma came back up to kiss Regina once again, pushing her core into Regina’s as she did. Regina responded by bringing her hips up to create friction between them. Regina attached her lips to Emma’s neck and kissed and sucked on one spot knowing she would leave a mark.

Regina reached down, sliding her hand in between them until she felt Emma’s wetness. She used a single finger to move along her clit. She brought it back out only to stop the kisses so she could taste Emma on her finger. The move seemed to spur Emma on even more as she dove into Regina’s neck, while again pressing her pussy even more into Regina’s.

Regina arms went around Emma, her hands now gripping her back as they continue to move against each other. The only sounds were their breathing, kisses and the movement of the bed as it was rocked against the wall from their actions. Finally, unable to take it any longer, Emma moved around presenting her pussy to Regina as she sank her own mouth onto Regina’s.

Regina took a second to smell Emma’s arousal before she began to lick and suck inside those folds. She had been fairly certain this was a taste she would never get to experience again so she relished each drop.

She felt Emma add two fingers into her and press deep within her and she moaned even as she sucked on Emma’s clit. She wanted Emma to cum from just her mouth; not from her penetrating her so she continued to use her tongue and mouth to pull Emma over the edge. She felt her own orgasm coming but wanted Emma to go first.

Unable to hold back from it she felt her muscles spasm around Emma’s fingers and as she let go, Emma’s own orgasm rolled through her.

Emma moved off of her and both women laid there merely breathing as they recovered.

…

Archie looked at Emma who was looking off to her left. To her right at the end other of the couch was Regina, who was looking off to her right.

“So which one of you thought it would be a good idea to have sex?” he asked drawing their attention to him.

“She did,” they answered at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

“Ok, which one of you instigated the sex then?” Archie said, already glad he scheduled off a significant block of time for this.

“Miss Swan kissed me first,” Regina said.

“Yeah, well who invited me up to their bedroom?” Emma shot back.

“I didn’t see you arguing against it.”

“Maybe I would have but my lips were a little busy with you kissing them every two seconds.”

“Oh so now you don’t like the way I kiss.”

“Ladies,” Archie said, wanting any bickering to stop. The idea was to get them to talk. He already knew they could argue with each other. “Regina, I am going to start with you. Emma I ask that you listen to what Regina has to say and not interrupt.”

Emma glanced at Regina who surprisingly enough didn’t look pleased at being chosen to speak first. She expected to see a triumphant look on Regina’s face.

“Now Regina, tell me what happened after you two had sex.”

Regina kept her eyes averted from Emma and she remained silent. Emma wasn’t sure why she wasn’t speaking. It’s not like they both weren’t there – although she imagined they viewed the events differently.

“After we um … we were laying there on my bed after our third go around …”

“Fourth,” Emma coughed, earning her a disapproving look from Archie for interrupting.

“Our fourth time,” Regina continued. “And we were laying there she called me Sara, and I … I overreacted.”

“Overreacted in what way?”

“She used her magic to knock me off the bed,” Emma interjected.

“Emma,” Archie warned.

“Sorry,” Emma said although she didn’t look sorry.

“She’s right,” Regina said. “I did use my magic and then I told her to leave and she refused. We argued and she stormed out.”

“Why do you think you overreacted to being called Sara?”

Regina fell silent again and Emma wished she would just say something, anything as the silence dragged on. Archie seemed to sense Regina wasn’t going to speak so she turned to Emma, “why did you call her Sara?”

Emma wasn’t expecting to be put on the spot like that so she shrugged, “I don’t know because she is Sara I guess.”

“I am not,” Regina said.

“See,” Emma said to Archie, “that is what I am saying. I tell you and Ruby, I could tell the whole world that she isn’t Sara and you all try to tell me she is. I say she is and what does she say, she says she isn’t. You tell me how I am supposed to deal with that? Was I right before when I said she wasn’t Sara or I am wrong now for saying they might be the same person?”

Archie could see Emma was beginning to get heated. What he couldn’t understand was why Regina wasn’t. He thought for sure that he would have trouble with both of them, especially with how things started, but now Regina seemed to become passive.

“Tell me Emma, what are the three main differences between Regina and Sara that you see?” Archie asked.

Emma considered the question, but before she could speak Regina stood up.

“It was my fault,” Regina said finally. “All of it. This mistake started with me. I should never have gone out as Sara, and when I did I certainly shouldn’t have continued in that guise and shouldn’t have pursued a relationship with Miss Swan here.”

She looked over at Emma. “I’m sorry. I was dishonest and everything else bad that I tend to be. I didn’t do it to intentionally hurt you. That was never the case whether you believe or not. You are right, I am not Sara.”

She looked at Archie, “I’m sorry. I just … I can’t.”

She walked out despite Archie calling her name.

“Maybe you should have called her Sara and she would have come back,” Emma said sinking into the couch.

“Why did you go to her house?”

Emma shrugged again.

“You had to have had a reason.”

“What? You said she wasn’t going to do this whole dual counseling thing and like I said if she was dating Tink I should know about that because of Henry.”

“Emma,” he said making it clear with that one word that he didn’t believer her.

“I didn’t … I had to know,” she said.

“Know what?”

“If she was dating Tink.”

“Why did you need to know that and don’t say because of Henry.”

“I felt a real connection with Sara you know. It all happened so quick, but there it was. I was thinking about her all the time and if I got a text message from her I would smile. Some of the best moments I had during all of it as stupid as it sounds is just seeing her walk into a room because in those moments I could hold my breath and look at this beautiful woman and know she was there for one thing – for me. And then all this talk about Tink, I just … I felt like I lost that moment because she was no longer walking into a room for me.”

“But you had that moment with the person you see as Sara. Tink, whether they were or are having a relationship, was with Regina. Sara no longer exists and she’s not going to again except as who she really was which is Regina. Are you willing to admit that you were jealous of Tink because of the time she is spending with Regina?”

Emma stayed quiet for a bit. “What difference does it make?” she asked. “It’s not like Regina and I can be anything other than what we are.”

“It makes a big difference,” Archie said. “You can either admit it and see Regina as someone you would like to have a relationship or not.”

“I can’t have a relationship with Regina.”

“But you clearly have a problem with someone else having one with her as well. You can’t have it both ways.”

“Fine, let her date Tink.”

“You don’t get to give her permission to date Tink either.”

“What do you want from me here? Why can’t you just lay it out it simple terms?”

“Simple terms, ok, do you have feelings for Regina, yes or no?”

“No,” Emma said quickly. Too quickly in Archie’s mind. He decided it was time to challenge her.

“Then what is your problem?”

“Who says I am the one with the problem?”

“Emma, you say you have no feelings for Regina, yet you go to her house and question her about a relationship may or may not be having with another woman and then you proceed to have sex with her – multiple times. Why did you do that if you don’t have feelings for her?”

“She’s not in a relationship with Tink,” Emma said. “She said she wasn’t that night.”

“And you saw that as an invitation to sleep with her?”

“What? No. It wasn’t like that.”

“Then tell me what it was like, because I think the only one being unclear here is you. Maybe you are the one who needs to consider in simple terms what is going on with your life. Do you have feelings for Regina yes or no?”

“Yes,” she said. “Ok, yes, are you happy now. I have feelings for Regina fucking Mills for all the good that does me. Like I said I can’t have a relationship with her.”

“Why not?”

“Seriously? You want to know why not, let me give you two reasons off the bat – my mother and my father.”

“You are an adult. They already know about your sexual preference so again, what is the problem?”

“Come on,” she said. “Me and Regina. How is that supposed to work exactly? All we do is get under each other’s skin. I am pretty sure we have fought more than we have ever actually spoken in a civil kind of way. Assuming my parents wouldn’t lock me away somewhere until I came to my senses, or half the town didn’t try and burn her at the stake for putting a spell in me, how could she and I ever have a relationship.”

“You can’t ...”

“Thank you. Now you see why this is an impossible situation.”

“You didn’t let me finish. I was saying you can’t until one of you asks the other one out on a date. One of you is going to have to take that step if you are to even make an attempt at a relationship.”

“A date, you think I should ask her out on a date?”

“Until you do, you don’t really know if you can have a relationship with her do you?”

“Why should I be the one who asks her?”

“As you can see by Regina leaving this session she’s not ready to deal with certain things.”

“I don’t think me asking her out will help with that to be honest doc.”

“Regina is trying to find her place in this world but she can’t do that not fully until she accepts there are other aspects of her life that she can’t keep repressing.”

“You mean like stuff with her mom?”

“What made you leap to that conclusion?”

“Well, I mean we all know that relationship was far from perfect and when I was talking with her before, as Sara, she mentioned some things. She told me that the first time she kissed a girl and her mom found out, her mom freaked and like banished the girl’s family. Of course I have no idea if that is true or not because well …”

“It’s true,” Archie said. “It took her many sessions to tell me about it and it was only in regards to a discussion of her sexuality, not about her mother directly. Cora is not a subject we have talked much about as Regina pretty much refuses to talk about her.”

“I would too if she were my mom. She didn’t seem to be mother of the year in any fashion to Regina.”

“Yet Regina loved her and wanted her mother’s love in return. Yet she hated her mother too. Imagine the conflict within her over that alone.”

Emma hadn’t really thought of it that way. All she knew was Cora was evil and even though Regina was upset over her death, Emma hadn’t considered how the love probably outweighed the hate in the end, but it probably wasn’t always that way.

She knew Regina was a complex person. People tended to see her in more black and white terms. They either saw her as the Evil Queen or Mayor. There were some who saw her as Henry’s mom, but for the general population they didn’t see wasn’t so simple to define.

The thing that aggravated Emma the most about Regina was that she saw in her the capacity for good, yet Regina would make mistakes and people got hurt. This time she was the one who had gotten hurt. Ironically, Sara had warned her of this, but Emma didn’t want to listen. She was so sure Sara had feelings for her that she ignored the rest of it, even when Sara broke it off.

That was really what her problem was – she didn’t know if Regina had feelings for her.

“Does Regina like me?”

“In what sense?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Then say what you mean.”

“Does Regina have feelings for me?”

“Yes.”

“Then why didn’t she speak up about that in the first place instead of going through this whole Sara thing?”

“Would you have listened and believed her if she had?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“She wasn’t going to risk it on a maybe. She thinks a lot like you – that there is no way you and her could have a relationship.”

“Then why didn’t you tell her to ask me out on a date?”

“I did.”

“You told her to ask me out on a date? Wow, I guess I know where that led.”

“You do actually. It led to her becoming Sara. She didn’t do it to ask you out on a date as Sara. She became Sara to start figuring out who Regina really is. Why do you think she’s been coming to see me? She wasn’t happy, and the main reason for her unhappiness is she felt like she was living a lie. And in many ways she was. She had feelings for you before Sara, but she wasn’t in a place in her life where she knew who she really was so she couldn’t very well try and have a relationship with you. That changed when you tracked down Sara at the stables. She knew it was wrong, and she knew it would end badly, but she wanted a chance she didn’t feel she would get as Regina.”

“Why are you looking to me to fix her mistake? She did this, not me, yet I am the one who is supposed to forget that she hurt me and ask her out on a date?”

Archie didn’t want to do it, and he knew what he was risking, but Regina wasn’t ready to face her past – maybe Emma was.

“Let’s be clear about this hurt you feel. You don’t feel hurt because Regina deceived you – you may a little, but it’s nothing compared to how Sara’s rejection of you felt. Sara tried to break it off with you. She made you feel like she was abandoning you, she made you feel like she had no feelings for you – she made you feel like what most of those foster families made you feel or everyone of the other families who passed you over and chose another. You add that to seeing Tink with Regina and you again feel like Regina has now chosen another over you. Except Regina hasn’t chosen Tink. She chose you. She chose the one person in this town outside of her son who has always been willing to look beyond the Evil Queen. She chose you.”

Emma sat there stunned at Archie’s bluntness. As a kid in the system she had seen kid after kid picked before her. She was never anyone’s choice. Then she met Sara and Sara made her feel special. Like she said, when Sara entered a room it always felt like she was for Emma alone. Then all of a sudden Sara didn’t want her anymore.

She hadn’t lied to Archie before when she said that she had gotten upset that evening at Regina’s when she was in search of Sara because she didn’t want to think of Regina and Sara being together. She didn’t want to be the one who wasn’t good enough once again.

But this had all gotten so fucked up that Emma wasn’t sure it was fixable.

She sat there in silence for a long time.

“If I wanted to um … if I were to ask Regina out on a date, how would you suggest I do that? She doesn’t exactly seem to like being around me anymore.”

“We can talk about that,” Archie said. “But let me be clear about one more thing. If you ask her out on a date, it’s just a date. You two do not need to be adding sex to the equation right now. Do you think you can do that?”

“That sounds like a horrible idea.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Do you want to talk about why you walked out of our last session?” Archie asked.

“I would have thought that was obvious,” Regina said.

Archie had sensed from the moment Regina walked in that she was on guard. It was like their first sessions together when he was still trying to establish a trusting relationship with her. She had been guarded then, wouldn’t answer questions directly and dismissive of any subject that was extremely personal. He reminded himself that they had come a long way in their sessions and Regina was capable of opening up.

“You walked out after I asked Emma to list the main differences between you and Sara. What was it about that question that bothered you? You had already established that you aren’t Sara.”

Regina remained silent at first and Archie gave the time to be quiet and think it through.

“I didn’t want to hear Emma say whatever it was that she was going to say.”

“Do you think it would be painful to hear?”

“Of course it would. I don’t need her to say how Sara was this nice woman who she enjoyed spending time with or how Sara was someone she fell in love with and me, and I am not those things.”

“Do you want to be those things to her, to Emma?”

She looked down at her feet, again thinking it through. There were times, he had noticed, when she would be dominated by her emotions and speak immediately and times like this where everything needed to be processed in her mind first.

“I can’t be those things to her.”

“What if you could be?”

“I can’t be. There is no what if. I am … I am the reason she didn’t grow up with her family. She doesn’t know her homeland because of me. I’ve tried to run her out of this town. I am not someone she would fall in love with. I am the enemy.”

“Emma doesn’t see you as her enemy.”

“Then how does she see me?”

“Perhaps that is a question you should ask her,” he said. “But let’s switch subjects first. You have made a lot of changes in your life, changes that I see as a positive. You stopped being what people expect you to be and are being the person you want to be. You’ve taken big steps and I commend you for having the bravery to take those steps. Tell me how do you feel about who you are today versus say two years ago.”

“I am not sure you can compare the two,” she said. “Everything is different from then. Good different. There are things I miss about being mayor, but they don’t compare with the enjoyment I have been getting from working with the children and horses at the stable. The people there, they have accepted me and that feels really good. Henry and I have a healthy and fun relationship. I even have people I consider friends.”

“Like Tink?”

“Yes, and you.”

Archie smiled at her admission.

“I am glad you consider me a friend,” he said.

“I do spend lots of time with you,” she said.

“Yes we do,” he smiled again. “About Tink though, would you say she is your best friend?”

“Yes.”

“You two have spent a lot of time together of late. Is there any attraction there on your part to her?”  
Regina shrugged, “I mean she is attractive, but no, I don’t see her in that way.”

“Do you see why Emma might have seen her that way in connection to you?”

“Honestly, no. I am not sure where all of that came from with her.”

“Did it bother you that Emma thought you were in a relationship with Tink?”

“No. I was more bothered by her asking at all as if it was her business.”

“Yet your end response to all of her questioning was to engage in intercourse with Emma, why was that?”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t as if I was really thinking at the time. She kissed me and … as soon as she did, I just … I wanted her. I wanted to be with her again. I may be new having sex with women, but I have had sex and I have never felt more compatible with a person than her.”

“Beyond the sex though, you still have feelings for her?

She paused once more. “Yes,” she admitted finally. “I wish I didn’t but I do. She is … she was unexpected in my life and getting to know her like I did as Sara as bad as it turned out, I can’t say I regret it exactly. Without Sara I would never have gotten to know her like that. She’s funny and she would get nervous around me and make the perfect fool out of herself at times, but … but I fell in love with her all the same. It’s not exactly like what I felt for Daniel, and I think that is merely because she isn’t Daniel and there really isn’t any reason to compare the two of them. I had a good time with Emma when I was Sara. I miss it.”

“You say you can’t regret it, but if you could do it over again, how would you change things?”

“I wouldn’t have seen her beyond that initial night. I would have walked away. I knew it then that I should have done that, but I didn’t. That is how I would have changed things.”

“If you had done that, you would never have fallen in love with Emma and she wouldn’t have with you.”

“Which is how it should have been. I hurt her with my actions and if you care about a person you can’t hurt them like that and you can’t lie to them like that. My relationship with Henry has shown me that it is possible for me to have a healthy relationship with someone. I could blame it on my upbringing but the truth is I made my own decisions and I have to own up to them.”

Archie thought about how far Regina had really come. Being able to accept responsibility for her actions was a major step.

“How have your nightmares been? You haven’t said much about them recently.”

“There haven’t been too many of them lately. Just a handful and each time I was able to get back to sleep.”

“That’s good. And the migraines?”

“Just one.”

“When did that happen?”

“Right after the last meeting.”

“It was a high-stress situation for you and perhaps one you weren’t ready for, but I was glad you agreed to it, especially after your interaction with Emma. I still believe it is important for you two speak to each other and work things out. I would like to schedule another dual session if that is ok with you.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course.”

 

….

 

Emma sat in a booth after hours at Granny’s with Ruby. She had already told her about the sex she had with Regina and the therapy session that Regina walked out on.

“Archie thinks I should ask Regina out on a date. What do you think?”

“I think you should do what makes you happy.”

“That wasn’t the kind of helpful answer I was looking for. I was looking for something a little more definitive.”

“Then ask her out.”

“Really? I mean you didn’t even give that much thought.”

“I didn’t have to,” Ruby said. “You have already gone out on a date with Regina. How different could she really be from Sara? If anything Regina can be more open than Sara was because I know Sara’s secrets bothered you.”

“Yeah but to ask her out is a whole other thing.”

“Fine. Don’t ask her out, continue to mope around or obsess about what she is doing and when someone else in this town asks her out you can continue to stew from the sidelines. It’s your choice.”

“I’m not moping,” she said. “I just … I don’t know if I can go on a date with her and not think here is the woman who pretended to be Sara. The woman who lied to me. Plus there is bound to be this tension between us which will make things horribly uncomfortable. Then there is the whole how would I ask her anyway.”  
”Is there something wrong with saying Regina would you like to go out with me?”

“Yes, multiple things,”

“Such as what?” Ruby laughed. “I swear at this point you are making up stuff in order to not do it.”

Emma grabbed the dish towel Ruby had in front and threw it at her.

“It’s wrong because I wouldn’t ask her out like that. That sounds stupid.”

“How did you ask out Sara?”

“I told her I would like to ask her out on a date.”

“And you can’t do that with Regina.”

“No. She has already heard me ask out a woman like that. I can’t treat her like Sara that is sort of the point.”

“Ok, pretend I am Regina and ask me out,” Ruby said leaning back in the booth.

She thought it through a moment and stood up. “Ok, um,” she said. “Regina, I um was wondering if you wanted to get together, you know without Archie present and maybe talk.”

“Talk?” Ruby asked. “Since when does talking equate date?”

Emma again seemed to take time to think it through. “Regina, I know things have been  ... no that is stupid,” she said getting frustrated. “Look Regina maybe we should go out on a date and see how things go and you know if it is a disaster then we know we probably shouldn’t date.”

Ruby gave her a look that made it clear that it was a bad choice of words.

Emma tried several more variations; including one that Ruby was pretty sure would cause Regina to firebomb her.

“Sit down,” Ruby said finally. “Alright I am going to lay it all out here for you. If you want to ask Regina out you are going to have to stop over thinking it. After all you two have been through already you are going to have to appeal to her heart. She’s not going to say yes to a date because she thinks you have a nice smile and a tight ass.”

“She might.”

“No, not a chance in hell,” Ruby said. “You need to find a way to make her believe that going out on a date with you isn’t the worst thing in the world.”

Emma buried her head in her hands, “I am so screwed.”

…

Emma dropped parked the car to let Henry out. “Will you ask your mom to come out to speak to me?”

“You two aren’t going to fight again are you?”

“I hope not.”

“I don’t know that she will want to talk to you.”

“I know, just ask her please.”

She watched as he went into the house and then waited, and waited some more before Regina finally came outside. She hurriedly got out of her car and moved around to the passenger side as Regina approached.

“Did you need something Miss Swan?” she said, her arm crossed.

“Could you please not call me that?”

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to um … I thought that … look I am probably going to screw this up anyway and you will probably go back into your house cursing my name or thinking I am crazy, and I get that. Look, I said some shitty things that night and I am sorry. I didn’t … it’s not like I thought you had done something to Sara, that’s not really what I was upset about exactly and regardless what I said was wrong and I was a jackass and you have every right to hate me for it. Despite all that I think we should go out on a date.”

“What?” Regina said.

“You and me, I think we should go on a date.”

“I’m just going to go back inside now,” she said turning to leave, but Emma ran in front of her and cut her off.

“Come on Regina, this whole situation between us it’s because we both found something attractive about the other person. If we didn’t, we would never have gone out before. We can’t keep ignoring each other for the rest of our lives. We have a son together.”

“I think you are wrong about the part where you said we can’t keep ignoring each other,” she said, walking around her and reaching her door.

“I fell in love with Sara, which means I fell in love with you,” Emma said finally. Regina didn’t turn around but her hand froze just above door knob. “And I know you feel the same way. If you didn’t, it wouldn’t hurt so much.”

This time Regina turned and looked at her, and Emma wasn’t sure how to interpret the expression because she was fairly sure she had never seen a look like it before on Regina’s face.

“It does hurt,” Regina said. “I don’t know that going on a date will make it better.”

“You don’t know that it will make it worse either. Please Regina, just one date.”


	22. Chapter 22

“You are really going to do this?” Tink asked.

“I don’t know why,” Regina said. “I must be crazy to even think about going on a date with her.”

“If you are having doubts maybe you shouldn’t go,” Tink said.

They were sitting in Regina’s home. Henry was in bed and Regina had called Tink after Emma had left. Regina told Tink about how Emma had dropped off Henry and then asked her out. She had stood there on the porch wondering what to say after Emma had said “just one date.”

It was Emma’s eyes that held most of her attention.

The depth of emotions she could see in Emma’s eyes had always struck her as nothing short of extraordinary. As she stood on the porch and saw Emma staring back at her she could see Emma was being sincere. Regina averted her eyes to the floor for a moment before saying, “One date.”

Emma nodded. “Um I will um call or text and we can work out the details,” she said before backing up and leaving.

Regina had reentered her home and Henry was standing there. “Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said.

“Are you sure? She didn’t upset you did she?”

“No,” she said smiling and coming over to hug him. “She um … she actually asked me out on a date.”

“Really?”

“She did.”

“And?”

“And I said I would go. Is that ok, with you I mean? Neither one of us would want to do anything that might make you uncomfortable.”

“I just want both of you to be happy,” he said.

So here she sat with Tink actually discussing the repercussions of her decision to agree to a date with Emma.

“What do you think I should do?” Regina asked Tink.

Tink appeared to think the question over with all seriousness. “I think you love her,” Tink said. “I think you want things to work with her.”

“But …”

“But you can’t let your past and what you did as Sara to keep you from … from being who you are. I am not sure how to say this, but I guess what I want to say is don’t change for her sake. Don’t feel like you need to be Sara for her.”

Regina sighed, “I am afraid that despite what she said – that she fell in love with me when she fell in love with Sara – that she indeed sees me as Sara, or wants me to be her. I am her, but I am not and I don’t know how Emma sees me and that more than anything makes me hesitate.”

“Yet, you are going to do this?”

“Yes,”

“Good,” Tink said. “I want you to be happy Regina.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to me that we have become friends.”

They hugged each other and spent the evening discussing less heavy topics.

…

“You asked her out, good for you,” Ruby said.

“Yeah. I didn’t think she was going to say yes, but she did,” Emma said. She was sitting in her apartment with Ruby whom she had asked over after she left Regina’s.

“Now what?”

“I guess we need to figure out the when and where of the date.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I am thinking there are some nice places along the coast that we could go.”

“Out of town?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Why not stay here in town?”

Emma shrugged, “There are more options out of town. I don’t think she would appreciate it if I took her some place where I had already been to with Sara.”

“Or is it that you don’t want people in town to see you out with Regina?”

Emma didn’t say anything at first. “I just think it would be easier if she and I didn’t have to deal with you know the added stress of being out together here.”

“I could see that, but I could also see Regina seeing this as you not wanting to go out in public with her.”

“Do you think she would really think that?”

Ruby gave her a look to let her know what she thought the answer to that was.

“Ok,” Emma said. “We’ll stay in town.”

“Good, now are you going more formal or casual?”

“I don’t know. I honestly didn’t give this much thought beyond the asking her part. Where do you think we should go?”

“Anywhere but Granny’s.”

Emma smiled, “Luckily that was far down on the list of options.”

…

Emma was nervous. Tonight was her date with Regina, and she didn’t have a clue as to what to wear. They had settled on a time – tonight, which was a Saturday night – but Regina had left the rest of it up to Emma. All Regina had asked was what she should wear and Emma told her to dress casually even though Emma hadn’t even decided where they should go at the time she said it.

Finally she settled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, V-neck white shirt. Grabbing her jacket she left the apartment to pick up Regina. The whole drive over she felt like her heart was going to push through her chest and fall out. A heart attack, that was one way to get out a date that she felt ill-prepared for.

She arrived at Regina’s house and parked the car, knowing it would be completely impolite if she merely waited in the car for Regina to come out to her. She didn’t want to start things out that badly. Yet as she got about halfway down the walkway Regina came out and locked her door, meeting her partway. She was wearing pair of khaki pants and a sweater. She held a coat across her arm. The weather had finally started to turn colder as summer had held on longer than normal, but there was definitely a coldness in the air now.

“Hey,” Emma said her hands in her back pockets as she rocked on her feet.

“Hi,” Regina said.

They stood there a moment, both feeling the awkwardness of the situation. “Shall we go?” Regina asked finally.

“Yeah,” Emma said feeling like a moron and she led the way back to the car, opening the door for Regina to get in before going around to her side. She started up the car and then looked at Regina. “Look I um I thought we might go out of town for dinner. I had decided against it before because I didn’t want you to think that I was choosing that because I didn’t want to be seen with you. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to take you someplace that was new – for both of us, if that makes any sense. If you want to stay in town though that is fine with me, we can.”

“Out of town may be best,” Regina said.

She had been more than a little curious as to where Emma would choose to take her, and was frankly just happy it wasn’t to Granny’s. She had spent most of her day trying to figure out what to wear that she knew she wouldn’t have been able to actually think or decide on a place to go.

Emma started to drive and both women remained silent. In fact neither said a word until they had past the town border.

“How are things at the stable?” Emma asked.

“They are good,” Regina said.

Silence.

“Good in what way?” Emma asked, hoping the whole evening wasn’t going to be like this. “Shouldn’t things be slowing down a bit with the weather turning colder?”

“No, not really. We have riders who come out in all seasons and even if we didn’t, the horses would still need to be cared for and taken out for exercise. Horses, even domesticated ones, don’t like to be penned up forever so you need to get them out so they can at least move. But at the same time, they don’t generally like the cold and will often huddle together or stop moving a lot to conserve energy and prevent heat loss. One thing you have to be watchful for is that they don’t lose too much weight during the winter months. You have to constantly watch that they are eating what you are providing them. The older horses handle it better; it’s the young you really have to watch out for.”

“Do you mind if I ask how you know so much about horses?”

“I grew up around them,” Regina said. “I was expected to learn to ride and I enjoyed it from the very start. Although I have never been particularly fond of riding side saddle which is one of the things my mother would lecture me on. A lot of my knowledge came from Daniel. He was very knowledgeable.”

Emma glanced over while she drove and saw the thoughtful look on Regina’s face when she mentioned her first love. She knew what Sara’s back story was about growing up around horses, but when she asked the question she genuinely wanted to know how Regina acquired the knowledge. Somehow Daniel didn’t pop into her mind when she asked.

“Henry told me you took him out recently,” Emma said wanting to change the subject.

“Yes, although I am not sure riding horses will ever become a love of his. To even get him to try it the first time I had to convince him that all knights know how to ride horses. I really should have taken him riding when he was young.”

“Don’t worry; you will still have the chance to teach him to drive a car even if you don’t teach him to ride a horse.”

“I would rather not think of him being that old, but then again I suppose I couldn’t do a worse a job at than your father.”

Emma smiled at this.

There was more small talk interspersed with silence until they reached their destination two towns over. It was a seafood restaurant that was family-owned and operated on the coast. They were seated and spent the first several minutes looking over the menu. Emma decided quickly enough and she sat there trying not to be too obvious about looking at Regina now that they were sitting across from each other. Regina was wearing a light blue sweater that complimented her figure – and her breasts – nicely Emma thought.

When she thought about what was under that sweater she squeezed her legs together a little. Thinking about sex was probably not the best way to proceed on what was sort of a first date.

Regina pretended not to notice Emma checking her out. Even when the younger woman politely held the door open for her to let her enter the restaurant first Regina had noticed the not-too-subtle lowering of Emma’s eyes as she clearly was taking a look at Regina’s back side. She felt a charge go through her body at the thought that she was at least physically attractive to Emma in her own form. That wasn’t her real concern tonight though. What she needed to discover was if Emma did indeed of have feelings for her as Regina.

So far nothing had given her that indication.

Their meals came and they spent the time talking about safe topics – their jobs, Henry, the town in general. When the meal was over Emma paid and they drove back to Storybrooke. Emma pulled up to Regina’s house.

“Thanks for dinner,” Regina said. “It was pleasant.”

“Yeah,” Emma said. “It was nice.”

“Well, I should go in.”

“Here let me get the door for you,” Emma said, quickly unbuckling her seat belt and running around to the other side to open the door for Regina. As she exited the car, they were standing as close to each other as they had been all night and their eyes met – pausing for the briefest of time—before Regina moved away.

“Thanks again,” Regina said.

“Good night,” Emma said.

She didn’t watch Regina as she walked to her door; instead she got into her car and drove off thinking what a disaster that was.

Regina unlocked the door and didn’t bother turning on any lights, merely going straight to her room. She sat on the bed feeling more than a little depressed. She had finally gone on a date with Emma and it had been – boring


	23. Chapter 23

Regina sat in Archie’s office, dressed to go to work directly after their session. She had told him about her date with Emma.

“Why do you think the date went so badly?”

“I don’t know.”

“You described it as boring, was that because you felt like you had already done the first date with Emma as Sara and so it made this one less exciting?”

“No, I don’t think that is it.”

“Were you or her too nervous?”

“I was nervous at first yes, but that went away. It was like … it was like I could have been sitting there with just anyone, didn’t matter who it was just anyone. Does that make sense?”

“I am not sure I understand.”

She sighed, “Emma and I, even when we were at odds, even when it was me as Sara, there has always been this I don’t know what to call it – a spark, I guess. And that wasn’t there the other night. It was just gone and I knew it and I think she knew it. A part of me thinks I should be happy. We went on a date; we didn’t kill each other or throw insults at each other, and in the end we were both able to walk away and maybe that is for the best. We did our little experimental date and should now move on.”

“Is that what you want?”

“It’s what I think I need.”

…

Ruby sat on the couch with Tink at her apartment. They were both drinking beer, trying not to be the first to say it.

“I guess our plan is over,” Tink said.

“Yep,” Ruby said.

Both of their friends had come to the conclusion that their date was a sign that it was time for them to put the whole experience behind them.

“It was worth a try,” Tink said.

“I suppose,” Ruby said taking a drink. “I just hope that they’re both ok with their decisions. You know that they aren’t all depressy again.”

“I think Regina is going to be ok.”

“Emma has survived worse.”

They continued sitting there in silence.

“Does this mean that you and I are going to stop hanging out?” Tink asked nervously.

Ruby looked at her, “It doesn’t have to mean that. I like hanging out with you.” She gave Tink a smile who smiled broadly back at her.

…

It was early February and Storybrooke and all of Maine for that matter had been in the grips of one of its coldest winters. They had snow for several days straight and it had forced most people to stay indoors unless absolutely necessary.

Emma was at the station when she heard the fire department getting toned out for a structure fire. She grabbed her own winter coat and hat when she heard the destination – Storybrooke Stables.

It was in the evening, nearly 10 p.m. and while it hadn’t snowed since the day before the roads were still in bad shape. When she arrived on scene the firefighters were already using multiple hoses to attack the fire which appeared to be coming from the roof of the main horse barn. She saw the stable manager, Silas, and approached him. He was standing there in disbelief.

“Do you know who called it in?” she asked.

But he didn’t respond, still staring at the fire.

“Silas.”

He looked at her, “Sheriff.”

“Do you know who called the fire in?”

He shook his head no. She knew she wasn’t going to get anything from him at this moment. She turned back to the fire. She saw another car pulling up and Regina get out. She stood with the door of her car open also watching the fire, but then she was running toward them.

“Did the horses get out?” she asked Silas.

“Some did I think, I … I don’t know.”

Regina didn’t pause as she took off running to the other side of the barn. Emma ran after her, calling after her to stop as she ran along the side of the structure. She knew what Regina intended to do the moment she ran. She felt someone grab her from behind.

“Sheriff, you can’t get this close,” the firefighter who grabbed her said.

“Let go of me,” she said.

But the man kept a hold of her and began to drag her back. She had seen Regina get around the corner and could only hope there was someone on that side to stop her.

“Let go of me,” she said again, struggling to get free but another firefighter came to his friend’s aid and she was forced back.

The doors to the stable were open on that side where the fire hadn’t completely spread. Regina saw firefighters at the opposite corner spraying down the roof. She paid them little mind as she ran inside. She heard the horses immediately. They were in a panic. The doors to the first couple of stalls were open but she came to the first one with a horse in it, and opened it, moving to the side as the horse ran out. She continued on to the next several, releasing them as she went until she was more than halfway down.

She was coughing at this point, the air getting harder to breathe. She looked up, seeing the roof was on fire above her. The next stall she opened, but despite hearing the horse inside, it didn’t come running out. Its instincts should have told it to run, but she could hear it inside stomping. She took a quick peek in – the horse was tied to one of the harness hooks. She entered the stall but the horse – a mare named Evening Star reared up at her.

The horse was panicking for good reason. Regina approached it slowly trying to get it to calm down and show it that she was there to help. She got close and put a hand on it, petting it a little to get it to calm down, enough for her to move around it to the hook it was tied to. A part of her mind told her what she was doing was extremely dangerous but she had to try. The rope was tied to the hook in a manner that she was unfamiliar with and she struggled to get it free. Evening Star felt the rope go slack the moment Regina succeeded and her instincts took over as it turned toward the entrance to the stall just as fire particles rained down on them.

Several hit Evening Star and she reacted by kicking – Regina had no time to dodge it and she felt the hoof make contact with her midsection and she went down as the horse ran out. What little oxygen she had left her and she gasped for air as the pain began to make the edges of vision go dark. She knew if she stayed there on the ground she was going to die. She felt the heat all around her and had the vague impression of a more concentrated heat on her back.

She forced herself up to her knees and then to her feet and staggered to the door. The fire was even more intense now. One of the beams had collapsed cutting off access to that end and the horses behind it. There was another stall directly in front of her and she fell part way to getting there, crawling the rest of the way. She opened the door part way and got inside. This was one of their younger horses. Regina kept the door closed enough so it couldn’t run. She grabbed a harness from the wall and approached it. The horse was too scared that it wasn’t moving much – its fear keeping it at bay.

Regina got close and haphazardly managed to get the harness on just enough. She moved the horse close to the door, feeling her consciousness slipping further away. She wrapped the end of a rein around her wrist and opened the door, pulling herself up on the horse – barely -- as it took off.

Emma saw the horses leaving the barn, but then there was nothing. She tried to tell the firefighters that Regina was in there but they said it was too dangerous to go in – the structure was collapsing. She saw another horse run out and then nothing. The far end of the barn fell in and just as it did, another horse came galloping out. She barely caught the sight of a body slumped over it.

The body came sliding off of it, but the horse dragged it, its arm apparently caught in the reins before it finally came loose.

“Regina!” she screamed running toward her. She fell in the snow a few feet from Regina’s unmoving body and scrambled the rest of the way to reach her as she yelled for help.

“Regina,” she said reaching her and immediately throwing snow on her lower back where her clothes were on fire. Once it was out, she pulled Regina over onto her back. “Regina.”

Her face was dark from the smoke and Emma had to bend over her to hear her breaths which were ragged. Emma yelled for help again. When she turned back to Regina, the other woman’s eyes were open.

“What were you thinking?” Emma asked, wiping some of the grime from Regina’s face.

Regina tried to speak but her breath seemed to catch in her throat and then blood began to spill from her mouth as her eyes closed once more.

“No, no, no,” Emma panicked. “Regina open your …”

Hands pulled her away from her as the EMTs arrived and began to take over. Emma stood up, watching them – barely registering the words “lung collapsing,” “bag her,” “she’s going into shock,” “get the defib.”

Emma sunk to her knees in the snow.


	24. Chapter 24

Regina felt things first – the sensation of lying in a bed, something around her nose that was immediately bothering her and pain, not major pain – as if it was dulled somehow.

She was tired, but started the process of forcing her eyes to open if nothing else to find out where she was because she was sure this wasn’t her bed. Once her eyes were open she knew immediately she was in the hospital.

She tried to think of how she got there, and then it came back to her – a fire at the stables.

As she attempted to sit up the pain in her midsection forced her back down immediately. The horse had kicked her, that she remembered.

There was a tube feeding into her nostrils. Probably for oxygen, she thought. The heat and the heaviness of the smoke-filled air suddenly felt like it was in the room with her and she took an extra deep breath which only served to hurt her midsection again. She felt in that area and discovered that there was a thick wrap of bandages around it. Her shoulder was also feeling painful, and she thought about how she had tied the rein to her wrist to hold on but the horse had drug her when she fell off.

Her eyes were already starting to close when she realized there was another tube, this one somewhere near her arm. She was asleep before she could figure out where it went.

…

When she awoke next Tink was there to greet her. Her friend smiled widely at her, “Hi,” she said. “How do you feel?”

Regina took note that the tube was still feeding her oxygen. “How many horses were lost?”

Tink shook her head, although she shouldn’t be surprised Regina would asked her that. “Three horses.”

Regina closed her eyes momentarily. “Do they know what caused the fire?”

“Arson.”

“Arson? Who would do that?”

“Apparently there was a teenager who was taking lessons out there, I think someone said her name was Ellen, anyway, her boyfriend felt like she was spending too much time there and got angry and he said he didn’t mean to do it, that he got upset and set fire to some of the hay.”

“Ellen. Yeah, I oversaw her doing the barrel racing a couple of times when her instructor was out. She’s a good kid. I don’t think I ever knew she had a boyfriend. But I remember this one horse was tied in its stall and it shouldn’t have been. I struggled to get it untied. That horse, it was Ellen’s. The boy must have tied it in place before starting the fire.”

“Yeah well I think Emma is ready to send him to prison for life.”

“What? He is a kid.”

“He is. Only 16. But he did set fire to the stable and well, you ended up here.”

“I am fine,” she said. “Although, what is this tube?”

She moved a little to try and see what this tube was that was just under her arm.

“It’s a chest tube. Your lung collapsed, and um … you sort of technically died.”

“I died?”

“For a minute or maybe five. I wasn’t there. But your heart stopped and they couldn’t get you revived on scene but they finally did when they got you back here, or maybe it was in the ambulance. I am not really sure. All I know is I was with Ruby when Emma called her and asked her if she could go pick up Henry at your house, but by that time you were already here and alive again.”

She sat up as best as she could, which was not good at all, but Tink used the controls to move the bed’s back up. “Henry, is he ok? I mean no one told him that did they, about my heart stopping?”

“He knows, but don’t worry, he knows you are ok. He would probably be here now if Emma hadn’t insisted he go to school. This is like the first day they have gone back to school due to the weather.”

“How long have I have been here?”

“Three days. I guess you’ve woken up a couple of times but only for a couple seconds or so. Speaking of which I should let the nurse know you are awake,” she said standing up. “And let Emma know.”

“Wait, why would you let Emma know?”

Tink smiled, “because she has been worried to death that you weren’t ever going to wake up.”

Regina smiled as Tink left. Somehow the idea that Emma was worried about her made her feel good.

…

“Mom!” Henry yelled as he entered the room, throwing down his backpack and hugging her as best as he could with her in the hospital bed. She held onto him for a few seconds more than strictly necessary. As she did, she saw Snow was standing in the doorway.

“He demanded I bring him here right after school,” she said.

“Thank you,” Regina said.

“How are you?” Henry said. “Are you in pain at all?”

“A little, but nothing serious. The doctor said I could get the chest tube taken out tomorrow or the next day. They need to evaluate my breathing with out these tubes in my nose or in my chest before they let me go home, but they said it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“That’s good,” he smiled. “I’ve been staying with mom or grandma since you were hurt.”

She looked at Snow again, “Thank you for watching him.”

“You are welcome. I will leave you two alone. Henry I will be out in the lobby when you are ready to go, but there is no hurry whatsoever.”

Snow left and Henry sat down.

“Are you sure you are ok?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “Breathing has been a little rough, but I am ok.”

“People were saying what you did was pretty heroic, and um … stupid.”

Regina laughed and then took a moment to keep her breathing intact. “It was stupid and you should never, ever run into a burning building. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, I’ve already heard the lecture from Emma on your stupidity.”

Regina smiled again, “I bet she did. How is she? I vaguely remember her being there that night.”

“She was worried about you,” Henry said. “I think she was scared that you were going to die. I was scared.”

“Oh, Henry, I am sorry,” Regina said her eyes turning to concern. “I didn’t … I wasn’t even thinking about anything except for getting the horses out. They were trapped in there and I couldn’t let them die trapped like that without trying to do something. I shouldn’t have though. I should have …”

“I was really proud of you,” Henry smiled forcing Regina to smile again.

“I just wish I could have saved all the horses.”

“You saved a lot though,” Henry said.

“Has Emma been here, to the hospital I mean?”

“That first night when they brought you in, but that is it.”

Regina masked her disappointment. “I am sure she was busy with the arson investigation.”

“Yeah, but that was pretty quick. The guy admitted to it the next morning.”

Regina tried not to think about how that must mean Emma just didn’t want to see her. She spent the rest of the time talking to Henry about going back to school after all the snow and other mundane topics before telling him he should go home with Snow. She was getting tired again and hugged him one last time before he left.

She laid there for a while thinking about various things, but always her mind went back to Emma. She thought Emma might have been there when she had fallen from the horse that had carried her out of the barn but she wasn’t sure. She had this impression like Emma was looking at her and she had tried to say something but none of it was substantial enough in her mind to tell her if she was remembering something that was real. Finally, she closed her eyes again to sleep.

…

Emma entered the hospital room only after asking the nurse to check if Regina was sleeping first. She had stopped in every night, way after visiting hours to sit at Regina’s bedside for a bit while she slept. She knew that Regina had finally woken for more than a few seconds earlier that day, but she waited until this late hour to visit, hoping she would be asleep.

The truth was she wasn’t sure what to say to her if she was awake.

How was she supposed to tell Regina that when she had seen her lying in the snow that night with her heart stopped that her own heart had stopped beating as well? How was she supposed to say Regina that if she had died that she too would have felt a part of her die?

It was ridiculous to Emma. She shouldn’t be feeling this way toward Regina. This woman had lied to her and even when she had overlooked it and gone on a date with her it was a disaster. Yet here she was feeling compelled to visit her.

“Life would be so much simpler if you were just Sara,” Emma said. This wasn’t the first time the thought had occurred to her but it was the first time she had given voice to it. She had loved Sara. She knew that. She accepted that. But the moment she found out Regina was Sara, it had all changed. Yet as Regina embraced a new life, Emma found she couldn’t let go of Sara. She had to accept that Sara was Regina.

But that date.

She still didn’t understand why that date was so awkward. Or why the spark that was always there between her and Regina was suddenly gone.

Emma had chalked it up to it meaning that what she had with Sara would never be repeated with Regina. Then the fire had happened. She kept playing it over and over in her mind. She hadn’t been quick enough to stop Regina and then when Regina was lying there in the snow there was nothing Emma could do. Emma realized that Regina could have died and nothing Emma said or did would matter.

That night she only stayed for 10 minutes knowing she couldn’t handle any more than that.


	25. Chapter 25

Regina wasn’t happy that the doctor wouldn’t release her after taking out the chest tube, but she supposed another day in the hospital wasn’t going to kill her. They had given her a breathing test and according to the results she was just below the limit of what they felt was a safe parameter for letting her go.

Henry had come to see her after school and Tink had been by earlier which made her happy. Even Archie and some of her co-workers had come by. They had chipped in and bought her flowers which were now over by the window.

But now that she was alone she was bored. She had never been much of a TV watcher which is why she was flipping through the channels now. The controller almost fell from her hand when she heard knock on the door frame only to look and see Emma standing there.

“Hey, I need to get your statement,” Emma said walking in. “Is now a good time?”

“Sure,” Regina said, turning the TV off.

Emma sat on the chair next to the bed and Regina couldn’t help but admire how toned Emma’s legs were.

“Can you tell me what happened when you arrived at the scene and anything you observed?” Emma asked.

Regina could tell from the tone of her voice that this was indeed a formal visit. She explained to Emma what she could recall and Emma asked only a couple of questions before thanking her for her time and standing up to leave. She reached the door before Regina called out her name.   
”What this boy did was wrong and he should face consequences, but I don’t think it should be so severe that it ruins things for him. Maybe he could help us rebuild the stables or do some other community service.”

“You could have died,” Emma said her voice wavering a little.

“But I didn’t and if anyone in this town understands the value of a second chance it’s me and I think this boy needs that – a chance to show this was a stupid, irrational reaction. I can tell the judge myself, but I hope you see that this is the right thing to do and will support it as well.”

Emma gritted her teeth and averted her eyes for a moment. “His actions destroyed a building and resulted in the death of several animals and the injury of one person. I think the judge will decide what is best for him.”

“What is best is for him is to not be ruined by this,” Regina persisted.

“Hey, you weren’t there. You were there but you weren’t there. You didn’t have to see that building on fire from the outside. You didn’t have to stand there being held back by firefighters who were keeping me from running inside to drag you out,” Emma said advancing on the bed. “You didn’t watch as horse after horse came out but you didn’t. And when you did come out … damn it you had no right to go in that building. You should have let those horses die.”

“I couldn’t do that.”

“What if you had died? You almost died. What do you think would have happened to Henry? What do you think life would be like for him if you died that night? What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t. I just reacted. I had to try.”

Emma ran a hand through her hair. “No you didn’t. You shouldn’t have. Maybe you should start learning how to make good decisions.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”  
”Oh, I think you know. How many decisions have you made that end up screwing other people over?”

“I’ve made more than my fair share as you are well aware of sheriff. But I don’t need a lecture from you about it.”

“Maybe I think you do. Maybe it’s time you learn you aren’t queen anymore or even mayor and you can’t just make decisions that affect other people’s lives.”

“Whose life are you worried about, Henry’s or you own?”

“Fuck you Regina.”

“Right back at you Miss Swan.”

Regina was so angry she was ready to leap from the bed and take Emma on, but when Emma closed the distance between them with her lips, Regina was taken aback, yet she still started to kiss back. Emma’s lips on hers felt like a memory being reborn.  Regina suddenly wished they weren’t in a hospital or at least in a hospital room with the door shut and locked.

The kiss was everything that had been missing from their date.

Emma pulled away first as Regina was essentially stuck in the bed. They stared at each other for several breaths.

“You could have died,” Emma said, this time in an almost childlike voice.

“I know,” Regina said. “It wasn’t my intention for it to end up like it did. I am sorry you had to see that.”  
Emma shrugged and Regina knew the other woman was trying to deflect the emotions of the moment. “Just don’t do it again,” Emma said before walking out.

Regina closed her eyes as soon as Emma left. She could still feel the kiss upon her lips.

…

 

Regina inhaled deeply once more on the doctor’s orders. She was determined to pass this damn breathing test today after having spent yet another extra day in the hospital. She knew part of the problem was her ribs. It hurt to breathe deeply but she wasn’t going to let the pain stop her from getting discharged today.

She exhaled and tried not to wince at the pain, which she somewhat succeeded in doing.

She held her breath as she watched the doctor look at the readings. He turned toward her, “I want you back in here in three days for a follow up,” he said.

She smiled, “As long as that means I am being let out of here today then I am more than willing.”

“Yes, you may leave today. And Ms. Mills I hope I don’t have to caution you against such reckless actions again.”

“I’ve learned my lesson,” she said. Not that she had any choice as everyone who had visited her had praised her for what she did and then proceeded to lecture her about doing it at all.

Now she had to arrange for a ride home. One of her co-workers, a young man named Eric who she was sure had a little bit of a crush on her, had offered to transport her to where ever she wanted to go – or as he put it “give her a ride whenever she wanted.” He was really her only real choice as Tink didn’t drive. After the doctor left, she looked down at her phone. She didn’t really want to call Eric so she decided to call a cab instead.

It would feel good to get home, if nothing else so she could sleep better. Ever since she had woken up fully her sleeping had been erratic at best. Old nightmares had resurfaced suddenly. She had asked Archie about it and he explained that she had just undergone a trauma, whether she viewed it that way or not, and as such it was bringing up feelings she had long buried. He had asked her how she felt about losing the horses, and while she knew it was stupid she admitted she felt like it was her fault because she hadn’t been able to get them in time. She had been right there and been unable to help them.

It made her think of Daniel and how she had to stand there and watch her mother kill him.

The fact both events had happened in a stable was probably more than enough for her subconscious mind to make the connection.

She was just thankful that she hadn’t cried out in her sleep. If it had gotten out that she had nightmares she would be mortified. She had tried to keep that a secret – one reason why her few lovers never spent the night with her. Henry knew, of that she was sure, but he didn’t say anything to her about it specifically although there were some mornings he would ask if she was ok and she knew it was because she must have been loud enough for him to hear her. Once when he was really young, maybe four or five, she must have woken him because he had come into her room and crawled into bed with her – offering her the use of his teddy bear to sleep with. She remembered smiling and taking the bear and hugging it and him close to her. She hadn’t gone back to sleep that night but she had watched Henry as she slept, thanking the fates that brought her son to her.

It reminded her that she would have to let Emma know she was being released so she could drop Henry off. She thought about calling Snow and telling her but she decided that would be childish. She hadn’t seen Emma since the other day when she came to get her statement and they had kissed. She had spent a lot of time lying in bed thinking about it and what it might mean. In that brief moment it was like their spark was back but then Emma had walked out and it all faded away like background noise. She dialed Emma’s cell and it rang three times before she picked up.

“Hey,” Emma said.

“Hi,” she replied. “I was calling to let you know that I am being released from the hospital today so Henry can come home whenever it’s convenient for you. It doesn’t have to be today or anything if you have plans with him but I wanted to let you know that I am going home.”

“Oh,” Emma said. “How are you getting there?

“I called a cab. I should be released in an hour so the cab will pick me up then. I need to arrange to get my car back from the stables.”

“It’s already at your house.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, you left the keys in it so it was pretty easy to move.”

“You moved it?”

“Yeah, I figured you would need it as some point.”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

Pause.

“Well, just let me know when you plan on dropping Henry off.”

“Will do.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

That wasn’t so bad, Regina thought and it was nice of Emma to get her car back for her. Maybe this was a sign that they could at least have a civil relationship moving forward. As much as she had thought about the kiss they had shared in this room, Regina had also given a lot of thought to their date. She still wasn’t sure what had gone so badly. All she knew was that wasn’t her and that wasn’t Emma. She and Emma, even when she was Sara, had an undeniable connection – something that seemed to spur both of them on and yet when they had gone on an actual date that had been missing. She wished she knew why.

…

An hour later, Regina, dressed in jeans and a sweater that Tink had brought her, was waiting in the lobby for the cab to arrive. It was already five minutes late. In the past this was the kind of thing that would have set her off and caused her to make a snide remark and not tip, but now she realized how foolish such reactions were. Now that she was being paid less – not that she had money concerns, she didn’t – she appreciated the working men and women more. She knew one waitress – Ruby who was especially enjoying her new sense of wisdom as Regina tipped her extra  to make up for past transgressions.

Still as it neared 10 minutes she got slightly annoyed. Then she saw one of the sheriff’s cars pull up – specifically Emma’s. She walked out to where Emma now stood at the passenger side door which she also held open.

“Aren’t they supposed to like wheel you out in a chair or something?” Emma asked.

“You watch too much TV Miss Swan,” Regina approaching her.   

“I prefer it when you call me Emma.’

“What are you doing here Emma?”

“I came to give you a ride home.”

“I called a cab.”

“I canceled it. The driver had a few too many speeding tickets so he agreed to cancel the fare.”

“Isn’t that abuse of power?”

Emma shrugged, “Just get in the car.”

Regina took the offered seat and Emma closed the door behind her before moving into the driver’s seat. They drove in silence until they neared Regina’s place.

“My mom is going to bring Henry back after school. I arranged to have pizza delivered around 6 p.m. from that place on Fifth Street that you like. I didn’t figure you would be up for making dinner yet. Ribs take a little while to heal and they can be a bit of a bitch to deal with.’

“Thank you,” she said. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I can’t have my kid starving.”

“Is Henry your only concern?”

Emma looked over at her, “I think we both know the answer to that is no.”

Regina turned to look out her window, hiding the smile on her face.

“How did you know ribs take a while to heal? Have you ever had a rib broken?” Regina asked turning back toward her.

“Yeah. I gotta lead on guy who had jumped bail. A real badass, but the bond was high so the pay day was too hard to pass up. He got the jump on me and next thing I know I was on the ground and he kicked me in the ribs hard several times – broke one rib and bruised that whole area. I got him in the end and it was a good thing to because I needed the money afterward as I was laid up for a bit unable to go out on any other jobs until I healed.”

“And you lectured me about taking a risk of going in that barn; you took risks every day doing work like that,”

“I was used to doing work like that; you aren’t exactly used to running into burning buildings unless you are deciding on another career change.”

“No, I think I will leave such things to the firefighters.”

They arrived at her house and Regina realized she didn’t have her keys, but Emma surprised her again, pulling out her keys and reminding her that she had left them in the car. Emma walked up into the house and then stood there by the door with her hands in her back pockets.

“If you need anything you know how to get a hold of me,” she said.

“Thank you,” Regina said

Emma turned to leave. “Wait,” Regina said. “Um … I was wondering … our date, it wasn’t what I thought it would be like and I was wondering if you knew why it was so …”

“Boring?” Emma offered.

“Yes,”

“I don’t know,” Emma shrugged. “Maybe we weren’t meant to see each other like that. Maybe we put too much pressure on ourselves. Hell, maybe it was because Archie said not to have sex, who knows what it was.”

“Archie said not to have sex?”

“Yep. Crazy, I know.”

“None of his business.”

“We sort of made it his business,” Emma said. “Look, I don’t know why the date didn’t work out, it just didn’t and I don’t know that there will ever be an explanation for why. Honestly I try not to dwell on it.”

“That is probably for the best,” Regina said. “Although …”

“What?”

“Would you like to try again – a date, I mean, with me?”

Emma still had her hands in her back pockets and she was looking more at her shoes and the floor than at Regina. “Sure, when you are feeling more up to it, give me a call.”

“I will,”

“I should probably get moving. I do have to be sheriff today.”

“Yes, I suppose you do.”


	26. Chapter 26

Regina looked over the shipment orders making sure all the numbers matched. She had been regulated to office duty at the stables while she healed. In addition to the shipment orders she was also overlooking things like the architect plans for the new stable which would be built in the spring.

The stable had been insured so the money was there, and she was adding some of her own to supplement some improvements including a fire suppression system that was top-of-the-line. She was not going to risk any more horses or lives.

Her breathing had finally felt natural again and she no longer had pain in her midsection. She had actually taken it easy these last few weeks as the doctor ordered. Tink had helped her with a few things – chores, cooking and of course just keeping her company. There had been a lot of talks – mostly about Emma and Ruby. As it turned out Ruby and Tink had been spending a lot of time together and Tink was trying to figure out if it was strictly a friendship thing.

Regina explained to Tink that she was hardly an expert at such things but she told her that if she wanted to know she should probably be upfront with Ruby and ask.

She had called Emma the day before and asked her if she would like to go on a date. Emma had accepted and they made plans to go out on Saturday night. This time they would be staying in Storybrooke.

She found she was more nervous for this date, which was still three days away, than their first date. She was trying to figure out in her mind how it was going to go. She knew it was foolish to think that it could go anyway but she needed to think about something or she would drive herself crazy before their date happened.

She was only working a few hours each day – of all people it was Henry who insisted on it, and she couldn’t tell Henry no. Henry had been great during all of this. He had been helping out and in general keeping her hopes up. Sometimes she forgot which one of them was supposed to be the parent.

Her little boy had grown up fast, and had handled her life’s changes with ease. He had told her the other day that he was happy she had quit being mayor because it had made her happier as well. She still got the occasional phone call from the new mayor or one of the city department supervisors asking her a question or clarifying something, but she had no desire to go back into that kind of work.

She finally found a place where she felt like she belonged.

….

Emma dressed casually for her date with Regina – a pair of jeans and long-sleeved shirt. This time there wasn’t any of the nervousness that came with the last one. She felt like the pressure was no longer there.

She pulled up to Regina’s home to pick her up. She walked up to the door and was surprised when Tink answered it. “She is almost ready,” Tink said. “I’m just here to watch Henry.”

“That’s good,” Emma said.

She stepped inside where Henry came up to her and gave her an update on his life, which was interrupted when Regina came downstairs. She too was wearing jeans, along with boots that went halfway up her calf and a pink sweater that was rather form fitting.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Emma said and she held the door open for Regina to exit first. She got a good look at Regina’s back side as she walked past her, and she paused one second too long and got caught by Regina who merely smiled at her. Although Emma was sure there was a little more sway in her step as she walked to the car.

They weren’t going far, just to a Chinese restaurant downtown. Emma usually only got take out from there, and was surprised to learn that Regina also liked the place. They ordered their food and there was again a pause in talking or anything. Emma was afraid this was going to end up like their last date.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about the tattoo you had while being Sara. You never told me why it was significant.”

Regina was caught off guard, not by the question, but by the mention of Sara. She figured that was a topic Emma would stay far away from.

“When I cast the curse that brought us here, I had time on my hands. I used to read a lot, to try and gain knowledge of this world. One of the things that struck me early on was the Native American culture. It’s steeped in a lot of lore and it actually pained me to think how so much of it was wiped out. I sort of saw myself as the Europeans who came here and essentially destroyed so much out of greed and ignorance. I did the same thing back home. It was probably the closest I ever felt to regret. When I decided to become Sara I was able to choose what I wanted her to look like and I chose the tattoo of an eagle because in some Native American cultures it was viewed as this spirit that represented a sort of grace that came through personal power but not power like I had been brought up to think of as power. It was more like wisdom, gaining a higher truth and that was what I wanted for myself in become Sara. I wanted to know who I could be if I wasn’t me. Of course we know that didn’t turn out so well.”

“I don’t know, we’re still out on a date,” Emma said making Regina smile.

“Yes we are,” Regina said. “I am sorry though. In case you weren’t sure. It was not my intention to hurt you.”

“I know,” Emma said. “And I am sorry for the way I handled the whole, learning you were Sara thing. It was wrong of me to make such accusations against you.”

“It’s ok, if our roles were reversed I probably would have reacted the same way, or at the very least unleashed a fire ball on your ass.”

“Glad our roles weren’t reversed then,” Emma said. “I have to say when Hook and I went back in time and I saw you in all your queen-like glory, you were a force to be reckoned with.”

Regina leaned forward on the table, “Are you saying I’m not now?”

“I could take you.”

“I will keep that in mind for later in case this date goes better than the last one. I mean you did seek your therapist’s permission for sex this time didn’t you?”

Emma smiled, “He was your therapist first. And no, I didn’t seek his permission. I don’t need it.”

Regina sat back in her chair feeling better about this date already. That undefineable spark was definitely there in the air around them.

Dinner progressed well with both of them keeping the conversation going. After dinner they went back to Emma’s place for coffee. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch and found themselves in another lull.

“Maybe we should kiss,” Emma said.

“Kiss?”

“Yeah, I was thinking about it, and I am pretty sure you were thinking about it, so maybe we should just get it over with so we can get that monkey off our back.”

“How utterly romantic,” Regina said.

“Fine. I will withdraw the suggestion if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you weren’t thinking about it.”

Regina had in fact been thinking of it and more, but she wasn’t about to let Emma know that. “I was not …”

Before she got the rest of it out, Emma had moved quickly and latched on to her lips. They exchanged several kisses before Emma pulled back, “You could have admitted it.”

“What would have been the fun in that?”

“Are you always going to be this stubborn?”

“Probably,” she said pulling Emma in closer and kissing her once more. Things heated up quickly as Regina was soon flat on her back with Emma on top of her. The sweater she was wearing felt very hot and constraining at the moment. She lifted her hips upward to press more against Emma’s body and was rewarded with Emma’s own downward movement.

Emma could hardly believe she had Regina down on her couch. Although they had joked around about it earlier, she honestly hadn’t expected to go this far with things. There was something about Regina that Emma found intoxicating and even kissing her felt like getting high off of a drug. She started kissing on Regina’s neck.

“Do you think we should be doing this?” Regina asked and Emma stopped immediately and looked at her.

“You don’t want to?”

“No, I want to,” Regina said quickly and almost like she needed it. “I was wondering if it was too soon.”

“This isn’t our first date, or our first time.”

“Good point,” Regina said, bringing their mouths together once more. As she did so she began to pull at Emma’s shirt, forcing the blonde to stop and sit up so she could remove it and her bra. When she bent over Regina again, the other woman took one of her tits into her mouth and began to suck. Emma was quickly becoming overwhelmed with sensations and bit her lip when her mind almost made her say Sara’s name out loud.

This wasn’t Sara she reminded herself, and she felt bad for even thinking it.

She freed her breast from Regina’s mouth so she could taste those lips again, sticking her tongue inside to do battle with Regina’s tongue. She felt Regina up through her clothes, but it soon wasn’t enough for her.

“I need your clothes off,” Emma said, and she moved off the couch completely, bending over to unbutton Regina’s jeans as she proceeded to strip her of her bottom half clothing while Regina handled the top. Emma too divested herself of the remainder of her clothes before getting on top of the brunette.

Now that they were both naked Emma relished the feel of her flesh against Regina’s. She began kissing, licking and sucking on every bit she could reach or touch. Regina was making sounds to go with her heightened arousal that fueled Emma on. She entered Regina with two fingers, pressing both as far as in as could before removing them completely and repeating the process. Regina was more than wet enough to take it as she continued this, while moving so she could also lick her clit.

“Emma, God,” Regina called out as the blonde sucked extra hard on her clit. She hadn’t had sex since her last time with Emma and like the other times she felt like her senses were going into overdrive with all that she was feeling. Emma was fucking her hard with her fingers, harder than anytime before, but Regina didn’t care because it felt too fucking good for her to care. With the addition of Emma’s tongue dancing around her clit and her mouth closing on that nub as she sucked into that hot cavern, Regina was full-blown past that arousal stage into being completely dominated by Emma’s sex drive.

When she came she bucked her hips upward to Emma’s face before letting her body relax into the cushions.

Emma had other ideas as she readjusted once more, pressing her pussy against Regina’s pussy hard. She began to press and rub their pussies together. Emma looked down on Regina’s sweat-covered body and bit her lip, not because she was going to say Sara but because she wanted to maintain control over her body. The feeling of her clit moving against Regina’s was taking it to a whole new level of high for her. She was so worked up from fucking Regina and the smell of their arousal made her want to fuck her all over again.

“Regina, fuck me,” she said, as Regina reached down and hooked two fingers into her. Her rhythm was getting a little uncontrollable and she felt sweat going down her back. She kept pushing harder, melding her pussy onto Regina’s fingers until she was overcome and the orgasm that had been building crushed her. She fell forward onto Regina, breathing hard and felt Regina wrap her arms around her.

When she had recovered fully enough, she propped herself up and looked at Regina. “Why didn’t you use your magic? In the barn I mean? Why didn’t you use it to save the horses and yourself?”

Regina looked sad for a moment and Emma regretted asking for it.

“Using magic usually ends badly for me, as you know,” she said. “But to be honest, when I was in there I wasn’t thinking of using magic. I was focused on getting those horses out on my own. And you know what? I was proud of myself for not thinking of magic. I was proud that I could do something, as stupid as I concede that it was, but I did it on my own.”

Emma stroked the side of her face, thinking about that. She gave Regina a smile before kissing her once more.


	27. Chapter 27

Emma drove Regina home after their date, giving her one last kiss before she got out of the car. They hadn’t talked about what any of this meant, but that didn’t seem important right then and there as they both were basking in how well things had gone. They had sex one more time – in Emma’s bed – before Regina said she should get home.

Regina walked up the pathway to her door as Emma pulled away. She entered her home to find Tink sitting on the couch watching her TV, but Tink immediately turned it off. Her smile got wide as she saw Regina’s face, “Tell me everything.”

Regina smiled back and took a seat on the couch, telling Tink the details – well not all the details – of the date.

“This could be it, this could be you and her turning the corner, actually making a go of it,” Tink said excitedly.

“I don’t know. I guess. We have a lot to talk about yet. I mean I don’t know if this means we are dating now or what, but I feel like this weight is off my shoulders. I feel like maybe Emma really can accept me for me.”

“When are you going to see her again?”

“I don’t know. We sort of left it open-ended.”

“Are you ok with that?”

Regina thought a moment, “Yes, I am. You know I’ve waited this long for that area of my life to go right, I am not ready to rush things now.”

“That sounds rather mature,” Tink smiled.

“Yes, I suppose I have learned a few things over the years.”

….

Emma came in the house as her father opened the door. She was having dinner with her parents, but all she could think of was Regina. She had texted her the day after their date to let her know she had a good time. Regina had responded that she too had a good time, but she hadn’t said anything else so Emma assumed it was now in her hands to make the next move.

She sat down at the table once the food was ready but she found she wasn’t that hungry.

“Is something wrong honey?” Snow asked.

Emma shrugged and put down her fork. “I um … I have been seeing someone,” she said. “And … well … I thought you two should know.”

“Is this something serious?” Snow asked.

Emma licked her lips and nodded, “Yes, it’s gotten serious.”

“Are you back with Sara?” her dad asked.

She had told her parents about Sara, but not a lot of details about it and certainly not what she discovered in terms of Regina. They merely thought that she and Sara had decided to stop seeing each other.

“No, it’s not Sara,” Emma said. “It’s …she’s … look I know I grew up with out you and I am used to making my own choices and decisions, but I don’t want you to think your opinions don’t matter to me, which is why I am telling you about this relationship now before it goes any further.”

“You don’t need our permission to date who you want to date,” Charming said.

“Who is this woman?” Snow asked.

Emma bit her lip this time. Moment of truth.

“Regina. I’ve been seeing Regina.”

She waited for one of them to say something – then she kept waiting.

“I know this is a shock,” Emma said when they kept being silent. “It just sort of happened.”

“How did it happen?” Snow asked.

Emma did not want to tell them about Regina being Sara. She had only told Ruby because she needed to get it off of her chest, but somehow she knew telling her parents would not help matters.

“We ended up spending time together, and I don’t know, we were really getting along. She’s changed. She’s still Regina but she’s different too. She’s been working hard to build this new life for her and Henry where people don’t look at her like she was the mayor or queen. It’s been really good for her and I like that she’s taking control of her life like that. We went out the other night and I’d like to keep seeing her, but given your history with her I thought I should talk with you about it first.”

“I’m confused,” Charming said. “Since when is Regina gay?”

“She’s always been gay or bi or whatever,” Emma said. “It’s just not something she’s explored until recently.”

“With you?” Snow said.

“Yes, with me,” Emma said feeling like this was a mistake. There was no way her parents were going to accept the idea of her dating Regina.

Charming looked over at Snow as if waiting for her to say the next words.

“Maybe I should go and let you two talk about this,” Emma said getting up.

“And if we aren’t ok with this? Snow asked.

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know. I honestly don’t.”

…

Regina was surprised when Emma showed up at her doorstep that night asking if she could come in. Regina let her come in and Emma ended up hanging out with Henry in his bedroom for a bit before coming out to the main room and sitting on the couch opposite of Regina. Emma picked up a pillow and hugged it to her chest.

“I was at my parents earlier,” Emma said. “For dinner, but I was really there because I thought that since we went on a date and I was thinking we could go out again that maybe I should tell my parents about us.”

“What?”

“I know I probably should have told you before I did it, but I didn’t. I needed to tell them before they found out from someone else and it didn’t go well.”

Regina could tell Emma was upset by this by the way she held her body. “It couldn’t have gone that badly or your mother would have been on my doorstep before you were.”

That earned a small smile from Emma. “She asked me what happens if they aren’t ok with me dating you.”

“What did you say?”

“I said I didn’t know because I don’t.”

Neither one spoke for several minutes. “I don’t want to cause strife between you and your parents. I have done enough to strain that relationship,” Regina said. “I guess if they aren’t ok with it then we probably shouldn’t see each other.”

“It shouldn’t be up to them,” Emma said standing up and tossing the pillow back on the couch. “Before I told them it was you, my dad even said that they don’t need to give me permission to date who I want to date. Then when I said it was you …”

“It changed everything,” Regina said. “It’s understandable why they would have reservations about this. Your parents and I have a history.”

“Which you put behind you if I am not mistaken. Didn’t you and mom agree to leave it there in the past?”

“Yes, but it’s one thing to say that and quite another thing when I am suddenly going out with her daughter.”

“Are you defending her?” Emma asked in disbelief.

“No, I am only saying I understand where she is coming from. Don’t you see, if your parents aren’t ok with this, this is how it would be if we continue to see each other. The tension from your relationship with you parents will merely bleed out into this thing between you and I.”

“So that is it, you just want to give up then?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then what are you saying? What do you want?”

“First of all I want you to calm down and sit back down.” She gave Emma a look to let her know she was being serious until Emma sat once more. “I want to continue to see you, I do, but your parents and their opinion of me is not something you can merely ignore. You just told them tonight, give them time to think about it and to absorb it, then see how it goes from there.”

“What if they are still against it?”

“Then we will figure it out from there.”

Emma looked at her still feeling bummed. She felt like there was distance once again between them and she didn’t like it. “They aren’t ever going to be ok with this, are they?”

“I don’t know,” Regina said.


	28. Chapter 28

“Were you ok with Emma telling her parents?” Archie asked Regina.

“Yes. I wish she had given me some warning and I admit that it caught me off guard that she would tell them so quickly. In the end, I don’t have any right to be upset with her telling them. It’s between them, not me.”

“You don’t think it involves you?” Archie inquired, curious as to how she would answer.

“It involves me yes, but …” Regina paused seeming to collect her thoughts. “I can’t be involved when it comes to Emma and her parents. It was my actions that kept them apart for all those years and Snow and I are at least in a place where we don’t flat out hate each other so I can’t be involved if that makes sense.”

“I want to pose a hypothetical situation to you. Let’s say you and Emma were to date with her parents’ blessing. The relationship progresses and you are say a year into it when Emma gets in conflict with her parents again, what do you do then – do you back off and not get involved because it’s between them and you feel you have no right to be involved or are you a supportive girlfriend to Emma?”

“That isn’t the same thing?”

“Why isn’t it? Ask yourself Regina, why did Emma come to your door after telling her parents? Was it merely to inform you, or was she looking for something else?”

Regina sat there thinking it through. “You think she was there because she wanted me to support her in this?”

“I don’t know, you were there what do you think?”

“It’s not like I wouldn’t want to support her, but I don’t think she should be asking me to get in the middle of her and her parents.”

“Is she asking you to do that?”

“Do you ever just not ask questions?” Regina shot back. She was beginning to feel like she had failed some relationship test right out of the gate.   

“The purpose of my questions is to make you consider things you might not have considered. Personally, I think it would be natural for Emma to look to you if she was having a conflict with her parents, regardless of whether you two were dating or were nothing to each other. After all who else has she ever seen really confront her parents besides you?”

Regina shrugged, “No one I guess, but … I still don’t want Emma to feel like she has to choose between me and her parents because it’s not a choice. They win. I lose. I just don’t see a way out of this.”

“Did you ever think you would make it this far though?”

Regina couldn’t help but give a small laugh, “Do you charge per question?”

“No. Let’s put this conversation aside though. You and Emma clearly have a lot of things to think about and discuss. I was hoping we could broach another subject today.”

Regina didn’t like the sound of that.

“If you and Emma continue on this relationship, it would be your first same-sex relationship. I think it would be helpful to you if you talked about why it has taken you this long to have one.”

Archie was hoping to use this conversation as a way to springboard into getting Regina to talk about her mother. It was still a subject that Regina avoided, but it was one Archie thought was imperative for her to start talking about.

“I don’t know that it’s a big deal,” Regina shrugged. “It’s not like back home where I was queen, where people had their eyes on me all the time. The way my life is now, it’s not something that I think anyone would care about beyond who I might be dating.”

“Forgive me for saying this Regina, but when you were queen after the king’s passing, you didn’t seem to care what people thought of you so why not explore that side of your sexuality at that time?”

Again Regina shrugged, “I didn’t exactly trust anyone – man or woman – to share my bed at that point.”

“Trust issues which stem back to your mother,” Archie said opening the door which he realized Regina would never open on her own. “Your first exploration into a same-sex relationship was thwarted by your mother and you wait this long to ever try again, don’t you think that strange?”

“It wasn’t just a same-sex relationship my mother was against, it was any that didn’t involve royalty,” Regina responded.

“You told me once before that your mother sent the girl away after she found out you two had kissed. How did she find out about the two of you?”

Regina thought back to that day. The girl’s name had been Heather and she was the daughter of nobility, although her family had fallen on hard times in the past three generations. Her father had kept his title but their lands and holdings were gone. Regina’s father knew Heather’s father and had been trying to help him get a land holding from the king to start anew.

The family which included Heather’s mother and younger sister had stayed with Regina’s family that summer and being only a year younger than Heather, the two girls naturally started to spend time together. It was innocent at first as the two hung out, but one night Heather had finished braiding Regina’s hair and they were sitting on her bed when Heather asked her if she had ever kissed a boy.

Regina hadn’t so she embarrassingly shook her head no. Heather smiled and told her that she had and she found she didn’t like it.

“I much rather kiss a girl’s lips, they are softer and more giving,” Heather said to her as she leaned and gently kissed Regina.

For her part, Regina was shocked by it and probably would have pulled back if Heather hadn’t placed a hand on the small of her back as she kissed her again, this time with a little more pressure. Regina decided she liked the way it felt and kissed back tentatively. They shared a few more kissed before Heather stopped and smiled at her.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks they hung out as normal, but every once in a while when they had time to themselves they would kiss.

That was until the day Regina was coming home with her mother who had taken her to court that day in what ended up being a non-stop lecture on how to be a lady and what was expected of her. As they returned home Regina saw the tear-stained face of Heather getting into a carriage with her family. She was about to run up to her, but Cora placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent it.

Cora forced her into the house before the carriage was even gone.

She was led to her room and Cora shut the door behind them. She used her magic to restrain Regina against the wall and then proceeded to tell Regina that she would rather see her daughter dead than to ever find out she had been intimate with another woman. To prove her point she cut off Regina’s air supply, letting up only moments before she blacked out.

Her mother knew ways to punish without leaving marks.

“I never knew how she found out,” Regina answered Archie finally.

 

 

………….

 

Regina stopped at the sheriff’s station at lunch time, warning Emma ahead of time that she was bringing her some lunch. She texted Emma when she was in the parking lot and Emma came out and opened the door for her, escorting her to her office. Regina couldn’t help but look over at Charming who kept his eyes on her the entire time. He seemed surprised that she was there.

Emma closed the door to her office and Regina handed over the food and took a seat.

“Thanks for the food,” Emma said.

“It was no problem,” Regina said. “You have been busy all week and I made extra.”

The truth was she used the food as an excuse to come see her. They hadn’t seen each since the night Emma had told her parents. They had talked but Emma had been so busy at work that she hadn’t got much free time.

Emma had already opened one of the food containers and began eating the sandwich.

“About the other night,” Regina said. “I wanted you to know that even if your parents are not ok with this, that I would like to keep seeing you.”

Emma looked up at her in surprise and swallowed the food that was in her mouth. “What made you change your mind?”

“Do you remember how I told you that my mother found out about me kissing girl when I was young and had her sent away?”

Emma nodded yes.

Regina proceeded to tell her the condensed version of the story, leaving out how her mother had punished her. “I haven’t had a lot of relationships in my life and part of that stems from my upbringing and the influence I allowed my mother to have on my life. I am in no way saying my mother is like your parents. I am only saying that I know doing or not doing what your parent wants is not always easy, so if you want to keep seeing me even if your parents don’t want you to then I would be agreeable to that.”

Emma looked past Regina out into the office and Regina figured she was looking at her father. “Neither one of them has said anything about you since that night,” Emma said. “At first I was angry about it, but I realize they probably just need some time to think it through. I did spring it on them out of nowhere. Or maybe their silence is their way of not approving of it, but deciding not to interfere. I don’t know to be honest. But I do know I would like to keep seeing you, especially if you keep bringing me food.”

Regina returned the smile Emma was now giving her. “Good,” she said. “I am glad we cleared that up. Well I should let you get back to your lunch and I need to head into work myself.”

“I will call you later,” Emma said. “Maybe we can figure out a time to see each other.”

“I’d like that. Have a good day sheriff.”

“You know I kind of miss being able to throw a ‘Madame Mayor’ your way.”

“I don’t,” she said before leaving. She tried not to look directly at Charming but he wasn’t masking the fact he was watching her leave.


	29. Chapter 29

Their next date ended up being less like a date and more like Regina watching Emma and Henry play a video game after they had all eaten dinner together. She tried not to laugh too loudly at the Emma’s sixth level wizard.

After it was over and Henry went upstairs to bed, Regina and Emma sat on the couch.

“I don’t feel like you have any right to make fun of my game play if you aren’t going to attempt to play the game yourself,” Emma said.

“I think I can remain happy in life without ever picking up that game.”

“Are you happy?” Emma asked.

Regina considered the question a moment. “Yes, I am,” she said finally. “Henry and I are getting along better than ever. I enjoy not being mayor more than I thought I would. I really love my job. I have actual friends now, especially Tink. So yes, I am happy.”

“Is that all that makes you happy?”

“Are you fishing for a compliment Miss Swan?”

“Not at all. But if something else or someone else made you happy then you should go ahead and mention it.”

“Well I was thinking about getting a dog. Having a pet might make me happier.”

“Cute,” Emma said.

“I am just kidding. Yes having you in my life makes me happy too. As strange as that may seem given how we started.”

“It is a little crazy,” Emma conceded.

“Although I do have a question I have been meaning to ask you about when we first met.”

“What is that?”

“That morning I came to your room at Granny’s, why did you answer it wearing – well less clothing than could be considered appropriate in a polite society.”

Emma had a confused look on her face before recognition flashed over her features and she smiled. “It’s not like I brought a lot of clothes with me to stay for a long period time in your quaint little town.”

“Fair enough.”

“Now let me ask you a question. When that happened, you barely batted an eyelash at it. Did you not find me attractive?”

“Oh no, I found you attractive. When you grow up around royalty learning how to control your reactions and features is common place.”

Emma leaned in closer, “so to clarify, you found me attractive from the beginning?”

“Yes,” Regina said just before Emma kissed her.

They kept kissing for a while before Regina finally pulled back. “I’d invite you upstairs but I am not sure we’re quite there yet, especially with Henry.”

“You’re right. I got a little carried away.”

“I didn’t mind,” Regina said. “But if we didn’t stop now then I am not sure we could have stopped.”

 

….

 

Regina pulled into her driveway after a long day at work. It was Wednesday and Henry was with Emma so she had the place to herself for the night. She was looking forward to a warm bath and maybe a glass of wine and a book. No sooner was she out of her car but another car pulled in behind hers.

So much for a relaxing evening, she thought as she approached the car.

“Hello Snow,” she said when the other woman got out of her car.

“We need to talk.”

Regina nodded. “Come inside.”

Once inside, she offered Snow a seat and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. Snow politely refused and Regina excused herself saying she needed to go to the bathroom. The truth was she needed a few moments. Her cellphone was in her pocket and she briefly considered sending a text to Emma to tell her that Snow was there, but she was afraid Emma might show up so she didn’t. Instead she composed herself and went to face off with the mother of the woman she was dating.

“She’s my daughter,” Snow said.

“I know,” Regina sighed. “I know. And I can’t imagine what you must thinking.”

“It is not what I am thinking that should concern you; it’s what I am feeling.”

Regina didn’t say anything. She knew at this point, whatever Snow had to say to her she was going to say it and Regina was going to have to take it.

“I’ve had several days now to think about this. I’ve running different thoughts through my head. Like for instance since I didn’t get the opportunity to raise my daughter maybe this is just some rebellious phase she is going through. You know a way to challenge her parents like many kids do. Or maybe even though from all outward appearances you haven’t changed and this is some plot on your part to get back at me. Or maybe you’ve put a spell on her, making her believe this relationship is something she really wants.”

Snow paused and Regina kept silent. Nothing she would want to say would matter to Snow, she realized.

“But you have changed Regina,” Snow said. “I can see that. Everyone sees that. But even knowing that, knowing this isn’t some plan of yours, I am not sure I am that good of a person that I can accept this. I don’t know how far this relationship with Emma has progressed but you need to break it off with her. I am asking you to break it off with her before it goes any further.”

Regina wasn’t sure if she was surprised by the request or not.

She had been standing the entire time while Snow remained seated in the chair. She moved over to the couch and took her own seat. She locked eyes with Snow. “I assume you are asking me this because you feel you can’t ask Emma.”

“I don’t think she would appreciate me even being here, I think you would agree.”

Regina merely nodded.

“I think this would be the best for all involved,” Snow said. “You and I have finally put our past behind us, surely you can see where all of this could bring back some of those hurt feelings, especially if it should end badly between the two of you. It’s best that ends before any strong feelings become involved.”

“It’s too late for that,” Regina said. “I care very deeply for Emma. I can’t, no I won’t do as you ask. I didn’t know that Emma was going to be telling you that she and I had become involved, but after she did she came here to tell me and the only way I can describe her as being was lost. She is prepared to move forward with our relationship without your blessing but she would feel better if you she had it. I would feel better if you she had it. I have no desire to be at odds with you once more. I hope you can find it in yourself to accept that Emma and I are in a relationship.”

“I don’t know that I can do that.”

“Until you do I don’t know that you and I have anything to say to each other.”

“I guess we don’t,” she said standing up. “Thank you for your time.”

Snow left without Regina escorting her out. Regina eventually got up and locked the door before heading upstairs. She sat on the edge of her bed for a long time thinking – thinking about her past with Snow. She had been foolish to believe that when they decided to move beyond their past, that meant they actually could. Obviously she was wrong.

She wondered if she should call Emma.

In the end she got out her phone. If she was going to be in a relationship with Emma it meant being truthful with her and not hiding things.


	30. Chapter 30

Regina sat across from Tink at Granny’s.

“Would you just ask her out already,” Regina said to her.

She had been watching Tink and Ruby give each other smiles all through dinner.

“We’re just friends.”

“If you are just friends, why did you ask me here? Because I am fairly certain you did so in order for me to help you figure this out.”

“She and I get along really well and I don’t want to mess that up if I am wrong.”

Regina had a headache and she wasn’t in the mood for this. “Excuse me,” she said, standing up. She walked over to the counter where Ruby was tabulating their bill.

“Miss Lucas,” Regina said. “Can you clear something up for me?”

“Um, sure.”

“Do you have any interest in being more than friends with Tink?”

“What?”

“You heard me. Tink values her friendship with you very much but you two have also been making eyes at each other all night. So if you are wanting something more out of that, I suggest you make the first move because she isn’t. In fact what you are doing is confusing her, so as her friend I am asking you to either clarify things with her, or be the brave one and ask her out.”

“Um …”

“Here,” she said handing her some money. “That should cover the meal and the tip.”

Regina moved along and went to the bathroom. Her headache was pounding in her skull at this point. She leaned against the sink for a moment. She knew the headache was caused by stress. She had been stressed ever since Snow had paid her a visit.

Telling Emma the truth may not have been the best idea as Emma had gotten angry and confronted her mother. Now the two weren’t on speaking terms and as she figured that residual stress was creeping into their relationship.

Nothing had happened per se but Emma was being more distant with her and Regina had finally decided to back off a bit and give the other woman her space. Emma had interpreted it as Regina trying to back away from the relationship completely and they did what they did best – they fought. That was three days ago and Regina knew she should suck it up and call Emma but she decided to be stubborn instead.

She finally walked out of the bathroom and went to gather up Tink, but as she walked out she saw Ruby was now occupying her seat. Regina had driven Tink here so she took a seat at the counter to let the two speak. She thought about ordering a coffee, if nothing else to have something to concentrate on before her headache turned into a full-fledged migraine.

She heard the door open but kept her eyes on the counter before her.

“Let me get you a place to sit,” she heard Ruby say.

“The counter is fine,” a woman’s voice said. This time Regina did look as the woman sat down three stools from her. Her eyes took in everything about her. She sat straight back in the stool, not slouching, like she had been taught the proper way to sit as a child. Her shoulders were held back and her chin up.

“Heather,” Regina said in disbelief.

The woman turned toward her and smiled. “Hello Gina.”

 

….

 

Heather got off her stool and approached Regina who could only stare at her in disbelief. Definitely the same smile, Regina’s mind told her as Heather’s lips curved upward as she got closer. She always thought Heather had one of those smiles that made her look like she was constantly hiding a secret.

Regina had turned toward her, although she remained seated, and Heather leaned and hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

“It has been a long time,” Heather said.

“Heather?” she repeated still stunned.

Heather gave another smile and laughed – the same laugh Regina remembered – “Yes it is me silly.”

“How?”

“The second curse,” Heather said. “One moment I am in the Enchanted Forest, and the next I am here with everyone else. Not that I mind at all. This place is so much better. I would say it suits me. Of course I wasn’t surprised to learn you were actually in charge here, although I am not clear as to why you gave up being mayor.”

Regina’s mind hadn’t caught up with the conversation yet so she didn’t say anything.

“It is so good to see you,” Heather said as placed a hand on Regina’s forearm and kept it there. “We have a lot to catch up on. I’ve thought about you a lot over the years Gina.”

“I’ve thought about you too,” Regina finally said, earning her a smile from the other woman. Her brain felt like it was pressing against her skull and the fleeting distraction of Heather being there faded and her migraine came on full force. She closed her eyes as the lights began to bother her.

“Are you ok?” Heather asked.

“Migraine,” Regina said, opening her eyes. “I think I need to go home.”

She stood up but had to hold on to the counter as she felt dizzy. Heather used her hand to steady her. “You should sit back down.”

“I need to get home and lie down,” Regina said fishing her keys from her pocket and dropping them in the process. Heather bent down and grabbed them. “Why don’t you let me drive you home?” Heather said. “I’d feel better if you weren’t trying to drive.”

“Are you alright Regina?” Ruby asked approaching them.

“Yes, I just have a migraine and need to go home. Can you make sure Tink gets to her place?”

“Of course,” Ruby said. “Let me call Emma. She will come get you.” She looked more at Heather than Regina when she said it. She had no idea who this woman was, but both she and Tink had noticed her come up to Regina in a rather informal manner.

“Thank you for your concern, but there is no reason to bother her,” Regina said. “I will be fine on my own.”

Regina held out her hand for her keys. Heather handed them over reluctantly. “I am at least going to follow you in my car.”

“You drive?” Regina asked.

“Like I said this world suits me,” she smiled.

Regina looked at Tink, “I will call you tomorrow.”

“Feel better.”

Regina left, concentrating on keeping upright, with Heather on her heels. As soon as they were gone Ruby pulled out her phone and dialed Emma.

…..

Regina knew she was lucky to have driven home without causing any accidents. Her migraine was now making her feeling ill and she needed to lie down quickly. As soon as she got out of her car, Heather was there.

“Thanks,” Regina said.

“No problem.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Just my bed.”

“Same old Gina,” she smiled.

For a second Regina felt like she was once again the young girl who was so overwhelmed by this other person. But her head hurt too much for her to dwell on it.

“I should get in there.”

“Yes you should. Maybe I could stop by tomorrow and check on you.”

“Ok.”

Regina turned to the house, not looking back at Heather.

…..

Emma had to wait for Henry to unlock the door to Regina’s home. They had headed over after Ruby had called them to say Regina had gotten sick at the diner.

“She usually has to lie down when she gets a migraine. She is probably upstairs in her room,” Henry said after he opened the door.

Emma tried not to make it too obvious that she knew where that bedroom was at. They had sat Henry down when they first started seeing each other in order to make sure he was ok with them dating. He told them he was fine with it and just wanted to see them both be happy, but still they didn’t want to be too blatant about things in front of him.

“I’m just going to check on her,” Emma said. She went up the stairs and saw Regina’s door was closed. Knocking lightly, she opened the door. It was dark inside, but after her eyes adjusted she could make out that Regina was lying on the bed.

She moved closer and found Regina was curled up on her side, asleep. When Ruby had first called her to tell her Regina had gotten a migraine while at the diner with Tink she had wondered why exactly Ruby was calling. She had never had a migraine before, nor had she really known anyone who had. Henry had explained to her that when Regina got a bad one is nearly incapacitated her.

Emma decided they should make sure she was ok and didn’t need anything. She sat down on the edge of the bed and let her hand stroke Regina’s hair and down her cheek.

They hadn’t spoken in what was it now – three days – and Emma had thought about calling her each day but hadn’t done so. Every time she had thought about calling she thought about the fight they had.

 

_“Why can’t you support me?” Emma said. “You know act like this whatever it is matters to you.”_

_“Whatever this is?”_ _Regina_ _fired back. “I thought this was a relationship. And I do support you. All I am saying is that maybe you should go talk to Snow. She has issues with us dating …”_

_“No kidding, because she only asked you to break up with me. She had no right to do that.”_

_“No she didn’t, but that doesn’t mean you throw her out of your life. You two need to talk things through. This is exactly what I was afraid would happen when you told her in the first place.”_

_“What would have preferred, huh? Maybe you would like to turn yourself back into Sara cause no one cared if I dated her.”_

_“Is this how it’s always going to be with you? How many times do I have to say I am sorry?”_

_Emma looked away from her. “I can’t do this right now,” Emma said throwing up her arms and walking to the door._

_“Yeah, walk out, run away, that’s what you are good at,”_ _Regina_ _said._

 

Regina’s parting words had hurt her – mostly because for a good part of her life that was what she was good at. But that wasn’t who she was now.

She was making a life there in Storybrooke with her son and her parents.

That is why she hadn’t called Regina since their fight. If she was going to date Regina she needed Regina to have faith in her and right now she wasn’t feeling that.

Emma was the one who had started the fight. The fact was she didn’t want to admit that Regina had been right all along – that her mother’s opinion of their relationship would have an impact.

Emma looked down at Regina now, knowing that Regina probably wouldn’t appreciate her being there when she was so vulnerable looking.  

She got up and left the room, going downstairs.

“Is she ok?” Henry asked.

“She’s asleep,” Emma said, looking around. “What’s say we spend the night here, make sure she is ok when she wakes up?”

“Maybe we can make her breakfast.”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “That is a good idea.”


	31. Chapter 31

Regina woke realizing she was still wearing the clothes she had been wearing the night before. She barely recalled coming into the house, but faintly remembered swallowing a couple of aspirin before lying down. It had been a while since she had a migraine that bad.

Now she wanted some coffee to help wake up. She was part way down the stairs when she heard someone in the kitchen.

Heather, she thought. Had she stayed?

She went a little more quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Emma?” she said stopping in the doorway. Emma and Henry were in the kitchen making more of a mess than what Regina considered necessary. She took a few more steps in. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re making you breakfast,” Henry said.

She came up stand beside him and saw Emma was scrambling eggs.

“I can see that,” Regina said. “That’s very nice of you.”

“I was going to bring it upstairs to you,” Emma said. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. How did you know?”

“Ruby called me. She was concerned when you left. She said you probably shouldn’t have been driving.”

“She was probably right.”

“You should have called me,” Emma said turning off the burner and dishing out the eggs on the three plates where Henry had already placed the toast and bacon on each one.

Regina wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t think they should talk about things in front of Henry. She accepted the plate Emma handed her and sat down at the table. Emma poured her a cup of coffee and slid it over to her and they all sat down to eat.

“The migraine was pretty bad?” Emma asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

“Not the worst I have ever had, but yes it was bad,” she said. “The only thing I can do when it gets like that is lie down and hope I can get to sleep and that it goes away, which thankfully it did.”

“I am glad it did. I was worried when Ruby called and Henry explained that these headaches can get so bad you can’t function.”

Regina looked at Henry. “What?” Henry said. “It’s true.”

Regina turned back to Emma. “They are not all like that. Thank you for this though.”

“You’re welcome.”

They were finishing up breakfast when the doorbell rang.

“It’s probably Tink,” Regina said getting up.

She walked out to the front door and opened it to find Heather standing there.

“How are you feeling?” Heather asked.

“Um … better … I am feeling much better.”

“I am glad to hear that. You look better than last night,” Heather said letting her eyes roam from head to toe and back again. “I am digging the whole just got out of bed look on you.”

“Oh, yeah, I um … I should probably dress,” Regina said suddenly feeling uncomfortable under Heather’s intense gaze. Like her fleeting thought the night before, there was just something about Heather that had always been able to disarm Regina, make her feel like she was completely overwhelmed by the other girl’s presence. Even now after all this time she was feeling it once more.

“I can come in and wait while you get dressed,” Heather said. “I admit that ever since I have been here I have thought about seeking you out, but I wasn’t sure that would be a good thing – for you I mean. But it is so good to see you again Gina.”

“I still can’t believe you are really here.”

“I know. I was thinking last night that despite the years that have passed you are still absolutely breath-taking and maybe this is fate’s way of giving us another chance.”

Regina was struck dumb for a moment, and when she opened her mouth to say something Emma was suddenly there coming up behind her.

“Hi,” Emma said to Heather.

“Sheriff Swan.”

“Do we know each other?” Emma asked her eyes tightening.

“Not really, although you did give me a speeding ticket a month or so ago.”

“Well they do pay me to keep laws from being broken, even the smaller laws. I do pull over many people so maybe you could remind me of your name.”

“Heather.”

“Heather. You made sure Regina got home ok last night. Thank you,” Emma said, giving her a fake smile in return for the one Heather was giving her.

“It was my pleasure. In fact I was worried about our girl here so I thought I would stop by this morning and check on her seeing as she was all alone last night.”

“Not all last night,” Emma said.

“Well, I am glad you are feeling better Gina,” Heather said returning her attention to her. “I would still like to get together with you, talk about old times. I will be in touch.”

She looked once more at Emma before turning to leave. Regina was pretty sure Emma and Heather had just had some sort of confrontation with her standing there, and was fairly certain Heather felt like she had won it. She closed the door and turned to Emma.

“Who is Heather exactly?”

“She’s the first girl I ever kissed.”

“From what I gathered in that brief amount of time, she wouldn’t mind kissing you again. Seriously, who does she think she is? I was standing right here.”

Regina snapped out of her stupor. “So.”

“So, don’t you think it is a little rude of her to hit on you when I am standing right here.”

“Three days ago you walked out like you didn’t care what I did or who I spent my time with.”

“What, so now you want to spend time with Heather?”

“That is not what I am saying. Can we please not fight?” Regina said rubbing at her temple sure that her headache was going to return. “I am sorry for saying what I said the other day about you running away. I shouldn’t have said something hurtful like that. I just … that is what I do, I get hurt so I have to hurt someone back and as hard as I try not to be that person still she slips through once in a while.”

“You aren’t that person anymore,” Emma said. “Come here.”

Regina stepped closer and Emma pulled her in for a hug. “I am sorry too. I shouldn’t have stormed out like that.”

Regina felt Emma’s arms around her and wanted to melt into that embrace forever but she pulled back from it after a few heartbeats. “What are we going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean us, our relationship.”

Emma sighed and then bit her lip, “I think I need to go talk to my mom.”

“I think that would be for the best.”

“But I don’t expect she is going to change her mind.”

“Nor do I, at least not this quickly, but she’s your mom and you need her to be a part of your life and if we are going to continue to see each other she’s going to have to accept it at some point.”

“If we are going to continue to see each other, does that mean you are having second thoughts about us?”

“No,” Regina said quickly. “That’s not it. I think we need to figure out a better way to manage outside stresses or something because I don’t want to fight you every time your mother gives me a disapproving look.”

“Or when an ex-girlfriend shows up at your door.”

“That too,” Regina conceded.

“I heard her you know. That whole bit about fate giving you another chance. She certainly wasn’t being subtle.”

“No, she was not. I should have said something to her about you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I am still kind of taken aback that she is here. I haven’t seen her since that day my mother sent her and her family away. It was like suddenly seeing a ghost. Our time together was brief, but she was important to me at one point. I hope you can understand that.”

“I can. I do. Just know that as long as we are dating I am probably not going to take real well to someone opening hitting on you.”

“Don’t worry. I will make it clear to her that I am seeing you assuming you didn’t scare her off.”

“I in no way scared her off,” Emma said, knowing Heather wasn’t intimidated by her in the least bit.

“I need to get showered and dressed. I have to be at work in a few hours.”

“Are you sure you should be going?”

“I’m fine,” Regina said. “Especially since you are here.”

Regina gave her a quick kiss and then went upstairs to shower. Emma looked at the closed front door wondering how much of a nuisance this Heather was going to be.


	32. Chapter 32

Regina lost track of her thoughts once again while at work later that night. She kept thinking about Heather. That summer she had spent with Heather had been unlike any other she had before then. She finally had a friend.

Much like how she now realized that Henry grew up lonely, she had as well. It wasn’t easy for her to make friends because of her mother. Those she thought she could be friends with, her mom considered to be “beneath her.”

It got to be that Regina simply stopped trying to be friends with other girls. Then came Heather that summer. Only a year of age separated them and to Regina, Heather had this confident air about her that made it seem like there was nothing she couldn’t do. Early on that summer her mother had also noticed it and told Regina that is how she should be at all times. Never show weakness was her mother’s constant mantra to her.

Heather also had a silly side that she only showed to her little sister Melissa and to Regina. She envied Heather’s relationship with her mother which was so unlike her own. In Heather’s mother’s eyes Heather could do no wrong.

For the most part Cora never let others see or hear her corrective lectures to Regina, but with Heather’s family living there with them that summer Heather got to observe plenty of it.

It was also clear looking back that Heather didn’t view it the same as she did.

 

_“Your mother is right,” Heather said to her. “In order to get noticed you need to act more like a proper lady when you are around court.”_

_“Who says I want to be noticed,”_ _Regina_ _countered. The two girls were out for a ride on the horses, an excuse to get away for_ _Regina_ _. She had spent all morning being lectured by her mother about the finer points of being in a royal court._

_“You have no idea how lucky you are, do you?”_

_“How so?”_

_“Just look around you Gina. Your family owns land, your father has a title, and you have a mother who wants to see you not settle for this life. You have the chance to advance your station in life.”_

_“But I don’t want to advance. I want to find my own way in life not have it dictated by my mother.”_

_“I think you should stop challenging your mother so much and actually listen to what she is saying. If I had a mother like yours my family certainly wouldn’t be in the situation it is now. Our fathers should be of equal status, as should you and I, instead my family is here relying on your family’s kindness to help us. Do you have any idea how much I envy you?”_

 

That wasn’t the only instance where Regina and Heather had disagreed on the matter, but usually the conversations were quick and the two girls went on to other things.

She had been totally captivated by Heather in a way she hadn’t been since. Yet she never considered Heather her first love – that was Daniel, whom she began to see months after Heather’s family had been sent away. She had been upset when Cora had sent them away, but she remembered being more upset by her mother’s actions than Heather being gone.

She wondered now if that was because her feelings for Heather were never that strong or if it was something else.

While there were other women she had found attractive over the years she had never dared take a step down that road again – not after her mother’s punishment of her. Locked in that room with Cora it was the first time she had ever been scared that her mother would kill her. She had certainly driven the point home hard enough and it was a lesson that became ingrained in her – that her mother would rather see her dead than with a woman.

The thing about Heather was she had let Heather dictate all the shots, all their encounters, which was opposite of any other relationship. She had considered her relationship with Daniel to be one of equals, but every other one – even her marriage to the king – she had considered herself to be the dominant one even if she didn’t show it.

Her relationship with Emma was more or less on equal footing.

Not Heather though.

And seeing her again she realized she had acted much like that girl once more – letting Heather control the situation.

The next time she saw Heather she decided she needed to be more assertive. She knew there would be a next time too because Heather made that clear and she also wanted to see her again. There were things she wanted to know, such as how Cora had found out about them.

………

Despite saying she needed to see her mother and talk to her Emma still put it off. She had spent more time at Regina’s over the course of the week, trying to test the waters a little more of their still young relationship. The night before she had spent the night for the first time – officially – and while they hadn’t had sex they had lain beside each all night. At first neither of them had done anything but lay there, Regina finally turning away to lie on her side with her back to Emma.

She could tell that Regina was still awake because her breathing hadn’t evened out and her body was tense. She made the decision to move closer. Once she was closer she put an arm around her.

“Is this ok?” she whispered.

“Yes,” Regina replied quietly. Emma felt Regina relax a few moments later which in turn made her relax. They both eventually drifted off to sleep and in the morning she was still holding on to Regina and gave her a kiss on her neck as she felt her begin to wake.

Regina turned in her arms and gave her a fuller kiss. As Regina kissed her, Emma tentatively reached out to touch one of her breasts – even if it was with her pajama top still on. When Regina didn’t try to stop her, Emma stepped it up.

Soon she had Regina down on the bed, straddling her having already divested Regina of her shirt. She felt Regina’s hands on her back, knowing that the brunette wouldn’t be able to resist digging her nails in. Emma had learned that it was usually a sign that whatever she was doing, Regina was enjoying it.

She had her hands on Regina’s breasts as the leaned over her, kissing her. She let her tongue push against Regina’s, eager for Regina to let go and let her set the pace. Almost imperceptibly she felt Regina stop trying to maintain some sort of balance between them and instead let Emma take control. Emma smiled into her next kiss and then began to move her way down Regina’s body, stopping first at those perfectly formed mounds she had been touching. She ran her tongue around each taut nipple, pushing against it and keeping it upright.

When she bit down on one of them slightly she felt Regina’s nails which had moved to her arms. Both women didn’t mind a little pain with their encounters.

Emma continued to lavish attention on Regina’s breasts knowing it would make her impatient for Emma to go quicker, which is exactly why Emma chose now to go slower. After a few more turns of her tongue and mouth on her tits, Emma moved back up her body and kissed her once more. Regina made a little whimpering noise which only served to make Emma continue her slow pace. She kissed along Regina’s neck, letting her tongue slide down, then up and down again, before placing light kissed on her chest and trailing her tongue down between her breasts.

“Emma,” Regina breathed out.

Emma looked up at her smiled, letting her know with that one expression that it didn’t matter if Regina begged; Emma wasn’t going to go any faster.

She did however reward Regina by lowering one of her hands down to cup her still pajama pants covered pussy as she again sucked on a tit. She used her hand to apply pressure to the spot she knew Regina wanted her to go. She didn’t let it go on for very long though as she moved her hand back up to encase the opposite breast of the one her mouth was on.

“Emma, please,” Regina said with more urgency this time.

Emma pulled off of her. “Turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around and lay on your stomach,” Emma said getting off the bed entirely and stripping off her clothes. “And lose the pajama pants.”

Regina still gave her an odd look but complied.

Once Regina was in place, Emma climbed back on the bed and again straddled her. She leaned over, brushing Regina’s hair aside to expose her neck and began running her tongue along it, occasionally placing kisses. She slowly made her way down Regina’s back with kisses. Once the reached her ass, she took her tongue and ran it up the length of her spine causing Regina to squirm.

Emma then kissed once more down her back. This time when she reached the base of her spine she moved Regina’s legs farther apart and pushed two fingers inside her wet pussy. Regina made a noise that was part arousal and part relief.

Seeing Regina laid out there in front of her caused Emma to shudder with her own arousal. Suddenly, she didn’t feel like taking it slow. She added another finger inside of Regina and began to move quicker.  She plunged her digits in as far as she could make them go, forcing Regina up on her knees. She reached with her other hand to grab the nearest breast and squeezed it as she continued her movements inside Regina’s now soaking pussy.

She was so caught up in what she was doing she hadn’t been prepared when Regina’s orgasm hit her. Normally she prided herself on being able to tell when one of her lovers was ready to cum, but as Regina clenched down on her fingers Emma was surprised. She withdrew her fingers as Regina collapsed back on to the bed and rolled over on her back breathing hard.

“That was incredible,” she said smiling at Emma.

Emma moved to lie beside her. “Thanks,” she said smiling back. “Now I don’t suppose you are feeling up to helping me relieve my own arousal because that made me extremely wet.”

Regina looked at her, still smiling. “No,” she said moving off the bed quickly and getting to the doorway of the bathroom before looking back at Emma. “Well, maybe if you join me in the shower.”

Emma rushed after her.


	33. Chapter 33

Regina moved in front of the shelf counting and making marks on the sheet. She was doing the weekly inventory of the stable’s supplies.

“Hey Regina,”

She turned and saw one of her co-workers Daryl there. “Someone is here to see you,” he said motioning back toward the office.

“Be right there,” she said.

She finished counting the row and then took her clipboard with her. She moved toward the office but stopped when she saw Heather standing there. Heather smiled at her and walked over.

“Is this ok?” Heather asked. “Showing up here, I mean, instead of your house.”

“It’s fine. What do you want?”

“I was hoping you and I could get together and talk.”

“Heather, I’m dating Emma.”

“I know. The whole town knows it,” she smiled. “But all I asked was for us to get together and talk, not date.”

Regina looked around a moment before nodding. “I would like that. I confess I was hoping we could talk about what happened just before you were forced from our home that summer.”

Heather took a step backward. “What do you want to talk about that for?”

“I just needed to know how it was that my mom found out about us.”

Heather smiled at her. “When do you want to get together?”

“Maybe the day after tomorrow. We could go to dinner after I get off work.  
”That sounds great.”

They finalized their plans and Heather left. Regina went back to her inventory trying to figure out how she was going to explain this one to Emma.

 

………

 

Emma was in her office when her father knocked on the door frame.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

He took a seat in front of her. They hadn’t spoken about anything non-work related since Emma and Snow stopped talking to each other.

“I was wondering if you might want to come to dinner tonight at our place.”

“Is Regina welcome to come with me?”

“Emma …”

“I get it,” Emma said. “I get that you don’t approve of me and Regina being in a relationship, but she and I have feelings for each other and we want to see where this could take us. I am not interested in living in the past. I know you have every reason in the world to hate her. I know you do, but this is my life and I am not going to stop seeing her because you and mom disapprove.”

Charming was silent for a moment.

“I was hoping you would come over so you and your mother could talk. I am not going to pretend that I am 100 percent ok with you and Regina being together. It’s not that I hate her. It’s that I don’t trust her and I am afraid she is going to hurt you. Then again, I am not sure I would be 100 percent ok with anyone you date. In some ways it still feels like we just got you back. We missed out on so much and the idea of someone taking you away from us, well I am not sure I am ready for that. You and your mother can’t keep ignoring each other forever, so please, come to dinner.”

This time she was the one not to speak for a moment.

“Ok,” she said finally. “I will come, but if this going to be nothing but a lecture about how I should break up with Regina I will be out the door.”

 

………………

 

Regina was sitting on the couch as Henry was doing his homework while sitting in the chair. She kept trying not to look at the clock but she couldn’t help it.

Emma had called her not long after Heather had left the stables to tell her she was going to dinner at her parents’ house. Emma had told her not to worry, that her father had asked her to come and she knew she had to speak to her mother at some point.

Regina had two worries – one that Emma and her parents would get into an even bigger fight that would further damage their relationship and two that Emma’s parents would convince her to end things with her.

Regina hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell Emma about Heather.

Emma had promised to call her the moment she left her parents’ house but so far the phone hadn’t rung.

 

…………………

 

Emma was skeptical that going to dinner would solve anything but she knew she had to make the attempt. She had told Regina she would go speak to her mother, but hadn’t done it because she was scared. She was scared of what it would mean if she drifted even further apart from her parents.

When she first arrived they were all pretty silent and as they sat down to eat, they were again silent. Her father did most of the talking as the two women gauged each other’s moods.

After dinner, Charming offered to clean up and Emma and Snow went into the living room.

“I am really glad you came to dinner,” Snow said.

“Yeah.”

“Emma,” Snow said. “I am sorry. I am sorry for going to Regina. I had no right to go to her and ask her to break up with you. I was wrong.”

Emma was surprised by the admission but she didn’t say anything as her mother seemed to be gathering her thoughts to keep talking.

“I know this is a sensitive subject for you but I was hoping we could talk about Sara.”

“Sara?” Emma’s first thought was that Snow had found out about Regina being Sara and she prepared herself for another anti-Regina lecture.

“Yes Sara. You loved her didn’t you?”

Emma wasn’t sure where this was going, so she didn’t say anything but nodded yes.

“I thought so. You had this smile whenever you talked about her. It’s the same smile I make when I am thinking of your father,” Snow said smiling. “I wanted to know what went wrong between you. I know it’s not really any of my business but I wanted to know what happened between you.”

“Why do you want to know?”

There was a pause. “Because … because I was wondering if your relationship with Regina is more a reaction to your break up with Sara than you are willing to maybe admit or even think about.”

Emma put her elbows on her knees and buried her head in hands before running her hands through her hair and looking up at her mother.

“Does my relationship with Regina have anything to do with Sara, yes it most certainly does,” Emma said a slight smile on her face.

“Then you have considered it?”

“Yes. In fact I am fairly certain that I wouldn’t be dating Regina now if I hadn’t have dated Sara first.”

“See, that’s why I am asking,” Snow said. “Do you still love Sara?”  
Emma nodded yes.

“Then forgive me for saying this, but maybe you should be working it out with Sara, and not dating Regina.”

Emma sighed knowing that she really had no choice. “Regina is Sara.”

Snow had an immediate look of confusion on her face.

“What?” Snow said.

“Regina was Sara. She was going around in disguise.”

“Why?”

Emma was surprised by the question. “Um she had been seeing Archie about stuff and he had suggested that she try and find a way to go out and be herself. She turned herself into Sara. It wasn’t her intention to carry it out to extremes, but then she and I started to see each other and we fell in love with each other as Sara and Emma and it went too far. She finally told me the truth and that is when I broke up with Sara, but I couldn’t get her out of her mind and finally Regina and I decided to try and well we are together now.”

Snow appeared at a loss for words as she averted her eyes from Emma.

“She felt like she couldn’t be herself without being Sara?” Snow finally asked.

“No. And I can’t say I blame her. Like I said I probably wouldn’t be with Regina now if I hadn’t have met her as Sara first. Regina has changed mom. I know you don’t see it or just don’t think she’s changed enough for me, but I have feelings for her. I don’t want to be at odds with you and dad but I don’t want to break up with Regina. I want to see where this is going.”

Snow again didn’t say anything and Emma stood up. “I don’t expect you to understand,” Emma said. “I just wish you would respect my decision.”

She walked out without another word.


	34. Chapter 34

Emma didn’t call Regina. She went for a drive, stopping at the border of Storybrooke. She sat there in her car staring at the sign into town thinking about the first day she came to this town. She never thought she would ever make this place a home, yet here she was.

She had made this place her home and now she wondered what kind of home it would be without her parents supporting her.

She finally turned her car around.

 

Regina opened the door to find Emma standing there.

“It didn’t go well?” Regina asked. She moved and Emma came in.

“Snow asked me about you, well she asked me about Sara,” Emma said as Regina closed the door.

Regina led them over to the couch and sat down. “What did she ask about Sara for?”

“She figured that Sara made me happy so she wanted to know why she and I broke it off and if maybe my relationship with you wasn’t just a reaction to things ending with Sara.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her the truth. I told her I fell in love with Sara and that if it hadn’t been for that I probably wouldn’t be with you now. And then I told her that you were Sara.”

“How did she take that bit of information?”

“She didn’t really say much beyond asking me why you went out as Sara and when I told her it was because you wanted to be able to go out and be yourself she didn’t say much of anything so I walked out. She doesn’t understand and I don’t think she ever well.”

Regina took her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Emma shrugged.

“What can I do for you?”

“Nothing, except maybe let me spend the night. Let me hold on to you tonight.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

 

………………………………

 

As they lay there that night, Regina remained awake while Emma held onto her. Regina was thinking about all that happened with Emma and Snow, and about Heather. She was nervous about going to see Heather, and she wasn’t entirely sure why that was. She felt bad for even thinking about Heather.

She still needed to tell Emma about how she was going to meet Heather, but after Emma’s conversation with her mother Regina didn’t feel like it was the best time to bring it up.

She knew she had to tell her the next morning however.

 

…………………………….

 

“Why is this so important to you?” Emma asked as she was putting on her shoes the next morning.

“Closure as cliché as that sounds. I never knew how my mom found out about Heather and I and I never knew what happened to her after she left our place that day. I need to know these things for my own peace of mind.”

“Ok,” Emma said. “If you need those answers, go get them.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Did you think I was going to forbid you to go or something?”

“As a matter of fact yes.”

Emma smiled as she moved closer and took Regina in her arms. “It’s not my place to tell you that can’t go see her. “But I am going to give you something to think of while you are with her.”

Emma kissed her deeply.

Regina kissed her back with equal enthusiasm.

“Thank you,” she said, after they were done.

“No worries,” Emma said. “I have to get to work.” She made it to the door of the bedroom.

“Oh and Regina,” she said stopping. “I don’t trust Heather. I don’t like the way she looked at you that day. If she tries something ….”

“She won’t. I’ve told her I am with you.”

“As long as she knows.”

 

………………………………..

 

Emma was surprised when her mother knocked on her office door the day after Emma had walked out after dinner.

“Do you have a few minutes?” Snow asked.

“Yes,”

Snow came in and took the seat in front of Emma’s desk.

“I came here to tell you that if you want to continue to date Regina, I am not going to stand in your way.”

“Thank you, but it’s not about you standing in our way. You can’t stand in our way because this is my decision and Regina’s decision to be together. What I need is for my parents to be supportive of me.”

“If that is what you need then your father and I will be supportive.”

Emma looked at her with more than a little skepticism. “What has changed since last night?”

“I spent a lot of time last night thinking about Regina. I thought about her as the young girl I first met, as my stepmother and as the Evil Queen, I came to hate. I thought about her here in Storybrooke but most of all I thought about her as Sara. Even though I had never met Sara, I can’t help but wonder what Regina must have been thinking – the idea that she could only be herself if she became someone else entirely. I felt bad for her. I felt bad that her life has gone the direction it has, but at the same time I felt proud of her – proud that she could change as much as she has. To be honest I had my doubts she could ever change, but she has.”

“The fact that she has changed so much is probably what shows me this is real for her,” Snow continued. “She has completely changed her life and from an outsider’s view – she is happy. Despite my doubts if I am being honest with myself, I have always wished to see the Regina I first met as a little girl again, and this woman she is now is probably the closest she has come to being that person again. I can’t hate that she has become this person just because my daughter has feelings for her.”

“So you are ok with me dating Regina?”

Snow sighed, “Yes. I can’t say that I am going to be your relationship’s biggest cheerleader, not at first at least. Give me some time. I know I have had time already, but just be patient with me.”

“I can be patient,” Emma said. “I know this is not ideal for you and dad. I know you have this whole history with Regina and it’s not a pleasant history. But she isn’t that person anymore as you too have acknowledged and it’s the person she is now that I feelings for. As long as I know I have your support then I will give you all the time you need.”

“Thank you,” Snow said standing. “I will let you get back to work now, but first can your mom have a hug?”

Emma smiled and got up and embraced Snow. “Thank you mom,” she whispered.

 


	35. Chapter 35

Regina was beyond nervous as she pulled up to Heather’s house. Part of her wanted to meet the other woman in public, but the other part felt like the personal conversation needed to be done in private. She had offered up her house as a meeting place, but Heather declined saying that she owed Regina’s family for letting them stay that summer that the least she could do is host.

Regina had gotten off work later than expected so they were going to forgo the dinner part anyway. It had been an exhausting day at work – one of the first days she had been fully active, non-stop since the fire. After the fire, everyone it seemed had determined that she wasn’t allowed to even pick up a bag of feed even after the doctor had finally cleared her.

It felt good though to know her co-workers cared enough to put her on restricted duty. But it would be spring time before they knew it and that meant a lot of work to be done for the new stables to be built. She felt kind of bad that she didn’t have time to go home and shower and she had called Heather earlier and offered to postpone to another day, but Heather had said she didn’t care what Regina was wearing or if she was a little sweaty when she got there. Again she said it one of those suggestive tones that Regina knew she was going to have to put an end to this evening.

Regina got out of her car and looked at the house – it was bigger than her current house and not for the first time Regina wondered what it was that Heather did in this world. The second curse had brought more people over and it appeared to have created accommodations for the extra people in terms of housing. In fact early on they had discovered that the borders of Storybrooke had actually grown a bit.

Unlike the first curse, everyone that came over knew about their pasts in the Enchanted Forest which had made assimilating to this new world more difficult. When she was still mayor she had spend a lot of time in the beginning dealing with the new arrivals. It was another part of the job that she did not miss.

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Heather almost immediately opened the door, smiling at Regina. “Come in,” Heather said, grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling her inside. Regina felt what seemed like a static shock when Heather touched her. She was a little taken aback by the gesture, but then she remembered that whenever Heather had wanted to do something that summer, it almost always involved her pulling Regina along with her.

“Welcome to my home,” Heather said, letting go of her hand. They did a quick tour and Regina noticed most of the décor could be described as modern. There was nothing in the house that Regina could point to that made it personal to Heather. To be honest, she wasn’t even sure what she would consider personal to the other woman.

Their time together had been short and Regina realized she really didn’t know much about Heather.

“Have you had any more migraines?” Heather asked as she offered Regina a seat on the couch.

“No, thank goodness. And thanks again for making sure I got home alright that evening,” Regina said.

“It was my pleasure. Would you like something to drink? I was going to have a glass of wine. I usually wrap up my day with a glass. I find the taste of it to a little lighter than what we had back home, but it’s nice all the same.”

“A glass would be nice,” Regina said thinking if nothing else it would help her relax a little more. She had texted Emma just before she got there to let her know she had arrived. She would text or call her again when she left. Emma may have been supportive of her getting her answers, but that didn’t mean that Emma wanted Regina to be there.

Heather handed her a glass of wine and Regina took a sip. She was fairly familiar with the local wine offerings but didn’t recognize this vintage. It had a crisp flavor to it and there was a hint of something else in it that Regina couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Do you like it?” Heather asked, still smiling.

“Yes, I do. I don’t think I have ever had this before, where did you get it?”

“It’s something new that the one local vineyard you have in this town has been experimenting with,” Heather said.

“Ravenswood Winery?”

“Yes. I work there as a product consultant.”

“That’s wonderful. I am glad that you are getting along in this world, presumably well.”

“I am thank you. I only wish I had been part of the first wave of people here when you first enacted the curse.”

Regina looked down. She may have tried to leave the past in the past but she could never forget all the horrible things she had done. For someone to speak of that curse as a positive thing made her feel uncomfortable. She took another drink of the wine to mask those feelings.

“Well give my compliments to the owner of the winery, this is quite good.”

“I will,” Heather said and she finally took her seat on the couch with her glass of wine, which she now held up. “A toast to old friends being reunited.”

They clinked their wine glasses and each took a drink.

“Is that what you would like, for us to be friends?” Regina asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“It would be nice to be friends, but I guess I need to make it clear that is all we can be.”

“I know,” Heather said. “You are with Sheriff Swan and I respect that. You will have to forgive me if I might occasionally let it slip that I think you are beautiful, but that is all it is, a slip. As long as you are with Emma or anyone else I will maintain our friends’ boundary, because all that matters is that you are happy.”

“I appreciate that,” Regina said even if she wasn’t quite sold on the idea of Heather maintaining any kind of boundary.

“So you had some questions you wanted to ask me I believe,”

Regina put her glass down on the table in front of them. “Yes, I was hoping you might have the answer to how my mother found out about us.”

Heather also put her glass down, “I told her.”

“You told her? Why would you do that? What could you possibly think would go well about her knowing about us?”

“Regina, calm down, take another drink and let me explain,” Heather said putting a hand on her knee. Regina again felt a static shock when they came in contact but she did find she was calming down from her initial outburst. She lifted her glass and took another drink.

“Your father went out of his way to help my family and while he was a good man, he was not a great man. Your mom on the other hand, Regina, your mother wanted nothing but to see you succeed yet you act as if that wasn’t love.”

“It wasn’t,” Regina declared, her anger rising once more.

“It was,” Heather asserted. “I talked with your mother a lot that summer, almost as much as I talked to you. Those days you were off at court I spent learning from Cora and she had much to teach. Where I thought she erred with you was with the idea that you needed to marry royalty to have the destiny you were most suited for. No you see I knew given the right circumstances that I too could be worthy of such a destiny. Despite my family’s poor decisions which put us in the circumstances of needing assistance, I knew I was destined for so much more. I knew that you and I together could make an unstoppable force. So I went to Cora and I pitched her a new plan – a plan that involved a merger of our families through you and I. I believed I could be the guiding force you needed to put you on the path to greatness. Your mother however did not see it that way. She laughed at me. She said that she admired my zeal but she wouldn’t settle for any thing less than you marrying a king.”

Heather paused, taking another drink of her wine while Regina could only stare at her in disbelief over what she was hearing.

“Did you really think my mother would allow us to be in a relationship?”

“At the time yes, but I was naïve, I see that now. I still believe however that you and I can do amazing things together and now we have a new venue in which to do them in.”

“What are you talking about?” Regina asked feeling more and more out of sorts as Heather continued to talk.

“Like I said you mother was a great woman and she taught me a lot. For instance, she told me that you had magic in you – you were born with it, but that didn’t mean in order to do magic a person needed to be born with it. You can also learn how to do magic. So when your mother banished us from your place and we settled on the land that your father helped us procure, I began my own education, an education in how to do magic.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Heather continued. “Like many things you probably take you magic for granted as well. I had to find teachers to teach me and then had to pour all my energy into it while also trying to further my social standing. I did end up marrying – twice actually. The first was to another noble who owned the neighboring land. It was a marriage of convenience. He thought so because he thought his family would end up with the land, but alas he died young and with my help it was my family who ended up with the combined land.”

“My second marriage was much the same, another bid to secure my position, this time it was to a boorish older man who had been married four times already. But he had a higher title so I agreed to it. Again he died, leaving me with his holdings. Meanwhile I continued to learn magic as best as I could while also keeping tabs on you and your rise to success. While I knew I would never have the power you had magically, I did finally get to the point where I felt ready to again see you. This was unfortunately just about the time you cast the curse. As I said before, I wished I had come over in the first wave. Even with the missed opportunity, it taught me the valuable lesson of being patient. I can still be patient – patient while you gradually end things with Emma so that you and I can finally be together and we can finally see what you and I and our magic can do.”

“You’re insane,” Regina said standing. “If you think for one minute …”

“Sit down Regina,” she commanded.

Regina felt a compulsion to sit that she couldn’t fight and she realized that Heather had already used magic on her. She looked at the wine glass.

“That’s right,” Heather said. “It is a special vintage for you. Don’t worry, it will eventually wear off, but then again I don’t need it to last long.”

Heather put a hand on Regina’s knee again and again she felt what she had thought was a static shock, but now realized it was something else entirely.

“My magic works better when I touch the person,” Heather explained. “Now stay calm and continue to sit there. Don’t fight me.”

“You won’t get away with this,”

“Of course I will. Like I said I have learned patience. You see even before I was going to approach you back in the Enchanted Forest before you cast the curse, I worried that you wouldn’t accept me, accept what I have to offer. You changed much from the girl I knew. That girl was trying to hold on to her innocence all the while I could see this daring streak in you. As queen you were someone to behold, someone to fear. I needed something to skew the odds in my favor. I went to see a friend of yours, Rumplestilskin. I told him what I was looking for although not who I intended to use it on. I made a deal with him and I came away with this.”

She pulled a vial out of her pocket. “As you know love potions are fickle things that rarely work out. Plus I know you have feelings for me so a love potion isn’t what I was looking for. Can you guess what this is?”

She held it up so Regina could see the crimson colored liquid inside. There were potions to do so many things that the possibilities were many, but as she studied the color and the thickness of the concoction, she thought maybe she knew.

“Obsession.”

Heather smiled. “Close. It’s a derivative of the Obsession potion. No, this potion elicits a similar type of response but it’s more patient. It works on the person in slow order. I can’t have you leaving here and immediately breaking up with Emma or quitting that stupid job at the stable. If you did that people might question it. No we have to take things slow.”

She uncorked the vial and like a perfume she used her finger to dab some on either side of her neck and on her wrist. She lifted that wrist up to Regina’s nose and Regina turned aside.

“Breathe it in Regina.”

The compulsion again overtook her and she breathed deeply knowing she was dooming herself as she did it. The scent was like a fresh apple, or the smell of wildflowers growing in the fields. Regina logically knew the potion didn’t actual smell like that but the nature of it was that it would make Regina’s mind think she was smelling something pleasing to her. The vapors entered her and she felt relaxed and happy even that she was smelling it.

She closed her eyes a moment and then opened them to see Heather sitting there smiling at her. She breathed deeply again without being told this time. She needed to feel that euphoria again. 

“Your mind will begin to associate that smell with me, and don’t worry, I have plenty of it to keep it as my new perfume just for you. You will find you need to keep feeling the way it makes you feel. You will keep coming back to me again and again. Each time you do, we will work on how you are going to go about breaking up with Emma and changing your life for the better. You won’t remember any of this when you leave, but don’t worry I will instruct you what to tell Emma or anyone else if they should ask what we talked about. A few days may pass but then this potion will draw you back to me. You see I don’t need you to be obsessed with me since you have feelings for me. But to be safe, I will make you addicted to me.”

She leaned in and Regina caught for a whiff from the potion she had dabbed on her neck. She felt Heather’s lips on her neck, kissing and Regina knew she needed to make her stop, but instead she just breathed in more deeply.


	36. Chapter 36

Regina returned home to an empty house as Henry was with Emma for the evening. She had texted Emma when she left Heather’s home to let her know that things went great and she was headed home. Emma had called her almost immediately and asked her if she wanted to come over. Regina declined, pointing out that she was tired and Emma ended up telling her over the phone about her conversation with Snow that afternoon.

“I feel like a weight is off my shoulders,” Emma said.

“I am glad to hear that,” Regina responded. “I am a little surprised Snow came around so quickly after your last talk but it’s really great news.”

“What about you, you said things went good with Heather. Did you get your questions answered?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“How did Cora find out about the two of you?”

“Heather’s younger sister Melissa apparently saw us and told Heather’s mother who in turn told my mother. My mother then sent them away, but they went to live on the land that my father helped them secure and Heather eventually got married to a neighboring lord. He died not long into their marriage and she never had any kids, but I got the sense she really loved him.”

“Sounds like you found out what you needed to find out.”

“I did. And Heather would like to be friends with me now. Don’t worry, I gave her the it can only be a friendship speech and she understands that. I think being here in Storybrooke will be good for her. It will be nice to get to know her all over again after all this time.”

“Well I am happy it turned out ok. I guess I should get off the phone, you are probably almost home.”

“Just pulling in.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

Regina didn’t bother turning on lights when she returned home. She was tired and went straight to her room. After taking a shower, she changed clothes and got in the bed to sleep.

 

Four days later

When she heard the smoke alarm, Emma rushed into the kitchen to see Regina waving a dish towel over an obviously burnt roast in the oven. Emma got a chair and stood on it to turn the smoke alarm off as she heard curse words she was sure had never escaped Regina’s mouth before come out.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Emma said. “I will order us some pizza. It’s not the end of the world.”

“I can’t remember the last time I butchered a meal like this,” Regina said, a look of concern on her face. She was still looking at the burnt meat just shaking her head. “Could this day get any worse?”

Emma thought Regina looked stressed and she wasn’t sure that it was just because of the roast. First Regina was late getting home, having been caught up at work she said because she had to do a recount on some inventory items that she had miscounted earlier that day. Then on the way home she ran out of gas in her car because she had simply forgotten to stop at the gas station on her way to work despite knowing she needed to.

And now this.

Emma put a hand on Regina’s forearm, only to have Regina move away from her as she sought out some oven mitts to be able to dispose of the ruined meal.

“I will go order some pizza,” Emma said. “Do you have a preference?”

“What ever you and Henry want. I am not even hungry,” Regina said again letting her eyes wander to the burnt roast. She rubbed her forehead and the bridge of her nose.

“Headache?” Emma asked.

“A small one, not a migraine,” she said. “I am going to clean up this mess and then turn in if you don’t mind.”

“Are you sure? It’s not very late and you should eat something.”

“I just want this day to be over.”

“Ok. I will make sure Henry eats and what not and then I will be up to bed.”

Regina sighed, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but maybe you shouldn’t spend the night.”

“How am I supposed to take that, if not the wrong way?”

“I am sorry,” Regina said approaching her. “I don’t even know why I suggested that.”

“We all have bad days,” Emma said wrapping her arms around her. “It’s ok.”

“Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Emma said kissing her. “Here let me help you clean up first and then I will order the pizza. If you are feeling up to eating when it gets here great, if not, cold pizza for breakfast is always a good option.”

They cleaned up and Emma ordered the pizza. Regina still went upstairs though saying she wanted to turn in for the night as her headache was getting a little worse. She didn’t bother with a shower, merely changed clothes and slipped under the covers. She wasn’t exactly tired though – she just knew she didn’t want to be downstairs with Emma and Henry right now.

She had been having trouble concentrating all day long, actually for the last couple of days. It was like her mind was elsewhere, but even she didn’t know how to account for it. She had texted Heather earlier that day and told her how she was feeling. Heather had invited her over, but since she had plans with Emma she told her no, although the idea of going to Heather’s for a stress free evening was appealing to her. She told Heather she would see about carving out some time in the next few days to spend some time with her.

She realized she had told Tink the same thing but hadn’t managed to see her either, although Tink apparently had been spending more of her free time with Ruby. They weren’t ready to say they were doing anything more than friendship, Tink had told her, but at the same time both women had agreed there was something there more than friendship.

Regina knew she should be happy for Tink but somehow it didn’t seem that important to Regina right now.

She was still awake when she heard Emma coming up the stairs. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. She didn’t feel like having a discussion or anything with Emma and she hoped Emma would think she was sleeping.

Emma entered the room and Regina could sense Emma had moved closer to the bed and was looking at her. She kept her eyes closed, willing the woman to just leave her alone. A moment later she felt Emma’s hand on her shoulder.

“Regina?”

Damn it, Regina thought as she opened her eyes.

“Hey, I am going to take off,” Emma said. “Let me know how you are feeling in the morning ok?”

“I will,” Regina said.

Emma leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. “Feel better.”

“Thanks.”

Emma left the room and Regina immediately felt guilty. Why had she wanted Emma to go away like that, she wondered. She chalked it up to her bad day and settled down on the bed to actually go to sleep.

 

Two days later

Regina knocked with urgency at Heather’s door. She had to knock a second time before the door opened.

“Gina, come in,” Heather smiled.

Regina entered, having to pass by Heather to do so. As she did she caught a whiff of what smelt like a spring time rain. It reminded her running around outside as a small child in the rain. She would run around and her father would try to catch her. Her mother of course disapproved of such things, but when she wasn’t around her father and her would always play.

“Are you ok?” Heather asked as Regina had stopped almost immediately upon entering.

“Um, yeah, no actually.”

“Let’s go sit and you can tell me which it is, yes or no.” She linked arms with Regina and led her into the main room, sitting on the couch with her. Something in the back of Regina’s mind flickered when they came in contact, but as soon as the thought was there it seemed to disappear and she realized Heather was speaking to her.

“What did you say?”

Heather laughed. “I said you see a little out of sorts.”

“Yes I have been these last few days and I am not sure why.”

Heather put a hand on Regina’s leg and again Regina felt like she was missing some important thought. “Would you like a glass of wine? We could have a drink and you could tell me what has you so flustered.”

“That would be great.”

Heather left the room and returned with two wine glasses – handing one to Regina who took a drink.

“Now what’s the matter?” Heather asked taking her seat.

“That’s the problem; I don’t know what is the matter. I feel completely out of sorts this week and I can’t explain it. I keep forgetting things, or just lose track of time completely. I can’t seem to relax and my sleep has been practically non-existent.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Heather said touching her leg again. “What can I do to help?”

“I don’t know,” Regina shrugged. She took another drink of the wine.

“Tell me, how are things with Emma?”

“Ok. I haven’t seen her a lot this week and the one night she was over was the day I told you about where everything kept going wrong. I was in a weird mood that night and didn’t really want her company. She seemed to sense that and she eventually left, but as soon as she did, I felt bad. She didn’t deserve for me to make her feel bad because my day wasn’t going great. I made it up to her the next day by bringing her some lunch while she was on duty. I got the lunch from Granny’s as I wasn’t feeling so secure in the kitchen after burning dinner. We had a nice laugh about it. Emma has this way of making me take things a little less serious. It’s one of the things I love about her.”

Heather forced a smile. “I am glad it all turned out alright for you. To tell you the truth, I thought maybe I would be seeing you a little sooner than this. Haven’t you missed me at all since you were last here?”

Regina gave her a confused look. “I told you I have been busy. But if it makes you feel any better, the way I have been feeling these last few days, I really wanted to be able to talk to you about it. I don’t know why, but since we are going to be friends now I thought why not tell Heather about it.”

“I hope you know I am at your disposal anytime you need me,” Heather said.

“I appreciate that. I am really happy that we decided to be friends.”

“Me too,” Heather said.


	37. Chapter 37

Heather entered Mr. Gold’s shop the next day.

“Hi can I help you?” Belle asked.

“Is Mr. Gold in?”

“He’s in the back. Let me go get him.”

Heather glanced around the shop after Belle went into the back. She hadn’t wanted to come here at all, but she felt like she didn’t have a choice. A few moments later Gold came out. “How can I help you?”

“You probably don’t remember me …”

“I do,” Gold said motioning for her to come to the other end of the counter away from Belle. “I don’t forget people I make deals with.”

“Good, that will keep me from having to explain myself. What you gave me as part of our deal doesn’t work.”

Gold seemed to consider her for several seconds before speaking, “Have you been holding on to it all this time?”

“Yes,” she said. “The person it was intended for came here with the first wave of the curse, I didn’t.”

“Oh,” Gold said smiling. “And because this person isn’t fawning all over you, I take it that you think there is something wrong with the product I gave you.”

“Yes. You never said anything about an expiration date.”

“And you didn’t ask if there was one either. But rest assured, what I gave you, even after all of this time would still work.”

“Well it isn’t. She’s … you said it would make the person addicted to me, that they would feel the need to be around me and that isn’t happening.”

“You really should be careful with that particular potion as I believe I warned you before. Are you using it as I suggested?”

“Yes. She’s already inhaled it; I am wearing it like perfume. I thought it was working at first because she really liked the scent of it, but then I didn’t see her again for like a week. You said the person wouldn’t be able to go three days without resisting the urge to seek out that scent.”

“She should have done so then. Curious,” he said thoughtfully.

“Now do you see why I am here? It’s clearly not working.”

“Who is this person you have used it on?”

“No,” Heather said. “As I said all those years ago, it’s none of your business and it shouldn’t matter who it is if the potion is legitimate.”

“The potion is legitimate and no one here should be able to resist its affects unless …” he trailed off, giving her a more apprised look as if finally coming to the conclusion he should pay attention to her.

“Unless what?”

“You said this person came over here in the first wave. Emma Swan did not and she would be somewhat resistant to its affects due to her inborn magical ability. Those born with magic tend to have a slight immunity to magic. It’s not that much of an immunity actually, it just means sometimes it takes things, like for instance that potion, a few more doses to get into their system and begin working. So your answer is that the potion works, you just need to make sure Regina is given more doses of the smell in the beginning. In other words don’t wait a week between dosing her or her natural immunity will fight it off during that time.”

Heather crossed her arms. “Are you going to tell her what I have done?”

“Why would I do that, dearie?” Gold said. “This should be fun to watch.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

Regina had just finished up her shift at the stable and was walking to her car when she saw another vehicle pull up. She walked over to it and bent down as Heather lowered the window. She caught a smell of cinnamon – the kind you smell from an apple pie baking.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I am here to see if you want to go out for ride. Kind of like the old days.”

“Oh,” Regina said. “I wish you had called ahead of time. I am leaving for the day and I am meeting Henry and Emma for dinner.”

“Maybe some other time?”

“Yes,” Regina smiled. “How about Saturday? Emma has Henry that day and we could go for a ride after I work that day.”

“I guess I can wait two days for your company,” Heather smiled back at her.

Regina again smelt cinnamon and she almost asked Heather if she had some sort of air freshener in her car because it smelt so good to her. She realized she had paused and was still there leaning down so she straightened up and took a step back.

“I will send you a text to let you know what time to meet me here,” Regina said.

“I am looking forward to it.”

Regina moved around to her own car as Heather pulled away. She got into her car and sat there a moment. She wondered why Heather would waste the trip out there instead of calling. She shrugged off the thought figuring Heather was probably still trying to get used to this world or maybe she just really liked driving that she didn’t mind the wasted trip.

Again she thought about how much she really didn’t know about the woman. Maybe on Saturday she would be able to learn more about her life and get to her know her better. After all she expected they would become close friends.

Regina had to go home first and shower and change. While she appreciated the sights, sounds and yes smells of the stable she was cognizant enough to know not everyone did. When she got home and stripped off her shirt she thought another smell must have followed her home. She clutched the shirt in her hand and brought it up to her nose, breathing in deeply to catch the faint smell of cinnamon.

She would definitely need to ask Heather on Saturday about the scent she used in her car.


	38. Chapter 38

Emma usually tried not to make it noticeable when she was observing someone, but she realized Regina was in no way paying attention that it didn’t matter. It had been like this it seemed whenever they were together lately. Regina would be distracted or doing what she was doing now which was staring off into space.

While Regina hadn’t had another day like the one where everything had gone wrong, Emma noticed she wasn’t exactly acting like herself either. The Regina she knew was punctual and liked a sense of order in her life.

This Regina had showed up nearly 20 minutes late to meet her and Henry for dinner. And everything about her seemed off in a way that Emma couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Mom.”

Emma instinctively looked at Henry but her son wasn’t trying to get her attention. As he said ‘Mom’ again he tugged on Regina’s sleeve.

“What?” she said with a look on her face that one might expect from a person who woke up suddenly and wasn’t sure where they were.

“Are you feeling ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Emma said. “Are you ok? You seem a little distracted.”

“Do I? I’m sorry.”

Emma continued to study Regina as the other woman spoke with Henry and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something definitely seemed off about the way she was acting. Emma excused herself and went up to the counter to talk with Ruby for a moment.

“How goes the family dinner?” Ruby asked.

“Fine I guess. Regina’s acting little weird though.”

“Weird in what way?”

“I don’t know, just weird. Lately she seems to get distracted way too easy. Like a moment ago she was staring off into space.”

“Maybe she has a lot on her mind.”

“Maybe,” Emma shrugged.

“Why don’t you ask her?”

“If it was something important she should tell me without me asking.”

Ruby sighed, “It’s a wonder you’ve had any relationships.”

“What?”

“Look Regina hasn’t had a lot of people in her life to confide in. Maybe she needs to know you are willing to be such a person.”

“Of course I am. We’re dating doesn’t that imply that?”

“No. Find some time to talk to her alone in the next couple of days. Don’t let whatever this is hang around without trying.”

“For someone who doesn’t have relationships you are pretty good at giving advice,” Emma said.

“Yeah if only I could give myself good advice.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, not really. Tink and I have been hanging out but I sort of told her that you know I don’t really do relationships and ever since then I don’t know. We’re still spending time together but it feels different.”

“I thought you liked Tink?”

“I do and she is fun to be around, and I care for her, but friendship is really all I can give her.”

“As in ever?”

“I am a wolf, it doesn’t exactly scream relationship availability.”

“I understand given your past that you would think that way, but I don’t think you should let it stop you from pursing a relationship if that is what you want. Look at Regina. Everything about her past, hell everything about my past screams that she and I shouldn’t be together, but we are. You just need to determine what is more important – the wolf or your happiness?”

“Maybe you aren’t so bad at this relationship stuff as I thought,” Ruby smiled.

“I’m not a total idiot.”

Emma went back to the table and sat down. After they finished their meal Emma walked Regina to her car while Henry got into Emma’s car.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Emma asked as they reached her driver’s side door. “It seems like lately you have a lot on your mind.”

Regina exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “I don’t really, that’s the thing. Work is going well and while it will be getting a lot busier soon it’s not bad. I just can’t seem to focus for long periods of time lately. I don’t know what it is.”

“But you are feeling ok?”

“Yes, I feel fine.”

“You know you just want to talk about stuff and need someone to listen, I can make myself available.”

Regina smiled at her. “I appreciate that.”

Emma leaned and kissed her. “I just want to be sure you are ok.”

“I will try and be less spacey next time.”

“And when will next time be?”

“Hmmm,” Regina hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose on Sunday when you return Henry that I could make time to be available to you.”

“I like the sound of that,” Emma said giving her a kiss and then stepping back so Regina could get into her car. Once Regina was seated she was about to walk to her own vehicle but Regina lowered her window.

“I forgot to tell you; on Saturday Heather and I are going for a ride. We’ll be on the trails around the stables if you need me.”

“Oh. Ok. I thought you were working on Saturday.”

“I am. Heather stopped by the stables today and asked if I wanted to go for a ride but I told her today wasn’t good because I was meeting you and Henry but Saturday after work I could go for one. I don’t imagine we will be out there for very long but it will give me the chance to talk to her.”

“Well have fun,” Emma said forcing a smile. She walked back to her car not liking the idea of Regina being out with Heather. While she may have only met her that one time Emma did not like the woman. She was glad that Regina had gotten the answers she wanted concerning how her mother found out about the two of them, but she wasn’t thrilled with Regina agreeing to be friends with her. She wondered why Regina didn’t see what Emma could see so clearly – that Heather despite what she might say wanted more than friendship from Regina.

She knew she had to trust Regina to shut down any advances that Heather might make towards her. Still it wouldn’t hurt if maybe Emma got the chance to reiterate Regina’s relationship status to Heather.


	39. Chapter 39

Regina had a slight headache ever since she woke up on Saturday morning. She considered calling in sick to work but she knew that was pointless for a headache. She got up and downed two aspirin before starting her day.

She forgot about the headache the moment she got to work as she was kept busy. She had texted Heather the night before to tell her what time to meet her, and about 20 minutes before their scheduled ride Regina saddled two horses for them to ride.

Heather arrived and hugged Regina, catching the woman by surprise. Regina caught a smell that reminded her of fresh mint. She gave Heather a smile and then walked her over to the horse she would be riding. Heather petted the animal, letting it get a feel for her. Regina was a big believer that one should never merely mount a horse. You needed to treat a horse with respect, not like it was some thing that designed to merely convey you from spot to the next. She couldn’t help but feel pleased that Heather spent time petting and talking to the horse first and again she found herself smiling.

“When is the last time you were on a horse?” Regina asked.

“Not since I have been here obviously,” Heather said. But she skillfully pulled herself up on to its back giving Regina a smile in return. “But it’s not like I have forgotten how to ride one. Shall we?”

Regina got up on her own horse and they began their ride. Feeling a little like testing Heather, Regina set a hard pace to start but Heather kept up with her. When they reached one of the more advanced trails Regina slowed up and Heather came abreast of her.

“Same old Gina,” Heather said. “Always showing off your skill.”

“I wasn’t showing off, I was merely seeing if you had kept up with your own lessons.”

“As you can see I have.”

They continued on, letting the horses pick the pace.

“I meant to ask you before, but is Melissa here?” Regina asked.

Heather looked at her, an unreadable expression on her face. “Melissa passed away back home.”

“Oh, I am sorry.”

“It’s ok, you had no way of knowing,” Heather said. “It happened a long time ago.”

“Still I am sorry.”

“Tell me Regina, what was is like being queen?”

Regina looked at her, feeling like the question had come out of no where. Regina shrugged, “It was um not all that fun.”

“How could it not be? I mean you were in charge of everything as far as you could see.”

This was not something Regina cared to talk about.

“I think being queen merely proved that it was never what I wanted,” she said hoping that Heather would let the subject drop.

“You’ve got to hand it to your mother. She wanted to make you a queen and she did.”

“My mother never did anything for me. What she did, she did for herself.”

Heather decided not to press the issue, at least not yet. “How are things going with Emma?” she asked changing the subject.

“Good,” Regina smiled. “They are good. It’s nice to know there is someone there who cares about you and wants what is best for you.”

Heather kept her fake smile on her face. As much as she knew she needed to be patient in order to not mess this up, it was frustrating to her all the same. She wanted Regina to be with her and only her.

They continued along the trail, getting off the horses at one point and walking. Regina told Heather about her plans for the stables and Heather talked about work at the vineyard. It started to get dark and Regina realized they had been out for hours. She had lost all track of time.

“We should get back,” Regina said.

They made it back to the stables when it was dark and Heather helped Regina take the saddles off and brush down the horses, giving them their feed before closing them up in their stalls for the night.

“Thanks,” Heather said. “Thanks for going riding with me today.” She was walking side by side with Regina to their cars.

“I enjoyed it. It was kind of like old times.”

“Except there is no one waiting for us to scold us for being late.”

“Or for riding in a non-ladylike fashion.”

“True,” Heather said. “So do you want to get together again tomorrow?”

“I can’t. Emma is bringing Henry back home tomorrow and we were going to spend some time together.”

Heather touched her arm and Regina felt a small shock. She looked down at Heather’s hand on her and her mind tried to tell her there was something important about this, but she couldn’t think what it was.

“Come on,” Heather said. “You are telling me there isn’t some time tomorrow that we can see each other. It would mean a lot to me.”

“Breakfast,” Regina said. “You can come over for breakfast.”

“That sounds amazing,” Heather said letting go of her, but she then gave Regina another hug.


	40. Chapter 40

Emma pulled up to Regina’s house and her eyes immediately tightened as she saw whose car was in the driveway. What was Heather doing here, she wondered.

Her and Henry got out of her car and went up to the house. Henry just walked on in and Emma followed. She heard Regina laughing and found her and Heather sitting on the couch together.

“Hi sheriff,” Heather said smiling at her.

“Heather, how are you?”

“Good, just been talking about old times with Gina.”

Regina looked at the clock. “I can’t believe it’s so late,” she said. “Wow. I lost track of the time completely.”

Emma saw that look of confusion on Regina’s face, one that was becoming too familiar lately and Emma didn’t like it. She walked over and sat beside Regina, her eyes on Heather the entire time.

“I should be going and leave you two alone,” Heather said standing.

Regina got up, “I will walk you out.”

The two women walked out and Emma was surprised that Regina actually walked Heather to her car. Emma had gotten up and was watching from the window. When Heather leaned in and hugged Regina, her eyes looked at the house and locked with Emma’s, a smile on her face.

Yes, she did not like this woman.

Regina returned and Emma was waiting for her.

“What was Heather doing here?”

“We had a good time yesterday but it was getting late so we cut our ride short. I invited her to come over today for a bit so we could keep talking.”

Emma bit her tongue. “I am glad you two are getting along so well,” she said. “But I do believe someone was going to make themselves available to me today.”

Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde. “I suppose I did say that.”

They kissed and then went back to the couch. Henry came back down from his room and they Regina listened as Henry told her about the movie she and Emma had gone to the day before. She was trying to concentrate solely on him and what he was saying, but she felt her mind drifting. She wondered how she had lost track of time so badly that day. She knew all she had done was sit there and talk with Heather, but it didn’t seem like that was enough to have taken up that much time.

She thought back to Heather showing up that morning. She had made pancakes for the both of them, and she remembered sitting down and eating with her and then cleaning up afterward, but couldn’t seem to recall what they had done right after or up until the point Henry and Emma were there.

“Regina,”

She was startled as Emma touched her and said her name.

“What?”

“You were doing it again, staring off into space.”

“Sorry.”

“Are you sure you are ok?” Henry asked.

“I’m fine,” she said, even as she felt a headache coming on. She rubbed at her temple. The headache seemed to be increasing as the seconds passed.

“Henry, can you go get me a water?”

“Yes,” he said giving Emma a worried look.

“What is it, another migraine?”

“Maybe,” she said closing her eyes. She felt a throbbing behind her eyes.

“Maybe you should lie down,” Emma suggested.

“Yes, I think maybe I should.”

……………………………………………………………

By the time Heather reached her home, she figured Regina was probably lying in her bed. She wished she could be there with her, but the fact that Emma and Regina wouldn’t be enjoying their alone time was enough to keep her happy. She felt bad for using her powers to ensure Regina had a migraine but she wanted to make sure that Emma and Regina weren’t getting to spend time together. She needed to drive a wedge between them.

……………………………………………………..............

Emma sat in her patrol car – she had road duty today which tended to boring when there were no speeders to chase down. She was parked on the side of one of the main streets in town just waiting for something to happen.

She picked up her phone and looked at the text that Regina had sent her nearly two hours ago.

“Sorry we didn’t get the chance to spend time together yesterday, dinner tonight?”

Emma hadn’t responded even though she knew she should. Yesterday had been disappointing when Regina had gotten a migraine, but it was more than that. Emma was worried about Regina, yet she couldn’t say exactly what was bothering her beyond Regina’s apparent lack of focus.

She had tried to talk to Regina about it after she had helped her upstairs to bed, but Regina had told her she needed to rest.

She looked at her phone again and then texted back. “Sounds great. See you around 6 p.m.?”

A moment later Regina responding telling her 6 p.m. was good.

Emma put her car in gear. She was tired of waiting for someone to speed down the street.

……………………………………………………………………..

Heather got out of car and waited next to it. She had seen the sheriff’s car parked right outside of her house.

“Sheriff Swan,” she said as Emma approached her.

“I was hoping we might have a word.”

“Is this where you tell me to stay away from Regina?”

“No. I have no problem with Regina having friends,” Emma said. “What I have a problem with is if someone wants to be more than friends with her and that is where I don’t trust your friendly overtures to Regina.”

“Is there anything I can say to assure you that I really only want to be friends with her?”

“Probably not. I just wanted you to know that I am going to be watching, closely.”

Heather smiled at her. “Emma, I promise you that if my friendship with Gina develops into anything deeper, it’s because it’s what Gina wants.”

“Then I have nothing to worry about,” Emma said. “Because Regina doesn’t want to be with you like that.”

“Then you have no reason to worry.”


	41. Chapter 41

Emma was beginning to think that dating Regina was going to make her fat. The woman was just too damn good of a cook. They had just finished eating, Emma feeling stuffed, and Regina told her to go rest up on the couch while she did the dishes.

She was feeling much better about this evening than Sunday when she was over. Regina wasn’t having any lingering affects from her headache and for the most part seemed more focused than she had been. The only tense moment of the night had come when Emma had told Regina that she had spoken to Heather.

Emma’s gut feeling was that Heather would end up telling her, so she felt like she should say something first. Regina had gotten that far away look in her eyes for a moment, but then told Emma that she wasn’t upset that she had done it. Still, Regina said she felt it wasn’t needed as she thought Heather did indeed want to only be friends and she had made no moves on her whatsoever.

In fact Regina had laughed the whole thing off saying she thought it was kind of cute that Emma was jealous. Emma assured her, it wasn’t a jealously thing.

As she sat on the couch though Emma wondered if it was jealously. Yes, she could admit when she thought Tink and Regina might be together she was jealous, but that isn’t how she felt about Heather. She simply didn’t trust the woman. Everything about how she had seen her interact with Regina told her that this was a woman who wasn’t satisfied with being friends.

She didn’t want to press the issue with Regina because she didn’t want Regina thinking it was jealously or thinking that Emma was trying to control who she spent her time with.

Maybe, she was wrong she thought. Maybe Heather was fine with being friends with Regina. She allowed herself to think of the possibility, but she only gave it a small percentage chance of being true.

She wished she knew more about the woman – more about her background so she might have some clue as to who she was exactly. But the only person she knew that knew Heather was Regina. She wasn’t about to go asking around town about her either.

By the end of her musings on the subject, she decided there was nothing to do unless Heather tried to cross that line with Regina. And if she did, she had to trust that Regina would take care of it.

Regina came back in the room after putting the dishes in the dishwasher. She had a glass of wine with her. Emma wasn’t much of a wine drinker but she knew Regina liked to occasionally have a drink after dinner and before bed. She sat on the couch, smiling at Emma.

“Has your stomach started to decrease in size yet?”

Emma patted it, “Nope.”

“Did Henry disappear into his room?”

“Pretty much as soon as dinner was over. He’s a good wingman like that.”

“Wingman?”

“Yeah, you know giving me some alone time with you to practice my seduction skills.”

“You admit you need practice then?” Regina said giving her another of those smiles that Emma had grown to love so much.

Emma moved in closer. “You tell me.” She took the wine glass out of Regina’s hand and placed it on the coffee table. She brought her hand back up and cupped Regina’s chin then moved in even closer until her lips made contact. It was a slow kiss, Emma’s lips grabbing at Regina’s but not ever fully pulling away from them. She slipped her tongue inside Regina’s mouth, again keeping it slow. She let her hand slip from Regina’s chin down her arm until it rested on her leg.

Finally, she stopped, a triumphant look on her face. “So do I need more practice?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you should do that again so I have a bigger sampling size by which to make my decision.”

This time it was Regina who grabbed Emma and pulled her closer. They continued to kiss until things started to get a little more heated between them.

“Maybe we should continue this upstairs,” Regina said.

“Ok,” Emma said practically jumping off the couch and pulling Regina up after her, causing the brunette to laugh at Emma’s enthusiasm. They were part way up the stairs when Emma’s phone rang. She pulled it out and groaned. “It’s dispatch.”

She answered the phone while Regina stood there hoping this wasn’t anything major, but when Emma told the dispatcher she would be right there those hopes were dashed.

“What is it?” she asked seeing a look of concern on Emma’s face.

“A shooting,” Emma said.

Regina’s eyes got wider. Shootings were very uncommon in Storybrooke. “Is everyone ok?”

“Vic was taken to the hospital. I need to go.”

“Yes. Call me and let me know what is going on.”

“It might be late before I can.”

“That’s ok. I would rather know and lose a little sleep, than not know and lose a lot. Be careful.”

“I will,” Emma said.

She turned and rushed from the house. Regina went back down the stairs and picked up her discarded wine glass. She drank a little bit and then walked to the kitchen. She finished off the glass before rinsing it and putting it down in the sink for now. She hoped whatever situation Emma was headed toward was a safe one because she knew she probably wouldn’t be sleeping until she knew.

“Did Emma leave?”

Regina was startled by Henry who was standing in the doorway.

“Yes. She got called out to an emergency,” Regina responded.

“Something major? I heard her going kind of fast out of the driveway.”

“I am sure whatever it is, your mom will take care of it,” she said approaching him. “Looks like it’s just you and me for the rest of the night.” 

“Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.”

She saw the nervous, but serious look on his face and she was immediately concerned. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You. I am worried about you.”

They took seats at the table.

“Why are you worried about me?”

“You’ve been having more headaches lately and … and the nightmares have been worse too.”

Regina sat back in her chair. Henry wasn’t wrong; she just hadn’t considered that he had noticed. She thought she had done a better job at hiding it, but the last couple of weeks had been rough on her sleeping. The nights Emma was there hadn’t been an issue but those nights she was alone in bed, she would wake from her nightmares.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Regina said finally.

“But I do. I haven’t said anything to mom because I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell her anything. It’s not a big deal. These things come and go.”

“Never like this.”

Again she was struck by just how much her son noticed about her. Her nightmares were something she didn’t talk to him about. She didn’t really talk to anyone about them, except for some discussions with Archie.

“I thought maybe you should get checked out by a doctor.”

“A doctor?”

“Yeah. I mean you were in that fire and I don’t know, maybe you should just get checked out.”

“That fire was months ago. I don’t think that has anything to do with this.”

“You could have died.”

She looked at him and realized that he was genuinely concerned about her well-being, and scared of what had happened to her. She had thought he was ok as he hadn’t said much about the fact her heart had stopped that night of the fire, but she guessed he must have been holding it in all this time.

“If seeing a doctor will make you feel better, I will make an appointment and get a full check up,” she said.

“You will?”

“Of course I will. There is nothing more important to me than you Henry. If you are worried and want me to see a doctor I will. I want you to know that you will always be the most important person in my life. Always. I hope you know there will never be a time when you can’t come to me if you worried about something. I love you too much not to put you first.”

“I love you too.”

 

Emma had to drive out to the edges of town to get to the crime scene. She had already heard from one of her officers at the hospital that the victim was going to make it. He was shot in the stomach but they were able to get the bleeding under control.

On the way out there she was thinking about how for a town where the unusual seemed to happen, a shooting was perhaps even more unusual. She would expect an ogre to come crashing out of the woods more than getting dispatched to a shooting. It’s not that the people here didn’t have guns, it’s just that using them was rare. She didn’t know if that was some sort of throwback to not having guns in the Enchanted Forest or what.

She finally got to the scene where her dad was already. She got out of the car and approached the house, ducking under the crime scene tape and entering. She immediately saw a bigger man handcuffed and sitting in a chair.

“What do we got?” Emma asked her father.

“Our victim, Todd Shaner, and this man who is his cousin, Judd Shaner, were apparently here at Judd’s home drinking copious amounts of alcohol when the shooting happened. Judd here says he doesn’t remember even picking up the gun. All he remembers is hanging out with Todd and then the next thing he remembers was standing over Todd’s bleeding body with the gun in his hand. Judd is the one who called for the ambulance. He put pressure on the wound to keep it from bleeding too much. EMTs say that may have helped save Todd’s life.”

“That’s a first, shooting someone and then trying to save their life. Anything else?”

“Neighbors heard some yelling earlier, but they say that isn’t particularly unusual when the cousins get together.”

“They fight a lot?”

“No, they just appear to be loud and get rowdy when they are drunk.”

“Is the gun registered?”

“I haven’t had the chance to check yet.”

“Why don’t you check on that while I speak with Judd?”

He left to go out to his cruiser and she approached the suspect. She pulled up a kitchen chair and sat in front of him, pulling out a notebook.

“Hi Judd. I am Sheriff Swan.”

“Is Todd going to be ok?” he asked. She could tell he was worried from his expression.

“The doctors think he is going to make it, which is good for him and good for you. Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

He sunk back in the chair a little, relief on his face. “Like I told the other guy, I don’t know. Todd and I we were just hanging out. Neither of us had to work tomorrow so we were kicking back a few beers, no big deal. Then I don’t know. Maybe I blacked out or something.”

“Has that ever happened before?”

“No.”

“How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Four maybe five beers since I got off work. Nothing I haven’t done before.”

“The neighbors heard some loud voices prior to the shooting, can you tell me what that was about?”

“It was nothing.”

“You keep saying a lot of this is nothing, but your cousin is in the hospital.”

“I know,” he said. “It’s just I don’t know what happened. Were we being loud? Yes, but that’s no big thing. We were talking sports and Todd was saying how baseball was a better sport than football and we were arguing about it is all. It wasn’t a big deal and I wouldn’t have shot him over it.”

“What would you have shot him over?”

“Nothing. He’s my cousin and my best friend. I wouldn’t do it.”

“The gun, is it yours?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it registered?”

“Yeah, all my guns are registered.”

“How many do you have?”

He shrugged, “A couple of handguns and six rifles. I like to hunt. Todd and I, we like to hunt. Ask anyone.”

“I will. What is the last thing you remember before you blacked out?”

“I don’t know. We were talking. Todd made some joke and that was it. I swear I don’t know what happened. The beers, they shouldn’t have been enough to make me black out. I can handle my alcohol.”

“Is there anything else you can think of? Anything that might shed some light onto this?”

He looked down as his feet while he considered her question. He looked up, unshed tears in his eyes. “I wouldn’t have done this. I love him like a brother.”

She nodded. “We’ll have to take you down to the station while we try to figure this out. I am going to see about having a doctor come down to check you out as well if that is ok?”

“Yeah,” he said.

She got up and walked around the room, checking out the scene. Charming came up to her while she was looking at the blood stained floor.

“The gun is registered,” he said.

“I am not surprised,” she said, still looking at the floor. “This feels odd.”

“In what way?”

“I don’t think he is lying.”

“You believe he blacked out and shot his cousin?”

“I am not sure what to believe yet, but I don’t think he intended to shoot him.”


	42. Chapter 42

Regina woke the next morning having not slept well again. She saw the concern in Henry’s eyes and she assured him she would call that day and schedule an appointment with a doctor.

Emma had called her late that night to let her know she would be busy with the shooting. She gave Regina few details about it, but it sounded like whatever was going on was going to keep Emma occupied. Regina felt bad about the missed time with her. It seemed like things kept getting in the way lately of the two of them spending time together. It’s not that they hadn’t spent time together but they hadn’t really gotten many opportunities to be intimate with each other lately.

As she dropped Henry off at school her phone rang. She was hoping it would be Emma, but smiled as she saw Heather’s number pop up.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hi,” Heather responded. “Do you want to have some coffee or something before you go into work? I assume you just dropped Henry off at school.”

“I did and I would love some coffee.”

“Great. Come on over.”

She hung up the phone and changed directions to go to Heather’s house.

 

After hanging up with Regina, Heather went to the mirror in the hallway and checked to make sure she looked perfect for the other woman. She got out the potion vial and dabbed some on both sides of her neck. She wondered what it was that Regina thought it smelt like when she inhaled it. It didn’t smell like anything to her, but Gold had told her that would be the case. It would only smell like something to the person she used it on.

She was pleased Regina hadn’t hesitated in coming over to see her. She hoped that meant Regina’s natural immunity was no longer fighting off the influence of it. Despite her plan to be patient with this, she was becoming more and more inpatient. She wanted Regina all for herself. She was tired of having to wait. She had waited long enough, which is why she had modified her plan to speed up the process.

She was going to drive that wedge in between Regina and Emma much quicker than she originally planned. Within days she would make sure Regina was single.

It didn’t take long for Regina to get there. Heather answered the door and Regina entered hugging her. Heather could feel the slight pause in the hug as Regina breathed in the potion. When she released the hug Regina was smiling broadly at her.

“I think someone said something about coffee?”

“This way,” Heather said taking her hand and leading her toward the kitchen.

Regina took a seat at the table while Heather got their coffees. Instead of sitting across from Regina, she took the seat beside her.

“What time do you have to go into work?” Regina asked.

“Not until noon.”

“Me too.”

“I guess we can keep each other company until then.”

“I’d like that. Emma is busy at work. We had a shooting last night.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes. It wasn’t a fatal, but still strange. I don’t really know what is going on with it as I only spoke with Emma briefly.”

“I imagine it will keep her quite busy the next couple of days.”

“Probably.”

“Well if you have some spare time I would love for you to come out to the winery and let me give you a tour.”

“That would be nice. I really enjoy that new vintage you gave me.”

“You will have to let me know when you are out of it so I can get you another bottle.”

“I just wish drinking a glass before I went to bed would help me sleep better.”

“You are having trouble sleeping, is that normal for you?” Heather asked.

“Sometimes I do,” Regina said. “I have nightmares occasionally and I don’t know lately they’ve been more frequent. You add that to the headaches I’ve had and Henry’s worried. I promised him I would make an appointment to see the doctor.”

Heather reached out and placed a hand on her leg. “I don’t think you need to do that.”

“I promised Henry. I can’t go back on my promise to him.”

“But you will,” Heather said exerting more of her magic to make sure Regina did what she wanted her to do.

Regina looked down at Heather’s hand. Heather could practically see Regina’s mind putting the pieces together. She poured more of her magic into the command. “You won’t go see a doctor. You don’t need to. You feel fine. Repeat it.”

When Regina repeated it, Heather broke off contact. While she didn’t know if a doctor would be able to detect anything was being done to Regina, she wasn’t about to take chances.

Regina snapped out of her stupor a moment later. “Did you say something?”

“I said I can’t wait to show you around the winery.”

 

 

Emma had to wait for three days before the doctor said Todd was feeling well enough for her to speak to him. She had spent that time trying to figure out what had happened in that house.

The shooting was all anyone in town was talking about.

She had spoken to friends of both men who all attested to the fact that they were the best of friends. They were always hanging out together, and most of their “fights” were over stupid things like which sport was better.  Both were employed full time – Todd as a mechanic who specialized in motorcycles while Judd worked at Ravenswood Winery where he handled deliveries. She had gone out to both places of employment to talk to co-workers who all said while the guys could be crude and little backwards when it came to social situations, neither was a bad guy exactly. She got the impression from people that they were a little rough around the edges, a little redneck but for the most part harmless.

She entered the hospital room and while she had seen a picture of Todd it wasn’t until she saw the big man filling up the hospital bed that she realized this wasn’t the first time she had seen him in person. This was the man who had been hitting on Regina at the Rabbit Hole that first night Emma had met her as Sara.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Like I got shot,” he said. “I want Judd released. I ain’t pressing charges.”

“That’s not really your call to make,” she said. “But why don’t you tell me what happened and help me figure this out. I imagine you know by now that Judd says he can’t remember shooting you. All the evidence though points to him having shot you. It was his gun. He has gun powder residue on his hands from firing that gun and you two were the only ones in the house at the time from what we can tell.”

“I don’t care,” he said. “I won’t testify against him or give you any ammunition to put him away.”

She sighed. “Look Todd, this whole situation doesn’t make any sense to me and I am trying to make it make sense. I’ve spoke to Judd and I believe him when he says he doesn’t remember shooting you.”

“Then why are you still holding him in jail?”

“Because it’s my job to figure out what happened that night and if it constitutes a crime. You got to give me something here or all I have is the evidence that says he did it.”

Todd looked away from her a moment. When he turned back he said, “I will tell you something, but it’s not an official statement, you understand. I am not giving you a statement about this. I mean it. I am not going to point the finger at my cousin in anyway. He didn’t do this.”

“If he didn’t do this, then why won’t you tell me who did? That can only help his case.”

“No, not officially, you hear me. No notes, no recordings of this and if anyone asks I will deny I ever spoke to you.”

She put away her notebook, which she hadn’t even opened yet. “Fine. Tell me who shot you.”

“Judd did.”

“What the hell.”

“Wait, listen. It was him, but it wasn’t him.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Judd … he’s been acting kind off lately. I don’t really know how to explain it. It’s just odd. Like last week I came over and he is sitting there in his chair and he is just staring off into space. I said his name like four times and it wasn’t until I touched his shoulder that he snapped out of it. I laughed about it at first, but when I asked him about it, it was like he wasn’t even aware he had been doing it.”

Emma felt goosebumps on her arms as he described it. It was much like how Regina had been lately.

“Then the other night we are sitting around laughing, talking, arguing about stupid shit and then he gets that look again like he isn’t even there in the room with me. I say his name and he doesn’t respond. I am about ready to go up to him and shake him, but he stands and goes back into his room. I follow him and see him get his gun. He still has this look in his eyes like he ain’t really seeing me despite me yelling his name at this point. I back up into the main room and he follows, the entire time pointing the gun at me and the next thing I know he shoots. I am on the ground feeling like someone stabbed me with a hot poker and then he snaps out of it and he’s grabbing his jacket and pushing it down where it’s bleeding and he calls for an ambulance.”

“How long has been staring off and acting odd?”

“I don’t know a couple of weeks maybe, not long. It hasn’t happened a lot or anything.”

Emma was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. The doctor had given Judd a clean bill of health, but that was just a cursory evaluation. He had suggested briging Judd in for a CT scan, but Emma hadn’t allowed it because she didn’t want the suspect near the victim, but she was beginning to change her mind. There was definitely something wrong about this.

“Are you going to keep Judd locked up?” Todd asked.

“I don’t know. But I am going to find out what is going on, that I promise you.”

 

After leaving the hospital, Emma went back to the station. She needed to speak with Judd again. The information Todd had told her shed a whole new light on things – for her at least. But she was still unsure as to what it all meant.

What she really wanted to do was track down Regina wherever she was at and see if she was ok. The way Todd spoke about Judd was too much like the way Regina had been lately for Emma not to wonder if something was wrong. But she didn’t call Regina. She needed more information first.

She got to the station and immediately went to the holding cell.

“I just came from seeing Todd,” she said.

“How is he?” he asked urgently.

“He’s recovering. The doctors say he will be fine. He is refusing to say anything against you.”

“Does that mean I can go?”

“No. We still have evidence which all points to you whether Todd wants to testify or not. But here is the thing, I think you shot him, but what I am not convinced of is that you did it knowingly or willingly. How have you been feeling lately?”

“I don’t know. What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Maybe nothing, maybe something. Just talk to me. Give me a reason to let you out of this cell.”

Judd thought about it a moment, “I guess I’ve been distracted.”

“How so? Do you have something on your mind?”

“No, nothing like that. I just been losing track of time.”

“Have you had any headaches?”

“No. Why would you ask that?”

“Just humor me,” she said. “The day of the shooting did you lose track of time or get distracted at any time prior to it happening?”

“Um, yeah. At work earlier in the day. I went to go eat my lunch in my truck and listen to some radio. Next thing I know one of the guys is tapping on my window telling me it was time to get back to work. I hadn’t even eaten my sandwich. I just thought maybe I fell asleep or something.”

She looked away thinking again this was too much of a coincidence.

“Are you going to let me out of here?” he asked after she remained silent.

“Yeah,” she said. “We’re going to the hospital.”

“So I can see Todd?”

“We’re going to get you checked out by a doctor.”

“Doc already checked me out.”

“This time it’s going to involve some tests,” she said unlocking the door.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Emma was supposed to have Henry that night but she had been so busy with everything he remained at Regina’s. While she didn’t technically need to use her son as an excuse to show up at her girlfriend’s house, she did anyway.

They had barely seen each other since the shooting. Regina had brought her lunch the day before but had to get to work and didn’t have time to stay. Emma had wanted to check on her all day since talking with Todd and Judd, but even when she called Regina earlier, the other woman had been busy and said she couldn’t talk.

Henry opened the door when she knocked.

“Hey mom,”

“Hey kid,” she said. “Where’s Regina?” She had noticed her car wasn’t there.

“Not home yet.”

Emma checked the time – it was after 9:30 p.m. Henry was old enough to stay home by himself for limited time, but she nor Regina usually left him alone this late at night unless there was an emergency.

“Has she called or anything?”

“Yeah, she did about an hour ago. Said she got caught up at work and said she would be home as soon as she could make it.”

Emma entered the house, not liking that Regina wasn’t there.

“How has your mom been lately?” Henry paused and Emma caught it. “What is it Henry?”

“I told her I wouldn’t tell you.”

She put her hands on his shoulder. “I am worried about your mom. I wouldn’t ask you to betray some confidence with her, if I didn’t have a reason for it. Please, if there is something to tell, tell me.”

“She’s not sleeping much. She’s been having nightmares again, like almost every night when you aren’t here. That and the headaches, I was worried, but she promised she would go see a doctor and get checked out.”

Emma bit her lip as she thought this through. The doctor had given Judd a brain scan which revealed nothing neurologically wrong with him. They had taken his blood the night of the shooting and besides the alcohol level he hadn’t had anything in his system. He admitted he hadn’t had any episodes of being distracted or losing time since that night.

She had to take him back to the station, but she let him see Todd first. By their interactions she was convinced Judd did not knowingly shoot his cousin. This left her with another mystery, which is why she was coming to see Regina.

“Has she gone yet?”

“No. She said she forgot to make the appointment but would today, despite feeling fine she said. But last night she was up again. Do you think something is wrong with her?”

“I don’t know kid, but I am also worried. I am going wait here for her to get home and I will talk to her about it. Don’t worry, I won’t let her know that I know you talked to her as well.”

Emma had to wait another 40 minutes before Regina showed up. She could immediately tell the other woman was flustered.

“What are you doing here?” she asked Emma.

“I stopped by to see Henry since I didn’t have him today and see you, but you weren’t here. Why are you getting home so late?”

“It was just chaos at the work site for the new stable today,” she said, walking into the kitchen where Emma followed her. She watched as Regina poured herself a glass of wine and took a drink.

“If it could go wrong, it seemed to go wrong. I swear these are the days I think I must have been insane to ever quit being mayor and work at a stable. I mean what was I thinking? I was a queen. Queens don’t muck out stables or put up with the general incompetence around them.”

She took another drink of wine.

“Maybe I should just quit,” she said finally.

Even if Emma hadn’t been on guard already, she definitely was now.

“You love working here. Why would you even think about quitting?”

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s work for peasants.”

Emma approached her, taking the wine glass from her hand and putting it down on the counter. “What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know,” Regina said, her features softening a moment. “I don’t know. Today was … I had a bad day.”

“We all do,” Emma said taking her hand in hers. “The important thing is that we don’t let the bad days outweigh the good ones. Now come on, let’s go sit down so we can talk about this.”

She took a couple of steps her hand still holding Regina’s but Regina didn’t move. “I am not in the mood,” she said releasing her hand. “It would probably be best if you left.”

“I am not going anywhere,” Emma said. “I am concerned about you.”

“I just want to go lay down.”

“Are you having another headache?”

“No, but if you continue to stay I am sure I will have one. Good night Miss Swan.”

Regina moved past her, walking to the door, and Emma almost moved to catch up to her, but instead stayed where she was at.

“The suspect in the shooting, he’s been having issues lately – losing track of time, getting distracted, staring off into space. Does any of that sound familiar?”

Regina turned and looked at her, the confusion evident on her face. Emma moved now, walking up to her.

“He can’t remember shooting his cousin and I think there is a reason for that. I think whatever that reason is, is connected to these lapses he has been having. And I am afraid that whatever it is, it’s been happening to you too.”

“That’s ridiculous. I feel fine.”

“Do you? Are you going to stand there and tell me you feel completely normal? Because a moment ago you were talking about quitting a job I know you love. You wouldn’t just up and quit that job. That’s not who you are.”

“Maybe that’s the real problem here,” Regina said. “You don’t know who I am. You want me to be this perfect person like I don’t have this past. Let’s face it, you wouldn’t be bothering now if I hadn’t presented you with that Sara persona. Well I am I tired of trying to live up to some standard to please you. This was clearly a mistake so why don’t we rectify it now by you leaving and not coming back.”

“What are you even talking about? Regina this isn’t you. Can’t you see that something is wrong here?”

“Yes I see it, but you apparently don’t. This façade I have built here, it’s not real. I tried to make it real, tried to be this person that you all seem to want me to be, but I can’t do it. This isn’t who I am. I am a queen. At the very least I am a mayor. I don’t do peasant work and I certainly don’t date someone who is so below me as you. Good night Miss Swan, see yourself out.”

Emma grabbed her arm, but Regina used her magic and Emma went flying backward, stopping only as she slid across the floor and hit the dishwasher. She looked up at Regina who had a look of hate in her eyes that Emma hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Get out of my house.”

Emma stood. She stared Regina down but started to move past her. She got to where the stairs were and stopped.

“Henry,” she yelled. “Pack a bag, you are going home with me tonight.”

Henry appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at his moms.

“Do as she says,” Regina said with no emotion in her voice. She continued to stand there looking at Emma. Henry disappeared back to his room to pack.

“I am going to find out what is going on,” Emma said. “This is far from over.”

“As far as I am concerned it is.”

Henry came down a moment later with a bag over his shoulder. He looked at Regina, trying to read the expression on her face.

“Good night mom,” he said.

Emma watched as Regina looked at Henry as if seeing him standing there for the first time. Her features softened but she had a look of confusion on her face like she wanted to ask him why he had a bag packed.

“Good night,” she said finally.

Emma put her hand on Henry’s shoulder and directed him toward the door. She paused only to look back at Regina but the other woman was no longer standing there.

They got out to the car before Henry asked, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Emma said. “But I think something has been done to your mom.”

“Like what?”

“I am not sure, but the woman in there right now, is not Regina. Until I figure out what is wrong with her, I am not leaving you alone with her.”

 

Once they were gone from her house Regina found it impossible to calm down. She got out her phone to call Heather, but stopped. She thought about what Emma had said about the suspect in her shooting and how he had experienced lost time. It was similar to what she had felt like lately.

But why would she be experiencing something like what that guy was?

And why had she been so mean to Emma? She hadn’t used her magic regularly in some time and yet she had just used it against the woman she loved?

She looked down at her phone, maybe Heather wasn’t the one she should be calling. Maybe she should be calling Emma to apologize.

As soon as she thought about it though her head started to ache. It came on quickly – quicker than any migraine had before. She wavered, deciding she wasn’t going to make it upstairs so she went to the couch. Instead of lying down, she sat with her head in her hands.

What was happening to her?

She ended up taking her phone out again. She needed help.

 

Emma had been up most of the night trying to figure out what was going on with Regina. When there was a knock at her door early the next morning she rushed to it hoping it was Regina. She was surprised instead to see her mother there. She moved aside so she could come in.

“I got a call from Tink late last night. She was at Regina’s and she was concerned. I asked her why she didn’t call you and she said Regina wouldn’t let her. To be honest, I am still not quite sure what is going on but Tink needed my help so I went.”

“Is Regina ok?”

“I would say she is far from ok, but at least we got her settled.”

“What does that mean?”

Snow sighed. “Regina asked us to lock her up.”

“What!”

“She said she didn’t trust herself right now, something about your case with the shooting and being like the suspect. She said she didn’t trust herself to be around you or Henry, or really anyone right now. She was afraid and I am not sure I have ever seen Regina afraid.”

“Where is she? I have to go see her?”

“No honey. She made me promise to keep you and Henry away from her.”

“I don’t care what you promised her, take me to her.”

She could see the desperation in Emma’s eyes, but like Regina from the night before when she made Snow promise to keep Emma and Henry away from her. She was torn between the promise she made to Regina and her daughter’s need to see the woman she had obviously fallen in love with.

When she had arrived at Regina’s home she had found Tink trying to keep Regina calm. Regina seemed to be in the throes of some sort of manic episode. She was talking about a mile a minute so Snow wasn’t sure what she was going on about because she seemed to jump from thought to thought.

Soon it became apparent to both her and Tink that Regina was claiming that something had been done to her – something magical.

She said it was the only explanation.

When Snow had offered to call Emma Regina freaked out. She said Emma was the last person she wanted to be around because she would only end up hurting her. She said Emma had been there earlier and had taken Henry from her. Snow wasn’t clear on the circumstances but Regina seemed to think it was a good idea that Emma had.

“I can’t take you to her,” Snow said finally. “She’s not well. Why don’t you explain to me what is going on? Regina mentioned that you knew something.”

“I don’t know what I know exactly, that is the problem. All I know is that Regina has been acting weird lately and last night … last night it was like she was a complete stranger.”


	44. Chapter 44

Regina paced back and forth, her head throbbing. She couldn’t sit still, couldn’t get comfortable, and she felt like her skin was going to peel off of her. The logical part of her mind knew this wasn’t the case, but in the past 24 hours logic had gone out the window.

She wasn’t even sure if it had been 24 hours.

She heard someone approaching the door and she rushed over looking out the little window in it. “Tink,” she said. “Let me out of here, I need to get out of here.”

Tink looked at her with concern and Regina backed up as she heard the door being unlocked. She was locked in a small room – actually it was the same room she had kept Belle in, but she couldn’t quite remember why she had wanted to be locked in. All she knew now was that she needed out. The very walls felt like they were closing in on her at this point.

The door unlocked and was opened and Regina tried to flee from the room but ran into a magical barrier that almost knocked her off her feet.

“Tink, let me out.”

“I can’t,” Tink said with sadness. “You know I can’t.”

Regina ran her fingers through her hair, did she know that? She called up her magic to release the barrier but the magic bounced off it harmlessly.

“Your magic can’t open it.”

“Get me out of here,” Regina pleaded. “I have to go.”

“I’m sorry,” Tink replied. “But this is for your own good. We talked about this last night, don’t you remember?”

Regina closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She remembered Emma coming over and …

“Emma and Henry, are they ok?”

“Yes, they are fine, they are worried about you though.”

Regina turned from the door and walked over to the opposite wall where she sunk down to the floor and pulled her knees up against her chest. “What’s happening to me?”

“We don’t know, but we’re going to figure it out. For right now though you need to stay in here while we figure it out. Now can you tell me anything about what you think is going on. You mentioned last night that you thought magic was involved, do you know what kind of magic?”

Regina shook her head.

Tink dropped to her knees to she was more level with Regina. “You know all about magic Regina, like everything to know about magic, so you must have some idea.”

“I don’t. I can’t think. I just need to get out of here. Please Tink let me out.”

“I don’t have the power to do that.”

Regina hugged her knees to chest and buried her head. Tink remained silent, letting whatever demons Regina was facing play out for the moment. The night before Regina had been practically uncontrollable and Tink had feared for what her friend might do. It was like some switch inside of her had been thrown and Regina had gone from pleading them to lock her away to demanding they leave her home.

Honestly if Snow hadn’t come over Tink wasn’t sure what she would have done. In the end Snow had hit Regina in the back of the head to knock her unconscious. They waited until she woke and Regina seemed calmer, if not angry, and before she got revved up again she told them to bring her here. She erected the barrier that now kept her in there. Others could go through it and into the cell, but she couldn’t leave it. And to ensure she couldn’t use her magic to get out of it she locked it in a way that required someone else with magic like Emma to bring it down.

Regina had started off manic once more but now was calm if not emotional. Tink didn’t even know where to start to help her. She knew of no magic that would do anything like this to Regina and she feared maybe it wasn’t magical. Maybe she wondered, Regina had snapped.

“I brought you some food,” Tink said, pushing a bag from Granny’s into the room.

“I am not hungry,” Regina said although it was muffled as she kept her head down.

“You should eat something, keep your strength up so you can fight whatever this is that is doing this to you.”

Regina raised her head. “Are Henry and Emma are ok?”

“Yes they are fine,” Tink reassured her even as she was thinking why would Regina ask something she already knew the answer to. “I want to help but to do that you need to point me in the right direction, help me figure this out. Emma said you haven’t been able to concentrate lately and staring off into space, do you know of any reason why that might be?”

“No,” Regina said shaking her head. “I just need to get out of here. This place, I … I can’t stay here, I have to go.”

“You can’t. Regina, you wanted us to put you in here. You wanted us because you said it wasn’t safe, that you weren’t safe.”

Regina got up, unable to sit still for long. She began to pace again. Heather, she thought, Heather could get me out of here. Then as soon as she thought it she thought no, Heather can’t because Heather doesn’t have magic. But she wanted to see Heather because Heather understood her unlike anyone else ever had.

No, she shook her head, that wasn’t true. Emma, Emma was the one who understood her.

Her mind again argued with itself telling her that Heather was the one she wanted to see. Her head was throbbing at this point and she massaged one of her temples hoping it would stop. She needed it to stop because if it would stop then maybe she could think clearly.

She just needed to get out of here.

She went up to the barrier. “Tink, you have to let me out of here. I can’t be here. I don’t feel well and I want to go home.”

Although home wasn’t where she was thinking about going. Again, Heather popped into her mind. If she could make it to Heather’s place this would all be ok, she thought.

Tink sighed as she stood. “I am sorry. Hopefully when you are better you will see that.”

“No!” Regina said backing up as she let a fireball form in her hand. She hurled it at the barrier but as soon as it hit, it disappeared. She knew the barrier was still in place and that her magic was ineffective against it but she didn’t let it stop her from flinging another one at, followed by another and another. She was so focused on it that she didn’t hear Tink yelling at her to stop it.

By about the eighth one she got tired and stopped, letting her body again slump against the back wall. She looked at Tink who stood there looking at her with concern and confusion on her face. “Leave me alone,” Regina said, staring her down.

“I … I’ll come back later to check on you,” Tink said before closing and locking the door.


	45. Chapter 45

Emma drove her with Snow over to Mr. Gold’s shop. If magic was involved, next to Regina, he was the next logical person to ask. Emma had her reservations about asking him of all people because he was also a suspect in her mind. She was sure Regina didn’t do this to herself, which meant Gold was most likely involved. No one else in town knew magic like him and Regina.

“Maybe you should let me do the talking,” Snow said as she sensed Emma’s tension increase since they left her apartment.

“If he did something to her he isn’t going to get away with it.”

“And he shouldn’t but going in there and accusing him of anything also won’t help matters. Let me talk to him.”

“Fine,” Emma said. “But the moment I think he is lying I am going to jump in.”

They walked into the shop seeing Mr. Gold behind the counter.

“Well, well, to what do I owe a visit from mother and daughter?”

“We were hoping you could help us with something,” Snow said sweetly, which didn’t offset the look on Emma’s face that was anything but friendly. “It’s about Regina actually.”

“And what has Regina done this time – another curse?”

“She hasn’t done anything,” Emma said sternly and Snow put a hand on her forearm.

“We think something has been done to her,” Snow interjected quickly. “Something magical and we were hoping you could help us determine what it is?”

Gold considered both women in front of him before smiling, “What makes you think something magical has happened to her?”

“She isn’t acting like herself,” Snow said. “She believes something magical has been done to her, but she hasn’t been able to tell us what that is.”

“Regina has nearly as much knowledge of magic as I do. I find it hard to believe that if something magical had happened to her that she would be unable to diagnose the issue herself.”

“Be that as it may, she can’t.”

Gold sighed. “Perhaps I should speak with Regina myself.”

“You aren’t going anywhere near her,” Emma said.

“In that case you can see yourselves out.”

Snow pulled Emma aside. “Maybe we should just let him see her.”

“You won’t even let me see her; there is no way I am letting him get near her. Do you see that knowing smile on his face? He clearly knows something about this. He doesn’t even seem surprised that we are here asking about her.”

“You don’t know that he knows anything about this. I get that you want to help Regina, but Mr. Gold may be the only way we get her help. We have limited options here. He knows magic, we don’t.”

Emma glanced back over at Gold who was paying no attention to them as he wrote something in a ledger book.

“If he gets to see her, then I am going to be right there at his side.”

“No, Regina made that clear. You can’t be near her.”

“You said she is locked up behind a magical barrier, how is she going to harm me?”

“I don’t know that she can, but I am also not going to risk it. For once Regina and I agree on something and that something is that you and Henry need to stay away from her right now.”

Emma walked away from her mother, striding up to the counter. “What do you know about what is happening to Regina?”

“Since I haven’t seen her, I really can’t answer that.”

“You have no love loss for her and you are the only one in this town capable of doing something to magically harm her.”

“You are right about one thing; I have no love loss for your girlfriend. But you are wrong on the other point – I am not the only one in this town capable of using magic in a way that you and your righteousness would find displeasing. Now again you can see yourselves out.”

He didn’t wait for her respond, merely walked into the back.

“Come on,” Snow said grabbing Emma’s arm before she could follow Gold into the back room. Once they were out the door Emma pulled away from her and headed to the car.

“You need to let me see her,” she said as they got buckled up.

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Look, I am not just her girlfriend. I am sheriff and I can’t investigate a crime without information to go on. You heard him in there. Even if he isn’t directly involved, he knows there is something going on.”

“He said someone else in this town is capable of that kind of magic, but I have no idea who that would be. If Regina did, surely she would have said something.”

“Which is why you need to let me speak to her.”

“No,” Snow said resolutely. “If you have things you need me to ask her then tell me what to ask and I will do it, but I am holding firm on my promise not to let you near her.”

Emma started her car and began to drive. She didn’t speak to her mother as they headed back toward her apartment. She was trying to think all of this through but her mind was being muddled by her concern for Regina. She tried to think of it as if Regina wasn’t the victim and some other random person was, but even that wasn’t helping.

She parked the car once they made it to her place. “Heather,” she exhaled. “Ask her if Heather has something to do with this.”

“Who is Heather?”

“She came over in the second wave of the curse. She’s a friend of Regina’s, or at least that is what she pretends to be. Heather is sort of Regina’s first girlfriend, although they weren’t really, anyway she ran into Regina at Granny’s one day and since then they decided to be friends, but I am telling you she isn’t looking at Regina as a friend.”

“Does this Heather do magic?”

“Not that I know of. I mean Regina’s never mentioned that she has.”

“Then why do you think she has anything to do with this?”

“Because I don’t trust this woman. Before you say it, it’s not just because of my relationship with Regina. There is something about Heather that rubs me the wrong way.”

“Ok, I will ask her. Why don’t you go into work and see if you can figure out what any of this might have to do with your shooting?”

“I already have one connection that I can think of. The guy who did the shooting, the one who had been exhibiting signs kind of like Regina’s – he works for the winery, which also happens to be where Heather works.”

“That could be a coincidence.”

“It could be,” Emma conceded. “But right now I am not ruling it out that it might be something more.”

 

….

 

When Emma and Snow left his shop Gold came back out to the front of the store. Clearly they were aware that something had happened to Regina, but Gold really did want to see her. He wondered what this Heather woman had actually done because the potion he gave her would have made Regina addicted to the other woman. Regina wouldn’t have been able to resist the need to be around her, which is what Heather had wanted when she had approached him all those years ago.

Yet, here Emma Swan was thinking he had something to do with it when based on Regina’s actions should have led the sheriff to Heather not him. It begged the question of what went wrong.

He knew Heather was a magic user – not born with the power, but she had studied and learned. At the time he met her, he hadn’t been that concerned with her. Many people were able to learn magic and she had done nothing to interfere with any of his plans so he gave her little notice.

Finding out that Regina was her target made him think the woman was unbalanced but nothing more.

Perhaps it was time he had a chat with Heather.

 

...

 

Snow had already gotten an update from Tink before she went back to see Regina. It was clear from Tink’s description that Regina had gotten worse from the night before. Still it didn’t prepare her for the reality of seeing her former stepmother. She opened the door to find the food Tink had left there untouched. Regina was lying on the bed, or at least attempting to as she kept moving around like she couldn’t get comfortable. There was a coat of sweat on her face and arms and she hadn’t even noticed that Snow had unlocked the door and was now standing there.

“Regina?”

“Stop haunting me,” Regina said, putting a pillow over her head.

“Regina, it’s me Snow. Emma sent me here to speak to you.”

Regina suddenly scrambled into an upright position, looking around. “Emma, she’s here.”

“No,” Snow said.

She had once looked into Regina’s eyes back in the Enchanted Forest at the height of their conflict and had thought then that there was a slight bit of madness in her anger. Now that madness seemed to have overtaken Regina’s features completely.

Something had been done to her, that much was clear and Snow couldn’t help but wonder if all the bad Regina had done in her life had finally caught up to her. Was this some sort of punishment for the life had lived?

And if it was, who had done this to her?

“I can get you something else to eat if you are hungry,” Snow said.

Regina merely shook her head and laid back down.

“We … I want to help you Regina, so does Emma and so does Tink, but in order to help we need some more information. We need to know who has done this to you and what exactly this is.”

Regina sat back up and laughed, “Do you think if I knew that I wouldn’t be out of this cell right now and crushing that person’s heart in my hand? I can still do that you know. I still know what it feels like to reach into a person’s chest and yank out that most precious organ. Do you have any idea what that feels like to hold in your hand knowing you could command that person to do anything or merely squeeze it until you feel its walls collapse between your fingers?”

She stood up, still smiling, and walked to the barrier that separated her from Snow.

“Do you know what that is like to have that power? Of course you don’t. How could sweet, innocent Snow White ever know what that is like? But you see I do. I know because I have done it dozens of times. I can still remember the first time I did it. It was without mercy and without regret because that is who I am. That is who I have made myself to be – a monster – and when I get out of here I shall rain down fire from the sky until you all bow to me once more. I will be queen.”

“No you won’t,” Snow said calmly. She could see that Regina was becoming more manic as the seconds past. She could also see a woman who was worn out, probably hadn’t slept and was fighting for some measure of control over what was happening to her.

“And why wouldn’t I?” Regina challenged her.

“Because of Daniel.”

Regina took a step back and Snow saw that the answer surprised and confused her.

“Don’t you ever say his name to me,” Regina said turning and walking to the other end of the small cell. “You have no right to ever say his name.”

Snow watched as Regina clenched and unclenched her fists before she punched the wall in front of her. She repeatedly punched it until Snow pulled her away. Snow knew she was taking a risk by coming inside the barrier, but she couldn’t stand there and let Regina continue to pound the wall. Now that she was next to her she could see the broken skin and blood on Regina’s knuckles.

She directed Regina back to the bed and then she went searching in the bag of food for a napkin. Once she found some she sat on the bed next to Regina, took her hand and pressed the napkin against the wounds.

“You don’t get to say his name,” Regina said, softly this time, her anger subsided for the moment at least.

“Maybe I don’t have the right to say his name, but I have to ask you, in all the years you spent hating me did you ever once blame yourself for what happened to him?”

Regina pulled her hand from Snow and got up, moving away from her and Snow worried that she may have pushed Regina too far. Then she watched as Regina’s shoulders slumped.

“Of course I blamed myself,” she said facing Snow. “I blamed myself over and over again.”

“Which is why I know you will not go back to being that person who could kill without regret,” Snow said. “You loved him and you lost him, but now you have found love again and you will do everything you can to hold on to that love. You won’t let this, whatever it is, stop you from being with Henry and Emma.”

Regina sunk back down to the floor. “I … I don’t know what this is,” she said. “I can’t even think or anything because my head is pounding. I can’t help you.”

“Emma wanted to know if you thought Heather was involved, if perhaps Heather knew magic.”

“She doesn’t,” Regina said. “She’s my friend and I know that bothers Emma but Heather would never do anything to hurt me.”

“Do you know of anyone else who would want to harm you?”

Regina chuckled, “Present company excluded I take it?”

“Yes,” Snow smiled.

“I don’t know.”

“Ok. We’re going to figure this out,” Snow said standing. “Why don’t you try and get some sleep?”

“I don’t want to close my eyes.”

 


	46. Chapter 46

Mr. Gold knocked on the door of the home that he understood Heather lived in. He was annoyed when he had to knock twice, but then the door swung inward.

“What are you doing here?” Heather asked.

“Invite me in, I think we have something to talk about.”

“We have nothing to talk about.”

“Oh really. Well it might interest you to know – assuming you haven’t figured it out yet, but Regina has been locked away somewhere. Apparently her rather odd behavior attracted some attention. Emma and her mother showed up at my door this morning wanting to know what I knew about it. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell them about that little potion I gave you.”

“Come in,” she said and then she glanced both ways down the street before she closed the door. “I knew something was wrong when I couldn’t get a hold of Regina. Where do they have her?”

“They didn’t exactly share that information with me, although I overheard them say something about a barrier and Snow is keeping Emma from her apparently at Regina’s request. I can assume that the barrier is magical and from what they said I would say Regina is aware of her condition and magic being involved in it. How long has it been since she was in your presence?”

“Yesterday. She was supposed to break up with Emma last night and return to me, but she never did.”

“First why don’t you tell me what went wrong. If you had used that potion correctly Regina would be falling all over herself to be at your side, which means Emma would surely suspect you in this and not me.”

“I couldn’t have that now could I?” Heather said. “I used the potion as instructed but also used some of my own magic to make sure I could control Regina’s behavior. I didn’t want her to come running straight to me and leading the sheriff to my doorstep. No, I wanted this to be a more natural progression so that when Regina left Emma there would be no reason to suspect anything.”

“I will ask again, what went wrong?”

“I have been waiting years to be with Regina. She is my destiny and together she and I will do wondrous things. So what if I got a little impatient. I have a right to be. She belongs with me and me alone and the idea of that sheriff touching her, kissing her, well, those days are over. She belongs with me.”

Gold decided his earlier impression of this woman was correct – she was unbalanced. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed in his former student Regina that she would let Heather get the upper hand on her.

“What is your next move?” he asked.

“Why should I tell you?”

“You don’t have to. Consider it a personal curiosity.”

Heather paused before saying anything. She kept her eyes on Gold as if assessing him. He stood there as if he wasn’t even a casual observer in all of this.

“Where is she?” Heather asked.

Gold smiled, “Like I said, they didn’t share information with me but I can make an educated guess.”

“Then guess.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you will do if you find her and if I am satisfied with the answer I will tell you where I think she is at.”

“I need to see her. Once she is close to me, she will do as I say. I have to get there first before this potion wears off.”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that too much. It would take days for that to totally get out of her system. That doesn’t answer the question of what you will do, exactly.”

“I am going to free her, not just from wherever they have her at, but free her from this illusion of a life she had built. Surely you saw it yourself, the potential that she has. She is pure power.”

Gold nodded his agreement. Regina was indeed powerful, which is why he had needed her to cast his curse to bring him here.

“This life she is living now, that isn’t her. I am helping her see that.”

“Through the use of your magic. What is the nature of that magic?”

 Heather walked out of the foyer and into her living room taking a seat on the couch. Gold took this as a sign to follow, but he didn’t sit, instead stood there in the doorway.

“I can do many things with magic, but as you already know, it’s not an inborn ability. I am not like Regina. I had to learn the right spells or get the right charms or potions to perform most tasks. I did have one ability however that I excelled at and that was persuasion. I can give a person an idea, and make them believe it’s their own and they will carry it out without any memory of me even being involved. I was using it in conjunction with the potion to get Regina to break up with Emma.”

“An ability like that I imagine must involve touching said person?”

“Yes, although they don’t have to carry it out my command immediately if I don’t wish it. I could give someone the idea to walk out into traffic a week from now and then the time came they would just think it was a good idea at the time and do it. I can even make them forget the entire episode. They could wake up in the hospital and not even realize they had done anything. The more complex the instructions the more magic I have to expend to do it. Now have I sufficiently answered your questions?”

Now that he understood the nature of her power he understood why Regina had fallen prey to her, although he was still disappointed in her for it. Regina had changed though, even he recognized that. He had essentially made her the Evil Queen, giving her the tools she needed for her petty revenge against Snow White. The woman she was now was far removed from that person. He knew when he heard about the fire at the stables when she had nearly died. It hadn’t taken long for the story to spread of her heroics but the key part to him had always been that she hadn’t used magic. It was no longer her first instinct to use it.

If this Heather succeeded in what she wanted then Regina could once again be the Evil Queen.

“You have answered my questions,” he said.

“Are you going to tell me where you think she is at?”

“I have two guesses, one would be the sheriff’s office, but I don’t believe that would be the case if she is being kept from Sheriff Swan. My other guess would be a place that Regina put other people she wanted kept hidden,” he smiled. “Let me tell you how to get there.” 

…….

With her magic Heather was able to easily get to Regina. She opened the door and Regina stood quickly from where she was sitting against the far wall.

“Heather?” Regina said.

Heather dropped the magical barrier and rushed into the room. “I came to get you out of here,” she said. “Are you ok?”

“No,” Regina said shaking her head. “Something’s wrong with me. I don’t know what’s happening.”

Heather embraced her and held on to her until she heard Regina inhale deeply several times. She had made sure to reinforce the potion before leaving. Heather broke off the embrace and took Regina’s hand.

She had felt Regina physically shaking when she hugged her but she seemed to be calming down slightly.

“We need to get out of here. Teleport us out,” Heather said.

“I can’t. I can’t use magic,” Regina said. “I used my magic against Emma, last night, or was it two nights ago, I don’t know.”

“Regina,” Heather said cupping Regina’s face with her hands. “Listen to me. Focus. You need to transport us out of here. Take us to my place.”

She used her magic to influence Regina to get her to do as she wanted. She saw Regina’s eyes focus in on her and she knew as soon as she let go that Regina would do as she commanded. She lowered her hands and Regina grabbed a hold of her and Heather felt the magic envelop them. They appeared inside Heather’s home.

“See, everything is going to be alright,” Heather laughed. She took Regina’s hand and pulled her the stairs. “You my queen need a shower and change of clothes.”


	47. Chapter 47

Emma looked inside the room where Regina had let herself be held. Her mother and Tink were there in the corridor with her.

“You said she couldn’t lower the barrier on her own,” Emma said.

“She couldn’t get out,” Tink said. “If she could, she would have.”

“Which leaves us with the only plausible scenario of someone letting her out,” Emma said. “And it wasn’t me, which means it had to have been Gold. He has her.”

“You don’t know that,” Snow said.

“Then you tell me. You tell me how she got out of here.”

Snow could tell her daughter was beyond frustrated at this point. Her concern for Regina was evident, but Snow didn’t know how to help Emma. She didn’t want her going off and accusing Gold of anything.

That course of action would not end well.

“Emma we will find Regina; we will, and we will find out what is wrong with her,” Snow assured her.

“I am going to go check her house,” Emma said walking out.

Snow turned to look at Tink. “Go with her, don’t let her go near Gold.”

Tink nodded and rushed out after Emma.

Snow walked into the small room. She pictured what Regina was like when she had seen her in there earlier. That was a woman who was barely holding on to her own sanity. The idea she would have been able to get herself out of this room was unfathomable to Snow. She agreed with Emma that someone had to have dropped the barrier, but Snow wasn’t ready to believe it was Gold. She saw no reason for it. If Gold was going to do this he would have done it for a reason and there was nothing that Snow could see that would motivate him to do it.

Gold could have struck at Regina at any time so there would have to be a reason if he was behind this.

She thought about what Emma has said about this Heather. Was that really just Emma’s jealousy, Snow wondered. When she had been on the run from Regina in the Enchanted Forest she had learned to rely on her instincts. Maybe she needed to trust Emma’s instincts.

…

Heather watched from the doorway of her bedroom at Regina who now sleeping comfortably on her bed. Regina had taken a shower and changed into some of Heather’s clothes. Heather had told her to take a nap because she could tell that Regina was exhausted, but she made sure she dosed Regina more before she went to sleep.

She stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. This woman was everything she had wanted. She used the outside of her hand to stroke Regina’s cheek.

She needed Regina at her side. Regina was her destiny. She knew it when she first met Regina that they could do wondrous things together.

Storybrooke wouldn’t know what hit them when she got Regina where she needed to be.

Her doorbell rang and she stood suddenly, wanting to get to the front door quickly so the noise didn’t wake Regina. She doubted it would, but she didn’t want to chance it.

She looked through the peephole before opening the door to Snow White. When she did, she opened it wearing the biggest smile she could muster.

“Hello.”

“Heather?”

“Yes, I am Heather, can I help you with something?”

“Hi, I am Snow,” she said. “I was wondering if I could speak with you about Regina.”

Heather didn’t have to fake a look of confusion as she wasn’t sure why Snow White would be on her doorstep like this. Of course, she knew this was Emma’s mother, but she still wasn’t sure why she would be there at that moment.

“Regina. Look if this more about Emma basically telling me to stay away from Regina, well I got the message the first time. As I told Emma before, I am just friends with Regina. I am new here and seeing an old friend like Regina has really helped me adjust to this world. I am sorry if this makes Emma uncomfortable, but I don’t know what to say to her. Regina spends most of our time together talking about Emma so I don’t see where your daughter needs to feel so insecure about my being friends with her girlfriend.”

Heather could see that Snow was studying her while she spoke.

“I am not here about Emma and Regina’s relationship. Regina is missing and I was wondering if you had seen her or heard from her,” Snow said calmly.

“Missing? What? How long has she been missing?” Heather asked, interjecting a desperation tone into it.

“She hasn’t been missing long, but we are all worried about her, and Emma mentioned that you two were close and she asked me to stop here to see if you had heard from Regina.”

“No, I haven’t heard from her,” Heather said. “Is there a search party or something looking for her because I would like to help?”

“Nothing like that. Like I said she hasn’t been missing long and she isn’t answering her phone, not even to her son which I am sure you would agree is odd.”

“Regina wouldn’t ignore a call from Henry,” Heather agreed.

“No, she wouldn’t,” Snow said.

“Why don’t you give me your number and I will call you if I hear from her or if you are going searching for her, maybe you could call me so I can come to help.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“Regina means a lot to me.”

“Heather?”

Heather turned to see a tired-looking Regina standing there.

“Snow?” Regina said.

Heather turned back to see Snow standing there a bit of a shock registering on her face. Heather quickly grabbed Snow’s wrist.

“Come inside, don’t say anything,” Heather said using her magic to get Snow to do as she wanted. Once inside Heather made sure there was no one outside watching them or looking after Snow, and then she shut the door.   
”Regina, are you ok?” Snow asked. Heather had let go of her arm when she checked the door so the small compulsion Heather had given her to get her to go inside had worn off. Snow walked right up to Regina who still looked more than a little out of it.

“Snow what are you doing here?” Regina asked. Then she looked around her, as if just now realizing where she was at. Her eyes then came to rest on Heather and they tightened. “What have you done?”

“You aren’t supposed to be awake,” Heather said and she came up to Snow, grabbing her arm. “Snow, stay standing there without saying a word until I tell you to do otherwise.”

Snow hadn’t realized the first compulsion that took place, so she wasn’t on guard for the second one. Heather poured more of her magic into it in order to make suggestion stick in Snow’s mind.

Heather faced Regina now, who appeared to be putting the pieces together in her mind.

“You can do magic,” Regina stated. She unconsciously took a step backward before taking two steps forward. “Whatever you have done to her, reverse it.”

“I don’t think that would be good idea,” Heather said. “She is fine the way she is for now. But you Regina, you should have stayed asleep upstairs. Snow would have left and there would be no issue, but since that didn’t happen, we need to decide what to do with her.”

“You are going to let her go,” Regina said, getting angrier by the second. Heather watched as Regina stepped closer to her and so she purposely put herself between Regina and Snow, calculating that Regina would get even closer to her – which she did. As soon as she was within a couple of steps in front of her, Heather watched as Regina unconsciously breathed in more of the perfume. When Regina took another step toward her in a non-aggressive stance this time, Heather knew she had nullified the situation.

Heather reached out and touched Regina’s hand as Regina stepped so close that she could breathe in the scent that Heather kept dabbed on her neck.

“Regina, you are still tired. Go upstairs and go back to bed. Forget that you saw Snow here. You are simply tired, exhausted even, and you need to sleep. Go upstairs,”

Regina even yawned as she made the suggestion and then she was turning and going back up the stairs. Once she was gone, Heather turned her attention to Snow.

“Now what am I going to do with you?”

…

Snow stumbled into the sheriff’s office, Charming immediately rushing to her side. She was holding her arm which appeared to be broken and she had scratches on her cheek. There were bruises on her neck.

“What happened?” Emma said as her father guided Snow down to a chair.

“It was Regina,” Snow said. “She attacked me.”

“What!”

“I went home after you left to check her house and she was there waiting for me,” Snow said. “I was relieved at first but then when I tried to get out my phone to dial you, she used her magic to pin me up against the wall. She started saying all these things about when we were in the Enchanted Forest and how she was finally going to avenge Daniel’s death. I barely got away from her.”

“We need to get you to the hospital,” Charming said,

Emma had stepped away from her mother as she spoke not able to believe what she had just heard.

“It has to be Gold,” Emma said. “He’s done something to her.”

“Emma, I don’t think so,” Snow said. “I’ve seen Regina like this before. It was no different than how she was back home. She was very much the Evil Queen she once was. She said things …”

“What kinds of things?”

Emma watched as Snow paused as if not wanting to speak at all.

“She said all of this had been a ruse. Her relationship with you, everything, was just so no one would suspect her. She said she’s going to take back control of Storybrooke and she is prepared to kill anyone that gets in her way. She laughed as she talked about … about fooling you most of all and the joy she took from knowing she had corrupted the daughter of Snow White.”

Emma took two more steps back. This wasn’t possible, she told herself. Regina wouldn’t. Her one-time nemesis had changed. She had become a better person and she wouldn’t, couldn’t have been this cold and calculating. These were the thoughts in Emma’s head even as her father helped Snow up.

“We need to get your mother to the hospital and then formulate a plan. If Regina thinks she isn’t going to face resistance then she had forgotten who she is dealing with,” he said.

“I’m sorry honey,” Snow said. “You don’t know how much I wish that it wasn’t true.”

“You need to go get checked out,” Emma said. “I’ll um stay here and see if I can figure out what her plan might be.”

Charming nodded to her and then helped Snow out the door. As soon as they were gone Emma sat down in the nearest chair. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she had entered some Twilight Zone reality.

She thought about the last several months, her relationship with Regina, the potential that relationship had.

“No,” she said standing up. She refused to believe this was true until she saw Regina herself. She knew exactly where she needed to go for answers.


	48. Chapter 48

Regina woke with a slight headache just behind her eyes. She sat up in bed only to realize this wasn’t her bed.

She got out of the bed and looked around. Heather, she thought suddenly, this is Heather’s house. But what am I doing here?

She felt like she had forgotten something important. She needed to find Heather, she thought. Somehow she knew that Heather would be able to explain it all to her. She trusted Heather to explain it to her.

She walked out of the room and headed downstairs where she found Heather sitting on the couch.

“You are awake,” Heather said, smiling at her.

“Yes,” Regina said looking around her, trying to remember how exactly she had gotten there to begin with.

“Are you feeling ok?” Heather asked, approaching her.

Once Heather was closer to her, Regina smelled what she thought was a lotion that Emma often used. She would never admit to Emma that the $4 bottle of department store lotion smelled amazing to her.

“Come sit,” Heather said taking her hand and guiding her to a seat on the couch. “We have much to talk about.”

Heather kept a hold of her hand and Regina looked down at it. Why did this seem natural to her, she wondered. Why was she even here?

“I am not sure how I got here,” Regina said finally.

“You came here with me,” Heather said. “You came here because this is where you belong, with me.”

As she said the words Regina felt like she had heard those words before, that they were somehow etched into her brain.

“I belong with you,” Regina said.

“That’s right,” Heather smiled.

“But Emma …”

“Listen to me,” Heather said. “You and Emma are no longer together. In fact you were never really together. You don’t love her. You were only toying with her.”

“No,” Regina said suddenly removing her hand from Heather’s grip. “I love Emma and she loves me.”

She stood up, intent on getting out of there, but she stopped. She smelled that smell again and she found herself sitting back down, wanting to be closer to it. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She felt Heather take her hand once more.

“Regina, listen to me. This isn’t how I planned it exactly, but we are going to have to move a little quicker than I had anticipated,” Heather said. She paused and just looked at Regina for a moment. “You are so beautiful.”

She leaned in and kissed Regina, smiling through the kiss when Regina kissed her back.

As Regina kissed back she wondered why it felt so natural yet unnatural. She could still smell Emma’s lotion and she thought of her for a moment. Heather had said she had been toying with Emma, was that true?

“We’re going to return you to your former glory and I am going to be right here at your side,” Heather said.

Regina merely nodded.

….

“Gold!” Emma said entering his shop. “Where you are you little imp?”

Gold entered from the back room with Belle.

“Sheriff,” he said calmly.

“What did you do to Regina?” she said.

“Oh, this again,” he said. “Sheriff Swan, we’ve been over this. I have not done anything to our illustrious former mayor. But do tell, what are you here to accuse me of today?”

“Where is Regina? What have you done with her?”

“Emma,” Belle said calmly. “I promise you Regina isn’t here and he has not done anything to her. Please, just tell us what is going on and we will see what we can do to help.”

“I wouldn’t take his help,” Emma said through clenched teeth. She turned to leave.

“I warned you once already that I am not the only one in this town capable of magic,” Gold said.

Emma whirled around. “Enough with the innuendos. If you know something tell me.”

“I can’t,” he said. “It kind of goes against the code of my former profession back home. When I make a deal, I don’t go blabbing about it.”

“A deal? Did you make a deal with someone to hurt Regina?”

“I did not,” he said. “Rather when I made a certain deal many years ago and secured a certain item for a person I had no idea who it was to be used on.”

“Many years ago?” Emma questioned. “This is happening now. I don’t understand.”

He sighed. “I honestly don’t know what Regina sees in you. Clearly it is not your intellect. Now like I said the deal I made happened years ago. Before you were born even. A person came to me looking for something that would make another person need them, like an alcoholic needs a drink although this particular potion works in a more subtle manner. I imagine if the person who requested this potion knew that they would have to wait all these years to use it on their intended target they would have asked for something a little more fast-acting.”

Emma thought about it. “Heather,” she said finally. “She came over in this last wave which means she wouldn’t have been able to do anything with whatever it is that you gave her.”

Gold smiled, “Maybe your intelligence level isn’t low, maybe it’s just slow.”

“Well maybe if you had just come out and said it,” Emma said. “I knew that woman was trouble. Where does she have Regina?”

“I don’t know,” he said getting irritated. “Sheriff, I have very little interest in all of this. If Regina couldn’t handle keeping herself protected then she certainly isn’t the person I trained her to be.”

“The fact that she isn’t; that she could turn her life around is one of the reasons I love her,” Emma said before walking out.

….

Emma was beyond frustrated at this point as she took a seat at the counter at Granny’s. She had been searching for Heather and Regina for a week now and hadn’t made any progress. She was sure Regina, or maybe even Heather, was using magic to keep them hidden. She didn’t want to believe it was Regina but if Heather had her under her control like Emma suspected then it was possible.

She hadn’t expected to find her mother to be her main opponent in all of it. Since being released from the hospital—and really while she was still in the hospital – Snow had been telling everyone who would listen that Regina, the Evil Queen, was back and they needed to be prepared to defeat her. She had managed to stir up a minor panic among the citizenry and Emma had responded to a couple of supposed sightings of the Evil Queen. When the calls had come in, no one had referred to her as Regina.

How quickly they forget that Regina had changed her ways.

Emma had tried explaining this to her mother but to no avail. Snow was convinced that it was Regina acting alone as the Evil Queen who had attacked her. Yet when Emma had questioned her further about it, her mother was short on details which Snow had chalked up to the trauma of the situation.

Snow hadn’t mentioned anything about Heather being with Regina which is also what made Emma suspicious of the whole thing.

Ruby put a cup of coffee down in front of her without Emma even ordering.

“Thanks,” she said.

“You are welcome. I don’t need to ask how the hunt is going because obviously you wouldn’t be in here,” Ruby said. “So how are you doing?”

“I’m worried about her.”

“I know you are. I can’t imagine what this must be like for you and Henry.”

“Henry. He also believes as I do that this isn’t Regina; that Heather is controlling her, but he also believes that Regina won’t do anything bad.”

“And you believe otherwise?”

“When I went back in time I saw Regina as the Evil Queen and she was …”

“She was evil,” Ruby finished for her.

“Yes she was and while I believe in her good nature now, I can’t say that I think she won’t do anything bad if Heather is controlling her. Gold has been no help in giving me a direct answer on what kind of potion Heather gave Regina and how to break its hold on her. He indicated that Heather has magic but again wasn’t forthcoming on what that means exactly,” Emma said. “I don’t want to have to face Regina if she truly has turned back into the person she once was. It’s not that I don’t think she could be defeated, it’s just if we can get her back it needs to be before she does anything she is going to end up regretting. Despite what she says, I know she has regrets about the things she has done. It’s a heavy burden to carry.”

Ruby was about to offer her words of comfort when Leroy came crashing into the diner.

“She’s here, the Evil Queen is here!”


	49. Chapter 49

Emma was out the diner’s door with most of the patrons on her heels. At first she thought Leroy must be drunk because she didn’t see anything, but then she saw her – Regina striding down the middle of the road with Heather at her side. Emma had seen Regina in her Evil Queen attire during her trip back in time to the Enchanted Forest but the Regina who walked towards them now seemed to have given the Evil Queen a more modern style. Gone were the tight leather pants, and instead Regina was wearing a pair of black jeans that were sticking to her like a second skin. She wore high-heeled black boots that stopped about three-fourths of the way up her calves.

The shirt was almost like one of those button ups she wore as mayor except it was short sleeved and the buttons went up only high enough that it didn’t show her breasts completely. It was the color of blood and she wore lipstick that matched it.

Regina walked up to what was now a substantial crowed, a slight smile on her face.

“Listen carefully because I hate to repeat myself,” she said. “From this moment on, I am once again in charge of Storybrooke, but not as mayor. Your queen has returned.”

“We don’t need or want a queen, especially you,” Leroy said.

Regina smiled at him. “What a brave little midget you are,” she said, waving her hand out in front of her.

Those who had gathered watched as an invisible force pushed Leroy into a kneeling position.

“There, that is a more befitting way for you to greet your queen,” she said looking down at him before raising her head to the crowd once more. “All of you, on your knees.”

“Regina,” Emma said coming forward. “Stop this. I don’t know what this woman has done to you, but this isn’t you. Whatever she has done you have to fight it.”

Regina laughed, not the carefree laugh that Emma had become accustomed to, but a hard, cynical laugh.

“Heather hasn’t done anything to me, except maybe help me see that my place is above all of you peasants,” she said turning slightly to smile at Heather. “Now Savior, why don’t you be an example to all of those in my town and kneel before your queen.”

“That isn’t going to happen,” Emma said. “Don’t do this. Think of Henry.”

Emma thought she saw a slight softening of Regina’s features for the barest of seconds.

“Kneel,” Regina commanded.

Emma stood her ground. “Reg …”

She wasn’t ready for it so when Regina waved her hand again and sent Emma flying backward, through the window of Granny’s diner, she crashed into a table and landed hard. She tried moving, but her head was spinning and she fell back lying there. Her mind started to process little things, like why no one had come to check on her.

She struggled to her feet and stumbled to the doorway. Coming through it, she saw all those who had been outside with her were now kneeling in front of Regina, Heather and she had to shake her head to make sure she was seeing this correctly – but a small army all dressed in black were standing there with swords or pikes drawn.

“You can join those who have wisely decided to bend to my will sheriff, or you can continue to defy me. Keep in mind to defy me; you put not only yourself at risk but all those you care for. Make your choice.”

Emma looked around at all those who were down on their knees. She knew they would be looking to her to do something – to stop Regina. She also knew if she did anything without having a better handle on what was going on she could be making a grave mistake. She looked at Regina, seeing only the countenance of someone who did not care for anyone. Then she looked at Heather who was smiling at her, knowing she had won.

With her eyes back on Regina, she knelt down.


	50. Chapter 50

Heather poured a drink for herself and Regina, handing the glass to Regina as the other woman sat at her desk in the mayor’s office. Regina barely acknowledged her.

“We should be throwing a celebration,” Heather said.

“And what exactly would we be celebrating?”

“Our victory.”

“It’s hardly a victory,” Regina responded, taking a drink. “Do you really think Emma and her parents are going to back down that easily, if you do you are more naïve than I thought.”

Heather dismissed the comment and moved around behind Regina and began to massage her shoulders. “My queen, it doesn’t matter if they try anything. We are more than powerful enough to handle it. We have an entire army at our command.”

“Yes, we do,” Regina said with a smile. “Thanks to your talent those who once followed me are again at my command. But as I was saying, Emma will not sit still for long. She will try and assemble the masses to overthrow the Evil Queen. She is the Savior, she won’t be able to help herself.”

“Then why didn’t you just eliminate her there in front of everyone?”

Regina turned the chair around so she could face Heather. “If you are going to rule at my side, you need to learn that the easy way isn’t always the effective way. I could have taken care of the sheriff out there, but I want to give her the opportunity to try something. This way when I defeat her, the others will see it and it will make them think twice about opposing me.”

Regina stood. “Now I have other matters to attend to. Do be a dear and make sure your magic is holding on my troops,” Regina said using her magic to teleport from the room.

 

….

 

Emma kept Henry close to her as she walked down the street to her parents’ home. There was practically no one outside except for Regina’s guards. There was a curfew in affect – everyone had to be indoors by 8 p.m. each day until the morning. There were other rules which had been tacked up on various buildings or signposts, including a rule that anyone in Regina’s presence had to kneel and swear loyalty to her.

It had been two weeks since Regina had reappeared and Emma hadn’t seen her since that first encounter outside of Granny’s. She had been gathering what intel she could from the rotation of the guards to who they were. All the guards were previously in Regina’s army back in the Enchanted Forest. Here they had just been normal citizens up until this.

Emma was sure Heather was behind all of this. Heather was never far from Regina’s side from what she had been able to determine. Yet, there were rumblings that all wasn’t exactly perfect between the two women.

Even though the guards were loyal to Regina (apparently) it didn’t stop them from gossiping like any other person in town. It seemed Regina was very much in control and she wasn’t used to, nor likely to share power with anyone – even Heather.

It didn’t change Emma’s mind about Heather manipulating Regina but it did give her something to consider and possibly use.

In addition to the new rules, there were other signs of Regina’s rule. Granny’s had been closed down and boarded up. Work on the new stables had been not only stopped but had been destroyed. Regina had gone out there herself and used her magic to destroy what she had once been working to fix.

The schools had been closed until a “new” curriculum that would pay homage to Regina’s rule was put in place.

The sheriff’s office was now the central command for the guards and the cells were already filled with people who had broken various rules. Granny and Ruby were two of the first people placed in there.

One of the rules prevented people from gathering in large groups – probably a measure to keep them from revolting.

There was an illusion that people were allowed to go about their lives, but no one really did. They mostly stayed indoors and hoped they had no cause to have a run in with Regina or her guards. Emma was rather surprised she wasn’t one of those who was placed in a cell. She had to assume there was a reason for it, and she wasn’t foolish enough to think it was because this Regina harbored any feelings for her.

Since she wasn’t locked up it did allow her to keep Henry with her. Henry had also not seen his other mother, but not for a lack of trying. The day after Regina had reappeared Henry had snuck out and gone to the mansion where Regina had reestablished her home. He was stopped by guards at the door and despite yelling for his mother to come out, she never did and the guards escorted him back to Emma’s place.

Henry believed if he could just get close to Regina then he could either reason with her, or if she was under a spell he could break it with true love’s kiss.

Emma wasn’t happy with him running off like that but she understood why he did it. These last few weeks had been hard on him and he didn’t want to believe that his other mother was capable of this.

They finally arrived at her parents, and Snow quickly closed the door behind her. “I wish you wouldn’t walk so openly out there,” she said to her daughter.

“I’m not going to scurry and hide,” she responded. “I may not be sheriff anymore but I’m not going to let people think I am afraid of Regina even if I did back away from her once already in order to assess the situation.”

“The situation is that Regina needs to be stopped once and for all,” Snow said.

Emma looked at her father. She was getting rather tired of Snow proclaiming that Regina need to be stopped on a permanent basis, especially when she said that kind of thing in front of Henry.

“Regina does need to be stopped,” Charming said. “But we have to be smart about this. We may only get one shot at this. Did you speak with Gold?”

Emma took a seat. She had been trying to gather allies and intel in all this time. Gold was the only person who had magic that could stop or at least subdue Regina.

“I did, and he isn’t interested in getting involved at this time.”

“How can he sit by and let her do this?” Snow asked.

“Apparently Regina came to see him right after she established her new world order and the two of them came to a truce of some sort. She will make no move against him or Belle as long as he makes no move against her.

“Surely he isn’t afraid that her magic could be a real threat to him.”

“I don’t think he is concerned about himself. I think it’s more about keeping Belle safe. Belle said she was sorry as she had already tried to convince him to not to make this truce with Regina, but not even she could talk him into it. So whatever we are going to do, the only magic we got is mine, which is to say we have no magic we can rely on.”

According to Tink, Regina had confiscated what little fairy dust there was in town as well. Tink had actually seen and spoken to Regina; had gone to see her to request that Granny and Ruby be let out of jail, but Regina turned her down. She told Tink that it would be best if she didn’t get any ideas about associating with certain people in town, people who may wish to overthrow the queen. Regina was not unkind to her though. Tink said she was unnerved by the whole encounter because it was completely unlike the Regina she had come to be close to, yet this Regina also didn’t seem interested in being mean to Tink.

She even went as far as to give encouragement to Tink, telling her she could visit Ruby whenever she liked and that if she could convince Ruby to vow her loyalty to Regina and be sincere about it then she would let Ruby go. Until that happened though Ruby would remain locked up.

Tink being able to talk to Ruby was actually how Emma got some of her best information regarding what was happening with Regina. The guards in the jail were the biggest gossips of them all and Ruby was able to tell Tink the things she overheard.

Unfortunately even with all the information she now had, she still had no idea how to defeat Regina – atleast not without hurting her. That is what Emma was trying to avoid – although her, Henry, Tink and maybe her dad of all people seemed concerned about Regina’s safety in all of this.

They all sat down for dinner and reviewed what they had learned. Emma didn’t feel great about having Henry be part of the discussion but she didn’t feel comfortable leaving him elsewhere while she met with her parents.

Finally, she and Henry got up to go so they could walk home before curfew set in. They hadn’t come up with any solid plan, so it was back to recon work and reassuring people that they were working on it.

“Maybe we should try and go to the mansion again,” Henry said. “Just talk to her.”

Emma sighed. “I wish it were that easy kid, but it’s not. We’re going to find some way to get through this though.”

“What grandma said in there, about stopping mom once and for all, you’re not gonna let her do anything are you?”

Emma stopped and faced him. “Listen, whatever we decide, I’m only going to go along with it if it means that your mom comes out of it safely.”

Even as she said it, she had to wonder if it was possible.

As they neared her place, Emma slowed down. There were a group of guards outside the building. She put a hand on Henry’s shoulder as she approached.

“Her majesty, Queen Regina, requests your presence,” one of the guards said to her.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, you are to accompany us. Alone.”

“I’m not leaving my son.”

“Are you going to disobey our queen?” he said, getting in her face. She recognized him as one of the guys who worked for the city’s street department. As much as she would like to knock him on his ass at this moment, she knew this wasn’t his fault.

“Mom, go,” Henry said. “Go see her.”

Emma looked at him and then back at the guard. “If anything happens to him while I am gone, I am coming after you. And don’t forget, he’s Regina’s child too so if you lay a hand on him, she isn’t going to be happy.”

“He is free to go inside, no one will bother him,” the guard said.

Emma motioned for Henry to go inside and once he was safely in there, she allowed herself to be escorted away.


	51. Chapter 51

Emma was surprised when she was brought not to the mansion, but instead to village hall. She was led into the room where the council meetings normally took place and told to wait there. She didn’t have to wait long as Regina came in through a side door moments later. She was again dressed in tight clothing – this time a black skirt with black shirt.

“Hello Miss Swan,” she said, a smile that looked more dangerous than welcoming on her face.

“What do you want?” Emma said crossing her arms. She had decided on the way over that this wasn’t a social call so there was no reason to pretend that she was pleased by this in any way.

“Want? Why nothing, I have everything I could want,” she said, leaning against the stage.

“Well if you have everything you want, why did you have your guards bring me here. It’s almost past curfew after all, and I wouldn’t want to break any of your laws. Plus my son, you know Henry, is waiting for me at home.”

Again, Emma thought she saw a pause in Regina’s steely demeanor at the mention of Henry.

“Don’t worry, you will be excused from the curfew rule since I am the reason you will be breaking it,” Regina said. “I am curious however, which is why I had you brought here, what is taking you so long to do something stupidly heroic. I can only assume that you are planning some sort of coup. It’s pointless really, as you won’t succeed.”

“If you are so sure I’m planning something that won’t succeed then why do you care when I am going to do it?” Emma said moving closer to her. “Besides wouldn’t you rather be surprised?”

Regina’s smile got a little bigger. “I’ve missed your banter, truly I have.”

“Why am I here Regina?” Emma said. “And for that matter where is your shadow Heather?”

Regina practically rolled her eyes as she stepped away from Emma. So, Emma thought, things aren’t so perfect between Heather and Regina.

“I admit that Heather has her uses,” Regina said. “But the idea that she thinks she is worthy to rule at my side is beyond laughable.”

“Is that what this has all been about, Heather’s wish to rule with you?” Emma asked.

“Yes, well she may lack vision, but like I said she does have her uses.”

“Like somehow controlling these people and making them your guards, or controlling you for that matter.”

“She does not control me!” Regina said in anger. “No one controls me. I do as I wish.”

“Oh really,” Emma said, deciding to risk pressing the issue. “You are going to stand there and tell me that all this time you were plotting to rule this town? You quit being mayor, you got a job, you got a new home for you and Henry, you had friends, a new life, and that was all what, a lie?”

“Yes,” Regina asserted. “That person, that wasn’t me. That was the person you all wanted me to be and so I played the part, biding my time until I would once again be queen and have you all kneeling at my feet. Speaking of which, you didn’t greet your queen properly when I came in, but I will allow you the chance to make up for it now.”

“I’m not going to kneel at your feet,” Emma said. “Lock me up if you want, just make sure you explain it to our son. He is expecting that I will come back tonight in one piece because he refuses to believe that his mother is this person you have become. And you know what, he’s right. This isn’t you Regina. I don’t care what that woman has done to convince you that the person you were was an act, but it’s not true. I know it’s not true because the person you are now is not someone I would have fallen in love with, but that other woman, she is someone I would have and did fall in love with.”

Regina stepped away from her, turning her back on her even and for a moment Emma considered using that as her opening to attack.

“Why am I here?” Emma asked. “Why bring me here to meet with you? Surely it wasn’t just to ask when I plan to overthrow you.”

“So you admit you are planning to overthrow me?”

“We both know I’m not going to stand aside and let you rule Storybrooke.”

Regina laughed, “Do you think I am satisfied with ruling this small burg?  I was meant for so much more.”

“Then I will ask again, why am I here?”

“Perhaps I just wanted to see you,” Regina said moving closer to her. “You and I have had some interesting times together.”

“I thought that was all just an act on your part,” Emma said moving closer.

“I can’t deny that I do find you highly attractive,” Regina said reaching out and touching Emma’s cheek. “There is no reason for us to be at odds.”

Regina leaned in as if to kiss her. “What about Heather?” Emma asked which stopped Regina cold. Regina backed off a step. “Where is she anyway? I notice you didn’t bring me to the mansion, you had me brought here. What’s the matter, afraid Heather will find out that you are meeting with me in secret? You know for someone who has fought as hard and as long as you did to get your freedom, you sure gave it up quick enough to her.”

“Careful, Miss Swan,” Regina warned. “I am my own person, don’t think that I won’t end you in a second.”

“Really, because you have had ample opportunity to end me yet I’m still here, which again begs the question, why am I here?”

Regina backed away from her, and Emma saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She moved quickly taking Regina’s hand in hers. “Fight it, Regina. Fight whatever she has done. I know you can. You are stronger than her, stronger than this. Come on Regina, fight. Fight for yourself, fight for Henry. Fight.”

“Emma.” Regina choked out the word like it was hurting her to even say it.

“Fight it,” Emma encouraged her. She could see Regina was having some sort of internal battle.

“Step away from her,”

Emma turned to see Heather approaching with a group of about five guards. One of them had Henry. Emma had no choice but to back away. Heather immediately came up to Regina and Emma noticed Heather grabbed Regina’s forearm, and then whispered something to her that Emma couldn’t make out. She watched as Regina’s features hardened once more and she stood up straighter.

Regina looked not at Emma, but at the guards. “Take the former sheriff to jail and lock her away.”

“No!” Henry yelled. “Mom, don’t do this.”

Regina paused, “Take Miss Swan into custody now.”

Two guards came forward and grabbed each of Emma’s arms.

Henry broke free of his guard but he didn’t go to Emma. “Mom,” he said taking Regina’s hand and again Regina seemed to falter. But Heather pushed Henry to the ground and again took a hold of Regina.

“Don’t you think the child should go to his grandparents?” Heather said to Regina.

Regina nodded, not taking her eyes off of Henry as a guard hoisted him back to his feet.

“Take him to his grandparents’ home and take her to jail as your queen commanded,” Heather ordered the guards.

“Henry go with them,” Emma said.

The guards started to lead Emma away, but she looked back at Regina. “Fight it. She doesn’t control you. No one controls you.”

But Regina merely turned and left with Heather.

…..

Emma was placed in the same cell as Ruby and Granny.

“What rule did you break?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know,” Emma said. “This isn’t even Regina’s doing it’s Heather’s. She is controlling Regina, controlling these guards. I’m not entirely sure how she is doing it but I think it might have something to do with her being in close to Regina.”

She went on to explain her interaction with Regina and how it seemed Regina was trying to fight it prior to Heather showing up.

“So we need to get Regina away from her and what she will snap out of it?” Granny asked.

“I don’t know, I hope so.”

“Yeah, but how do we do that when we are locked up here?” Ruby said.

Emma smiled. “Despite what Regina might think, I am no idiot. I figured there was a chance I would end up here sooner or later which is why I planned for this. It’s also why I didn’t put up a fight when they were taking Henry to my parents’ place. Are you guys ready to get out of here?”


	52. Chapter 52

The moment they returned to the mansion, Regina went to pour herself a drink. When she drank it down completely she turned to Heather.

“Let me make something clear to you, since it apparently isn’t, I am queen here, not you. I give the commands.”

“You wouldn’t be giving any commands if it weren’t for me. I control the guards out there, not you. It’s my magic,” Heather challenged her.

Regina approached her. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I shouldn’t have said that. I couldn’t do this without you. Will you forgive me?”

“Of course,” Heather smiled. “I will always forgive you.”

Regina pulled her closer and kissed her until she heard the gasp come from Heather’s mouth. Regina stepped back, an even bigger smile on her face, as she held Heather’s heart up in front of her.

“Like I said, I give the commands. I am queen.”

 

…..

 Regina entered the sheriff’s station with a smile on her face, which quickly disappeared when she found her guards unconscious and the cells empty.

“Emma,” she growled, knowing no one else would have been so bold as to organize an escape.

She turned and left – she would find those who dared to oppose her and this time she wouldn’t bother with jail cells. This time she would crush each of them, even Emma.

…

“Don’t you think Regina will think to look here?” Tink asked.

She and the others were hiding out at the library with Belle’s help. While Gold had remained neutral in all of this, Belle felt compelled to help.

“It doesn’t matter,” Emma said. “We aren’t going to be hiding for long.”

They had outlined a plan to begin taking out some of the groups of guards. She figured once Regina knew they had escaped she would be increasing the number of guards around town. If they could take the guards out, Emma’s hope was that she could get close enough to Heather to either capture her or knock her unconscious. She was sure that Regina wasn’t doing this of her volition and that Heather was the key to snapping Regina out of this.

She had cautioned everyone – including her mother – that Regina was not to be harmed unless there was no choice in the matter. And even then they needed to avoid using deadly force on anyone. These were still townspeople who were obviously being controlled by magic. For many people they were friends or family and thus they needed to make sure no one was seriously harmed.

Emma had seen Snow preparing a small crossbow that she could use one-handed since her arm was broken. It only held one shot and Emma was sure she intended that shot for Regina.  

Emma knew Henry was worried about his mother. When Heather had shoved him and Regina had done nothing about it, Henry had begun to worry even more about whether his mother was really gone. Emma had assured him that Regina was still there – she knew it, she could feel it, but whatever magic Heather had used on her was turning her into someone Emma didn’t recognize.

They reviewed the plan once more and Emma gave the go ahead for the operation to begin. She asked Belle to let Henry stay with her. Despite his objections that he could help, she didn’t want him anywhere near this.

…

Regina was waiting.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before Emma would come to her. She had heard the reports of fighting throughout the town, but she felt no reason to become involved – not yet.

No, she would wait for Emma to get there and she would defeat the Savior in front of all who opposed her. They probably thought that victory would be easy once they took out her guards. But Regina wanted them to believe that. It would make her own victory that much sweeter.

She had been standing on the porch at the mansion. She signaled to the two guards on duty that she was going back inside. They knew to alert her to anything pressing. She stood glancing around the foyer wondering, not for the first time, why again she had given this place up. She had lived here for years, yet she couldn’t seem to recall why she had stopped. The ploy, she thought, that is right; she was lulling everyone into a false sense of security by pretending to be this other Regina.

But was it right?

She was beginning to have a headache. She hadn’t had one in weeks, but now she felt it itching its way to the front of her skull. She needed something to distract herself and she smiled as she decided what that would be.

Heading upstairs to the guest bedroom, she was still smiling when she opened the door and saw Heather was there. Once she had taken the woman’s heart she had commanded her to come up here and sit on the bed. Regina had then used her magic to bind the woman’s hands to the back board.

“You may speak now,” Regina said. She had also commanded the woman to shut up as her endless talking had gotten on her nerves.

“Regina let me go,” Heather pleaded. “I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds. It won’t happen again, I swear, but you need to let me go.”

“Oh, I need to, do I?” Regina said, moving more inside the room, but not going up to the bed. “And why is that I need to let you go?”

“My magic. It’s my magic that is keeping the guards under your control,” Heather said. “It needs reinforced.”

“My guards are loyal to me, with or without your magic.”

“No they aren’t. You only think they are because …”

Regina tilted her head to study Heather as she had abruptly stopped speaking. “Because why?”

“The compulsion I gave them, they only think this is what they want to do, but if I don’t reinforce it, they will go back to how they were before. As will you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Heather held her tongue and Regina rushed to the bed and grabbed a hold of her shirt. “You are forgetting my dear, I have your heart. Now tell me what you mean by that.”

Regina was caught off guard when Heather’s hands released from her magic and Heather grabbed a hold of her. “Listen to me Regina, don’t struggle.”

Regina recognized the use of magic on Heather’s part this time. She tried to pull away but Heather held her tight. She felt the other woman’s magic entering her, and she used her own to push back against it. If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have seen two women holding on to each other, staring each other down but no other signs of the battle that was now waging between them.

“Stop fighting me,” Heather said. For a moment Regina almost loosened her grip, but something inside of her told her to keep fighting. She thought for a moment that she could hear Emma’s voice telling her to fight it.

“Listen to me,” Heather said. “Listen Regina. You need me. You can’t be queen without me. I’ve done this all for you. It was always for you. I love you and you love me.”

Regina pulled back, releasing her grip and breaking free of Heather’s at the same time. She was breathing hard as if she had just run a marathon and she felt a cold sweat running down her back. Her mind seemed cloudy and she couldn’t seem to figure out why.

Heather had gotten to her feet and was approaching Regina, who had backed up to the wall, slowly.

Regina saw her getting closer, and knew that a couple of more steps and Heather would be able to touch her and she didn’t want that to happen. She transported from the room into the foyer downstairs. She moved to her office and the box that was sitting on her desk – opening it she found Heather’s heart and pulled it out just as Heather came through the door.

“Regina, whatever you are thinking of doing with that, don’t,” Heather said.

“I told you only I give the commands,” Regina said as she slowly squeezed the organ in her hand. Heather dropped to her knees in pain and Regina moved closer to her. “I could crush this now, do you understand that? I could end you for your insolence.”

“Then do it,” Heather said. “I don’t want to live if it means living without you.”

Regina looked down at the heart and for a moment wondered when was the last time she had held someone’s heart in her hands and crushed it.


	53. Chapter 53

Emma and others approached the mansion. All around town they had taken out cadres of guards, who in some instances merely dropped their weapons. It was like they were waking up from a dream they said. They no longer wanted to serve Heather and Regina, or be guards and they didn’t and couldn’t understand why they had wanted to in the first place.

While everyone was celebrating this Emma was still worried about Regina.

When they got to the front of mansion, there was no one there. Their reconnaissance had always shown there were at least two guards stationed outside at all times, but now the place seemed deserted. Emma wondered if the guards like the others had abandoned their posts after realizing who they really were, or if this was some sort of trap on Regina’s part.

She sent part of their group around the back led by her father while she took the others to the front door. She cautiously opened it, but the foyer at least was empty. That is when she heard Regina’s voice.

“Office,” she whispered to the others and led them in that direction.

The door was open and Emma glanced in to see Regina standing over Heather with Heather’s heart in her hand. She scrambled inside knowing she couldn’t let Regina kill the other woman. She knew instantly that if that were to happen she would never get the real Regina back.

“Regina, stop,” Emma said. She raised her hands up as if she was surrendering, hoping that Regina would see that she meant her no harm.

“I don’t take orders from her, what makes you think I would take them from you,” Regina said.

“Regina,” Emma said taking a step toward her. “This isn’t you. You know this. Somewhere deep inside you must know this. Heather has done something to you. She has messed with your mind. She did it to the others – the guards, many of them are waking up from whatever influence she had on them. Those who haven’t have been taken into custody until they too wake up or we find some way to reverse this. I know you, the real you, is in there somewhere and you are not a killer so just put the heart down or put it back in her safely. We can fix this. There is nothing that has been done that can’t be fixed. Please.”

Regina looked again at the heart and then at Heather. Emma kept inching closer. While she was holding out hope that Regina would snap out of Evil Queen mode, she needed to be ready in case she didn’t. She was going to have to save Heather’s life in order to save Regina’s.

Raising her head to make eye contact with Emma, Emma thought she saw a softening in Regina’s eyes, an understanding that this wasn’t her. She started to smile at Regina and she reached out to take the heart which Regina now held out as if to give to Emma.

She was concentrating on Regina so much she didn’t hear the twang of a crossbow. All she saw was the bolt hit Regina.

“No!” she yelled as she turned to see her mother standing there with the crossbow extended. She turned back to Regina, who had fallen to the ground, but Heather was closer and she reached out touched Regina’s face.

“Remember you are the queen,” Heather said.

Emma could feel an exchange of magic as Heather said it and she pulled the other woman away from Regina and pushed her away.

“Regina, are you alright?” Emma said kneeling next to her.

What she wasn’t expecting was for Regina to laugh. She backed up slightly as Regina grasped the end of the crossbow bolt which was protruding from her shoulder and pulled it out with one yank. She got to her feet, dropping the bloody bolt, and looking not at Emma but at Snow.

“Your aim used to be better,” she said. “I guess now it’s my turn.”

A fireball appeared in her hand, but before she could do anything with it Emma barreled into her at the same time she used her own magic and thought of a safe place for her to take Regina – a place where she could either reason with her or battle her.

Both women landed roughly on the ground and with her positioning and momentum Emma got a hold of Regina’s hands and pinned her down. Regina was trying to buck Emma off of her or get her hands freed, but Emma held on.

“Regina, stop this,” Emma said. “It’s over.”

“It’s not over,” Regina growled and a flash of light came from her hand which blinded Emma enough that Regina was able to push her off of her and get to her feet. Emma blinked away the spots in her eyes while keeping Regina in front of her. But Regina made no move to do anything else to her. In fact she wasn’t looking at Emma at all; she was looking around at where Emma had taken them.

They were standing next to the remains of the stable that Regina had destroyed with her magic. The one she had been helping rebuild before all of this had happened. She was looking at it as if seeing it for the first time and Emma thought perhaps she was. The guards who had already recovered had described being in a state where they knew what they were doing the entire time, but it was more like a dream where they hadn’t believed it.

“It can be rebuilt,” Emma said softly. “I will help you rebuild it. It’s like I said, nothing has happened that can’t be fixed.”

Regina turned from her, taking a step closer to the wreckage. She bent down and picked up something – a piece of wood from what Emma could see – and then she tossed it back into the pile.

“Regina,” Emma said putting her hand on Regina’s shoulder.

The contact broke Regina from whatever thoughts she was having and she spun around on Emma, using her magic to toss Emma through the air. Emma landed hard on her back, but got to her feet quickly.

“I do not want to fight you,” she said to Regina.

“Because you know you will lose,” Regina responded.

“No, because I don’t want to hurt you.” Emma could see Regina was tired and she was still losing blood from where she had been shot. If it weren’t for Regina’s magic she didn’t think it would be much of a fight.

“Too bad for you that I have no such feelings about hurting you,” Regina said and she threw a fireball in Emma’s direction. Emma leapt out of the way from it but had to scramble again as another one came her way. The next one came right at her, but her magic flared up creating a barrier that shielded her.

She wasn’t sure how she had done it, more instinct than anything else, but she hoped it remained in tact as she stepped toward Regina once more. Regina let another volley of fireballs loose on her, but the shield stayed in place and now Regina was backing up from Emma’s advance. Emma was almost close enough to grab her but Regina poofed away.

Emma heard breathing behind her and she turned. As she faced Regina once more, the brunette thrust her hand into Emma’s chest. Emma could feel Regina’s hand grasping her heart, but she hadn’t tried to pull it out. Emma looked into her eyes and saw conflict there. Emma took her hand and grabbed Regina’s arm and forced her hand out. Both women gasped as Regina’s hand came free.

With her hand still holding onto Regina’s arm, she used her other and punched the wound on Regina’s shoulder. It caused Regina to stumble back and she fell to her knees. Using what strength she had left, she got to her feet.

“Regina, give up,” Emma said.

“Never,” Regina said. She put her hands out in front of her like she was about to send magic in Emma’s direction again, and Emma tensed, ready for it. That second was all Regina needed to dive at Emma, pushing her back into the wreckage of the stables. Emma cried out in pain as she felt something stab into the back of her leg.

This time Regina was on top of her and instead of reaching for her heart, or trying to pin her, Regina wrapped her hands around Emma’s neck.

Emma reached for Regina’s arms to pull them away from her. Regina’s position gave her leverage and she was not only squeezing Emma’s neck, she was pushing down on it. Her hands grasped at Regina’s arms but she was having trouble getting her mind to get her hands to make the last ditch effort before being strangled. She began to see black spots at the edge of her vision and then Regina practically threw herself off of her, backing up while Emma choked and gasped for air.

As she recovered she saw Regina was again on her knees, staring down at her hands. Emma moved to get up, but yelled out in pain as she felt something in her leg. She couldn’t see anything so it had to be something in the back of her leg—something she landed on.

“Regina. Regina, I need your help,” Emma said.

But Regina didn’t react. She continued to kneel there; all of her concentration was on her hands. Emma could hear sirens off in the distance and wondered if they were on their way here. When this had all started her parents had insisted on putting a GPS tracker on her phone, which was currently in her pocket.

Emma clenched her teeth and used her hands to pick up her leg. She felt something sliding out of it and once free, she rolled out of the way. It was a long nail, sticking up from a board that she must have fallen on. She got to her feet, although her leg felt like resisting. She didn’t stay on them for long as she knelt in front of Regina.

“Regina.” Emma said taking a hold of one of her hands. “It’s ok. I am ok, and you’re ok.”

By the time her sheriff’s car came into view, Emma was holding onto tightly to a sobbing Regina.


	54. Chapter 54

Emma knocked on Regina’s door, completely unsurprised when Tink opened it and then stepped outside on the porch.

“Good day or bad day?” she asked.

“Medium day,” Tink shrugged.

“I don’t suppose this is the day you let me walk through that door,” Emma said rocking on her heels with her hands in her pockets.

Tink shook her head. “She’s no…”

“Don’t say it,” Emma interrupted. “Don’t you dare say she’s not up for it. Every day I come here and every day you tell me she’s not up to seeing me. It’s been a month.”

“Emma, just give it some time.”

Emma snickered and rolled her eyes. “And that is my second favorite line that you give every day.”

Emma backed up off the porch. “I like you Tink, but one of these days I am not going to ask your permission to come in; I am going to walk through that door and if you think you can stop me then stop me.”

She backed up some more looking up at the window that would be to Regina’s bedroom. “Did you hear that?” Emma yelled. “Are you up there listening? You can’t stay in there forever. You can’t hide forever.”

Disgusted she turned and stormed back to her car. She spun her tires in pulling out and leaving.

Tink hung her head and walked back into the house.

“You don’t have to be here,” Regina said. She was standing back from the door in the shadows. The only light was a small lamp near the couch in the main room where Tink had been reading. It was usually the only light that was on in the house nowadays.

“Do you want me to leave?” Tink asked.

She could see Regina look down at her feet. Tink had been the only one in the house since Regina returned to it. Not even Henry had been allowed to cross the threshold while his mother was there. Tink wasn’t even sure why Regina had allowed her in, except that it was Tink who walked her home the night she left the isolation cell that Gold had placed her in during the aftermath of chaos that Heather had created.

Regina had agreed to the isolation because she knew she needed to detox from the addiction potion Heather had used on her. The potion isn’t what caused the most damage to her – it was Heather’s magic and what she had made Regina become that had dealt her the biggest blow.

After her battle with Emma, Regina had been taken to the hospital, but she was still being erratic, although she hadn’t tried to hurt anyone. Gold had shown up and proclaimed that Regina needed to be quarantined in order for the potion and the magic to wear off. Regina, who was in an almost manic state at that point, had agreed. She asked Gold to do it despite Emma’s objections.

As soon as her wound from the crossbow bolt was stitched up and bandaged, she had been placed in the same room as before but this time with a barrier Gold created. Nine days she spent in that room, barely eating, refusing to speak for the most part not that it mattered because Gold accepted her request that she have no visitors. His magic prevented everyone from getting to her, except for Belle who would bring her food a couple of times a day.

Emma had been enraged by the idea of it, but she couldn’t stop it from happening. Every day though she went to see Belle – ignoring Gold for the most part – and asked how Regina was doing and if she needed anything, or sometimes she just asked Belle to tell Regina that her and Henry were thinking about her and waiting for her to get well.

On the evening of the ninth day Tink had been getting ready for bed when there was a knock at her door and she opened it to find Gold standing there.

“I am releasing Regina. Belle would like someone to accompany Regina home and since Regina doesn’t want Emma involved, I am here to get you,” he said.

Tink hadn’t questioned it, merely threw on some clothes and went with him. She wasn’t sure what to expect upon seeing Regina. Those who had been under Heather’s influence had slowly come out of it, or in some cases with Gold’s help were able to remember that Heather had used magic on them. That included Snow, who now knew it was Heather who had assaulted her and not Regina.  

Gold lowered the barrier and opened the door to the cell, stepping aside for Tink, who cautiously peered inside. She looked back at Belle.

“It’s why I thought she shouldn’t be alone,” Belle said. “I thought Emma, but she freaked out a little when I suggested it.”

“No, you’re right, she shouldn’t be alone,” Tink said entering the room. She passed by the bag of clothes she had helped Belle collect from the house for her and knelt down in front of Regina who was sitting at the edge of the bed, her elbows on her knees, her head cradled in her head. She was still wearing the dirty clothes she had entered the room with and Tink could tell she hadn’t taken advantage of showering or bathing either. She knew that there was a shower down here in this area and that Regina could have used it, but she must have chosen not to.

On their way over, she had asked Gold how Regina was doing and his only response had been to say, “she’s not done divesting herself of the Evil Queen yet.” Tink thought that meant the magic hadn’t worn off completely, but now she wondered if Gold meant something else entirely.

“Regina, I am here to take you home,” Tink said softly.

Regina raised her head, turned toward the open door and then back to Tink, and nodded. Tink stood, as did Regina, although she took a step away from Tink, who went and grabbed the bag of clothes and walked out. Regina wasn’t far behind, although she stopped at the doorway and looked at Belle.

“Thank you,” she said in voice so low that Tink wasn’t sure she heard her at first.

Belle took Regina’s hand. “Go home, clean up and feel better.” Belle then looked at Tink. “There is medicine in the bag that Dr. Whale dropped off for her shoulder. It’s for pain. She hasn’t taken any, although she did take the antibiotic, but it’s in there if she needs it.”

Regina didn’t respond, she merely moved away and Tink led her out of the building. Gold had brought Tink over there, so now they really had no choice but to walk. It was night time and Tink hoped they could get there without any incidents happening. The journey was slow going as Regina didn’t appear to be in any hurry. Once they arrived Tink unlocked the door and turned on the closest light which caused Regina to shield her eyes.

“Do you want to take a shower or go to sleep or something?” Tink asked. “Are you hungry?”

Regina shook her head. “I’m just going to go sleep,” she said.

Tink watched as she went upstairs and she heard Regina enter her room and shut the door. She wasn’t sure what she should do so she took a seat on the couch. That entire night she barely slept, and not just because she was trying to do so on Regina’s couch. She could hear Regina pacing the floor for a good part of the night and there were a couple of times she heard noises like something being thrown against the wall. She didn’t go up the stairs though. She left Regina to her inner demons hoping she would find a way out of their grip.

It had now been just over a month and those demons were still holding on to her.

“There is no need for you to burden yourself with me is all I meant,” Regina said.

“Does that mean you are ready to start going outside, picking up your own groceries, speaking to people like Emma?” Tink asked.

When Regina didn’t answer, Tink said, “I didn’t think so.”

“I will be fine, if you want to leave,” Regina said. “You should go. This isn’t a place for you.”

It wasn’t the first time they had spoke like this, but Tink was getting a little frustrated – not at Regina, but at the loss of Regina’s fire, her passion. What Heather had done to her had taken all the best parts of Regina and mucked them up. What was left wasn’t even the worst parts of Regina as she maintained a grip on keeping herself from that path. No, this Regina was utterly defeated and maybe Tink understood why she didn’t want to see anyone, especially Emma – because right now she didn’t have the will to face anyone.

“I will make us some dinner,” Tink said going into the kitchen.

It was later in the day for dinner, but Tink had to hurry back from working at the library to get here before Emma’s arrival. At first Henry had accompanied Emma, but that had stopped. Regina hadn’t entirely shut Henry out. Tink knew they spoke on the phone every couple of days and Henry asked every time if he could come home and every time Regina would tell him it would be best if he stayed with his other mother for now.

She assumed Emma had stopped by the house at other times and Regina merely refused to answer the door. It wasn’t as if Tink was there 24-7 although she had spent more nights there than in her own apartment in the last month. Regina had her bad days and those were the days Tink worried the most about her and the days where she spent the night – a restless night—caring for her friend. Bad days included the throwing and breaking of objects, various rants about topics that ranged from her time as a child to petty things when she was mayor like when a street project was a day late in finishing. Those days also included fits of crying and a day without a shower or hardly eating. Tink didn’t really think Regina had a good day yet. There were days like today though that Regina seemed calm but sad.

She had encouraged Regina to reach out to Archie, but she of course didn’t and when Tink contacted him she was discouraged when he told her that Regina had to want to come see him and that now was not the time to force her into something she didn’t want. She hadn’t really considered the idea that because of what Heather had done to her that forcing Regina into something would be a bad idea. She knew that was probably the only reason Emma hadn’t actually forced her way into the house.

Emma’s name wasn’t used by Regina. When speaking to Henry it was his “other mother,” or once in a while she would let slip a reference to the savior or the sheriff, but never Emma. 

Regina followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“How is Ruby?” Regina asked her.

“She’s good,” Tink said pulling a couple of frozen meals from the freezer for the two of them. She didn’t really cook much and Regina hadn’t shown any desire to so most of their meals were things that Tink could microwave. “She asks how you are doing all the time.”

“Are you two a couple yet?”

This was another conversation that Regina liked to come back to every couple of days. Regina didn’t speak much to Tink, but when she did it was rarely about herself.

“We are not,” Tink said. The truth was she and Ruby had gone out several times and most nights Tink wasn’t at Regina’s she was out with Ruby. Given the chaos of the last month and half though they hadn’t really talked about making any kind of official status as a couple. Ruby knew Tink felt like she needed to be there for Regina and Tink didn’t want Regina thinking her and Ruby weren’t together because of her.

“I talked to Silas today,” Tink said. “He wanted me to let you know they got the funds you transferred over and work on the new stable would resume next week. He also wanted me to tell you that they all miss you out there.”

Tink watched Regina for a reaction but there was none. She had been the one who had to go out to the stables to tell Silas that Regina was giving more money to have the new stable built. Just like she had given money to Granny’s to fix the damage caused by not only throwing Emma though the window but for lost income while she and Ruby were imprisoned. She had made several other financial reparations to others who were affected by what she had done. She even sent money to cover the costs of Snow’s medical bills even though it was Heather and not her who had caused the damage, and of course for Emma’s bills from their fight.

It had forced Tink to be part of some conversations she didn’t really want to be involved with. The majority opinion in town was that this was Heather’s fault, not Regina’s but Regina didn’t see it that way.

Their meals got heated and they ate in silence.

“You should go home, stay in your own bed,” Regina said. “I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

“You aren’t burdening me,” Tink replied.

“I … I need a few days to myself,” Regina said. “Go home, go flirt with Ruby or something. I will be fine.”

Tink again studied her and then sighed. “I will go. I will give you your few days, but you have to promise me you aren’t going to do something stupid,” Tink said. That had been her fear all along, that Regina had been pushed to the brink and was ready to give up.

“You can call and check up on me if you want,” Regina said.

“What are you going to do about Emma? You know she will show up here tomorrow.”

“And she will find a locked door.”

“You heard her; one of these days she isn’t going to let that stop her.”

“Maybe you should tell her that it’s not that I am not up to seeing her, it’s that I don’t want to see her. Not now, not ever again.”

Tink didn’t immediately reply. She was standing up against the kitchen counter while Regina remained seated at the table. Regina was still wearing the pajama pants and T-shirt she had presumably slept in. When she wasn’t in one of her fits and she was merely speaking it was always in a flat, monotone voice devoid of emotions. Even this last declaration was delivered as if Regina had looked at a toaster and said toaster. There was no longer a power behind the words she said.

“You’re my best friend,” Tink said. “I care about you, but you do realize you can’t stay here forever, right?”

“I have no reason to leave.”

“Like ever? Because as much as I care about you, I am not going to be your messenger and delivery girl forever. This isn’t healthy Regina. You need to get out of this house. You need to talk to someone about whatever is going on in your head. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. There are people outside of these walls that care about you but you won’t see that if you stay inside these walls. This wasn’t your fault.”

Regina looked away from her and Tink knew she probably hit the wall with her. It happened sometimes where Regina would shut down completely and usually walked out of the room and went up to her bedroom where Tink could only imagine she laid on her bed in the darkness doing nothing.

Tink walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder which got Regina to look at her.

“This wasn’t your fault,” she repeated. “She drugged you and she forced you to do things with her magic.”

Tink saw tears forming in Regina’s eyes and then the brunette stood and put some distance between them. She was at the door to leave the kitchen when she stopped, although she was still faced away from Tink.

“She didn’t force me to do those things,” Regina said softly. “She merely told me to be the Evil Queen, and I was. Everything I did, I did because somewhere inside of me that is who I am. And I can’t be that person and be outside of these walls.”

She didn’t wait for Tink to respond and Tink heard her going upstairs.

Tink made sure the kitchen was cleaned up and prepared to leave. Before she did, she stopped at the foot of stairs.

“I am taking off,” she called up. “I will stop by again tomorrow.”

Regina may have wanted time to herself, but Tink didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of it. She knew she would be back even before Regina’s last statement. After all, Regina never answered her when she asked her to promise not to do anything stupid.


	55. Chapter 55

Emma got home and tossed her jacket on the back of a chair and went to the fridge and got a bottle of water out and took a drink.

“I don’t know why you go over there every day,” Henry said from where he was sitting on the couch playing a video game.

“I go there so she knows I haven’t given up on her,” Emma said.

Henry paused his game and turned toward her. “She’s not going to let you inside for the same reason she won’t let me in there,” he said.

“And why do you think that is?”

“Because she feels like she let us down,” he said.

Emma took a seat beside. “You never say what it is that you two talk about when you talk to her. Has she given any indication to you that she’s getting better?”

“No. If anything I’d say she has gotten worse,” he shrugged. “At first she wouldn’t talk but she’d let me talk to her about well about anything. And now I don’t know what to say to her. I tell her I miss her. I tell her I love her and I want to see her, but she just changes the subject or gets off the phone. It’s like I don’t know who she is anymore. I want my mom back and who she is now, she’s my mom, I get that, but it’s not the same. I used to be able to make her smile even when she was upset, but now, nothing I do seems to have an affect on her.”

“I’m sorry kid,” Emma said. “I wish I could say it was going to get better, but I don’t know. I won’t know unless I get to see her. That is why I keep going back. I have to see her for myself. I have to know that she can come back from this because if she can’t …”

“What if she can’t?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Emma said. “Your mother is strongest person I have ever met, which is why what Heather did her was particularly damaging. She took away the one thing that Regina has always valued – outside of you of course.”

“And what’s that?”

“Freedom,” Emma said. “Seeing how Regina has changed, and done so on her own, making her own choices to become this person who could stand on her own and not feel like she was being forced into being something or someone else – that is what has been so special about how she had turned her life around. She did it on her own. And Heather took that away from her.”

“Can she get it back?”

“I think she can, but I don’t think being isolated and alone is the answer.”

…

Regina stood at her door, her head leaning up against it, her hand on the doorknob. It was late – close to midnight – and she was wide awake.

It had taken her more than a week but she finally convinced Tink to give her a few days on her own. The former fairy wouldn’t go until Regina promised not to do anything to hurt herself. She had made the promise and while Tink hadn’t been there in two days, she had called or texted several times a day to make sure Regina was ok and didn’t need anything.

She had been restless most of the evening and about an hour ago she got it into her head that maybe she could step outside and take a breath of fresh air – just go outside and maybe that would calm her and she could step back inside. As far as she had gotten was her hand on the doorknob.

She cursed herself for being weak. She couldn’t even step outside her own house – how pathetic is that, she thought. She was a weak person and that is why she hadn’t been able to see what Heather was doing from the beginning. She didn’t used to be that way. She used to be strong, she was queen and she was feared. But now what was she besides weak?

Turning from the door, she ended up sitting on the floor with her back to it and her knees up against her chest. She wasn’t an idiot; she knew why she was restless – it was because Emma hadn’t been there today.

Yesterday the knock on the door had come and Regina had been standing there right behind the door. She figured Tink had told Emma that she wasn’t going to be there. Emma had knocked a couple of more times and then she left. She hadn’t said anything. Regina risked looking out a window as discreetly as she could and she watched as Emma walked away and never once did Emma look back at the house.

There could be many reasons for Emma to have not come – but Regina could only focus on the one in her mind that told her Emma had finally given up. At first she was happy about it. It was for the best, she told herself. Emma needed to get on with her own life and realize that having Regina anywhere near her was a bad thing.

Then the anxiety had set in and Regina felt like her world was constricting.

That led to anger and two broken glasses --- how many had she broken since she got back home she wondered as she stared at the pieces on the floor. She ended up leaving them where they lay. She had no desire or motivation to clean up her mess.

She didn’t know how to clean up the mess she had caused by allowing Heather to manipulate her like she had.

Regina had her head down now and she stayed like that for a long time.

She might have dozed off when the sound of someone knocking on her door startled her. She scrambled to her feet by the time the knock came again.

“I know it’s late,” she heard Emma say. “There was a fire over on Elm and I had to keep the road blocked off and then I was out on an accident, and by the time I got done with my report, well, it’s late and I am going home, but I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t coming today, although I guess maybe it’s tomorrow now. Anyway, I will be back tomorrow.”

Regina had her hand on the doorknob – not even noticing she had done it. She felt the round metal knob pressing hard against her skin from her tight grip and she imagined that Emma must be close to her car by now.

She felt a tear on her face and she took her hand off the knob to wipe it away. She again cursed her very existence, her weakness and everything that had led her to this moment. She stifled a sob and hit the door with her palm.

“Regina?”

Regina was full on crying now.

“Regina,” Emma said. “Please open the door. You don’t have to say anything or do anything. Just open the door. I need to see you.”

Regina didn’t know what to do—part of her wanted to open the door, but it was waging a war with the part of her that was afraid. She was afraid of opening that door and opening herself back up to that world out there.

“Please,” Emma said again. “Regina, I love you. Let me help you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Regina continued to stand there.

“Ok,” Emma said. “Maybe tomorrow then.”

Regina heard Emma step off the porch this time. She stood there and listened – hearing the car door open and then shut. The car started and Regina twisted the doorknob that somehow her hand had found once more and she opened the door.

She saw the car move a couple of inches before coming to a lurching stop. Emma got out of the car, standing with the door open beside her, staring back at Regina. A second later she was shutting the door and jogging back up to the house. She paused only a moment before bringing Regina into her arms, wrapping her up in a hug.

“I’m broken,” Regina whispered to her.

Emma pulled back a little, just so she could look Regina in the eyes. “Broken doesn’t mean you can’t be fixed.”


	56. Chapter 56

“How was this week?” Archie asked her.

“Good,” Regina said. “I worked three days, including this morning before coming here. Next week I am on the schedule for five.”

Archie smiled at her. “That’s really great news.”

“Yes,” she said. “It feels good to be out there again and everyone has been understanding and the new stable is on schedule. It almost feels normal.”

“A comfortable routine like getting back to full-time at work is what you need,” he said. “Now do you want to continue where we left off last week?”

She had been standing by the window, but now she took a seat. He had noticed since she started to come see him two months ago that she was always nervous and restless at first but usually when she sat down it signaled that she was ready to talk. These last few months had been rough on her and it had taken her a few sessions to get comfortable with opening up to him once more. But she was finally talking to him about the things that mattered. She was delving deep into her past, her actions; even her present and it made Archie admire her even more.

“I thought about what you said, about Heather being like my mom,” Regina said. “You’re right, they are similar. They both wanted me to be something they wanted me to be regardless of my feelings about it. I think the main difference is that my mother did what she did to me when she had no heart. When she died with it, she said I would have been enough. With Heather though, she had her heart. She had it and she still made the decisions she made in regards to me. My mother wanted me to be queen because of a thirst for power for herself. Heather didn’t want power for herself. She wanted her and I to share power. She did what she did for love.”

“Do you really believe that – that she loved you?”

Regina considered the question. “Yes and no. I think she believed she loved me. I think she for whatever reason saw me as the person she loved, but just because she believed it, it didn’t mean it was actual love. It’s taken me a long time to understand love and in some ways I am still learning about it.”

Archie caught the slight smile on Regina’s lips when she said that last part.

“I think the biggest thing I have learned about it,” she continued. “is that it’s more than a feeling of love. You can feel love for a person, but to show them that love it’s a lot about the decisions you make around them.”

“I have asked you this before, but do you love Emma?”

“I do,” she said. “I do and I try to show her that by showing I want to be a better person for her and for Henry, and for myself. I was in a bad place before … I mean right after Heather. I spent days and days wallowing in my hurt, my own pain and despair. I thought I wasn’t strong enough to come back from being the Evil Queen one more time. And I am still not sure I would have been strong enough to do it on my own. Having Emma, Henry, Tink and others who believe in me has been a real difference maker.”

“You have a strong support system, which is important. You and Snow have even managed to move on from the past.”

The night she had finally decided to open the door to Emma, Emma had held onto her all night long as cried and then finally slept. In the morning Emma was still there at her side. She still wasn’t ready to leave the house and face what she had done, but Emma never pressured her. She took small steps that first week – seeing Henry and Emma each day, preparing her own meals and cleaning up the house. The next week she left the house for the first time and went to a late dinner with Henry and Emma at Granny’s. She was a bundle of nerves and felt like everyone was looking at her – judging her, but when Emma held her hand at the table, she felt stronger.

She apologized to Granny and Ruby that night, both of whom told her they bared her no ill will and understood she was not in control of what she was doing. It was the first of many apologies she would make in the coming weeks. But it was her apology to Snow that she felt like was a turning point.

Emma had brought her over to her parent’s place and they all sat down together as Emma explained that she wanted all of them to get along because she had every intention of continuing her relationship with Regina.

Snow apologized first – now that she knew Regina hadn’t attacked her. She said she was sorry for the crossbow bolt she had embedded into Regina’s shoulder. The spot still hurt her once in a while, and she figured it always would. She didn’t mind the hurt or the reminder of how she got it. She figured the pain was more psychological than physical but then again she had pretty much left it to heal on its own which may account for the occasional pain.

Regina had asked to speak with Snow alone and Emma and her father left the room. It took several minutes before Regina spoke and when she did, she didn’t just apologize, she asked forgiveness. She told Snow she understood if that wasn’t something she could do now or ever, but she had to ask. She asked for forgiveness for her younger self who had maliciously hunted her down and had caused her to live 28 years without her daughter.

Snow told her she was ready to leave the past in the past and move forward. It wasn’t exactly an I forgive you, but it was more than Regina could have hoped for.

Henry was once again living with her and splitting time between his two mothers although with Emma being a constant fixture at her home it didn’t really feel like they were splitting time.

“I still have times when I get angry,” Regina said to Archie. “Times when something doesn’t go right or I am just having a bad day and I get angry. It’s hard not to.”

“You will never rid yourself of anger, anymore than you rid yourself of any emotion, but it’s how you handle that anger that makes the difference. When you got angry last, what caused it?”

She bit her lip and Archie knew that whatever it was, Regina was reluctant to say it, which meant it was probably important. He knew that pressuring her wasn’t a good idea so he waited for her. Minutes continued to stretch on.

“I asked Emma if she would arrange for me to go see Heather,” Regina said finally. “The conversation didn’t go well and I got angry at Emma. She keeps telling me how I am this strong person and that I have worked so hard to come back from being the Evil Queen, yet she apparently doesn’t think me strong enough to face the woman who is responsible for unleashing the queen on the Storybrooke residents.”

“I’m going to assume even though you didn’t say it outright that Emma refused to let you see Heather?”

Regina nodded yes.

“I am sure Emma didn’t mean it as a slight to you or how strong you are. Emma loves you. Her instinct is to protect you and she probably sees keeping you from seeing Heather as protection.”

“I don’t need her protection.” The tone was harsh and she realized it and sat further back into the couch. “I need to see Heather.”

“Why?”

“Because I am not going to fully recover until I face her.”

“And if you don’t get that opportunity, then what? Do you really think you won’t fully recover if you don’t see her?”

“I need closure. I know how stupid that sounds, but I need it. I need to know she is never going to be a threat to me or anyone else ever again.”

“According to Mr. Gold, that bracelet he put on Heather will bind her magic and make it impossible for her to use her powers. She is locked away and will never be able to influence anyone into doing her bidding ever again. Are those not good enough reassurances?”

Personally, Archie thought it was a good idea for Regina to face Heather, but he wanted Regina to think through why she wanted to see her carefully before heading in that direction.

“Logically, I know she isn’t a threat,” Regina conceded. “She did so much harm to people that we didn’t even know was happening until it was too late. That shooting, which apparently happened because that guy had hit on me one night. I don’t even know how Heather knew that. At the time, I was Sara not Regina.”

“Do you think it is possible that Heather had been stalking you way before she decided to run into you at the diner that night?”

“Emma thinks so,” Regina said.

“But you don’t?”

“I don’t know want to think about it. I don’t want to think of her following me around all this time. If she knew I was Sara and if she knew about how I started a relationship with Emma as Sara … I guess I don’t want to know that her level of obsession went that far.”

“Then tell me, if you get the chance to see her again, what will you say to her? What will you say that will make any difference in how you feel about her, about yourself, and about moving on from this?”

Again she paused for a long time to think about it.

“I don’t need to ask her why because I know why. She believes she is in love with me. I do want to know the truth though. I want to know if the things she told me –about her telling my mother about us, about her marriages, about all of it – if any of it was true.”

“Does it matter if it is true or not?”

“To me, yes. And to her as well. I’ve had to face some hard truths in my life, and if she is ever going to have the chance to recover, she will need to as well.”

Archie raised an eyebrow, surprised by this development.

“You wish for her to be able to recover?”

“Yes,” she said not hesitating. “I would like to see her redeem herself and not spend the rest of her life imprisoned in some cell. I would like to know that it is possible for her to come back from this.”

“Do you think her ability to come back is in someway tied to your ability to come back from this?”

“You know as well as anybody the things I have done in my life, the evil I have committed. It was worse than anything that Heather has done, so yes, I guess I need to know redemption is possible for all.”

“Redemption is possible for those who want it,” Archie said. “She may not be to the point where she wants it.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

“That is admirable, but I again have to ask why you want to take on that task.”

“She did what she did because of me, which means I may be the only one she will let help her with that.”

“Again admirable, but are you truly looking at that as a selfless act, or do you feel the need to rehabilitate Heather because she did those things because of you?”

“I can’t help but feel responsible for this, not just for my actions but Heather’s actions because of me.”

“You feel guilty, we all know this. And while I know you won’t listen to me or anyone else, you don’t have to feel guilty. She was controlling you.”

“And I wasn’t strong enough to fight back,” Regina said getting to her feet once more. “Gold is right, I should have been able to detect her use of magic and I didn’t. I didn’t because I wanted so badly to turn my back on that life, on the person who relied on magic, that I was blind to what she was doing. You keep telling me I need to find a balance in my life, but how can I do that when magic is always going to get in the way. I either use magic and become someone I don’t want to be, or I don’t use it and I leave myself exposed. Where is the balance in that?”

“It’s where you feel comfortable. Regina, you are talking about extremes – of either using it or not using it, but to achieve a balance there has to be a middle somewhere. Do you really believe that if you were to use magic that you would turn back into the Evil Queen?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “It’s what I am afraid of though.”

“You have every right to be afraid, and being afraid will make you cautious. You don’t need to live in the extremes.”

She sat back down. “Emma and I fought last night over me wanting to see Heather. And I haven’t spoken to her all day although she did send me a text earlier. I don’t want to fight with Emma, but I know given our history and our personalities, that it will happen again. Not only with this topic. I hate that I got angry with her though. I hate that I used magic on her repeatedly when I was queen. I hate that she is so understanding of all of this and so wiling to forgive me.”

“Do you want to her hate you?”

“No, but I need her to see I am not flawless.”

“She knows you aren’t.”

Regina shrugged again; a gesture that Archie wasn’t quite sure fit her persona. “I don’t deserve her.”

“Maybe you do, maybe you don’t, but whether you think you do or not doesn’t change that she wants to be with you. These things we talk about in here, whether you talk about the same things with her or not doesn’t matter as much as if you are being open and sharing with her. I think Emma balances you out nicely,” he said smiling. “You do the same for her.”

He looked at the time.

“Our time is up,” he said. “For your next session, I would like you to consider something you could tell Emma, something private that you don’t tell others, yet would feel comfortable telling her.”

She nodded. “Thank you as always.”

“You’re welcome; now go home to your family.”

…

Regina got home, unsurprised to see Emma’s car parked outside. She walked in to see Emma on the floor playing a video game with Henry. She stood in the doorway watching the two of them interact until Emma turned and smiled at her.

“I took the liberty of ordering pizza,” Emma said. “It should be here in another 15 minutes or so.”

“Thanks,” Regina said taking a seat on the couch next to Henry. “I didn’t feel like cooking tonight anyway so pizza sounds really good.”

“How was Archie?”

Regina thought it was a little endearing that Emma always asked ‘how was Archie’ instead of asking her how therapy went.

“He’s good,” she replied. “A cricket full of sage wisdom.”

“I wonder if there is anything he misses about being a cricket,” Henry said.

“I don’t know, it’s never come up in conversation.” Regina said. “I am going to take a quick shower, don’t eat all the good pieces before I get back down.”

She went upstairs, stripping off her clothes and putting the shower on hot. She may have sighed out loud from the relief she felt from something as simple as a shower. She thought it funny how just a year ago she would never have gone to a therapy session with Archie wearing worn out jeans and shirt that probably smelt more like horses than humans.

During her hiatus from work she had lost a small bit of her strength but it appeared to be back now for which she was grateful since she returned to full-time next week. Her old work clothes sat mostly unused in her closet and she considered not for the first time, divesting herself of some of them. She still needed nice clothes as she was occasionally asked to meet with the mayor or council committees to explain how she had handled certain aspects of the city business. But she didn’t need all that the closet had to offer. She would need to inquire about perhaps donating the clothes. She was sure Belle would know the best option so she made a mental note to stop in and speak to her.

She must have lost track of time as she enjoyed the feel of the water because there was a knock on the bathroom door. “Pizza is here, are you about done?” Emma asked.

Regina turned off the water and exited the shower, letting Emma get a full look at her. Seeing Emma’s eyes make a slow track up her body made her want to pull her into the bedroom and forget about the pizza – at least for now. With Henry downstairs waiting on them she knew she couldn’t so she reached for her towel.

“I will be down in a moment.”

Emma continued to stand there and stare as if she hadn’t seen Regina naked before.

“Miss Swan, I will be down in a moment.”

The Miss Swan was enough to get Emma to back up, but not before winking at her.

Once dressed, her hair still wet, she joined them for dinner. They ate their pizza, conversing easily over mundane topics. After dinner, Emma and Henry resumed their video game while Regina read her book. She gave up reading after a while though and she sat there watching the two people she loved the most in the world.

The idea of it made her think of her father. She had sacrificed the person she loved the most – her father – in order to cast the curse that led her to where she was right now. Her father had wanted her to find happiness even though it meant his death. The person she was then was so far removed from the person she was now.

She no longer sought out vengeance.

No, the person she was now sought happiness of another sort and it was sitting there in her living room—her family.

Emma glanced over her shoulder at her and gave her a smile that Regina returned. She knew Emma was checking on her with that look – concerned that Regina had fallen silent and clearly wasn’t reading. She thought about how before something like that would have annoyed her, but now she welcomed it – welcomed that she had someone who would watch out for her.

Two minutes later it was Henry glancing over his shoulder and this time when Regina smiled she knew it was more than just one person who was looking out for her.

It was later that evening and Regina and Emma were lying in bed, having just settled in for the night. It had taken them some time to get back to this – to Regina being comfortable with once again sharing a bed with the other woman.

The self-imposed isolation she had gone through had made it hard for her to trust herself to ever be in a position where she could be intimately connected with a person ever again.

Emma didn’t stay the night every night she was here, and Regina was amazed at the other woman’s instincts for knowing which were good nights and which were nights where it wasn’t going to work. There had been nights when Regina had been so tense and unable to relax and while those were nights that she might crave the comfort that Emma provided, they were also the nights she tended to pull away from her.

Emma had never once pressured her.

This night she was still awake more than an hour after going to bed. Emma was asleep beside her. She thought about Archie’s words to her about sharing something with Emma – something private.

She knew something she could tell Emma, but she wasn’t sure she should. It was silly actually since it was something she had thought about doing yet hadn’t so in the end it made no difference.

She had been lying on her back but now she turned so she was on her side facing Emma. The moment she did it, she saw Emma open her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she whispered.

“You didn’t. I’ve been lying here wondering if you were going to ever try and get to sleep or if I should say anything.”

“I was just thinking.”

“What about?” Emma said propping her head up.

Regina didn’t say anything at first and when she did she almost told Emma it was nothing and they should both go to sleep.

“I was thinking about leaving.”

“Leaving? What do you mean? Leaving where?”

“I wasn’t thinking of leaving not in that sense, at least not now,” she said getting frustrated for not communicating this well. “I was thinking about how when I was here by myself, you know right afterwards, before I opened that door to you I had been thinking about leaving – permanently. I couldn’t um … I thought people here would be better off if I was gone, but I couldn’t bring myself to end it so I thought the next best thing would be to leave Storybrooke. Go out into the world where I wouldn’t have magic and where I wouldn’t be able to harm anyone. I had asked Tink to give me those days here alone because I thought I could do it – get in my car and leave.”

“I would have found you,” Emma said immediately.

“I know,” she responded. “It wasn’t even a well thought out plan. All I thought was get across the border, leave all of this in the past and become someone who didn’t have this past. Maybe I could be me outside of Storybrooke. Be like Sara.”

“It wouldn’t have worked,” Emma said. “It didn’t work when you tried being Sara.”

“Only because of you,” Regina said. “Out there, there would be no one to force me to look back, to know I was living a lie.”

“But you would know,” Emma said. “Henry, you would know he was back here growing up without you, do you really think you could do that?”

“I could if it meant he was growing up better because I wasn’t here.”

“There is no better because you weren’t here.”

“I am not saying it would have been easy on me. I realize it would have been the coward’s way out. At the time though, I didn’t think I could ever again have what I have right now with you and Henry. I didn’t see anyway back from it.”

Emma turned quickly and switched on the bedside light before facing her once more.

“I don’t understand why you felt that way,” Emma said. “I still don’t understand why you shut me out like that. Henry and I, we were ready to be here for you. We knew we were going to get you back from what Heather did to you. That kid, he was sure of it even in the midst of it. He didn’t have any doubts until you hid yourself away in here. Even in the beginning he still hoped but talking to him on the phone like that … one day he told me it didn’t seem like talking to you anymore. It was like you were a different person and even when you were acting like this completely different person under her influence he never phrased it like that. Still we weren’t giving up on you.”

“I thought you were. That night when you came so late, since you hadn’t shown up earlier I thought this was it, that you were done and part of me wanted it to be done so I could slip away. But I couldn’t even step out my own front door.”

“You were scared, I get it. You didn’t know how people were going to react to you; it’s understandable,” Emma said. “But after all you and I have been through to get to this point, did you have any faith in me?”

The conversation had taken a turn Regina hadn’t been expecting.

“Of course I had faith in you,” Regina said. She felt the need to reassure Emma even more so she leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips. “You are such a good person; how could I not have faith in you. Even when I was her – the Evil Queen – I was still drawn to you. It was never about you or my faith in you, it was about my complete lack of faith in myself. I overcame being her once before, I didn’t think I could do it again even knowing you and Henry and Tink would be there for me. I just … I feel flawed because I let this happen.”

“You didn’t let this happen,” Emma insisted. “Heather did this to you, you didn’t allow it to happen.”

“I wasn’t strong enough to fight it either and that’s what keeps going around in my mind – that she was able to do this because of who I was at the time. The person I was before, she would never have fallen for Heather. She would have ripped her heart out without hesitation.”

“Well you still did that,” Emma said giving her a smile. “Look, I’m not going to pretend like I understand all that you went through and how you are dealing with it all, but let me ask you this – who would you rather be, the person who would rip her heart out without hesitation or the person that let her into your life because you believe in second chances?”

“I want to be the person who believes in second chances, but won’t be fooled by those with ulterior motives.”

“Unless you have some other psycho ex-girlfriend out there I don’t know about, the chances of this ever happening again are slim to none,” Emma said.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do, I was just trying to get you to smile. Everything is better with a smile,” Emma said.

“Did you borrow that line from your mother?”

“Take that back.”

“I will not.”

Emma started to tickle Regina, and the playfulness ended with Emma on top of her, straddling her while holding Regina’s hands down against the bed. “I’m going to be here to help you be that person you want to be,” Emma said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I,” Regina said. “This is where I belong. I just need to figure out who the best me is for this time and place.”

Emma bent down and pressed her lips against Regina’s who eagerly returned the kiss. She waited until Emma dropped her guard and promptly flipped their positions. She looked down at the blonde woman and smiled. With a wave of her hand she made the light go out and then used a bit more magic to make Emma’s clothes disappear.


	57. Chapter 57

“Are you sure about this?” Emma asked for what seemed like the 100th time. Regina merely nodded in response.

The door was unlocked and Regina glanced once more at Emma. They were holding hands and Regina gave it a little squeeze before letting go and walking down the hallway. Emma stayed behind, closing the door behind Regina, but Regina knew Emma wouldn’t leave her spot until Regina returned.

As she walked she thought about the last time she was here – when she was walking out of the isolation ward once the addiction potion and Heather’s magic had worn off. She didn’t remember much of what it was like to be in there for those nine days and she felt a slight shiver as she came to the door of the cell.

She didn’t bother to knock, merely opened the door.

“Regina!” Heather said coming over so far she hit the barrier that had been erected the day before by Gold. Normally the magical barrier wasn’t needed as the bracelet that still adorned Heather’s wrist kept her from using her magic. In order for Regina to visit, Emma had insisted on the extra layer of security.

“You have to get me out of here,” Heather said to her.

Regina could see the manic expression on her face and she wondered if Heather always looked this way or was it merely her presence that was causing it.

“I can’t,” Regina said simply.

Heather backed up a step, her eyes going down and then back up Regina’s body.

“Back at the stables are you?” she asked, an almost bored quality to her voice.

Regina was dressed simply, but not dressed for work.

“I am back working there.”

Heather sneered at her. “So this is how it is. The queen has been neutered and made to serve.”

“No one makes me do anything,” Regina said sternly. “I make my own decisions. I enjoy working at the stables, teaching the young kids how to ride and being there with people who are fun to work with and who don’t treat me different because I was once mayor, once queen.”

“Don’t you see what you have let these people turn you into?” Heather shot back. “This is nothing more than their way of trying to control you, of trying to deny you your destiny. I bet Emma loves seeing you toil in meaningless manual labor. Does she come out and watch you often so she can look down upon you, like you once looked down upon the unwashed masses of your kingdom?”

“Emma supports me in what I choose to do,” Regina said trying to keep her voice neutral. “It’s taken me a long time to get back to being comfortable with who I am. It’s taken me a long time to get here, where I can even look at you after what you did to me.”

“All I did was return you to your former glory. What I did was help you be the person you were meant to be, the person I fell in love with.”

Regina shook her head. “I see now that coming here was a mistake. I had been warned that you were not ready. I was hoping maybe you were.” She turned to leave.

“No, wait,” Heather said, again coming right up to the barrier. “Don’t leave me in here. Regina, please. Let me out. Let me out and I will do whatever you ask.”

“No,” she said. “You aren’t going to be let out of here until we know for sure you aren’t a threat to others. I’m sorry, I truly am. But if you want to get out of here, you have to try and become a better person. You refuse to speak with Archie when he comes here.”

“I talk to that damn bug all the time.”

“Yeah, you do. I’m told you speak to him only of me. I don’t know how this obsession of yours started, but you won’t get better until you let it go. You and I are never going to be anything to each other ever again.”

“Don’t say that,” Heather said hitting the barrier with her hand. “Don’t you say that. We were meant to be together. Even your mother couldn’t keep us apart forever. I found you. I found you in this world. Against all odds we were united. Destiny wants us to be together.”

“I don’t want us to be together and I am the one who makes the choices regarding my own life,” she said. “No one else does. I am with the person I want to be with – Emma. She is my destiny.”

Heather took a couple of steps back, a smile on her face. “I won’t be in here forever. There will come a time when someone forgets to lock me in or a day when the magic of this town fails and this bracelet loses its power. It will happen. I’ve learned to be patient in waiting for you. I can keep waiting.”

Regina could tell that Heather meant every word she said. Her belief that she was right, that they would be together was too strong. Archie had warned her of this – that Heather was not in anyway ready to give up on this idea she had laid out in her head. Regina hadn’t wanted to believe that Heather was that far gone.

She was surprised she didn’t feel more guilt – that she didn’t feel like this was her responsibility.

Then again, so much time had passed since she had last seen this woman. She had let Emma talk her out of it for so long and then Archie had started to come see Heather in hopes of rehabilitating her. Regina had stayed away to give him time. She had hoped Heather would see that Archie had a good heart and wanted her to get better.

Heather could not see clearly though – Regina understood that now.

“I purposely put this in my pocket so you wouldn’t see it. Emma wasn’t happy about it, but I didn’t want to upset you,” Regina said taking the engagement ring out and slipping it back onto her hand. “I’m still getting used to wearing it as she only asked me this past weekend.”

Heather stared at the ring like it was the most loathsome thing she had ever seen.

“It’s just another ploy on her part to try and control you and make you be this pathetic person,” Heather said. “How could you even think it to be anything else? It was only a couple of weeks since you threw her through the window at Granny’s and you are supposed to believe she is that good of a person that she can forgive you in the blink of an eye and ask you to marry her. Perhaps Emma has succeeded in truly making you pathetic.”

Regina had been warned by Archie that Heather was suffering from a type of mental time displacement disorder. She believed that little time had passed when in reality it was more than a year. She truly had hoped things weren’t as bad as Archie had said but now she knew they were.

“I truly hope you can one day find peace,” Regina said. “Goodbye.”

She shut the door and walked way to the sound of Heather screaming her name. When she got to the end of the corridor, Emma held the door open for her.

“Sorry,” Emma said, knowing if Regina was coming back this quickly it had not gone well.

“It’s ok,” she said, taking Emma’s hand once more. “I needed to see her and I did. In the end it doesn’t change anything, and I will be fine with that.”

“Well come on, we can be early for our engagement party,” Emma said leading her out.

They drove over to Granny’s – this party had been Tink’s idea and much to Regina’s surprise Snow had been the one to help her throw it together in a week’s time. There had been so many changes in her life in the past couple of years and Snow and her finally leaving their past behind ranked near the top.

The ring on her finger and what it represented was certainly No. 1.

She really had hoped seeing Heather would make some difference, but she knew she couldn’t dwell on the fact that it didn’t. She had allowed the time to pass before seeing Heather although she had been insistent on it a mere few months after everything had gone down.

At the time she had decided to focus on her own redemption and not Heather’s. When she had decided it was time, it was Archie who had intervened and said no. He had been going to see Heather and he at first had told her Heather was too unstable for visitors and her appearance there could only make things worse.

She kept asking about Heather every month although the answers hardly varied. When Emma asked her to marry her, she had simply told Archie it was time. She couldn’t have this lingering any longer and that is when Archie told her about Heather’s continued obsession with her and her time displacement.

Looking into Heather’s eyes she no longer believed the woman was capable of redemption, but she still hoped for it.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have done this today, gone and seen her I mean,” Emma said.

Regina who had been staring out the window not paying attention to anything but her inner thoughts was roused from her mind with Emma’s statement.

Emma had put the car into park just down the road from Granny’s, but neither woman made the move to leave it.

“No, it was important for me to do,” Regina said. “I can’t help but wish it had gone better. Even knowing about her, it wasn’t the same as actually facing her. She did say one thing to me that I believe to be true.”

“What was that?”

“That one day she will get out of there,” Regina said. “She’s right. One day someone will be careless or magic will fail and she will get out. And when she does, she will come for me.”

“If she does, I will be there to make sure no harm comes to you.”

“Seeing as she won’t be too happy with you either, I imagine I will have to make sure nothing happens to you.”

The two women smiled at each other and Regina wondered not for the first time or for the last, what she had done to deserve to see such love reflected in Emma’s eyes.

They walked into Granny’s holding hands to the cheers of their friends and family, there were hugs and of course Snow whispered to her daughter that they were early.

Regina spent time talking with her co-workers – there was a prankster a foot at the stables, Regina having been a target last week when she entered a stall only to have a bucket of water fall on her. It was all good-hearted fun, the kind she had never thought she would be involved with and now they were all exchanging theories on who it could be.

Every once in a while she would glance over at Emma who would often sense she was being stared at and she would grin at Regina or make a silly face.

Later on Regina took a seat at booth next to Emma and across from another couple.

“Thanks for this,” Regina said to Tink.

“You’re welcome.”

The way Ruby had her hand on Tink’s in a small, yet romantic gesture made Regina happy. It had taken Ruby and Tink a while to get to this comfort stage. There had been long nights on Regina’s couch where Tink would talk about their budding relationship and how Ruby was holding back. Regina knew there was no way for Tink to truly understand that Ruby felt she had to after what she had done to her former love while in wolf form. Regina, at least, could understand the hesitation and she helped Tink understand it had nothing to do with Tink and that Ruby would come around.

She was glad to see it finally happening.

“So when is the wedding?” Ruby asked.

“Jeez I just asked her last weekend,” Emma said. “We aren’t exactly fast at doing much as a couple.”

“I don’t know about that,” Regina said. “You never seem to take your time when it comes to getting clothes off.”

The comment earned her a slap on the arm and a kiss.

“To answer your question, we are probably looking at next summer sometime,” Regina said. “That gives us plenty of time to plan and make arrangements. Although there is one arrangement we don’t have to wait that long for.” She gave Emma a look before continuing. “Tink, you are my best friend and I would like you to stand next to me at the wedding as my Maid of Honor.”

“Really?

“Yes really,”

“I would love to.”

The two women slid out of their seats and embraced.

“I would like you to be my Maid of Honor, or best man, I am not really sure how this all works,” Emma said to Ruby.

“Of course, I would be honored, but what about Henry?” Ruby asked.

“He already called dibs on this job,” Emma said. “He wants to be the one to walk Regina down the aisle.”

“That’s so sweet,” Tink said. “Henry is a little romantic.”

“What did you call me?” Henry said hearing his name and coming over.

“I called you romantic.”

“Oh, that’s ok, I thought you were calling me little,” he said. “As you can see I am not that little anymore.”

He was soon going to shoot past both of his mothers in height.

“You’re always going to be my little boy,” Regina said ruffling his hair.

“And you’re always going to be a little kid to me,” Emma added.

“Hey if it weren’t for this little kid, you two wouldn’t have found your happy ending with each other,” he stated.

“You know, he’s right,” Emma said. “If that little 10-year-old boy doesn’t knock on my door I never come here, and we never meet.”

“True, but don’t give him too much of the credit. I am irresistible,” Regina smiled.

“I won’t argue that.”

Once the party was done Emma and Regina headed home with Henry. As they were walking up to the door, the two women holding hands and Henry ahead of them opening the door, Regina stopped.

“What?” Emma said.

“Nothing,” Regina said. “I just wanted to remember forever how I feel right now; this happiness.”

Emma gave her a kiss and then leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Once the kid is in bed, how about you cast a sound-dampening spell and let me go for the world record on getting your clothes off?”

“Charming as always,” Regina said.

“Whatever, you know you love every time I go for the record.”

Regina kissed her. “Let’s home Henry wants to go to bed sooner rather than later.”

“Are you guys coming in or what?” Henry yelled from where he held the door open for his moms.

“Yes, dear,” Regina said.

“Good, I was thinking we could watch a movie and plan your next prank,” Henry said.

Regina gave Emma a look that said their fun would have to wait.

“Hey you were the one who brought him in on the whole prank war thing,” Emma said. “Has anyone even suspected you yet?”

“Nope, especially after I rigged that water to fall on me last week,” Regina said. “You would think the Evil Queen would be the first suspect.”

“No one thinks of you that way anymore,” Emma said. “Face it, you are now just Regina.”

“Just Regina,” she said thoughtfully. “I like that.”


End file.
